The History Of Marron
by EstephanieMarronTrunks
Summary: The History Of Marron is just a story about Marron being born in future Trunks timeline. And the adventures and pain she goes through traveling through time. This is an M/T pairing. Most of the things that will happen in this story changes from the actual story plot of Dragon Ball Z
1. Chapter 1

**The history of Marron**

 **Chapter 1: Freedom to have fun**

' _Your mission is simple, destroy Son Goku.'_

 _He held the remote tightly as he looked at the two identical androids he just activated, wondering if it was a wise choice to wake the two androids. But realizing this was his only way of destroying Son Goku for good, his choice was the wisest it could be._

' _And if we destroy this Son Goku will you deactivate us like the last time?' The black haired android ask looking at the doctor fiercely with his blue eyes._

 _Dr. Gero didn't make eye contact but gripped the remote tighter._

' _All I ask of you is to destroy Son Goku.'_

 _The black haired android placed a slight frown across his face, he swung his left foot about two inches in the air before he placed it back on the ground._

' _And all I ask of you Gero, is to answer my question.'_

 _The doctor gulped, his palm began to sweat because of nervousness, he felt the remote slipping from his hand but he managed to keep a firm grip. He caught Seventeen's eye, he was looking at the remote that he held dearly for his life._

' _Listen hear old man, you heard what my brother said. Now are you going to deactivate us once Son Goku is dead?'_

 _Dr. Gero now looked at the blonde her piercing blue eyes burned through his skin, he began to feel uneasy as the two twins stared at him with their cold blue eyes._

' _Well…I'll have to think about that, but once you complete your task I'll have your answer.'_

 _Seventeen shook his head, 'Not the answer I was looking for Gero, now I'll give you five seconds to give us the correct answer or-'_

 _He snatched the remote from the doctor's grasp before he had a chance to blink._

' _I'll destroy it.'_

 _The doctor's nervousness quickly vanished as he was heated with anger._

' _I am your master! Your creator! Hand me the remote number seventeen or-'_

' _Or you'll what? If I'm correct Seventeen holds the very remote that can deactivate us, and if you can remember your power is nowhere near ours.'_

' _Listen to me Eighteen.' The doctor tried to reason._

' _I took too many orders from you old man, I don't need to hear a thing you have to say.' Eighteen responded sharply, placing her hands on her hip._

 _The doctor couldn't hold his anger, he needed the remote back, and without it he was doomed._

' _No,' He replied barely above a whisper._

 _Seventeen smirked before tossing the remote in the air and catching it before the doctor got his grimy hands on it._

' _What was that old man?'_

 _Dr. Gero clenched his teeth but kept his hands from fisting. 'I said no you won't be deactivated once you complete your task. You know you heard me, I gave you both a good hearing ability. Now hand me the remote!'_

' _Ok here, I hope you can catch.'_

 _Eighteen looked at her twin from the corner of her eye and she smirked as she figured out her brother's plan._

' _Don't you dare throw it, just hand me the remote gently.' Seventeen shrugged his shoulders._

' _I don't know doc, throwing the remote sounds more exciting.' The smirk never left his face as he saw the doctor become impatient._

' _There's no time for games number Seventeen, hand me the remote!' Seventeen nodded._

' _Ok'_

 _He gave the remote a soft squeeze, which was all it took to get the small deactivation remote to break, he threw the pieces on the ground next to the doctor's feet._

' _You have the remote now.' Seventeen said with a smile, slipping his hands in his pockets._

 _The doctor looked wide eye at the crushed remote, he knew he shouldn't have been that surprised since he was dealing with number Seventeen, but he thought he had changed from the last time he activated him. He cursed his self for not being so brilliant in making a second deactivation remote. He wanted to strangle the two till they fell unconscious, but Eighteen's previous statement was true, he was no match for the two. He had to think fast, he had to make them fear him._

' _You fools! Do you know what you just done?!'_

 _He watched as the identical androids shared a laugh at his foolish comment._

' _We just brought ourselves our freedom.' Seventeen replied before turning around to the entrance of the lab his sister right behind him._

 _As they neared the entrance Seventeen smiled to himself knowing what was about to happen would be the beginning of their fun-fest. The doctor's feet made loud squeaks as he ran towards the androids. The twins stopped in their tracks and smiled to each other before turning around and grabbing one of the doctor's arms. Together they pulled, they pulled till the doctors arms fell apart. Before Dr. Gero had a chance to make a run for it Seventeen had the honors of decapitating the famous doctors' head. As fast as his feet had swung his feet went down._

' _Well sis are you ready.'_

 _She began to float in the air and her brother soon copied, she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear._

' _I was born ready.'_

 _They stared at the lab where they were kept for years, they both nodded to each other as they formed two huge energy balls, they let the energy balls fly loose. As it destroyed the lab they flew off with smirks on their faces, they were ready to start their new lives. To destroy Son Goku, and do whatever they wanted after Son Goku was taken care of._

"You know when I said let's have fun, I didn't mean this! You literally took it too far!"

She didn't cringe nor flinch at his yells, she felt his disappointment, she was disappointed in herself too, but the news was something she couldn't believe. She was going to have a baby. The android who supposedly couldn't have a child like she couldn't have emotions was having a child. The cabin they stayed in was quiet. She finally looked into her brother's cold eyes, he didn't look at her as though she was a pile of trash and he didn't have the look that said 'I'm going to kill you.' It was a look of disappointment a father would give when they found out their child did something wrong.

"We had one agreement, pick someone as a sex slave and do whatever we want to them, but you go and take it too far Eighteen. You go get yourself pregnant!"

She felt herself boil with rage.

"How was I supposed to know I would end up pregnant?! I didn't even know it was possible Seventeen. It's not like that old man ever said number Eighteen you could have children!"

She watch her brother sigh.

"Your right you didn't know, but I got a better way to solve this." Eighteen jumped up from the brown leather couch she sat seconds ago when she saw his evil smile, she knew his solution wasn't going to really solve anything.

. "Seventeen don't tell me-"

"It's got to be done sis."

She felt tears leave her eyes, she never cried, but just thinking about what her brother was about to do sent tears to her eyes.

"Don't you dare touch him Seventeen!" She watched as he stopped. He laughed.

"You really care about that weak old human Eighteen, what happened to my sister who was as tough as nails. I guess he made you change and that's why he's got to go especially for knocking you up."

Eighteen shook her head.

"I deserve to die then, I got myself knocked up, he never asked for me to have sex with him, he never asked me for anything he was just afraid of us ending his life, but you told me I can chose a sex slave so I chose him and I got myself in this situation not him."

Seventeen shook his head at her words.

"Such heart felt words Eighteen, but you're talking like a foolish person, if you want to watch you can come, I'll just shoot him with my new shotgun that's how weak he is."

She watched as he opened the drawer by the fireplace and grabbed the shotgun and a few bullets before he climbed down the stairs to the basement. She sat on the leather couch knowing she wouldn't be able to stop her brother, even if she did have a chance at stopping him he wouldn't forgive her and he'll just end up killing her lover in the most horrible way he could think of. After what felt like eternity the rest of the tears rolled down her face as the shots were fired and the eerie scream filled the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2: Goku Jr

**The History Of Marron**

 **Chapter 2: Goku Jr.**

 _He walked down the stairs to the basement with joy in his step, he was finally going to get rid of the person that caused his sister to become weak._

' _Hey shorty, guess what?' Seventeen said as he approached the part of the basement that was dimly lit, he looked at the short man with his short jet black hair who was chained to the wall. He didn't lift his head up as he heard Seventeen's voice which angered Seventeen who didn't like to be ignored._

' _I said guess what? Shorty, so you better respect me and put your head up and guess because right now your life is in my hands.'_

 _The short man looked up at Seventeen but didn't move his lips, Seventeen grabbed his chin roughly 'Listen here buddy, I'm trying to play nice here, but you want to complicate things so your making things worse for yourself, now guess.' Seventeen let go of his chin._

' _You destroyed another town.' He replied meekly, Seventeen laughed._

' _Your good at this game shorty, if there was a prize for each time you guessed correctly you would've been wealthy. But you are wrong and right at the same time. I and Eighteen did destroy some stupid town called Ginger town.' Seventeen caught the twinkle in the short man's eyes as he mentioned his sister's name which just angered Seventeen._

 _Seventeen grabbed his neck roughly squeezing his neck in what was the definition of soft to him, he watched as the short man struggled to breathe but he didn't make any sound of pain or any attempt to stop Seventeen from strangling him. Seventeen clenched his teeth at the short man's actions, he was having fun he had to admit that, but watching him not put up a fight bored and angered him at the same time. Taking people down defined the meaning of life to him and watching them as they begged or tried to run to save their lives brought more satisfaction into taking people down, but the short man didn't want to submit, he didn't want to give Seventeen the satisfaction. Seventeen stopped strangling him, he moved a few inches away from him and quickly grabbed the shotgun that was strapped behind his back._

' _Well man, you just had to piss me off.' He raised the gun and aimed at his guts, but the short man didn't flinch he just stared at the weapon that would soon end his life._

 _Seventeen rolled his eyes at the man's cockiness, he was really getting tired of the man now. 'You know, before I end your life I'll give you a little hint, remember when I said guess what? Well-'_

' _I don't want to hear it Seventeen, you keep stalling. I think you don't have the guts to actually kill me.' The short man stated with a smile as he saw Seventeen anger rise._

" _Don't you dare call me weak! I have the guts to do whatever I want, I killed more than millions of people and your just going to be added to my list, so don't you dare tell me I don't have the guts to end your stupid life!" Seventeen clicked the gun readying his aim._

' _But being the short idiot that you are, well you just screwed yourself over, I was thinking about making you live for a few more minutes, but testing me I'll give you a few seconds, so breathe in the last bit of air because it's your last."_

 _He put his finger on the trigger._

" _Eighteen's pregnant, Krillin."_

 _He pulled the trigger twice and smirked as he watched Krillin let out a small scream, his body fell limp, Krillin had a shock expression mixed with a small smile on his face._

 _Seventeen strapped the gun behind his back and smiled. He walked to the very end of the basement where the lights flickered on and off, that part of the basement used to have a work table and a few photos of an unknown family and blueprints till Seventeen had destroyed it all._

' _You know, I thought you weren't going to scream when you heard the shots that were fired, but I guess I have to give your bravery more credit.'_

 _He looked at the brown haired woman strapped tightly on a chair, her green eyes shone with fear which seemed to arouse Seventeen._

' _How's my favorite doll doing?' he grabbed her chin gently making their eyes meet. 'Fine and you.' Her voice was shaking with every word spoken but Seventeen smiled, knowing she was submitting to him. 'Good, just killed a guy I hated, thanks for asking.'_

 _Seventeen kneeled down, and placed his hand on her right breast, he gave it a soft squeeze and she let out a forced moan. 'They always seem to get bigger every time I come down to see you.'_

' _Thank you.' Seventeen ripped off the little cloth that covered her breast and smiled at the beautiful sight. 'Your very welcome, doll.' He gave her breast another squeeze._

' _I would really love to fuck you right now, but that wouldn't be fair for my dear sister because I didn't give her, her last time with him.' He licked her left nipple and squeezed the right earning two moans. 'It's a shame that I have to kill you now.' He watched as the fear rose in her body, he stroked her soft her while she began to breathe hard._

' _What about your dreams of becoming a park ranger just like me?' He smiled as she tried to reason with him, he let out a low chuckle._

' _How am I supposed to range a park when there aren't any parks to range Sue? Besides if there is a park somewhere I wouldn't be able to range it, I killed millions which doesn't sound like a good record now does it?'_

 _She shook her head._

' _I want a verbal answer.' He silently demanded._

' _No, it doesn't sound like a good record Seventeen.' He smiled._

 _She looked into his blue eyes._

' _You said we were going to start a family.' She fisted her palms and let the tears leak through her eyes._

' _People don't always keep their promises.'_

' _Please, don't kill me…I'll…I'll.'_

' _You'll what? Last time I checked I'm in charge.' He pulled her hair roughly to put her in check, she let out a soft scream._

' _Please, I'll do whatever you want just don't kill me.' Seventeen smirked, he loved when she begged. 'Oh I know you won't disobey me Sue, which makes me like you more. But I and my sister have a tight bond and I'm not going to break that bond.'_

' _Please.' Her lips quivered._

 _He watched as a teardrop fell onto her lips before he made his lips meet hers. 'Goodbye Sue.' He grabbed the pistol he sometimes carried in his pocket and shot her twice, she screamed a scream of pain. He took his lip off hers when her body fell limp. He got up and dusted his self-off before he headed for the stairs. He saw his sister sitting on the leather couch crying, he rolled his eyes and threw the shotgun and pistol next to her feet._

' _Quit your crying sis, he was just some dumb old human, you'll get over it in a few days and then we'll be the unstoppable twins again. And to make things right with you I killed Sue and you know how much I liked her.'_

' _You bastard! I loved him and you killed him! He's the father of my unborn child Seventeen and you just toke him out like he was a pile of trash.'_

' _I did this to help you! Eighteen. I did this so that boy you called a man wouldn't take my sister away from me, we have a reputation, we don't give a shit about these low life humans so stop crying and be the cold hearted Eighteen I always knew and loved.'_

 _She wiped her tears and stood up, she didn't look at him but the stairs that led to the basement. 'I'll be in my room, you better get rid of those damn bodies before I wake up tomorrow morning.' Seventeen smirked before nodding. 'You wish is my command.'_

 _Eighteen walked up the stairs and walked into her room which was at the far end. The room was plain, just brown paneling and a queen sized bed, she had threw all the other worthless junk she had found in the room out the house and had burned it an hour later, the only thing that was officially hers was the clothes she had gotten from fancy clothing stores, she never really wore them since she was very fond of the outfit Dr. Gero had designed for her and since it wasn't ruined she never really wore the clothes she stole except when she was in this cabin, the cabin her and Seventeen called home. The cabin was located deep in the forest. A secluded forest no one dared to venture, rumors said it was haunted. As the rain began to pour, Eighteen walked up to the window and watched the water pour from the sky. Her thoughts were on Krillin, her lover, the father of her unborn child. The weather was perfect, it was fitting what she was feeling right now. Sorrow. As the rain began to get heavy she let the rest of her tears fall free._

They sat on rubble and watched one of the office buildings they shot down collapse, bodies littered the ground, about two thousand people were killed. Seventeen sighed as he shot a beam of light to another building. A scream was heard as the beam of light targeted the building, the two twins smiled, knowing well someone was hiding there for a while hoping the twins wouldn't have gotten to them. They began to float in mid-air in search of the source of the scream.

"Come out now or I'll blast you!" Seventeen threatened readying an energy beam.

"Please don't hurt us." Said a voice of a woman.

"Us?" Seventeen said smiling to his sister knowing they were about to have some fun.

A young woman emerged from one of the broken down buildings, in her arms she carried to twins one a girl and the other a boy.

"Aww…isn't that cute Eighteen?"

Eighteen just rolled her eyes at her brother's comment and landed on the ground, Seventeen soon followed.

Seventeen walked up to the red haired woman and smiled while she backed away in fear her children doing the same.

"Mommy." The little girl with the same red hair as her mother said as she began to cry. "I want daddy!" the brown haired kid screamed hiding behind his mother.

Seventeen laughed. "You want your daddy kid? Well let me tell you a little secret don't tell your mother-" he managed to grab the boy before his mother or his sister could stop him.

"Don't hurt him, please don't hurt them just do whatever you want to do to me."

Seventeen paid no mind to the mother's pleas. He held the boy by the collar of his shirt. "I killed your dad." Seventeen told him but made it loud enough for everyone else to hear. He laughed at his own humor.

"Eighteen catch." Seventeen threw the boy and Eighteen easily caught him she smiled as she threw the boy roughly onto the ground.

"Stay there." She demanded and the boy stayed on the pieces of destroyed buildings weeping to himself.

The mother began to cry and made an effort to get her son, but Seventeen managed to trip her. "Don't let your guards down lady or this can happen." He grabbed the little girl by her ponytail and swung her around till he got bored and threw her to Eighteen.

"Come on Eighteen let's play monkey in the middle, come on lady if you want to get your daughter back you'll have to play."

The woman got up from the ground and looked at Seventeen to see if he was really serious and when Eighteen tossed the girl in the air she knew it was the real deal.

"I got it!" Seventeen shouted as he jumped in the air ready to catch the girl but he didn't see her.

"You sure you threw it?" Seventeen asked Eighteen.

"Yeah I-" Eighteen fell onto her back before she had a chance to finish her sentence, "

"What the hell!" Seventeen shouted as he was blasted into a nearby building.

"What the hell." Eighteen muttered to herself as she watched her brother fly into the building. She got up from the ground and dusted herself off. She looked around till she saw the source of the problem. Gohan. She watched as Gohan placed the weeping little girl safely on the ground and told them to run. Seventeen flew out the rubble with an angry expression on his face, he looked at Gohan and gave out a little smirk.

'I should've known Goku Jr. would've been the one to ruin me and Eighteen's fun, what happened to you an hour ago? I know you saw the news before we killed the news reporter and his crew.'

Gohan bared his teeth.

Seventeen placed one hand in his pocket while he conjured an energy ball aiming it at the family that was making a run for it. Gohan went in front of the energy beam but before he had a chance to stop Seventeen Eighteen kicked him ten feet from where they stood. Android Seventeen let go of the energy beam and smiled with satisfaction as he got to watch the family of three share a scream before they disintegrated into ash.

The scream of anger Gohan let out was music to the androids ears. They watched as his body was engulfed with a familiar golden aura, he let out a few screams as he powered up, a few minutes of their time he turned super saiyan two. Seventeen got in his battle stance ready to have some actual fun.

"Eighteen stay close to me you already know the reason why." Eighteen nodded as she remembered her condition.

Gohan was the first to strike, he managed to get a few punches and kicks in before Seventeen managed to block one.

"You caught me off guard, but no biggie you're not going to be able to touch me again." Seventeen said wiping the blood from his face.

"Wanna bet."

Seventeen smirked at Gohan's cockiness, he knew this was going to be an interesting match. Eighteen rolled her eyes at the two men, she disobeyed her brother and sat near a pile of rubble ready to watch the fight go down and jump in to assist her brother when needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**The History Of Marron**

 **Chapter 3: We can crush the bond, it's up to you**

 _She was fed up with her twin brother. His suggestion. No his command was so unbelievable, something she couldn't dare dream of doing. Killing her unborn child._

 _The cabin was quiet for the exception of the crackling fire from the fireplace. Either twins moved their lips or made eye contact with each other, their focus was on the crackling fire. The orange flames seemed to keep the twins in a little trance as neither spoke for what felt like years but in reality it was just an hour._

' _I'm not killing my child Seventeen.' Eighteen finally broke the silence._

 _She watched as Seventeen came back to the real world as his attention was no longer on the fire but his sister._

' _I said that child has to go and that's final! I don't want to start an argument again over some stupid child, especially since it was conceived from that weak old human you called a man.'_

 _Eighteen bit her lip and held back her tears. She was debating whether she should say what was on her mind even if she knew what Seventeen's reaction would be. Before she had another chance to think it over the words manage to escape her lips._

' _He was a stronger man than you could ever be!'_

 _She watched as he registered her words, his body reacted quickly as he stood up a few seconds after the words left her mouth. If looks could kill. For a minute she could've sworn she saw the redness in his eyes which caused her to become terrified. But she managed to keep a straight face, but deep down she finally felt what fear was like. She just prayed to whatever god that he wouldn't hurt her or her unborn child._

 _He was stopping himself from hitting his sister as he curled and uncurled his fist. A technique he always used when he had the urge to hurt his dear sister. He couldn't believe the words that left her mouth, he tried to believe that she didn't say it or mean it, but he knew his sister too well. When she said something she meant it. For a minute he felt something, a transformation, but as quickly as it came it left. He directed his eyes to his sister, she had her usual bored/calm expression but he knew in the inside she was feeling something different. He had to give her some credit for hiding her fear._

 _He fisted his hands. 'Don't you ever say that again Eighteen! I'm the strongest guy on earth, probably the universe too, no one can get to my level."_

 _Eighteen looked into the fire again, she didn't want to start a whole new argument. But she needed to prove her point. She needed her baby to live. She had to admit she was lucky to be his sister in this situation because if it happened to be someone else who called him weak they wouldn't have been able to mutter another word or see another day. She was also surprised that he didn't attack her, there were times when they just had their sibling fight over something really stupid, but this matter wasn't even close to stupid it was as serious as it could be._

' _Whatever you say Seventeen.'_

 _He muttered some words to himself. Eighteen couldn't catch his words, but she didn't dare ask._

' _I'm not like the other girls Seventeen.' Her eyes never left the fire._

 _Seventeen uncurled his fist and stared at the flat screen TV that hanged just above the fireplace, it was on for the past hour but it was placed on mute once he told Eighteen she couldn't keep her child._

' _Eighteen-' He started._

' _Let me finish Seventeen! I'm not like the other girls, where they can get knocked up willy-nilly and abort the baby and actually have another child when they're ready. It's a miracle to have this baby stirring inside of me, this can be my only chance of having a child and I'm not going to let this opportunity past. Most woman dream of settling down and having a family Seventeen, and my chances of settling down is out of the picture but starting a family isn't. I always listen and take orders from you, but if you tell me that I can't have this baby, well…we just can't be partners anymore. You'll just have to forget about our bond.'_

 _Seventeen tore his eyes from the television, but he didn't make eye contact with Eighteen instead he brought his attention back to the orange flames._

' _You really want this baby?'_

 _Eighteen closed her eyes for a second before opening them. 'Yes.'_

 _Seventeen sighed at her answer, 'I don't much about woman but I get where you're getting at sis, but this baby can cause a lot of problems. Like when we come out and terrorize towns and that little brat Gohan comes and ruins our fun, I need you to help fight, four hands are better than two.'_

 _She had to admit what her brother had just said was true, four hands were better than two, because there were always times when she was in trouble and her brother would swoop in to her rescue or vice versa._

' _This baby can also help.' She didn't need to look up at him to see that he was trying to keep himself from laughing, she knew him to well. She waited a few seconds to hear him laugh._

 _He laughed._

 _He wiped the little tear of laughter that escaped his eye sockets, he looked up at his sister and fell into another fit of laughter. He couldn't say he didn't believe his sister's words but her response was something he didn't expect at all._

' _What is going through your head Eighteen, is that baby supposed to help with a slight kick from the stomach or is it supposed to drool on someone to death?'_

' _When the baby is old enough to fight.' She bit her lip at her response. She was running out of ideas, she needed a real valid one for Seventeen to actually change his mind._

 _Seventeen shook his head, 'where's the real Eighteen? Because this really can't be my sister talking. If you're suggesting that when that child is old enough to walk and fight that it should fight by our side? First off someone as in Gohan will think we kidnapped this child and second if Gohan thinks we kidnapped this child he'll take the child away from you and third if that child confesses that you're their mother well it can go down two ways. Gohan would think we brainwashed this child and you'll never see that child again or Gohan would be smart enough to actually realize that this child is yours and well I don't know he still might take the child, all I know is that he isn't heartless to kill an innocent child.'_

 _Eighteen fisted her hands. Seventeen was right, she wouldn't be able to keep this child. And anything else she would say Seventeen would just crush it, but she had one more suggestion and she hoped he would agree to it._

' _We could just stay on the low for a while, you know till the baby is born. We could make this work Seventeen, we'll just have to spend less time destroying towns so I could go back and take care of the child.'_

 _Seventeen was silent for what felt like hours which made Eighteen think this suggestion was a good one. Seventeen finally looked into his sister's eyes, they were gleaming. Hope was in her eyes. He sighed, he didn't want to agree but he knew his sister would leave his life for good if his answer was no and the unstoppable twins will be no more._

' _I can't stay here for nine months Eighteen, terrorizing isn't just a hobby for me it's my life. But without you terrorizing with me it won't be as much fun.'_

 _Eighteen felt like jumping for joy, but she wasn't that type of girl. She just smiled her rare smile. Seventeen wasn't going to give her an actual yes but his previous response indicated that he was going to let her have her child even if he didn't officially agree._

' _Thanks.'_

 _Seventeen gave her a small smile and nodded. 'I'll be in my room sulking for a while, but I'm not making any promises on staying here for nine months, someone's going to have to die. And I'm not going to be the one to die out of boredom in this cabin house.'_

 _Eighteen smiled at her brother's words. 'Just don't die on me.'_

 _She watched as he walked up the stairs and as soon as he was out of sight she let out a little scream of joy, it was now official. She was finally able to keep her baby without worrying about Seventeen breathing down her neck to kill it ._

' _I heard that.' Seventeen shouted from his room referring to the little scream of joy she had let out. Eighteen just rolled her eyes._

 **I can't believe she dragged me to this stupid mall.** He sighed for the hundredth time as she grabbed another outfit from the rack, this time it was a pink dress with a white shirt.

"Now this is too cute." She squealed.

Seventeen shook his head, "Like you said for the other gazillion outfits you have in this basket."

Eighteen rolled her eyes, "You're such an exaggerator Seventeen."

Seventeen quickly stood up from the bench and looked around the store to see if anyone heard his sister call him Seventeen, luckily no one was actually here to hear her.

"Don't call me that here." He scolded

Eighteen examined a red dress and pursed her lips deciding if this outfit would look pretty on the baby. "So what do I call you?" She asked a little annoyed.

Seventeen took his seat on the bench and shrugged, "I don't know, Lapis?"

Eighteen's eyes widen for a quick second as she heard Seventeen use the name he was given before he was converted to a cyborg. She threw the red dress in the basket next to Seventeen and sighed. "I guess I'm Lazuli then?"

"Lapis Lazuli." Seventeen whispered to himself.

Another hour passed and it felt like hell to Seventeen, first because he was stuck at a baby clothing store with his sister for what felt like eternity and secondly he wouldn't be able to kill anyone which was very tempting being stuck in a huge mall full of people and every minute or so a girl would pass by him. Tripping them would've given him a little satisfaction but he knew he would've pissed Eighteen off and probably would've blown their cover.

They were well disguised. Well mostly Eighteen who looked like a whole new person with her hazel eye contacts and her brown hair which took her an hour to dye, she wore a simple white dress that was just above the knees, a leather jacket, white sandals and a black shoulder bag. But Seventeen on the other hand just had a change of clothes, green eye contacts to replace his icy blue ones and he had his hair pulled back into a small ponytail. And if any one were to look at him closely they would've seen the resemblance to the murderous android Seventeen.

He couldn't believe that his sister had managed to get him in mall to go shopping, it just felt like minutes ago that he was watching his sister do the ridiculous as in dyeing her hair brown. He remembered her throwing him somethings as a disguise to go to tell mall and he kept laughing at her knowing that he was going to stay home and probably watch TV or train to relive some stress but none of that happened. He had finally made himself believe that he was in a clothing store full of baby clothing and not dreaming a bad dream. Which was ten times worse.

"Can we at least go to the boy section and buy something because I'm pretty sure this baby could be a boy." Seventeen finally suggested a few minutes later as he noticed a few woman kept passing by him giggling as they noticed that he was at the girls section and probably thought that he and Eighteen was a couple which made him feel queasy at the thought of him and his sister together.

Eighteen rolled her eyes, "fine I'm almost done, but if you get me to the boy section I still would take a long time." This time she grabbed a purple dress.

Seventeen sighed, "Are you suggesting that I shop at the boy section for you?"

"You are a boy right?"

Seventeen face turned beet red. "I hate shopping!" He covered his mouth instantly as he realized he shouted and brought attention to himself from mostly everyone at the mall.

"Quiet are you trying to let the whole mall hear you." Eighteen whispered so only he could hear. "I think the whole mall already heard me." He whispered back indicating to the stares they received from the passerby's and customers.

She shook her head and busied herself looking through another rack of clothes trying to act like Seventeen's outburst never happened. "Make yourself useful and get some boy clothes, if you want to leave this mall before it becomes dark."

Seventeen sighed as he stood up from the bench and grabbed the basket full of girl clothing and headed for the boy section of the store. The first thing he was going to do was grab anything from the rack and toss it in the basket but he knew his sister would've hanged the clothes back on the rack and tell him to not just grab anything.

Even though shopping made his list of the top three things he hated in life shopping was the only thing that was going to save his life or he would die of boredom for staying at the mall for another hour or so. Fashion wasn't something that mattered to him, as long as he had clothes on his back he was set, but today he had to become a fashion critic.

As he approached the rack his eye caught one outfit in particular, a black shirt that said: **"** **when I grow up I want to be awesome like my uncle.** **"** He had to admit he was beyond awesome but that shirt was the closest thing to defining him. After ten minutes he completed his task, he had grabbed mostly black clothing that said something about uncles but he did a good job for his first and last day of shopping.

He collapsed on a bench near the rack of boy clothing he was just searching through.

He sighed and placed a hand on his face. He felt embarrassed at his self, the mass murderer was out shopping at the central mall with his sister.

"First time shopping?" Seventeen sent curses to the gods through his mind as he heard the male voice.

He placed a fake smile on his face before he removed his hand from his face and gave the man a simple answer, "my first and last." He waited to hear the man laugh and just hoped that he would leave him alone, but as he watched the man let out a low chuckle and take a seat next to him he knew he was going to be here for a while.

"Your wife or your girlfriend?"

Seventeen almost gave the balding man a confused look till he realized that he was referring to Eighteen. He felt his face become red like a tomato, he wanted so badly to react like a person would've when someone asked if this person was their girlfriend but the person would simply make a loud outburst and tell them no that this person is just a close friend but in his case it was his sister. He was becoming sick at the thought.

"My wife." He simply replied folding his hands not making eye contact with the balding man.

"Names Jeff."

"Lapis."

"Like Lapis Lazuli?"

"Yeah."

"You and your wife look pretty young to be married, you look like teenagers, like your seventeen or eighteen years old."

Seventeen gave the man a small smile comparing them to the age seventeen and eighteen. "We get that a lot."

The two were silent for a while and Seventeen just prayed that Eighteen would hurry so he wouldn't have to start a new conversation with the guy sitting next to him. He never really talked to another person besides his sister, opponents and his victims, but this guy wasn't his victim but Seventeen wished he was.

"You have a very beautiful wife, you're a lucky man to have such a beauty."

 **You can't snap his neck. You can't snap his neck.** "Thank you, I sometimes can't believe she's mine."

Seventeen watched as a middle aged woman walked up to the balding man now known as Jeff, she smiled once she saw Seventeen.

"Well I guess you made a new friend Jeff, what's your name sweetheart?"

 **You can't snap her neck either.** "Lapis."

"Well nice to meet you Lapis, I'm Nancy." She raised her hand for him to shake and he did.

"Lapis." He heard Eighteen call, he silently cheered in the inside as her call was the cue that signaled his departure from hell.

"I'm over here Lazuli." Seventeen called standing up from the bench grabbing the basket full of clothing.

As soon as Eighteen turned to their aisle Seventeen was determined to grab her arm and drag her to the cashier but his goal was crushed once Jeff opened his mouth to speak, "Your name is Lazuli?"

Eighteen nodded and looked at Seventeen through the corner of her eye. Jeff let out a small chuckle while his wife slapped the back of his head. Seventeen watched as Eighteen placed an offended expression on her face but he knew she truly was offended.

"Jeff apologize." The wife Nancy scolded.

Jeff face become red like a tomato before he stopped laughing. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you it's just that your husband's name is Lapis and your name is Lazuli and when you put that together it Lapis Lazuli which is a deep-blue semi-precious stone prized for its color since antiquity. And your names are pretty ironic it's like you're compared to twins or something."

Eighteen let out a forced laugh and so did Seventeen.

"Well his parents and my parents were really close friends with each other and when our mothers were pregnant with us they thought it was funny to name him Lapis and name me Lazuli knowing we would've been really good friends."

Seventeen stopped himself from laughing at Eighteen's lie, he just smiled at the clueless middle aged couple.

"Are you guys having twins?" Nancy asked as she pointed at the girl clothes in Eighteen's hands and the boy clothes that was placed on top of the basket.

The two twins shook their heads in unison. "My wife here was so excited when she found out she was pregnant and well she isn't in the term where they can determine if the baby is either a boy or a girl so she decided to buy clothing for both gender. Well she decided to buy all girl clothing because she's confident that the child is a girl and well I believe the child can be a boy too so just in case I picked out some boy clothing." Seventeen couldn't believe the words that kept escaping his lips, this truly wasn't the ferocious murderer everyone feared. He was Lapis. The person he never had the chance to be. He needed to leave the store, no he needed to leave mall before he went on a killing spree. He couldn't handle being Lapis any longer.

As the two middle aged couple nodded Seventeen whispered in Eighteen's ear that they had to go.

"Why?" she asked.

"If you don't want all these people dead I suggest we leave." Eighteen nodded before she looked back at the couple.

"Well sorry to end this conversation short but I have to start dinner before it gets dark and we have to pick up are little boy from his aunt's."

Seventeen had to give his sister some props, she was good at speaking with others, and she was good at the whole pretending game in general. And all he wanted to do right now was hug her as she had added 'we have to pick up our little boy from his aunt's.' Knowing well if she would have only said that she would have to prepare dinner before it got dark they were probably going to be dragged by the middle aged couple to the food court and eat for free as the couple would have paid for them. And Seventeen wouldn't have handled that well.

Nancy and Jeff nodded, "well nice meeting you two." The couple said in unison. "You too." The twins replied back as they walked to the cashier and thank god there wasn't a line. Or Seventeen would've blown a fuse. But before they left the aisle Seventeen overheard the couple say that they were nice people which caused Seventeen to smirk knowing well him and his sister were nowhere close to nice people and probably later on the same two couple won't be calling them nice when their running for their lives.

The blonde cashier took her time scanning all the clothing which irritated the hell out of Seventeen.

 **I know you want to snap her neck so badly but you can't man**. He sighed but managed to fantasize himself jumping over the counter holding her tightly before moving his hands to her neck twisting it till he heard the sweet sound of it cracking.

The cashier smiled as she scanned the dresses Eighteen had picked out.

"We have a couple of bows that would match these dresses beautifully if you want them."

Seventeen wanted to snap her neck or scream at the woman for delaying them but as he saw Eighteen smile and nod he saved his scream and the neck cracking for someone else. After the woman presented the bows they finished purchase everything.

Seventeen had an urge to just fly through the ceiling and fly home but not to blow their cover he simply took out a capsule and stored the rest of the clothes they had purchased.

Leaving the mall was more irritating than joyful to Seventeen, as most men kept making catcalls toward his sister. And he had to muster all his strength to not vaporize every single one of them. To stop most of the catcalls he had to slip his hand into his sister's for all the men to realize eighteen was "taken." For Eighteen the catcalls were a compliment but it was also a little joke to her since no one would've been making catcalls if they knew her true identity they probably would've been calling for help while they ran away from her if they knew she was the murderous android Eighteen.

When they were out the mall and far away from sight they headed for the skies. They flew in silence for an hour till Seventeen stopped in midair. Eighteen stopped flying a few seconds later after realizing her brother wasn't flying by her side. She turned around ready to ask him what happened till she saw him rip off the green contacts from his eyes and instead of his eyes being its original icy blue is was red as blood.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

 **What's happening to him? He's going crazy again. Just like the first time we were activated.** "Seventeen stay with me, were just another hour away."

 **I need to kill somebody. No I need to kill more than somebody. We need to slaughter thousand!** "I can't Eighteen."

"We made a deal."

"I told you I wouldn't keep my promise."

Eighteen looked into her brother's eyes and saw that he was fighting to keep himself sane she didn't want him to die but she didn't want him to fall into a state of insanity either.

"Hand me the capsules."

He dug his hand into his pocket and took out a case full of capsules, he tossed her the case which had a total of twenty five capsules one for each store they visited.

Eighteen closed her eyes. "Don't die on me."

She opened her eyes to see that he was flying off at the speed of sound, as soon as he became a speck she tucked the case with the capsules in her black shoulder bag and flew. Her destination, home.


	4. Chapter 4 Special News Report

**The History Of Marron**

 **Chapter 4: Special News Report**

 **Author's note- Seventeen's insanity is a personality I created it's not Hell fighter 17 but similar**

'Someone help us!"

One energy blast, a building went down.

'Please don't kill my baby!'

Two energy blast, target mother and child.

'What have we ever done to you?!'

Three energy blast, aimed at cranky old man.

'Run for your lives!'

Four energy blast, focused on small crowd.

'Where's that Gohan kid!'

Five energy blast, destroyed a portion of the town.

Their screams of terror were like a symphony to him, their shrieks of terror just encouraged him to go on. He needed more blood to shed.

The town was basically destroyed and over half of the population was wiped out, but his goal was to make this town a waste barren. He was midair, overseeing all the people who looked like ants running away from all the energy blast he fired down at the small town. For a minute he stopped. As he saw a young mother who almost looked like his sister carrying a little girl, he imagined that it was truly his sister holding her future child. But then his senses kicked, he aimed a special energy blast at the mother and child and laughed as they screamed, burning to a crisp.

 **You thought you could be my sister.**

He felt more alive than ever, he couldn't believe he hadn't killed somebody in over three months. Three months. It felt like centuries ago when he had quit killing for a while rather than three lousy months.

He couldn't imagine being in the cabin house still watching television, seeing all the humans live a normal life as in hosting their own cooking show or be in a reality show while he could've prevented it, he could've been the one guest starring in their show just by falling through the ceiling saying a few hilarious words before killing everyone on sight.

 **We need to get home to Eighteen, she's waiting and we were supposed to be home two hours ago. I don't have a bedtime I do whatever I want to do Seventeen.**

Seventeen let out a scream of frustration but to the people his screamed sounded like a scream of pure rage. He could feel himself slipping away and his insanity was taking over. But the only way to stop his insanity from taking over was to give in. Let him destroy till he was satisfied.

Seventeen couldn't say he didn't like destruction or hearing his victims scream, but he liked to be the one to cause it not his other self, not insanity.

He closed his eyes and hoped they would return to his icy blue ones, but to no avail they were still laser red.

He half hoped his sister would come to his rescue as he knew she was able to see him on TV because of the idiot news crew who weren't fleeing from the scene but filming it. But he knew his sister wasn't dumb enough to put herself in danger like that especially with that child she was carrying in her belly.

About an hour passed an insanity was close to reaching his goal. Most buildings were now rubble and almost all the bodies remained still.

'Seventeen!'

Instantly Insanity turned to the sound of the voice and smiled when he found the owner, Gohan.

'Well the hero of the hour finally shows up, what took you so long Goku Jr.?'

Gohan took a fighting stance.

 **No. only I or Eighteen can fight him. Not you.**

'Get away from me kid!'

 **Shut up Seventeen!**

"Leave brat!"

The eleven year old Gohan looked at Seventeen with a confused expression. Seventeen never refused a fight especially when they had a chance to test each other's strength. Then he noticed his red eyes and he knew this wasn't the person who killed his father and the Z-gang but someone crazier. For a minute Gohan weighed out his options, to stay and fight or to fly away like Seventeen wanted him too. Then he thought about his mother, she had been so angry when he flew out the house when she told him not to go, she had kept telling him to just keep training and fight the andriods when he was older and that he was just an eleven year old boy, that the world couldn't expect much from a eleven year old boy. But he couldn't stand hearing the screams of pain knowing he could have prevented some blood from shedding while he shed some too.

Seventeen felt frustrated all over again as he saw Gohan stay there contemplating, he needed the kid to leave or insanity would kill him and it was Seventeen's job to end the boy's life not insanity.

Gohan also noticed that the blonde girl that was always by his side wasn't here which was something out of the ordinary since the two were never seen without each other. Something was up and he wanted to find out what. But Seventeen telling him to leave made him consider his options again. He knew his mother wouldn't want to continue life if she found out her only son was dead, so he decided to play it safe and go home, where his mother will yell at him for about two hours and bring out her frying pan, where he would have half wish that he was dead.

"Why are you still here?!"

 **Leave the brat be. He wants a challenge I'll give him a challenge.**

Gohan looked at Seventeen for a quick second and saw the anger in his eyes but the pain in his face. He flew off without another say.

 **Oh you idiot! I could've actually had some real fun, no one else would've challenged me.**

To take out his anger insanity conjured more energy blast and threw it down on the town. Reaching his goal, he smiled. The town was now a waste barren.

She watched the energy blast kill the whole news crew, it was something she would always laugh at but today it didn't seem to amuse her one bit. She turned off the Television and waited. It dark as obsidian thanks to the secluded forest. She closed her eyes replaying the scenes from the news.

'The murderous android Seventeen is striking Nicky town as we speak, he isn't here with the blonde woman that's always by his side which is very unusual and he isn't wearing his usual attire which is also unusual. But we have no reasons to explain why he is doing this and what his intentions is.'

The reporter was shaking from head to toe, he had to keep pushing his glasses up as it kept going down because of the chatter of his teeth.

'Everyone is wondering where is that kid Gohan? And why hasn't he come and help the townspeople of Nicky town? Well I am as clueless as you.'

A building was blasted near them and they all had jump and the reporter fell to the floor cowering.

'I think that Gohan kid finally showed up sir.' The cameraman pointed out.

They pointed the camera into the air and indeed Gohan had finally showed up, Eighteen had watched as he talked to Seventeen. Even though no one was able to hear what they were saying Eighteen could tell Seventeen was shouting at Gohan to leave.

A few minutes had passed and Gohan had left.

'What in tarnation? We just eye witnessed the eleven year old hero Gohan flying away. What is going on?'

She opened her eyes already knowing that the news crew and the rest of the townspeople were blasted by a huge energy ball.

She didn't know exactly where Nicky town was but she assumed it had to be close to where their cabin house was because Insanity would just destroy the nearest town he could find.

She got up from the comfy leather couch and walked into the kitchen, a place her and Seventeen never really went into not needing to eat and all. But she knew well that the baby wasn't going to be a half cyborg so eating was something she couldn't ignore now. She turned on the light and headed for the fridge. She was glad Seventeen didn't destroy the kitchen like he wanted too to make more room for his guns. She rolled her eyes at the thought, and just grabbed two pints of ice cream from the freezer.

Another boring hour had passed and Seventeen hadn't showed up and her ice cream was long gone. She made a mental check list to buy more pints of vanilla ice cream.

As soon as the door opened Eighteen jumped up to see her brother enter, he still had on the clothing from the mall but they were soaked from water. The hood of his jacket covered his hair and eyes he didn't acknowledge his sister as she said hey, he just sped walked to the stairs.

"What happened? You were supposed to be here hours ago."

Seventeen kept walking, his boots squeaking with every movement and his clothes dripping a bit of water onto the wooden floor.

"I'm talking to you Seventeen!"

He finally made it to the stairs and began to climb.

"Seventeen!"

He stopped.

"I'm here now Eighteen, ok! You're not my damn babysitter!"

"I'm your older sister."

"Doesn't mean you're in charge of me, you listen to me remember."

"I wished I never listened to you." She muttered to herself but of course Seventeen heard.

"It wasn't my fault, I didn't know, so stop blaming me!"

Eighteen let a small chuckle escape her lips, "I can blame you all I want."

Seventeen conjured a small energy blast and threw it pass Eighteen, it hit the living room window.

"What the hell Seventeen. What's your fucking problem?"

Seventeen ignored her and continued to walk up the stairs, he needed to get to his room quick.

Eighteen grabbed Seventeen's arm roughly, "tell me what's wrong."

Seventeen tried to push his sister's hand away but her grip was to tight, "I'll push you down these fucking stairs Eighteen! And I know that won't be good for the baby."

For a minute Eighteen loosened her grip, she didn't want her baby to die or get hurt, but she also wanted to know what was going on in her brother's head. She finally let him go and watched him march his way down to his room, she ran after him.

"Leave me the fuck alone Eighteen."

She kept her calm expression, she couldn't show him that she was hurt in the inside.

"Just tell me what's wrong and I'll leave you alone, I'm your sister. I'm here for you."

Seventeen stared at the golden doorknob to his room, he felt bad for treating his sister like that but he didn't have a choice he had to go in his room where he would be safe for a while and later on they'll just be friends again. He touched the doorknob ready to twist it till his sister pulled the hoodie from his head.

He turned around instead of opening his room door quickly and slipping in, something he regretted as he saw his sister's eyes widen. His eyes weren't laser red but puffy red.

Eighteen didn't really know how to react except with shock, her brother never cried, not after they were transformed into andriods that is. She would've laughed if they were in a different situation, seeing him cry, but this was a very serious situation.

"Seventeen." She reached her hand out to comfort him but he jerked it away. "Don't pity me Eighteen, you know I hate that." He wiped the tears that leaked through his eyes and stared at the wooden floor.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

His teary eyes didn't leave his gaze on the wooden floor as he thought it over, his sister already found out he was crying but he really wasn't the person to express his feeling through words. He finally forced his eyes to meet his sister's, she had a sad look in her eyes.

"I'm-" he broke down into sobs. Something that shocked not only his sister but himself. **The murderous android Seventeen crying. What's the world coming to? I'm weak. I couldn't even pull it together.**

He let his sister give him a warm embrace and cried on her shoulders. He needed to pull himself together.

"I know you're afraid of crying Seventeen, but sometimes letting it all out makes you feel better. Besides a little crying doesn't mean you're still not a killing machine everyone fears or you're not tough, all villains and tough guys cry once in a while. Take Vegeta the stupid prince of all saiyans as an example, he cried in front of us because son Goku could turn super saiyan while he couldn't and we had hell of fun killing him."

He nodded at his sister's words. Today was going to be his first and he hoped his last day of crying. "I'm sorry Eighteen for everything. I know it was my fault."

Oh how Eighteen would've loved to rub it in his face to tell him she was right that it was all his fault but she knew better not to. "It's not your fault Seventeen I should've been the better sister and got us out of there."

He wiped the remaining tears and snot from the sleeve of his jacket. "I…insanity I can't deal with him Eighteen. Not this time. He's trying to take full control of my body." **I can't let that happen, ever.**

She patted his back. "You're a strong man Seventeen you can handle him, the only time insanity comes is when you're not destroying." She paused and looked at his faced, she couldn't ignore his puffy red eyes. "I guess I can't keep you on lock down anymore, just destroy small towns and when the baby is born well get to destroy together again."

Seventeen smiled, "thanks sis."

"Just don't die on me."

He nodded before turning away from her and twisting the knob to his door. "Seventeen." He didn't turn when she called his name.

"Yeah."

"Don't try me again or I'll blackmail you."

"Whatever." He said with a small smile as he finally opened the door to his room and entered locking it after he was fully in.

The heavy rain and thunder booming fit his emotions perfectly, the strike of lighting from the far side of the mountain was a bonus. He had so much anger building up inside of him and the only way some of it seemed to fade away was the water that leaked through his eyes. He couldn't believe that actual tears were leaving his eyes, he never cried and that made the thought of it made him angrier at himself. He had let insanity take over again when he had vowed long ago to not let that happen again and he managed to have Insanity make him cry, he was making insanity take everything from him, from his body to his toughness. He threw a huge energy blast to a neighboring mountain and watched the mountain explode into tiny rocks. He dug his nails into his palms almost being able to draw blood.

'I fucking hate you Insanity!'

 **I love you too.**

'Get out of my head!'

 **But we were having so much fun Seventeen I can't wait to do it again.**

More tears managed to leave the android's eyes and he furiously wiped them away.

 **Aww is poor Seventeen crying, what happened? Don't like Insanity taking control.**

'Shut up!'

 **It's time a real man took control of this body Seventeen.**

Seventeen gritted his teeth and conjured two big energy blast throwing it far away. "I said shut up."

Insanity's laughter ringed in his head. **Oh I'll shut up now Seventeen, but let me give you a heads up, soon I'll have your body again and I won't be going away I'm going to take full control of your body till the day I die and you're just going to be the stupid voice in my head not me.**

Seventeen fell onto the rocky ground as soon as Insanity words sunk in his head, he held the ground with two hands and let the water that leaked through his eyes hit the ground. He screamed a screamed full of anger mixed with sadness. He couldn't let Insanity take full control of his body for eternity he just couldn't.

He gazed into the full moon with watery eyes and slammed his fist on the ground, he was lucky he wasn't a regular human or it would've hurt but he seemed to have hurt the ground as a huge hole seemed to have formed. He got up from the ground and wiped the remaining tears. He needed to head home to his sister before she became more worried. He was somewhat happy to not have his regular attire.

The hood to his jacket was able to cover his puffy red eyes and tear stained face while his usual attire wouldn't have been any help unless he tied his orange bandanna to his eyes which was just foolish. He began to float in midair and just hoped that his sister won't pester him when he got home. He conjured a last energy ball and blasted it on the mountain he stood on seconds ago, as the bits of rocks flew all over he turned around and headed for home.


	5. Chapter 5

**The History Of Marron**

 **Chapter 5: Grocery Shopping Got Interesting**

 _They held their snickers as another spitball flew across the room, its destination the inside of the teacher's pants. They held their hands over their mouths to stop themselves from laughing as the spitball entered smoothly into the teacher's crack. They removed their hands from their mouths and started to laugh without any sounds coming out, they looked like retarded seals as they silently clapped their hands together. The blonde smirked but didn't laugh even though she had to admit it was pretty funny and even more hilarious because the stupid teacher didn't even notice that several spitballs were tossed into his crack. The black haired kid stood up and took a little bow and raised the straw that had made it all possible. The kids who were awake fell into another fit of silent laughter. He sat back down and tapped the blonde next to him, she turned her head slightly to face him. He grabbed the worksheet that he didn't even make an effort in doing and crumpled it up, she nodded and soon followed. They aimed the crumpled paper ball at the teacher's head, they raised their hands and threw the ball of paper at the teacher's head and quickly put their hands down. The teacher turned quickly, his skinny pants almost falling off his wide waist, he scanned the room with angry eyes._

' _Who threw those paper balls at me?' He asked, aggravation already heard in his voice._

' _It wasn't me Sensei,' the black haired kid said with a sly smile._

 _The teacher narrowed his eyes at the black haired kid, 'Lapis-Kun!'_

' _Yes Sensei,' his smile still present._

' _Three hours detention,' he stated angrily._

' _But what did I do Sensei?'_

 _The teacher's face became red with anger, 'Lapis-kun do not play games with me, three hours detention and that's final.'_

 _As the teacher was about ready to turn around the blonde spoke, 'but Sensei there's no evidence that Lapis-Kun threw the paper balls at you, for all we know he could have been snoozing and woke up when the person threw the paper balls at you he could just be an eye witness.'_

 _The teacher now focused his attention on the blonde, she was pretty good at lying he knew that and it's like she had a gift to charmspeak others. But he wasn't going to let her charmspeak get to him again. 'Lazuli-Chan, if you do not want three hours detention with your brother I suggest you mind your own business and do your assignment.'_

 _The blonde smiled to the teacher's distaste, 'I'll be glad to do your work Sensei, but someone snatched my assignment and turned it into one of those paper balls that was thrown at you, so this is a part of my business. Sensei.'_

 _The teacher broke the piece of white chalk he held tightly in his hand in half, he was getting angrier by the second and that just made the two siblings laugh in the inside. They would always aggravate him till they were satisfied and they never really were satisfied._

 _The teacher turned his attention to Junichi, the tattle tale and nerd. His name always made the twins crack up as it was an ironic name, Junichi meaning obedient child._

 _All the other students were tapped awake by awaked students to watch what the obedient child would do. Some people felt sorry for him as he was one of the kid's throughout the entire school who was bullied by the students and teachers. For the students it was physical and verbal abuse while the teacher's used him as the class snitch and if he didn't tell on the other students he would have been sentenced to detention, something his parents didn't allow in their family as they kept a reputation of being obedient people. And since he had to rad the person out he would just get beat up the next day by the person he had told on._

 _The teacher smiled while Junichi gulped and looked at the two twins._

 _Lapis cracked his knuckles to frighten the kid and frighten him he did as he almost fell out of his seat._

' _Junichi-Kun.'_

 _The scared boy took his eyes off Lapis and brought his attention to his instructor._

' _Yes Sensei,' His voice quivered a bit._

' _Who threw those paper balls at me?'_

 _Junichi looked at Lazuli from the corner of his eyes and he regretted it as she gave him an evil glare that would send a ghost running._

' _I-I…I don't know Sensei, I was working on my assignment while you were writing on the board.'_

 _The professor pursed his lips. 'Junichi-Kun, we do not have time for tolerance, tell me who threw the paper balls at me or you'll get a week's worth detention.'_

 _Junichi gulped but he knew if he told they would give him a worst beat down for the entire week, He only had two options to choose from and either one didn't sound pleasing. An entire week of detention would cause him to get into serious trouble with his parents or receive a horrible beat down from the twins._

' _I didn't see anything Sensei.' This time his voice had a little bit of confidence in it._

 _The professor squeezed his palms, 'Junichi, I'll give you one more chance to tell me the truth or I'll raise the detention number to two months.'_

 _He gulped loudly and he began to sweat through his palms, all eyes were on him as though he was playing a basketball game and everyone was depending on him to make the last shot that would make his team victorious. He didn't want to faint which was something he did I his sophomore year and he sure didn't want to pee his pants something he did freshman year he had barely survived that year and he sure wasn't going to puke it was something he did Junior year all because of the teacher's pressuring him to tell the truth._

 _Two months of detention, he couldn't survive that, not with his parents being extremely strict. Coughing in front of them would already cause him to get a beating, he couldn't and didn't want to imagine what will happened if his parents found out he had two months' worth of detention. Either way he was going to suffer._

' _Um…' he felt his breakfast coming up, he swallowed the vile content before it was released. He shivered inwardly as the taste of his vomit was more disgusting than he was expecting. He half wished that that the vomit would have erupted from his mouth so he could have been sent to the nurse's office then he would have been free to go home, but he didn't want to ruin his senior year as he did his other years and he didn't want to receive a new nickname of the year like the barfing child, the peeing child or the fainting child. He didn't have the guts to look at either twins as there piercing blue eyes always seemed to look straight into people souls. He didn't want to look the professor in the eyes but as the obedient child that he was he had to. He managed to force his eyes to look into his teacher's dark brown eyes that looked slightly black._

' _I-' he swallowed hard. 'It was Lapis-Kun and Lazuli-Chan who threw the paper balls at you Sensei.'_

 _The professor gave a wicked smile, 'thank you Junichi-Kun.'_

 _Junichi put his head down on the desk as most kids began to laugh. He felt burns on his skin and he knew the twins were glaring daggers at him. But he didn't have the guts to put his head back up even when he knew it was extremely rude to do during class, but as the tears managed to leave his eyes he couldn't put his head up again. Not when he was silently crying, he wouldn't be able to live his senior year known as the crying child._

 _Lapis and Lazuli weren't that surprised as the obedient child had confessed that it was them who threw the paper balls at the Sensei but they did think that Junichi would have choose the wiser choice, now he was going to have hell inflicted on him._

' _Three hours detention Saturday, your jobs is to clean up the school as much as possible within those three hours. Six in the morning don't be late.'_

 _The two twins scowled and groaned. They were really going to beat the hell out of Junichi for ruining their Saturday morning._

 _Class went on with silence and a boring lecture as no one dared to throw another paper ball or spitball in fear of having their Saturday morning ruined._

 _As the bell for lunch ranged an hour later the students rose up from their seats quickly._

' _Don't forget to pick up your homework from the top of the podium and have a great weekend class.' the twins shared an equal glare at the professor knowing well he was mocking them. They snatched the homework assignment from the desk before leaving._

' _Masaaki!' Lapis called as soon as he and his sister were out of the classroom and in the busy hallway._

 _A green haired kid stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to the two twins who smiled. 'You forgot something.'_

 _Masaaki looked at the other kids who were rushing to the lunchroom then looked back at the two siblings and speed walked to them._

 _He was shaking from head to toe once he reached the two, his lips quivered not knowing whether to speak or not to speak._

' _Here.' Lazuli said thrusting her homework in his face and her brother did the same._

' _Don't forget next time Masaaki or-' Lapis tripped the green haired kid making him fall hard on the solid floor. 'You'll have to get a beat down next time, got that.'_

 _Masaaki let out a groan._

 _Lazuli gave him a hard kick to the side of his stomach. 'Got that.'_

' _Got that.' He managed to utter clutching his hurt ribs._

' _Thanks, true brightness,' said Lapis._

 _The two twins walked down the hall in the direction of the lunchroom, the rest of the kids who stayed and watched their little encounter with Masaaki backed away in fear as they walked pass. The twins smirked loving the fear radiating from the kids._

 _As they entered the crowded lunch room the loud voices of happy students taking an hour break filled the room, but as soon as the lunchroom double doors closed with a loud bang everyone's attention were now focused on the two new people that entered the room. The cafeteria didn't get loud again, it stayed dead silent as all eyes focused on the twins who walked slowly to the front of the line passing lunch tables and shaking students._

 _When they reached the front of the line they saw the lunch ladies usual mad expression but they happened to notice them shaking in fear._

 _The woman didn't take long to fix their plates as she handed Lapis his Pad Thai and Lazuli her Dim Sum. The twins didn't say a thanks as they walked to the very front to get their chopsticks and drinks._

' _I can't wait to get out of this shithole.' Lapis said as they sat down at their lunch table way in the back._

' _And go to the other shithole we call home no way, at least we have fun here.'_

' _Yeah that's true.' He stated taking a bite of his food._

' _So are we still doing the heist Saturday?' Lazuli asked once she swallowed a piece of her food._

 _Lapis eyes widen and he slammed his fist on the hard table and bared his teeth as realization dawned on him that the heist might have to be rescheduled._ _ **Fucking Junichi always got to snitch.**_

' _We took months planning that damn heist and I hate when hard work is put to waste,' Lazuli fisted her hands._ _ **We were supposed to start the heist at six but the stupid obedient child screwed up our plans.**_

' _We're just going to have to do this heist a little earlier in the morning, four to be exact. So make sure you set your alarm, it's pretty early than expected but we have no other choice. We're going to have to change the plans a little bit, at least we have the blueprint of the building.'_

 _Lazuli nodded._ _ **We're going to have to beat the shit out of Junichi for messing our heist up.**_

' _We can always skip detention.' Lazuli suggested with a small smile._

' _And receive a huge lecture from dad, hell no. Besides we skipped detention like a hundred times and I'm surprised we didn't get kicked out of this school yet, but I really don't want to hear another lecture from our parents. You already know mother doesn't shut her big mouth up and father, god I just hate that man.'_

 _Lazuli laughed. 'Well you're not the only one.'_

' _The daddy girl says.' Lapis said rolling his eyes._

' _Mama's boy.'_

' _I'm not.'_

' _Are too.'_

' _We're not starting this again, yesterday was already enough.'_

' _You're still mad that I got the last say?'_

 _Lapis folded his arms and murmured a no, while Lazuli laughed at his actions._

 _They began to eat again._

 _Fifty minutes out of the hour they had for lunch had passed and they were almost through with their lunch, as they had spent their time talking and savoring the delicious food._

 _Someone's footsteps were heard and the siblings didn't have to look back to know who it was, it was the same person who always ruined their lunchtime. Chikako._

' _Why is it when we're eating that you have to ruin our lunchtime?' Lapis asked angrily._

' _Um…'_

' _Just hand the history homework over and be on your way.' Lazuli said sharply turning around to face the pink haired girl._

 _Chikako fixed her glasses before digging in her schoolbag to retrieve the homework._

' _How many centuries are going to past till you find the damn homework assignment.' Lapis asked after two minutes went by when his patience was running low._

' _I thought I had it in my blue folder.'_

' _I don't and nor do Lapis want to hear your thoughts, fork out the homework or you won't have your lunch on Monday.'_

' _And you know how much I love your mother's cooking Chikako.' Lapis said licking his lips already imaging the famous Tonkatsu Chikako's mother always made._

 _Chikako began to look through her bag with speed. 'I'll give you three minutes Chikako or you'll have your lunch stolen Monday morning.' Lapis said with a small smile as he saw the pink haired girl drop her schoolbag, half her work falling to the ground._

 _She screeched and the twins laughed. 'Make sure your skirt doesn't hitch up, you don't want to show any boys some of your goods.'_

 _The twins fell into another fit of laughter._

 _Chikako began to search through the fallen papers hoping her short skirt wouldn't lift while in the process of the search._

 _A minute passed and she bit her lip, her papers falling to the floor already caused her to lose a precious minute and now she had exactly sixty seconds left or she would starve on Monday. She began to search through the papers with vigorous speed._

' _You're messing with my patience Chikako, just for that I deduct fifty seconds so you now have ten seconds.'_

 _She gulped and kept at her search, beads of sweat filled her face like pimples._

' _10, 9, 8, 7, 6'_

 _Lazuli sighed already bored and placed a hand on her chin._

' _5, 4, 3, 2-'_

' _I found it!' she yelled with excitement, half the kids from the cafeteria looked up to see the pink haired girl jump with excitement._

 _She handed the fearless twins their completed assignment._

 _Lapis growled, he kind of wanted to bully her out her lunch on Monday which would have been a good day starter and he probably would have scored with a dish of Tonkatsu. He was also annoyed at her stupid scream of excitement, he wanted a scream of fear not joy to escape her lips. All he wanted to do was wipe that joyful smile from her face._

' _Next time bring our homework on time.' He snapped before shaking the two history packets angrily in her face._

 _She nodded before running away with all the fallen papers held tightly in her hands._

 _When they finished their lunch the lunch bell had rang signaling it was time for the last class of the day._

 _Lazuli fixed her blue skirt as she stood up, she hated and loved the school uniform at the same time. The uniform matched which was something she liked. The whole uniform in general was just a white collared shirt with a small blue necktie tied around the collar of the shirt and black knee high boots with the small mini blue skirt. But she hated it since every other girl in the school had to wear it and she hated wearing things others wore, she just liked having her own style. Her brother on the other hand really didn't care, as long as he didn't have to actually search through his closet to find different outfits to go to school he was good and the only thing that bothered him was the black tie he had to wear, he hated ties._

 _Lapis grabbed his unfinished drink while Lazuli slipped a piece of gum into her mouth. They walked out the cafeteria once it was cleared out._

 _As the late bell rang classroom doors where slammed shut, the twins had barely made it on time but they didn't care since they would usually come to class later, the latest they ever came was when an hour had passed. But they actually liked this class so they made the effort in coming early._

 _Sensei Akira was the only nice and neatest teacher in the entire school, which said a lot. First because this was a rundown school in a rundown town but it also happened to be the best high school in town but the worst school in japan. The teachers really didn't seem to care about educating the kids as they all believed all the kids would just end up being delinquents._

 _Sensei Akira was the only teacher who cared about making a difference as the other teachers had given up a long time ago. He was the only teacher who actually wore his work clothes with pride. He was also the only teacher that didn't let you just call him Sensei._

 _Sensei Akira stood in front of the board, his gray hair neatly trimmed and his happy smile present like always._

 _He clapped his hands together._

' _Kon'nichiwa class,' he said happily_

' _Kon'nichiwa Sensei Akira,' the class responded._

' _Today will be a free day, we will watch a movie where you don't have to take notes but you will have to take a test about it next class. But before we watch the movie someone has to answer this question.' He pointed to the black board that only had one thing written on it, the question:_ _ **What can we do to improve this school?**_

 _Lapis laughed silently at the question and so did his sister._

' _Fire most of the teachers.' Lazuli muttered to herself._

' _I didn't catch that Lazuli- Chan.' Sensei Akira said with a small smile as he managed to get Lazuli one of the kids who really didn't participate in his class to open up._

' _Nothing,' she half snapped._

' _It was more than a nothing Lazuli-Chan now don't be shy I won't bite.'_

 _Lazuli rolled her eyes and Lapis snickered._

 _She popped her gum even though she knew gum wasn't allowed. 'I just said they should fire most of the teachers, because they don't really seem to care about our education like most of us don't care about ours either.'_

 _Sensei Akira nodded, 'Very good answer Lazuli –Chan, that's the best answer I've gotten all day, most people just thought that when I said to improve the school it was to renovate the school, but your answer was different and why is that?'_

 _She popped her gum again. 'I don't know, maybe because no one wants to admit to another teacher that the best way to improve the school is to fire most of the staff and get people who actually want to help these kids.'_

 _Sensei Akira clapped his hands. 'Amazing Lazuli-Chan, it's like you read my mind you get an extra credit A.'_

 _He wrote her name on the board and marked:_ _ **Extra credit A**_

' _Now class let's begin this movie it's optional to take notes because we will take a quiz next class and some of you might forget what happened in this movie because of the weekend.'_

 _He walked over to the television that hung at the side at the very end of the wall near his podium and turned it on. 'Junichi can you please turn off the light.'_

 _The black haired kid walked up to the light switch and quickly turned it off before taking his seat._

' _Thank you Junichi, the movie isn't that short and it isn't that long so when it finishes we still will have five minutes left in class.'_

 _Sensei Akira was right with the movie ending five minutes before dismissal. To his surprise he saw the two trouble making twins weren't sleeping through the movie but they seemed to have enjoyed it._

 _He turned on the lights receiving groans from the entire class who weren't ready for the light, he shook his head and smiled slightly at the students' reaction to the burning light._

' _With these five minutes left I would ask that when the bell rings plant your homework assignments on the podium and right now I'll pass out last week's test with your scores imprinted on them.'_

 _Lapis smiled as Sensei Akira placed his test neatly on the desk, he had a frowning face next to his fat F while Lazuli had a C._

' _Good job Lazuli I see you're improving.'_

' _Whatever.' She popped her gum._

 _Lapis looked wide eye at her work, 'how the hell did you get a C? And when did you start doing well on your work.'_

 _Lazuli smiled, 'I could do a pretty good job on my assignments I just choose not to, but I like this class it's pretty easy all you got to do is pay attention.'_

 _He rolled his eyes, 'thanks for the speech.'_

 _Lazuli shrugged, 'well I'm the one with the C.'_

 _As the bell rung the class began to place their homework on the wooden podium and file out the classroom, but the twins were stopped by Sensei Akira._

' _You don't need to place your homework on the podium I know Chikako did it for you.' Sensei Akira said grabbing the stack of history packets the children placed on the podium._

 _The two wanted to bare their teeth but not in front of the Sensei._

 _ **How the hell did he know? Man that girl is in for an ass whooping Monday.**_ _Lazuli smiled to herself at the thought._

 _ **How in the world does Sensei know? Oh she's getting the ass whooping of a lifetime alright and I'll have the honor of stealing her food and eating it all in her face.**_ _Lapis laughed on the inside at the thought, he couldn't wait for Monday to come so Chikako could receive her punishment._

' _Before you guys decide to beat her up she didn't tell me, I just figured it out myself if you were wondering how I knew you don't need to hear the reason how. I would like to say again Lazuli-Chan that you're doing an excellent job now keep at it, but Lapis you have to step your game up because I know you don't want your sister doing better than you. But I also encourage you to stop cheating because when I see another paper that was not done from yourselves I will not grade it so please do your own work.'_

 _He pushed his glasses up._

' _I also scheduled a teacher's conference to meet your parents on Sunday, just a heads up.'_

 _The twins were pretty surprised as he was the first teacher that wanted to meet the delinquents parents, most teachers were fearful on what they would see and other's just assumed they were bad parents because they had bad behaved kids and decided it was a waste of time to meet their parents._

 _The twins nodded before walking to the door. 'Sayonara Sensei Akira.'_

 _Sensei smiled, 'sayonara Lapis-Kun and Lazuli-Chan.'_

 _They walked out the class and walked through the half empty halls._

' _Well are we going to beat Junichi up today?'_

 _Lapis shook his head, 'nah, we'll get him Saturday. After detention is over we can go chill out somewhere and then when the time is right we'll go visit our dear friend Junichi.'_

 _Lazuli smiled and so did Lapis._

 _Lapis slung his schoolbag over his shoulder while Lazuli held her schoolbag in both hands, together they walked out the old school building._

The refrigerated area in the store always gave people goosebumps, but the coldness didn't seem to have an effect on him, it didn't faze him one bit.

He eyed the frozen treats as though they were his enemy, if he stared at it any longer he knew he would break through the glass and melt the frozen milk out of its small carton. He was mad that was one thing, he was stuck in a stupid store going grocery shopping for his older sister. He had promised himself that he would never go shopping again, but here he was in a busy grocery store with loud chatter, a cart by his side and a grocery list longer than Rapunzel's hair held tightly in his hand.

As people passed him they had to eye him twice to see if he was ok, he stood in that one spot for about twenty minutes staring angrily at the frozen treats, his eyes not taking a rest to blink, both hands fisted, one hand squeezing the grocery list to death. He wasn't ok, he felt like a girl, shopping, especially with the stupid cart by his side and the crumpled grocery list in his hand.

He finally decided to open the glass door to grab a plethora amount of vanilla ice cream and threw them in the cart, which was the only fun he had since he entered the store, pretending to play basketball with each grocery item he picked up and throwing them in the cart from a certain distance. People stared him down each time he did this, but he didn't care, they wouldn't recognize him thanks to his sister.

His disguise was another thing that pissed him off, it didn't feel as worse as shopping but it was hell of close. He wanted to beat her ass once she had spread a little bit of the lavender hair dye across his jet black hair. He had almost kicked her stomach once she had did that but thank the gods above that his feet wasn't two inches closer or he wouldn't have been here shopping.

She had had an angry expression cross her face, he knew his sister wouldn't have forgiven him if had hurt the baby, but if he had killed the baby it would have been a totally different story and forgiveness would be out of the picture. So he had made her dye the rest of his beautiful jet black hair to a lavender color, which he immediately despised once he gave one look in the mirror. She had let him keep his regular blue eyes deciding that he didn't need contacts since he was going to wear shades. He had to change out if his Red Ribbon clothing and into something that wouldn't give him away as the mass murderer. He had argued with his sister saying that he wanted to wear all black while his sister argued back that wearing all black would raise suspicion. So he ended up wearing a black leather jacket, a white t-shirt, and black pants with black boots. He didn't complain since he was basically wearing all black for the exception of the white t-shirt and at least he wasn't wearing every color from the rainbow.

He had tied his hair in a short ponytail before he had took off flying and when he had found a secure place he landed, some of his hair was all over the place but he didn't give a damn, all he had to do was buy every stupid item on the list so he could go back home to train then go cause havoc in one of the towns.

He had went over the list every time making sure he didn't leave an item behind because he knew well that if he left an item behind his sister would send him back to suffer.

 **Man that stupid pregnancy got me doing hell of work, I'm supposed to be destroying towns, causing people to scream their hearts out. I just can't wait for that stupid baby to be born so everything can back to normal.**

 **Normal you say, but Seventeen you know better. Once that baby is born you're not going to be her first priority, you'll be lucky if she joins you in your tyranny.**

Seventeen gritted his teeth he needed to finish shopping.

 **Shut up, you're wrong like always. She promised me and when that stupid baby is born the earth will be scorched.**

 **Is that so? You want to bet on that**

 **Leave me alone!**

 **Are you turning down a bet? What happened to the Seventeen that never turns down a challenge?**

Seventeen squeezed the can of soup he held in his hand firmly and slowly the can broke leaking out red liquid. He was glad no one was there to see him knowing they would have run away in fear something he would have loved but knowing they would have alarmed the entire grocery store about a man with super strength was a problem. He stashed the leaking can in the far back of the shelf and wiped his hand with the handkerchief he stored in his pocket.

 **Was that a yes or a no? Or are you still trying to fight me off?**

Seventeen sighed and bit his lip, he half cursed his curiosity and his cockiness.

 **What's the prize?**

 **Prize? And I thought you didn't care about prizes, just winning for mere fun**

 **What's the damn prize!**

Seventeen tossed a couple of tomato soup in the cart before moving to the next aisle

 **Feisty today are we?**

 **You're so damn lucky we share a body**

Seventeen grabbed a couple packs of pasta

 **Well since your feisty today, but it's mostly every other day I'll go on. If I win I take possession of your body for a day and if you win I'll disappear.**

Seventeen froze from his spot.

 **Disappear? You mean you can just leave my mind forever.**

 **Insanity's dark chuckles made Seventeen cringe.**

 **Of course not, I'm apart of you I can't just leave as in disappear I'll leave you alone, but not forever just a month or so.**

Seventeen began to move again, this time with more speed as he entered the next aisle.

 **No deal.**

 **Is this still the mass murderer Android NO.17?**

 **I said no deal now leave me alone!**

 **I'm I hearing you right?**

 **Shut the hell up Insanity! I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work. Besides I can see through your plan, if I did lose and you took possession of my body you would destroy everything and to leave me no fun.**

 **Well someone does know his other self. We'll if you slip up I'll take control of your body again, and at the rate of your shopping I think you won't be able to handle being Lapis anymore.**

Seventeen let out a low growl and grabbed the heavy bags of rice before dumping it in the cart.

"Excuse me mister do you know where I could find the soups?"

Seventeen turned sharply to the lady who interrupted his shopping and he smiled lightly on the inside as he saw the fear that struck her body once he turned and gave her an evil glare.

"Does it look like I work here?" He stated in a monotone voice sounding just like his sister when she would use her sarcasm.

"No…but I thought-"

"That I was a map?"

"No, but."

"But if you could read, there's signs on every aisle that tells you were to find whatever you need, I don't know if your blind but these signs are just a few feet higher from where your standing."

"Um…Thank you." Her voiced had cracked and he knew the tears were coming, he turned away and smiled as he pushed his cart going to the next aisle.

Twenty minutes passed.

. He finished grabbed the last item from the aisle and rushed to the line.

He stood behind a young woman who slightly resembled Sue, for the first few minutes he tried to focus his attention on something else, but her fragrance smell kept swooping him in for more. Her scent was irresistible and he couldn't get enough, he felt himself getting weak as he fell into a trance.

The young woman turned her attention to him and his heart fluttered.

 **God, is this what love feels like. I need to get away from this woman. Don't get attached to a mere human Seventeen your better than this.**

 **But doesn't she remind you of Sue? Look, her breast are even bigger. I know you want to ravish her Seventeen so go ahead, ravish her.**

 **Don't tempt me.**

 **I'm doing no such thing, you know you want to ravish her I want to myself.**

 **Just leave me alone!**

"Hey," her voice was sweet and cool like lemon drops which made Seventeen melt.

He felt himself blushing, just that one word sent him to a different world.

 **Don't fall for a mere human.**

 **She can always be your new sex slave**

 **NO ONE CAN REPLACE SUE!**

 **Insanity chuckled again. Whatever you say Seventeen**

"Hi," Seventeen responded with a monotone voice.

The young woman tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear before she paid the cashier.

As the woman grabbed her bags she turned and smiled at Seventeen, "I don't want to bother you, but if you don't mind can you help me carry my bags to my car when your finish checking out."

 **No, say no and get it over with.**

 **Aww but don't you want to know how well she is in bed Seventeen?**

 **I fucking hate you Insanity.**

 **Love you too Seventeen, love you too.**

"Well I have a lot of things to checkout I don't know if you'll want to wait that long, besides by the time I'm done you could have been heading home."

She smiled this time showing her pearly white teeth.

"I can wait, my patience level is pretty high besides I want to know what a guy like you are doing in a grocery store shopping. Especially with all those items in your cart, winter passed you know, no need to hibernate."

Seventeen let out a low chuckle. He was definitely stuck with interacting with this human as he realized she took a liking in him.

"Well I was just doing some shopping for my mother, she doesn't like me going to the grocery store monthly to buy food since she gets lonely so she just stores all this food."

The girls green eyes glistened as she smiled. "That's so sweet of you, I just wish there were more men like you in this world."

Seventeen laughed on the inside. Only if you knew the real me you'll regret what your compliment.

"We'll it's all in a day's work."

To his surprise the whole checking out process only took fifteen minutes, he was just glad it wasn't more.

He stored his items in a capsule and grabbed the young ladies bags from her hands and walked out the store with her by his side.

They were just a few feet away from the automatic door they left from, when Seventeen spotted Gohan.

There was no doubt that the eleven year old Gohan was right by his mother's side ready to go shopping.

Seventeen cursed himself on the inside, he had to hurry home to clean off his disguise and start a little battle with his dear friend Gohan.

Seventeen kept walking, as Gohan and his mother approached him and his new lady friend.

Gohan began to look at Seventeen through the corner of his eyes as he felt a bad vibe while Seventeen who looked directly at him waiting to see if Gohan was going to do something, Seventeen had to give the black shades props no one would be able to see his eyes and if Gohan was able to see his eyes he probably would have known that was him.

"Chi-Chi! Gohan! Wait up!"

Gohan took his eyes away from Seventeen as he and his mother turned around to face the Ox King.

"If you want dinner to be made on time you better walk faster dad!" Chi-Chi replied folding her arms.

The Ox King nodded before running up to them.

Seventeen finally made it to the woman's car and she opened her trunk, he placed the grocery bags in neatly before closing the trunk with a bang.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it,"

"No problem." He didn't look at her but the blue clouds.

"Hey I don't want to seem like a creep or anything but I would like to see you again, maybe for a cup of coffee or something."

 **You still have a chance to not interact with a human.**

"Sure."

She smiled and did a little clap. "Wonderful, here's my number and before I forget my name's Amaya." She said handing him the slip of paper.

"Lapis."

She gave him a light smile with one hand in the air for him to shake and he did.

"Nice to officially meet you Lapis."

"Likewise."

She giggled and opened her car door. "See you soon Lapis that's if you don't forget to call."

"I will." The words left his mouth before he knew it and he couldn't tell if it was a lie or the truth. He had killed his old sex slave and Eighteen's weak and stupid sex slave and he knew he couldn't get a new one, but he could keep this a secret from his sister after all she had her fun know it was time for him to have some more fun.

 **What did I tell you?**

 **Shut up Insanity.**

Seventeen waved as she drove off and stared at the parking spot her car once stood, for a minute he felt like a normal human at peace and not in love but liking a person, especially someone he wanted to bed.

"Now what was the reason I wanted to rush home for? Besides leaving the hell people call shopping." He asked himself silently.

He stood there for another minute contemplating, before he realized he wanted to fight Gohan in the parking lot of the large grocery store.

He ran the fastest that he could and when he was a mile away from the grocery store he reached a secure place where he could take off flying.

He flew for an hour at top speed and just hoped the ice cream wouldn't melt by the time he reached the cabin or he'll have to endure a huge lecture from his sister.

He was relieved that the ice cream didn't melt once he reached the cabin, he watched his sister devour the vanilla ice cream as he packed the other grocery items in their rightful place.

"So what took you so long?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" He asked storing the bags of rice in the bottom cabinet.

"I don't know is it?"

"You and your sarcasm." Seventeen stated slamming the bottom cabinet close.

"Just answer the question Seventeen."

"Well if you didn't realize you gave me a list bigger than Vegeta's ego."

"You met someone didn't you?"

He gulped, luckily he was in the kitchen so his sister couldn't see his actions. She was good at making assumptions and good at reading people.

"I don't need a new sex slave."

He felt his sister rolling her eyes at him.

"I never said anything about a sex slave Seventeen."

"Well I don't need a woman in my life, humans are just weaklings and people that get in our way."

"Ok, I was just wondering."

He sighed a low sigh of relief, he knew his sister could be on to him already and was just leaving the subject alone or she was joking, he just hope she was joking as he knew she wasn't good at joking as she tends to make it serious when it really wasn't supposed to be.

"Are you going to watch TV with me or what?"

It felt like lightning struck him down as he realized he was supposed to go back to the supermarket and have a match with Gohan.

"Aww crap."

"What?"

He ran out the kitchen to face his sister who was enjoying her ice cream and scary movie.

"How long would it take to remove this dye?"

She licked her spoon, "about an hour, why?"

"Fuck."

Eighteen made the effort in getting up, "what's the problem?"

"Gohan was entering the grocery store when I was leaving and I was supposed to come back and face him."

"Oh. Well he should be at the store for a while since he's half saiyan, you know how much they eat and I bet Chi-Chi's dad the Ox King is still living so they'll have to feed him too and if you calculate that they would spend at least a few hours shopping for a month's supply."

He nodded before running off to his room to change into his red ribbon clothing, five minutes later he emerged from his room and ran downstairs to the living room, he opened the cabinet and grabbed his pistol, he wanted to shoot someone today. He placed the pistol in his gun holster and was about ready to run out the door but his sister stopped him.

"You're going to face Gohan in purple hair?"

"Shit." He muttered under his breath.

"I don't have time to remove the dye." He half whined, but he sure wasn't going to face Gohan with lavender hair.

"I have a black wig in my room its shoulder length like yours so you'll be good."

He nodded with a smile before running off into her room, he didn't have time to examine her room even when he had the urge to snoop for a while. He quickly grabbed the wig from her desk and ran back downstairs.

He was flying a few minutes later after his sister adjusted the wig properly, he had to admit he would have believed that the wig was his real hair.

An hour passed and he landed in the grocery store parking lot, not caring who saw him and lucky him Gohan and his family were one of the lucky ones to see him.

He watched as he shielded his mother and grandfather and it just brought a smile to his features.

"Run!" Gohan shouted at the two, his mother held the sleeve of his shirt tightly

"Gohan I am not leaving without you, let's go together you can fight the androids when you're older."

Seventeen smiled at Chi-Chi's words, "listen to your mother kid, if you know what's best for you."

Instead of fleeing like his mother had told him he powered up to a super saiyan.

Seventeen shook his head with an evil grin on his face.

"Tsk, tsk, you should have listen to your mother kid."

He took the pistol out of the gun holster before anyone had a chance to blink he fired the gun, its target Chi-Chi.


	6. Chapter 6: A Fight In The Parking Lot!

The History Of Marron

Chapter 6: A fight in The Parking Lot!

 _The constant jabbing to her shoulders began to irritate her like a rake scratching solid ground, whoever was waking her up from her beauty sleep was going to have to face her wrath. She was having a fascinating dream, it was pretty weird and a total fantasy but she couldn't help but smile in the inside at her weird dream. The dream was specifically about her and her brother being transformed into cyborgs and they had world domination, everyone was afraid to even speak their names. She felt another jab to her shoulder this time more force was put into it. She chose to ignore it and desperately tried to go back to her crazy dream where she was about to kill a woman and her family, but to her disappointment the attempt failed. The person jabbed the side of her stomach, this time getting her full attention as she let an angry growl surpass her lips._

' _Whoever you are you have five seconds to apologize for waking me up from my beauty sleep and to leave my room.' Her tone wasn't even close to nice, just frustration mixed with anger._

' _But princess it's time for breakfast.' The voice was deep and soothing._

 _Her heart skipped a beat as she realized it was her father, 'Sorry daddy, I didn't know it was you.'_

 _Laughter filled her room which made her confused, but instantly the familiar sound of his chuckles rang a bell, it wasn't her dad at all it was her stupid twin brother, Lapis._

 _She let out a growl that a wild animal would approve of and sat up quickly from her bed. She rubbed her eyes to take the sleepiness away. Once she knew sleep wouldn't over take her, she placed her hands on her lap and stared angrily at her twin._

' _Go fuck yourself.'_

' _If I could I would, daddy's girl.'_

' _I'm not a daddy's girl.'_

' _Sorry daddy I didn't know it was you.' He said making his voice as high as possible as he imitated his sister._

 _He laughed at his own humor, 'and I thought you didn't like the man, I knew you had a soft side for him still and that you acting like a bad ass in front of him was a show you put on for me.'_

 _She glared at him for a minute. Technically he was right, she was still a daddy's girl something that would never change, her father was her entire world if you didn't count Lapis._

' _What's the meaning of this it's-' She took her attention away from him and looked at the clock that stood on her nightstand, it read:_ _ **4.00 A.M.**_ _"4.00 in the morning, this better be good.'_

' _If it wasn't something good why would I make an effort to get out of my comfortable ass bed to walk all the way up those wooden stairs to go to your shitty room?'_

 _She rolled her eyes and stared out the window next to her bed, 'shut up.'_

' _Shut doesn't go up sis.'_

' _Shut down.'_

' _I'm not a robot.'_

 _Lazuli smiled and laughed silently remembering the stupid dream she had, she received a confused look from her brother._

' _And the joke was?'_

" _Nothing."_

' _Nothing doesn't make you laugh.'_

 _Lazuli sucked her teeth and got up from her bed ready to open the door to escort her brother out. She was lucky that she wasn't only wearing her undergarments for bed yesterday. She wore short pink pajama pants with a white shirt that read:_ _ **Gosh Being A Princess Is Exhausting**_ _. It was something her father had brought her two years ago for Christmas as he had finally managed to make enough money to buy new clothing for the family and he disliked her sleeping with only her undergarments especially since she slept right next to a window, he didn't want boys peeking at his beautiful princess._

' _Tell me why your waking me up this early, or I'll call for dad and tell him that you were creeping in my room and you know he'll be here in a heartbeat.'_

' _Relax sis, I don't want to start any trouble with that man early in the morning, besides you should already know what today is.'_

 _She stood in the middle of the room to ponder, till realization hit her minutes later like a ton of bricks._

' _Woah, the heist is today?'_

' _No it was last week.'_

 _She rolled her eyes once again and headed for her closet to find a set of black clothes needed for the robbery, 'Leave the sarcasm for me Lapis, you're not that good at it as me.'_

' _Your wish is my command, princess.'_

' _Stop calling me that.' She almost screamed._

' _But dad gets to call you that, no fair.'_

' _I hate you.'_

' _Love you too sis.' She felt him smile and it irritated her._

 _She threw her set of clothes on the bed and brought her attention to her brother._

' _What?' He asked as soon as he saw her blue eyes transfixed on his face._

' _I'm going to change, so get out.'_

 _He stood up quickly from the wooden chair that was next to her bed. 'Don't have to tell me twice.'_

 _She waited to begin changing as soon as the door closed silently. Minutes passed and she was fully dressed in all black clothing. She looked under her bed for her black boots before slipping them on. She opened her room door to see her brother leaning on the wall opposite of her room, his arms folded and his eyes closed as though he was trying to concentrate, but she knew well that he was trying to gain extra sleep as he missed to devise a new plan._

' _Lapis.' She whispered._

 _His eyes grew wide as they fluttered open, he seemed to be a little frightened at her sudden appearance. She silently laughed while he gave her a glare that would make Junichi pee his pants._

' _The bag is already down in the living room, someone has to get the car keys and dad's card key from their room.' Lapis whispered as he checked the time on his watch._

' _And that someone is going to be you.'_

 _Lapis shook his head at his sister's suggestion, 'hell to the no, if that man catches me in his room he would strangle the shit out of me and if he sees I'm stealing his car key and card key I'm more than just dead, he will find a way to kill me twice.'_

 _Lazuli put her hand over her mouth to stop the chuckles from leaving her mouth. 'Well if I do go and I get caught I'll just tell dad that you influenced me and you already know he's going to believe me, besides it would be funny to watch dad strangle you till you shit your pants.'_

 _Lapis unfolded his arms and stared angrily at his sister, he fisted his hands. 'I fucking hate you.'_

 _She smiled at his comment, 'love you too bro.'_

 _He gave her a low growl before uncurling his hands._

 _A few minutes passed and they still stood in the same spot as they haven't come to a decision on who was going to sneak into their parent's room to steal the items they needed._

' _Argh. We don't have time for this, we need that card and car key. One match of rock paper scissors now.'_

 _Lazuli nodded. 'Fine, one round.'_

 _They fisted their hands together and placed them in midair, they shook their hands before releasing their fisted hands into a shape of a scissor and a high five._

 _Lazuli smiled as she wiggled her two fingers which was shaped as the scissors._

 _Lapis frowned, 'one more time.' He begged and pouted his lips._

 _Lazuli shook her head and held her two fingers up to signify the peace sign and smiled showing off her pearly white teeth._

' _Come on Lazuli, don't be so cruel to me.' He kept his pouted look and made the sad puppy eyes._

' _What happened to you being the best at stealth?'_

 _Lapis stopped pouting and took away his innocent puppy eyes as he knew his sister wouldn't budge. 'That man has good hearing and he's vicious.'_

' _That man is your father.'_

' _That man, can kill me in a heartbeat.'_

' _But he won't.'_

' _Only because he doesn't want to go to prison and leave you here with mother.'_

 _Lazuli shrugged before nodding, 'so why are you afraid of dad today?'_

' _I never said I was afraid of that man.'_

 _Lazuli rolled her eyes, 'cut the shit Lapis, you're afraid and you just don't want to admit it and that's ok. Man up and get the items we need, you lost and you have to face the consequences.'_

 _Lapis didn't look at his sister as he began to walk away from the wall._

 _He stopped, 'meet me downstairs, I won't be longer than five minutes.'_

 _He began to walk again, down the hall to the master bedroom._

 _The door began to creek silently and he silently prayed to whatever god that cared to listen to him that the man he called his father wouldn't stir. As the door was open in a sizable size he began to crawl his way in, the stench of alcohol stung his nose. He scrunched up his nose as the stench was already beginning to get unbearable, it burned the little pieces of hair in his nose as though it was poison._

 _He felt like crawling back to the only exit as he felt himself forgetting how to breathe, his throat began to burn as he felt himself trying to cough, he cursed his father for being such an alcoholic. He scanned the dirty floor in search of his father's work pants that always contained his car keys. The master bedroom wasn't luxurious as other master bedrooms were, it was just a simple bedroom like his sister's just a little bigger in size while he had the basement in which he called his room._

 _He continued his journey, crawling on the filthy ground littered with various items, mostly clothing and beer bottles. He stopped in the unluckiest place on earth as he heard his father began to stir, his face was inches away from a used condom. He began to gag silently just looking at it, then the images of his parents in the act began to plague his mind, he felt himself going insane already. He probably was going to die in the room before he made it out alive and it was not going to be from the wrath of his father._

 _He prayed a thousand prayers that his dad would stop stirring so he could get away from the used condom that was going to make him throw up a waterfall in a few seconds. His prayers seemed to be answered two seconds later as his father whispered 'baby,' and went back to his soft snoring._

 _Lapis moved quickly but silently away from the used rubber, before he ended up puking on the carpeted floor. He scanned the rest of the filthy floor in search for the pants and hoped that he wouldn't see anything else that was revolting. No luck came to him as he didn't see his father's work pants on the floor._

 _ **Now where the hell did he put it? I hope mom didn't hang his pants up.**_ _He gave up his unlucky search on the floor moments later, the desk would be his only option now and he just prayed that the card key and the car key was placed neatly on the desk._

 _He began to crawl closer to the nightstand, his father's soft snoring continued which was a sign of safety for him to continue crawling. He was inches away from the nightstand as he spotted the shotgun that laid neatly on the floor by his bed. He gulped, knowing if he made the slightest noise to wake him up his father would quickly use his reflexes and shoot him dead._

 _ **You got this Lapis, you're not scared of this man and his stupid gun.**_ _He nodded to himself as he encouraged his self. He stopped crawling once he reached his destination, he stood up from his crawling position to see if the car keys and the card key was placed on the desk and to his luck it was. He grabbed the two items without making noise, but he looked at his parents sleeping forms insuring that he didn't wake the two adults up._

 _He immediately regretted looking over at his parents sleeping forms even if he was making sure he didn't wake them, what he saw could never be erased, it was burned into his memories and could never be unseen, it would scar him for life. He held the vomit that wanted to escape his mouth and painfully he swallowed the horrible liquid. The sight of seeing your parents having sex was the first thing that a teenager like himself wouldn't want to see at all, but seeing them naked was the second most scarring thing for a teenager to ever see. He needed to get out of the room quick, before he lost it._

 _ **Oh god, oh god. Why me? What did I ever do to deserve that? I can never look at them the same. God why? That was way past disgusting, I'm fucked, no my mind is fucked. Why can't I be blind now? That should have blinded me.**_

 _He went back to crawling when he reached the door to easily crawl out. As soon as he was free he closed the door and took in a long breath of fresh air, his lungs no longer burned but his eyes still seemed to and it wasn't the stench of the alcohol that was causing it. He shook his head trying to make the horrifying images that were popping into his head leave his mind._

 _He didn't want to see the very things that created him, he didn't ask for it, but sometimes good luck always come with bad luck. He made his way downstairs to not delay the heist anymore. He just hoped that what he saw wouldn't distract him throughout the entire heist, but he mostly hoped the heist would make him forget everything that he saw._

 _His sister stood by the front door with arms folded and the shoulder bag on her shoulder._

' _What took you so long? Five minutes my ass.'_

' _Just get off my ass, I'm here now, I got the items so let's go.' He began to walk to the front door._

 _She put her hands up to block him from leaving, 'answer my question first.'_

 _He pushed her hand aside, 'its better you not know.' He shivered inwardly at the thought._

 _She rolled her eyes and moved aside knowing she wouldn't be getting the answer she wanted._

 _Together they left the broken place they called home before hoping in their father's car._

Everything seemed to have gone in slow motion, Seventeen firing the gun while the bullet slowly left its home trying to make a new one in Chi-Chi's heart. Chi-Chi and the Ox-King had screamed as soon as the bullet left the gun, while Gohan gritted his teeth.

The Ox-King pushed Chi-Chi aside to take the bullet, but on Gohan's watch he wasn't going to let the only people he called family die on his hands. He was lucky to gain his speed from his saiyan side as he easily caught the bullet with two fingers before the bullet made contact with flesh.

Seventeen smiled at him and raised the gun in the air as though he surrendered. "You act like I don't have other bullets loaded in this gun Gohan, and that right there was just sheer luck."

Gohan kept his teeth gritted together as he threw the bullet at Seventeen's feet. "Mom, grandpa, leave now!"

Seventeen shook his head, "sorry Gohan but I can't let that happen, you had your chance to leave, but you didn't, so that means your challenging me and you know I don't pass down a good challenge. So your little family stays."

Gohan seemed to get impatient, he didn't like the idea of his family being put in danger. "I can't let that happen Seventeen." With that he quickly jumped and tried to get Seventeen with a kick attack, but Seventeen easily grabbed his foot and slammed Gohan to the concrete floor making a huge crater form in the parking lot. He fired the gun in the air striking an innocent bird. As the bird fell next to his feet Seventeen took his stare away from Gohan's petrified family and looked at the hurt boy who was positioned on the floor as though he was ready to make a snow angel.

"Try me again and those innocent birds up in the sky won't be my next target."

Gohan groaned.

"Got that?"

Seventeen waited for Gohan's approval, but the little boy didn't utter a sound.

Seventeen growled, hating to be ignored. He jumped down to the huge crater where Gohan was struggling to get up and grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt.

"When I ask you a question I want a reply." Seventeen threw him inches in the air before kicking him with force, he watched the boy with fascination as he soared through the sky as though he was a baseball that was hit by a baseball bat.

 **Homerun.** Seventeen thought to himself, he laughed inwardly.

He watched as Gohan managed to stop himself from being flown into a nearby powerline, Seventeen smiled as he conjured an energy blast throwing it at him. Gohan deflected the blast as plan and Seventeen had quickly made his way to the young boy and punched the boy's back roughly making him fall to the ground with speed. He was glad he didn't have the thing they called Ki as Gohan and the other warriors were never able to detect him or his sister's presence.

Gohan plummeted from the sky and before he had a chance to stop himself from the drop he fell face first in a windshield of someone's expensive looking red car.

Seventeen laughed at the young boy and smiled as he heard Chi-Chi and the Ox-King's scream.

Before Chi-Chi and the Ox-King had the chance to run to Gohan's aid they heard a man yell a man yell, "My car!" as he exited the grocery store.

Seventeen flew down and landed neatly on the concrete floor, just in time to see Chi-Chi charge up to the man who was concerned about his car and not her son.

"What's your problem?! You must be blind if you don't see my hurt boy on your car!"

If she had her frying pan she would had been more vicious as she kept throwing punches and kicks towards the guy while the Ox- King tried to stop his daughter. Seventeen chuckled at the scene. He walked over to the little scene slowly not trying to interrupt, once he was there he stood there for a couple of minutes till everyone became alarmed by his presence. Chi-Chi stop hitting the guy and walked backed in fear and so did her father, while the guy just looked at him with a confused expression placed upon his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Carry on."

The three just stayed in their spots and stared at him, Chi-Chi and the Ox-King bodies shook as though the temperature dropped to zero degrees.

"Well I guess you won't go back to beating the pulp out of that guy Chi-Chi."

Seventeen examined his nails before letting his left eye get a quick glance at Gohan who was just now trying to get up.

"So." He smiled at Chi-Chi and gave her a glare that would send the devil running, "since I have you here, you want a rematch. Because if I do remember you told me months ago that you were going to beat the circuits out of me after I killed that idiot husband of yours."

He knew he struck a nerve once he mention her deceased husband, as she seemed to power up the little energy level she had He smiled.

"Power up Chi-Chi, let's have our rematch, knock out my circuits!" He shouted to ensure Gohan heard. He took a fighting stance and so did Chi-Chi.

"Mom no!" Gohan shouted finally getting up from the shattered car.

It was too late as Chi-Chi ran in for a punch, Seventeen stopped standing in his fighting stance and just stood up straight ready to grab hold of her fist. As plan he grasped her fisted palms, crushing it to a certain extent where she would cry out.

Chi-Chi let out a scream that would send all the birds to fly south for the winter early. And Seventeen just smiled as he felt himself being fed by her fear and pain.

Seventeen turned his head to the side to face the woman he was holding. "To tell you the truth I don't really like inflicting pain on woman, but woman who can fight is a totally different story."

He crushed her hand more, knowing if he kept at it he would hear the beautiful sounds of her bones crunching as they cracked.

He saw the pain look on Chi-Chi's face, he had to give her points for not letting out a scream of excruciating pain as he knew she was feeling pain that was unbearable for just a mere human girl like herself to endure. But he knew the true reason why she didn't scream, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction, she wanted to show herself, her father, her son and her deceased husband that she was strong and that nothing would be able to break an independent woman like herself.

Seventeen began to get frustrated and angry at the same time as she began to get cocky and that was something that deeply annoyed him at times, but before he had a chance to hit her with a fatal blow to the stomach Gohan swooped in to be the hero of the hour. But Seventeen knew too well that Gohan was going to interfere so he just grabbed Gohan's right foot, crushing it as he did his mother's.

He now brought his attention to Gohan. "I know your stupid tactics too well kid. You don't want me to hurt your stupid mom or anyone else that you love so you swoop in to save them, you got to stop being the hero because you're not going to always win."

Seventeen felt strong hands grab his shoulders, it was the Ox-King. He wasn't entirely expecting the Ox-King to join the battle as he just expected him to watch in fear and debate if he should help or not, but it only brought a little spark of surprise to him.

"You know I wasn't entirely expecting you to join the fun big guy. But since you joined the party, let's have some fun."

Seventeen let go of Chi-Chi's hand and Gohan's foot letting them fall to the floor with a loud thud, he watched as Gohan ignored the pain that was inflicted on him ever since Seventeen got here and went to his mother's aid seeing if he could help fix his mother's wrist.

"Aww, isn't that sweet big guy, son helping mother and the father was just helping the daughter and the grandson. Now that's sweet, family bonding, I like that."

The Ox-King tightened his grip to hurt Seventeen but all it did was give him a little tickle. "Well you got me bored pretty quick big guy, time to have some fun."

He didn't have to really fight to get free from his grasp he basically just slide out of the big guys fat arms.

He jumped high enough to do an air backflip landing on the big guys shoulder. "You had your fun of being the hero for a minute, now it's time for me to have my fun."

He grabbed the Ox-Kings neck before tossing him into the nearest car, the cracking of the windows and the damage state the car was in brought a smile to his face as he knew he did a good job of taking care of the Ox-King. He watched in midair as Chi-Chi screamed and ran to her father's aid.

"Dude are you okay."

Seventeen's attention was now placed on the forgotten man that Chi-Chi was beating up, he rolled his eyes at the man's rhetorical question. He was about to blast the idiot till he heard Gohan let out an angry growl that would send a wolf running.

He powered up to a super saiyan two.

"Now we're talking kid, channel your emotions. Because we're about to play a game." Seventeen said as his eyes flickered red.


	7. Chapter 7: Is This A Reality?

The History Of Marron

Chapter 9: Is This A Reality?

 **Authors Note- Happy Valentine's Day to the lovers out there, and if you don't have a lover you're not alone. This is a bonus chapter that I didn't even think of making till I started talking to one of my favorite reviewers (xconversegirl99x) and she gave me a wonderful idea, at first I was going to do a T/M but since they aren't introduced in this story yet I'll save that for later. If you haven't figured out that in each chapter of this story I start with a flashback you know now. The first part will be a flashback of course and I know you guys will be smart enough to figure out what part is not a flashback. Thank you Alexis, I dedicate this chapter to you. Enjoy.**

The bed made it feel like she was sleeping on a cloud, even though perfect logic and scientific knowledge informs you that a cloud is not exactly something you can sleep on, since it is made of tiny ice crystals that can float in the air because it's lightness and if you were to try to sleep on the white puffy cloud you would just fall through, making a silhouette of your body.

She turned her body to sleep on her side, it was the most comfortable position to sleep on for her because of her pregnancy. She shivered a bit, as the coldness seemed to reach her room. She pushed the white blanket higher to cover her frozen shoulder that was already filled with goosebumps. A few minutes passed, her eyes still closed but sleep didn't over take her. She opened one eye to see what the clock read **. 8.30 A.M.** She groaned and closed the eye that was opened knowing that he childish brother would soon burst into her room any minute now to tell her to wake up, and give her his favorite little speech on how they are andriods and that they don't need sleep and that she was just wasting her time sleeping when she wasn't gaining an ounce of energy, as she could have been busy doing simple training to keep her strong because her pregnancy was making her become weak. He was right about the pregnancy making her weaker and the sleep being a waste of time, it really was pointless of her to rest, but sleeping was one of the things that brought her some of her humanity back even when she didn't gain an ounce of energy. Sleeping was the only thing that brought her to dreamland, an application Dr. Gero had implanted in their brains, it was just the same as regular human dreams but more realistic where you can't tell the difference between a dream and reality. There was one major thing wrong with dreamland, it was hard for you to get out of it. Dreamland was pretty complex for a mere human to understand or survive in, as dreamland can keep you asleep for a very long time till you realize you're dreaming and you finally wake up or you can end up going insane for staying there to long especially if you were having to endure constant nightmares. The purpose of Gero creating the dreamland application was simple, to make them remember who their master was and that their goal was to destroy Son Goku as they had to encounter many dreams of Gero bossing them around and dreams on why they had to kill Son Goku.

She didn't have much nightmares in months as she had found a way to keep the bad dreams away by meditating which was a great help especially after Krillin's death, something she wasn't going to get over easily.

She never really hated her brother for a long time in other predicaments he had put her in or through, but him being the one to bring death upon her lover made the hate stay even if she didn't show it, she just knew that one day she would get her revenge. Even if he claimed that they were even because he killed Sue, but he didn't love her like she loved Krillin.

The true reason why her brother wouldn't sleep anymore wasn't only because it was considered a waste of time but he feared the nightmares he would face in the dreamland, something that caused him to go insane and had caused the birth of Insanity.

The sound of her door opening made a sigh escape her lips as she wasn't yet ready to see her annoying brother and hear his stupid little speech.

'Come on sis, wake up, stop sulking if you were, it was three months ago, he's not coming back.'

She opened her eyes, not expecting him to say any of that. 'I wasn't sulking.' She almost whispered as she was still taken aback by his statement.

'Well good, he was just a stupid human.'

She took a deep breath knowing this might be the calmest thing she could do today, 'he wasn't stupid.'

Seventeen rolled his from where he stood already knowing what she was trying to do. 'We're not having a stupid argument over some human that you so called 'loved.'

She held her tongue knowing that he started it, but she didn't want to start an argument early in the morning, all she wanted to do was stay in bed for a little more time then search the kitchen for some breakfast.

Minutes passed and they stayed in their awkward silence. Eighteen still laying on her comfortable bed while Seventeen stood at the entrance of her room door. She took down a mental note that she should lock her door in order for him to stop bursting into her room, something she should have done ever since they inhabited the cabin house.

'I was in dreamland, that's mainly why I go to sleep.' The words slipped out before she had a chance to stop it, she didn't know why she said it just came out nonchalantly. But she was curious to know what her brother would do, she had two guesses, the first guess will be him walking out the room as he didn't want to have a say or he would say something that would start a little argument.

Her second theory seemed to have been proven correct as he opened his mouth to speak, 'what did I tell you about activating your dreamland application when you're going to sleep.' He said harshly.

Eighteen sat up, knowing she won't get any more shut eye even when she caused it on herself, 'what's the point in sleeping when I can't dream.'

She felt Seventeen fist his palms, he was always quick to get angered. 'You don't have to sleep at all!' His shout bounced around the room like a toy ball.

'But I want to dream!' She shouted back turning her head to face him, a couple of tears that began to leak through her eyes flew across the room as she had turned.

'Dream of what?! You have everything you can possibly ask for!' He yelled, his palms uncurling and curling into a fist.

'I'm missing one thing that would have made my life complete.'

Seventeen punched the wall near her door creating a huge hole in the wall, 'Oh shut up about that human! He's dead and you won't ever see him again.'

She gripped the blanket that laid neatly on her warm lap tightly, 'you shut up! I will see him again!'

Seventeen let out a laugh an insane person would let out, 'I know you don't believe in the afterlife Eighteen, and you're not going back to dreamland to try to imagine him.'

Eighteen laughed too, not as insanely as Seventeen but it was close. 'You don't tell me what to do Seventeen, I'm older, don't forget that.'

'Age difference doesn't matter, you're just an hour earlier than me, big deal. I'm trying to protect you from-'

"From what? Having an insane side too? I'm careful, you just weren't.' Eighteen spat cutting him off.

'I was careful, it was that fucking mad scientist that made this happen to me and you know it.' Seventeen spat the words like venom.

Eighteen held her tongue knowing what he was saying was half true but most of it was his fault, his fault for fighting back when there was no hope, they were already transformed into cyborgs.

'I just don't want the same thing happening to you.' He said pain and sadness in his voice as he uncurled his hands no longer needing to use his technique.

She turned away as she saw his angry expression fade into a sadden one, 'I'll be careful I promise, we don't need another person having an insane side.'

He nodded while she bit her lip, wondering if she should tell him what her mind kept nagging her about. Seconds past and she couldn't take it, she had to tell him even if he would probably get angry again.

'You should try sleeping sometime, it's pretty relaxing it might-'

'You know the reason why I don't sleep, and if you still believe that I'm afraid of those stupid nightmares your wrong, that's not the reason.' He stated angrily before turning back around to face the entrance of the door.

'I made you some breakfast, and I expect to see you at the dojo to start our training session.' He half whispered as he closed the door behind him.

She turned her head to face the door as soon as it was shut, she stared at the door for a couple of minutes, replaying the scenes that just happened today. The suggestion was pointless knowing he would have gotten angry again, but she wanted to try, she wanted him to finally relax to get rid of Insanity. She kept her eyes on the door for a few more seconds till the baby pleaded to be feed, she got up and headed for the kitchen.

The breakfast Seventeen so called made was microwavable food, but she didn't complain much as she herself didn't know how to cook and microwavable food would have been her choice of food for breakfast today. The food wasn't too much and it wasn't too little, she noted that he was trying to save as much food as possible so he wouldn't have to make the trip to "hell" again.

She wolfed down her food, which would have beaten the record of a saiyan as she finished in a matter of minutes, bringing a shock to her.

'Well I guess you were really hungry then.' She stated aloud to the baby living inside of her as she rubbed her stomach.

She let out a big unladylike burp before getting up from her chair and wiping the pieces of food off her face with the folded napkin that was placed neatly on the dining table.

For a minute she stood by the table looking at the contents that littered the table, she was debating whether she should clean it up or let her brother do it, but as he was her personal slave till the baby was born she made a good decision on leaving it there for him to clean.

Minutes passed and she sluggishly walked to the training room that Seventeen loved to call the 'dojo.' It was a simple room that resembled a dojo, but it was basically a high tech dojo filled with state of the art technology, the people they killed to get this house was living a pretty sweet life.

It took her ten minutes to get to the dojo even though from there to the kitchen was just five minutes away, she didn't feel like training with her brother who would just constantly yell at her to get the exercises right.

'Glad you finally decided to show up.' He muttered as soon as she opened the door and entered the dojo.

The walls were decorated in a wood type paneling, while the floor was made of wood itself, all around the room training instruments were either hanging on the wall or on the floor.

'This training is going to be pretty short, I have to go somewhere.'

She raised an eyebrow, 'and that is?'

'None of your business.'

She sucked her teeth at him which caused him to place a smile on his face.

'Forty squats, Eighteen.'

She rolled her eyes and held her tongue, she began to do the squats.

'Higher!'

She gritted her teeth at his command, they were training for almost two hours and she was exhausted thanks to the baby. All she wanted to do was take a hot shower and lay on the living room couch while watching a scary movie and enjoying several pints of vanilla ice cream.

'I said Higher!'

She lifted her feet the highest she could, trying to kick her brother's hand, but the extra weight she had put on stopped her in achieving what he wanted.

'I can't.' She finally gave up, putting her leg down so it can rest.

'Your only three months, if you can't do this how the hell are you supposed to last at six?'

Her heavy breathing stopped at his comment, she looked up into his blue eyes, but she didn't have a reply, not even a slick one. He was stating out the obvious, if she really couldn't last three months how would she last six? She bit her lip, as reality sunk in. If she couldn't even lift her foot up high enough to kick her brother's hand away how could she be able to return to being the murderous android Eighteen.

She moved as quickly as she could and managed to trip her brother as the anger began to seep in, but before he fell to the floor he placed a finger on the floor to hold his entire weight. She rolled her eyes as he always loved to show off his strength.

He looked up to see his sister roll his eyes, he smiled at her before getting up with a quick jump. 'Nice, you almost made me hit the wooden floor. Glad you still got some of your speed left.'

Eighteen got in her fighting stance and so did Seventeen, with a cocky smiled placed on his face.

'Ready-.' Seventeen started

'Fight." Eighteen finished before throwing an unexpected punch to his stomach.

She watched as he did two backflips to keep a certain amount a distance from her to rub his hurt stomach. 'Damn, I guess that baby is finally of use, because that strength had to come from somewhere.'

Eighteen smirked before conjuring a small energy ball, but before she had a chance to aim it at her brother he appeared out of nowhere, slapping her cheek.

The hit sent her stumbling, she almost fell to the floor but her brother grabbed her hand as she was just inches away from the ground. She didn't mutter a thanks but held her cheek as his hit finally registered as she felt the burning pain.

'Quit yet.'

Eighteen shook her head no, 'We're just getting started.'

Seventeen laughed. 'You won't last ten minutes in your condition, but I do smell a challenge and you know how I hate passing those down. So what do I get if I win?'

Eighteen was about to shrug as there really wasn't a great prize, but she wanted to know where her brother was going after their training. And in order for her to know she would have to challenge him.

'I left a lot of dishes and trash in the dining room, it's a total mess. I was going to make my personal slave do it, but I'll do it if I lose the challenge, but if I win you'll have to tell me where you're going after training.'

Seventeen nodded, 'it's not like you're going to win,'

Her breathing was heavy, they were fighting for an hour and she made a little commitment to not give up, she was going to prove her brother wrong, she was going to beat him.

The fight was pretty intense as one of the rules enabled them from using their powers, at first Eighteen disliked the rule as she knew she wouldn't have been at an advantage if she couldn't use her powers, but the rule seemed to be pretty helpful in her situation as she barely had enough energy to conjure an energy ball and she knew that she wouldn't have been able to dodge all the energy blasts Seventeen would have thrown at her.

Her eyes were focused on Seventeen as she watched him get up from the floor as she had sent a big blow to his stomach, his stomach being his weakness. She felt like she had an advantage as one of her main weaknesses were her back and her stomach but he couldn't hit either thanks to the delicate condition she's in.

All possible hits he could throw at her was to the face and she was able to mainly dodge it, as she could already tell his moves. He stood a few feet away from her, breathing heavily. He looked at her face to pinpoint the most fragile place, he needed to devise a plan in order for him to win. He didn't want to lose this challenge and he didn't want to tell his sister about his whereabouts.

Minutes passed as they stared into each other's eyes waiting for one to make a false move while the other could easily strike. His breathing began to get steady, he began to walk up to her in a slow pace testing her, to see if she would make a move.

She made a move two minutes later as she began to get impatient with him because of his slow walking. He had smiled as she had charged at him, ready to give him a painful punch to the stomach, thanks to his speed he caught her hand crushing it a bit to inflict pain. She didn't give him a pain look as it really wasn't painful to her, it was like a pinch to the arm.

'Hello.' He said once they were eye level, 'and goodbye.' He tossed her across the room but hurried and caught her before she hit the solid wall.

He was about ready to ask her if she was ready to quit, but her widen eyes told him all.

She clutched her stomach tightly and her breathing began to get rapid.

Seventeen finally realized what he'd done. **Crap don't tell me she's going into early labor. God I didn't mean to do it, I totally forgot. If she miscarriages I'm dead.**

Before he had a chance to ask the dumbest question in the situation they were in; 'are you okay.' She took in a breath of relief where he knew the baby was fine.

'Eighteen I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt the baby or frighten you like that. I totally forgot…I-'

'Shut it, I don't need to hear it, for now on I'll do my own training. Just let me be alone for a while.'

He nodded at her request before scurrying to the door, his heart was beating pretty fast and adrenaline had nothing to do with it, he couldn't believe what he had just done.

'I'll clean up the mess when I get back, so don't worry about it.' He said knowing this was the only kind thing he could possibly do in this situation.

He opened the door and quickly closed it behind him. He ran to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror for a while, some of his hair was sticking out from the short ponytail while the rest was glued to his forehead thanks to his sweat. Minutes passed and he had gotten sick at looking at his handsome face. He was about to punch the mirror but he knew it wasn't going to solve anything. He looked down at his watch, if he didn't get ready and leave now he was going to be late. He put his frustrations aside as he knew he was going to deal with it later by destroying a town, but right now he had somewhere to go.

She stared at the wooden floor with fisted hands holding in her tears. She still couldn't get over the shock, she had felt her baby being thrown across just like she was, and for a few seconds she didn't feel the baby stirring, which caused her to panic, but as the baby began to stir she felt relieved knowing her baby was still living.

'You're a really strong baby, a fighter.' She whispered, before burying her face into her knees as the tears managed to escape.

'You can't die on me, you're the only thing I have left of your father. You're my miracle baby.'

She rubbed her eyes and yawned, sleeping the night away always made her feel like Dr. Gero had shut her off, as she still wasn't use to sleep even when she was living her life of freedom for six months. She kept opening her eyes every minute to make sure she wasn't shut off. Every time her eye lids would open to make sure she wasn't shut off she silently laughed at her paranoia, remembering that Gero was dead and there was no way of him coming back.

Her door began to creek open and she let a sigh escape her lips knowing her brother was coming in the open door she sworn she locked.

"Get out of my room Seventeen." Eighteen said sharply pulling the soft sheets over her face.

"Well I'm not Seventeen, but if you want me out I'll go."

Eighteen's eyes widen at the sound of his voice, she threw the blanket off from her face. The voice she heard couldn't be true, she was afraid to look at the source of the voice, afraid of getting her hopes up by ending up to see a totally different person.

"What's the matter Eighteen." The voice asked.

Tears began to form in her eyes, the voice was slowly breaking her heart all over again.

"Eighteen." His voice was full of concern.

She finally forced her head to turn to the source of the sweet voice, as she took in his appearance she felt as though the oxygen in the room disappeared. The tears left her eyes as she sobbed, she shook her head not wanting to believe it, it couldn't be true.

"It's not real, he's not real, you're dreaming. You have to be." She told herself as she shook her head hoping she would wake up from this dream.

He placed his gentle hands on her shoulders to soothe her, but all she wanted to do was push him off and tell him that he wasn't real. But just the soft touch made her feel complete.

"What's not real, me?"

The question sent another wave of tears to leave her eyes, she knew he wasn't real but the question just felt like a sucker punch to the face. The question confirmed that her real Krillin was no longer alive, that he was no longer alive to compliment her, pleasure her, or to see the birth of their child.

"I….your….you're not real, it's just my imagination." Once the words left her mouth she expected to truly wake up from her bed in the real world as she acknowledged that it was a dream, but nothing happened, she just stayed in the same place sobbing as her deceased lover stared into her glistening eyes while rubbing her back.

She let him wipe her tears as he smiled instead of frowning at her statement. "Is this?-"

He lifted her chin up so her head wasn't bowed in shame before he pressed his lips onto hers. For minutes they stayed with lips pressed together and eyes closed as if they were in a whole different universe.

Krillin was the first to end their kiss, as their lips departed from each other they smiled. "Not real," he finished while Eighteen gave him a special smile. Even if she knew that this was a dream, it wasn't even close to a nightmare.


	8. Chapter 8: Brunch

**The History Of Marron**

 **Chapter 10: Brunch.**

 **This is also a bonus chapter, thanks to Alexis. Enjoy.**

The rose he held tightly in his hand was going to break any minute if he kept the tight grip. He stood at the tombstone for an hour trying to muster a tear, he gritted his teeth as his four hundredth attempt to let a tear escape failed. Finally the rose he held dearly broke in half, as the soft crack of the stem breaking signaled that it was split in half, he dropped the single red flower.

'Why did I do it?' He whispered to himself.

 **Because you wanted to make it equal, remember.**

He ignored his other self as he was just focusing on mourning.

 **Ignoring me I see**.

He stayed silent.

 **Well it's your fault she's dead. And she's never coming back.**

He fisted his palms as the tears finally kicked in. 'Don't you think I know that?! I fucking know what I did, I don't need you reminding me.'

 **I was just doing my job, you know pissing you off, making your life a living hell.**

He fell onto the floor, kneeling down by the tombstone he hugged the cold rough stone. 'I didn't mean to kill you beautiful, or your big breast.'

He stared at the tombstone hoping she could rise up from the dead and tell him not to cry that she was still here, but his wish didn't come true, she stayed under the dirt in which he buried her. He may not have loved Sue as Eighteen had loved her sex slave, but he was quite attached to Sue even if he had shown no sign of emotion while he killed her. He still missed her, he missed the fear that he used to feed off of from her, he missed how controlling he was over her and most of all he missed her big breast and her presence.

He wiped the tears from his eyes as the embarrassment of being teary sunk in, he didn't want to have his sister finding him out here crying. The place he buried his beloved was about a mile away from the cabin house, but he was still taking no chances in letting his sister find him here weeping.

When his eyes were tears free he looked at the inscription carved into the stone, it read: Sue the park ranger, to my beloved slave you and your boobs will be forever missed.

He didn't write much on the grave as he didn't want to put much thought into it and he barely knew much about the woman like her date of birth since he only knew her for a month.

He stood up from the dirt ground and dusted himself off, he stared at the tombstone and the broken rose that laid neatly on the dirt one more time before he headed for home.

The place was swarming with people as they were in and out the coffee shop. He had just made it, he wasn't early but he wasn't fashionably late, just ten minutes. He searched the place till he saw a brown haired girl waving him over, he took a deep breath and smiled at her before waving back.

Once he was settled in his seat the waitress magically appeared as though she was waiting for him to come. "My names Alecia and I'll be your waitress for today, may I take your orders?"

Amaya turned to face the waiter before opening her mouth to speak, "I would like a coffee with extra cream, four strawberry pastries and an oatmeal cookie."

Before Seventeen had the chance to say uh Amaya spoke for him, "can you give him a minute he just came and hasn't even had a glance at the menu."

The waitress nodded as she was still scribbling down Amaya's order.

He smiled. Making people speak for him was something he didn't like much especially girls, but he had to let her slide since he wasn't a very outgoing person who socialized with others.

He wasn't expecting to order something especially since he didn't eat but no one except his sister knew that he didn't eat because he didn't have to. He took the menu into his hands and stared at the food listed under brunch, everything sounded good something that he couldn't deny and all he wanted to do was order was order everything on the menu, but he did the safe thing an ordered half the things on the menu receiving wide eyes from the waitress and Amaya.

As the waitress scurried away to get their orders place Amaya spoke, "well if you wanted to go to a buffet you could have told me." She said letting a soft chuckle escape her lips.

He smiled at her, debating on what he would say to her so it wouldn't sound stupid. Telling her that he hadn't eaten in years would have been the dumbest thing to say even if it was true, she could have taken that as a hyperbole but he didn't want to take that chance.

"I didn't eat breakfast." He replied shyly.

"Aww, you poor thing. Your mother didn't make you any breakfast?" she asked placing her soft hand on top of his, eager to hear what he was going to say.

"No, she had gotten sick and I woke up pretty late today so I only had time to make her some chicken soup before rushing here, which is why I was ten minutes late if you were wondering why."

She nodded her head as she slightly frowned, "I hope your mom will be doing ok, but you didn't have to leave her all alone at home you could have stood me up, lots of guys do that to me, but you're different than the others. I like you Lapis and I find it very sweet of you taking care of your mother. After brunch can I come see her?"

If Seventeen was drinking something he would have spat it out, if he was eating something he would have choked on it, luckily he wasn't drinking nor eating. He was taken aback by her question, not expecting it at all, it was as if she was asking to meet his parents. She stared into his eyes waiting for him to answer, he had to make up a lie quick or he wouldn't be able to bed her if she found out he was just a liar.

"That's a great idea and I would love you to meet my mother, but she's pretty afraid of people that's not me, I don't know how to explain it really. She's never really been out the house for months, she's just too afraid."

She nodded. "Is she afraid of those killer androids?"

The waitress seemed to have come at the right time in Seventeen's opinion as he didn't want to make a mistake in hinting that he was one of those killer androids.

"Yea that's what frightens her." He managed to say as he stuffed a banana muffin in his mouth.

She slightly grimaced at him as he talked with his mouth full, but laughed as he had muffin crumbs all over his face. He wiped it off and gave her a shy look before joining in on the laughter.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, which was pretty good for Seventeen since he wasn't much of a talker and he had the time to enjoy the flavor of every piece of food he placed on his tongue.

He watched her finally pick up her coffee and blew, she took a small sip before smiling at him with a cream mustache. He was fascinated as she licked the cream off her upper lip slowly.

"Coffee?" He asked as if he was offering her some.

She laughed as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I know it's the afternoon, but its brunch so I can still have coffee."

Seventeen smiled as she tried to defend herself. "I wasn't talking about that at all. I believe coffee can be drunk at any time of the day, but if at night you're not going to be sleeping till the coffee's energy wears off. I just thought you were one of those girls who preferred lattes with the extra foam while carrying your expensive purse and talking to your best friend."

She laughed and he smiled at her sweet laugh.

"I'm one of those classy girls, who prefer going to a coffee shop, sitting outside while enjoying my cup of coffee and looking at nature. While reading a nice book"

"The peaceful life." He half regretted the words that escaped his mouth.

"Yea...but with those androids attacking life isn't pretty peaceful, but at least they're not attacking this town, not yet. It's pretty messed up how we know the androids are lurking but we still continue to live normal lives and not go in hiding to save ourselves when the androids can attack anyone's town by surprise."

"Why aren't you being the smart one to go into hiding?" he asked smiling inwardly eager to hear her answer.

She bit into her pastry and gave him a half smile, "well, I don't really have any loved ones anymore, Most lived in Ginger town and Nicky town so if you watched the news you could determine their faith. I was really the only one who lived here. Besides you only live once, right? So I'm doing all that I can till that faithful day comes and this town is scorched."

He liked the way she smiled even when she just him told that he and his sister killed all her family, true she really had nothing to live for because her family were dead, but she wasn't stuck sulking about she moved on to live her life to the fullest before she would join them in the afterlife if she believed in it. Her not being a person who sulks for a longtime already sparked his interest, he was beginning to like her and it wasn't only because of her breast.

"You have that YOLO mentality, I like that. The androids killed my father and sister, it was tragic especially for my mother who took it worst. That's one of the reasons that add on to why she doesn't want to leave the house too, she doesn't want me leaving too. But I have the same YOLO mentality as you."

She smiled as she ate her third pastry, "I have a huge bucket list and I'm hoping to accomplish every single thing on the list before I'm killed, so do you want to join me on my journey to completing everything on my bucket list?"

Seventeen shrugged, "Yea I guess, sounds fun." She stood up from her chair and grabbed his arm, tugging him to get up.

"Oh, you mean now?"

"Well duh, I don't have a job and I'm sure you don't, do you?"

"I don't have a technical job but my job is to take care of my mother, remember?" He said hoping that this lie was going to give him a way to end the brunch date as he needed to go home to change before he destroyed a town that wasn't this this one.

He watched her slap her forehead as she seemed to remember the lie he told her.

"Drat I forgot, I'm sorry if I sounded selfish or anything I completely forgot about your sick mother, do you need a ride home? I know you didn't come here by car because I didn't see you park your car in the parking lot."

He shook his head, "I'm good, I needed to make a quick stop to buy somethings at the grocery store."

She smiled as she loosened her grip on his arm, "you didn't buy all the things you need at the grocery the last time? Because there was a whole lot of stuff in that cart."

Seventeen smiled, "yea, well I didn't buy a whole lot of chicken soup, besides I have to buy her some ice cream because when she's out of her sick state she'll be demanding for some ice cream."

They had drove to a local supermarket in silence. The radio began to play some of her favorite songs and she just sang to them as Seventeen kept silently laughing as her singing wasn't that bad.

"So what was wrong with my singing?" Amaya finally asked as they entered the market.

Seventeen grabbed a cart and shrugged, "nothing, it wasn't terrible."

"You thought I couldn't sing? Didn't you."

Seventeen smiled as he walked to the soup section, "I never said you couldn't sing because everyone could sing unless your mute, but not everyone has the right voice to sing."

He grabbed a couple of cans of chicken soup.

"So do I have the voice?"

"Hmm…. Let me see, would you mind singing again?"

She laughed and nudged his elbow, "You really are something else Lapis, you really are."

"I'm one of a kind."

She laughed before nodding, "you are one of a kind, a unique person."

After he tossed a dozen pints of vanilla ice cream they headed for the grocery store.

"I had a nice day today, thanks to you. Are you sure you don't need a ride home Lapis?"

Seventeen shook his head no, "I'm fine Amaya. But I had a fun time at brunch too, I guess we'll meet at the coffee shop again to start on your bucket list."

She smiled, "yea, we can start next month. I guess its goodbye for now." She said walking to her car.

She stopped a few feet from her car and turned to face Seventeen who kept his eyes on the brown haired girl.

She ran to Seventeen who was slightly confused as he was wondering if he did something to offend her, but as she placed a soft kiss on his check he knew he did nothing to offend her. Automatically he was going to smile at her and place a hand over the place where she gave him the sweet kiss, but as the lust took over he grabbed her hand to turn her around and placed his lips on hers.

They opened their eyes to take in the scene and smiled at each other.

"I can't say goodbye without a proper kiss."


	9. Chapter 9 Is This Really A Reality?

**The History Of Marron**

 **Chapter 9: Is This Really A Reality?**

 **Author's Note- This is a continuation of chapter 7 (One of the bonus Chapters)**

 _He held the bag of groceries tightly in his hands, he took a deep breath. The painful images of him tossing his pregnant sister to the other side of the dojo plagued his mind. He felt guilty, that was for sure. He knew the dozen of frozen vanilla ice cream that laid neatly in the bag wasn't going to win her forgiveness, but it was a start. He had been standing by the front door for ten minutes, wondering if he gave his sister enough time to be alone. He tapped his foot on the wooden porch waiting for himself to make up his mind. He was receiving a massive headache as stress and guilt began to eat his brain away, all he wanted to do was enter the house to change before going to destroy, but he knew he was going to have to face his sister and now seemed like the perfect time. He touched the black wig on his hair making sure it was on tightly, he still had his purple hair that his sister had dyed for him because he had to keep his disguise for Amaya and he still didn't have time to make the embarrassing trip to the wig store._

 _He finally made up his mind and turned the knob to the always unlocked door, he heard his sister's soft laughter and he knew she was enjoying a horror movie while devouring her favorite ice cream. He walked past the living room quickly hoping that he wouldn't be seen, but he knew his sister had caught a glimpse of him as he felt her stare. As soon as he reached the kitchen he took a long swig of air he didn't know he needed till he realized he was holding his breath._

 _He stored all the chicken soup in a top cabinet before putting ten pints of the vanilla ice cream in the half full freezer. He took the two remaining pints of ice cream with shaking hands. He was never afraid of his sister even if she was older and he knew in the state that she was in right now he shouldn't be afraid of her, it was just times when she was furious or serious about certain things that she would tend to produce a scary vibe._

 _He tried to stop his shaking hands, but as soon as he was making his way to the living room his hands weren't the only thing shaking, he felt his very bones rattling like a bunch of keys as if they were going to soon fall apart. He was glad that she didn't spare him a glance once he began to walk in her direction, her eyes were just focused on the movie where some idiot girl was about to get killed._

 _ **How am I still walking towards her? I swear the world just hates me**_ _._

 _ **The world does hate you, they fear you too.**_

 _ **No one needs to hear you're say Insanity.**_

 _ **No one? You're the only one who can hear me.**_

 _ **Shut up.**_

 _He felt like turning back, the scary vibe his sister was producing seemed to have gotten stronger._

 _ **Why the hell am I afraid of her? I never am afraid of her.**_

 _The dark chuckles of Insanity bounced throughout his head_ _ **, you were always afraid of her Seventeen, you just don't want to admit it.**_

 _ **I was never afraid of her!**_

 _ **Well maybe not you, but Lapis was.**_

 _ **I'm not Lapis anymore, I'm Seventeen.**_

 _ **Of course you are, but you're still half human, you still have a piece of him left.**_

 _ **Shut up and leave me alone! Lapis doesn't exist anymore.**_

 _ **Oh, I and you know very well that a piece of Lapis is still living within in us, also it's not my fault that I can hear your thoughts.**_

 _Seventeen felt a cold liquid trickling down his palms, his eyes widened as he suddenly realized what it was. He was too busy arguing with his other self that he forgot the task at hand, while his anger just took over and caused a mess._

 _He looked up to see his sister who was staring at him with a half confused expression, 'if that was supposed to be an apology gift, you're going to have to do better than that.'_

' _It wasn't.' He managed to mumble, his fear now completely vanished._

 _He disposed of the two crushed ice cream pints before rinsing his hands in the sink to remove the sticky content. After his hand were clean he brought two new pints of ice cream to his sister. He cleaned up the little mess in the living room before cleaning the mess he almost forgotten to clean in the kitchen._

 _When he was done with his slave work he ran to his room to change into his Red Ribbon outfit to destroy an unlucky town._

The birds were singing a peaceful melody and the summer's sun was relaxing as the couple laid on a soft picnic blanket enjoying some snacks and each other's company. They watched a couple of children run around as they played a game of tag while the parents were talking with each other, having a nice time. Eighteen felt like she was in heaven. Just being here with her lover made it heaven. The weather was perfect, no clouds were in the sky and the wind didn't dare to blow, just the perfect sun coating their bodies with its heat rays.

She laid her head on his shoulder, wanting to get closer but to also take a little nap on his shoulder. She saw him smile which made her smile back before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you Eighteen."

She loved hearing those very words every time, he could say it a thousand times and she would never get tired nor sick of hearing those special words. She loved hearing those sweet words leave his soft lips.

"I love you too Krillin."

He placed one of his soft hands on her stomach to feel the stirring of their unborn child, he gave her a warm kiss to the forehead.

"Do you think the baby will be a girl or a boy?"

She grinned at his question, the answer was already on the tip of her tongue as if she was trained from the day she was born to answer this specific question. "A girl, how about you?"

He looked into her deep blue eyes before kissing her small nose, "I don't care about the gender of the baby, as long as the baby is born healthy. But if you believe that the baby is a girl I believe it too."

He kissed her lip.

As their lips departed Eighteen began to worry, Krillin's words about the baby being born healthy began to register in her mind. _**What if the baby wasn't born healthy because I'm an android? What if the baby was born with some cybernetics genes?**_ She didn't want to think about it anymore, but the questions plagued her mind like a disease.

Krillin saw the worry in her face and began to softly stroke her hair. He regretted saying that he hoped that the baby would turn out healthy because he knew it was hurting her deeply now. He never really mentioned anything that would indicate her as being an android because he didn't want to offend her as he knew there were certain times when she would despise herself for being the cyborg instead of the full human, but he treated her as if she was fully human and in his eyes she was. She was perfect in his eyes, no matter what others would have said if they saw him with a cyborg.

"Eighteen don't worry, I assure you that our baby will be born a beautiful little healthy baby girl."

He wiped the tears that began to leave her eyes, "don't cry my love, it breaks my heart when you do."

Eighteen nodded before giving him a small smile.

They sat on the blanket for a few minutes in silence as they listened to the peaceful song the birds were singing.

"What name would you like to give our baby?" Eighteen asked.

"What name would you give our baby?" Krillin asked back.

Eighteen pinched his cheek, "I'm not really good with names, now answer my question, I asked you first."

Krillin smiled, "I'll answer your question but first I want you to give me a name."

Eighteen took her head off Krillin's shoulder and shook her head no, "if you knew my real name you wouldn't want me to name our child."

"What's your real name?"

"It's stupid."

"Please." He begged as he pouted his lips.

She gave in, "Lazuli."

Krillin smiled, "that's sweet, like the bright blue metamorphic rock, Lapis-Lazuli."

Eighteen nodded as he was correct.

"I'm guessing your brother's real name is Lapis."

"Yeah."

"It's not a stupid name at all, it's rather unique. Both your names come together as one to form the word Lapis Lazuli which is a bright blue rock and both of your eyes are bright blue, so your parents we're really thinking about giving you guys a perfect name that would fit the two of you."

Eighteen nodded, he was correct again. Her name might have been unique but it now felt stupid to her as she would really never be called Lazuli again.

"So are you going to answer my question now?"

"Marron." He said, the name easily slipped out of his tongue.

She was about to say come again but then she took a moment to think about the name, it was a sweet and simple name, it was a perfect name especially if their child would be lucky to be born with blonde hair.

Eighteen smiled, "why marron?"

Krillin slightly shrugged, "well my name means chestnut and Marron means chestnut in French, so I don't know, I guess I just wanted to keep the tradition going."

"It's perfect Krillin, I love it and it's unique."

She kissed his cheek and he blushed furiously.

"Well I uh…could I uh also get a-"

She slightly rolled her eyes and smiled before placing her lips on top of his as she already knew what he was shyly asking for.

"I love you Krillin."

"I love you too Eighteen."

Minutes passed as they just watched the children play hide and seek, knowing one day when their child is born they'll be able to play that game with her.

The wind that didn't dare ruin Eighteen and Krillin's picnic began to blow, they began to pack their food as the wind began to blow heavily already blowing several items from their picnic away. Everyone in the park had begun to pack their things as they were ready to go, but the sound of thunder caused everyone to stop what they were doing as they were all confused from how the sound of the thunder was made possible if it was still bright and sunny.

"What's happening?!" A parent had shouted.

As the blood red clouds began to form in the sky no one had time to answer that they didn't know as everyone just began to panic, parent's grabbing their kids and running away from what can be the apocalypse. Krillin helped Eighteen up before picking her up and holding her bridal style. He shot a few feet into the air, avoiding the red clouds and the lighting strikes.

"KRILLIN'S DEAD EIGHTEEN!"

Her body froze as she heard the voice, it was her brother.

Krillin was about to stop and search for the source of the voice but his main mission was to get his lover and unborn child to safety, he kind of wished now that they would have had a car since it would have been more safer especially since Eighteen's wasn't in the condition to run.

For a few minutes they were on the right track of getting to safety as Krillin kept avoiding the lightning strikes.

Krillin froze as he was stuck in a circle of lightning bolts, he and Eighteen watched in fear as the red clouds began to form a face, the face was no other than Seventeen.

"KRILLIN'S DEAD EIGHTEEN, HE'S NEVER COMING BACK."

She shook her head at the huge face in the sky, what he was saying wasn't true, Krillin was right here holding her tightly as he was trying to bring her and their unborn child to safety.

"He's not dead!" she shouted at the angry face of her brother.

They both watched as the face above facial expression changed, he was smiling. He was laughing a dark laugh.

"OF COURSE HE'S DEAD, I KILLED HIM."

As soon as those words were spoken she felt Krillin's tight grip loosen, she turned to face him and wish she didn't, he had a pain look placed on his face.

"I'm sorry Eighteen, but I'm not real."

He was no longer holding her, but his wounded stomach where a bullet inhabited, he began to plummet from the sky with speed, a small smile on his face.

Eighteen cried out as her heart was broken once again, tears began to leave her eyes and instead of falling downwards they were flying upwards. She began to scream as she realized she was plummeting to her death, she couldn't feel her baby anymore which made the fear of her falling to her death disappear, but a new pain appear, that her baby was no longer alive.

The images of Krillin plummeting to his death wouldn't escape her mind, the sounds of her dying baby filled her ears like sirens.

 **KRILLIN'S DEAD EIGHTEEN.** The words burned into her memory.

She woke up before she hit the solid ground, grasping her sheets for her dear life as she began to try to steady her breathing. The sweat falling off her face wasn't the only piece of water that was falling. She stop clutching her blanket and touched her stomach to see if her baby was still living, she was.

She heard a sigh of relief, turning around she saw her brother with a worried look on his face but he managed to have a small smile.

They stayed in silence for a while, the only sounds heard were the soft cries Eighteen was letting out.

"I thought I was going to lose you in there."

She didn't turn to face him again, knowing that he might have that I told you so look, because she had almost gone insane in dreamland when he told her not to activate her dreamland application when she was going to bed.

 **Dream. It was all a dream, Krillin was really dead, the picnic wasn't real even if it felt as real as it could be, I was just stuck in dreamland grasping the last thing that would have made my life complete.**

"How long have I've been asleep." She asked silently looking at the night sky through her window.

"Two days." Seventeen whispered.

"I've been stuck in dreamland for two days?!" She asked not actually believing it.

She felt Seventeen staring at her, "I was going to wake you up later, I knew you were dreaming about him as you kept sleep talking, but well I knew starving that baby for two days wasn't something good. It took me a while to figure out how to wake you since you wouldn't wake up by any physical contact. I had-"

"To make my dream become a nightmare." She forced the tears to stay in, no longer wanting to cry as crying wasn't going to change anything.

They both was silent for a while till Eighteen broke the silence, "thank you, Seventeen."

He stopped staring at his sister and stared at the carpeted floor as it now interested him, he unfolded his folded arms and jumped off the drawer he was sitting on for hours.

"Yea….well I have some food for you I know you might not be hungry but that baby sure is, I'm surprised it lasted that long without eating."

"It's not an it, she's a human being."

"She?" Seventeen asked as he was rolling in a cart full of food.

"Yes she, her name is Marron."

"Marron?" Seventeen asked as he snickered.

"It's not funny."

"Sorry, the name sounds a little ridiculous."

She rolled her eyes at her brother, she knew soon that once Marron was born he would take a liking to her and her name.

He pushed the cart in her face and revealed to her what each and every meal was as he took the tops off.

"Where did you get all the food from?"

"My ass."

She held her tongue not trying to give him a slick comment on his sarcasm, "thanks for going to hell to get all this for me."

He nodded a yea.

"Bon appetite." He muttered before stealing a French fry and tossing it in his mouth before chewing.

"When did you start eating?"

"Lots of things changed these past two days." He answered before leaving her room so she could eat her food in peace.


	10. Chapter 10

The History Of Marron

Chapter 10: Hide and Shoot. (continuation of chapter 6)

 _He took another swig of the alcohol, it burned his throat as it went down to be digested but he felt relieved. The heist was a success, they managed to smuggle a good amount of money before taking off. They were exactly five minutes away till they reached their destination, home. Once they reached their home they would have exactly fifteen minutes to return the car keys and the card key, hide the money, change, and pretend to be asleep before they would call their father and inform him that his job was robbed._

 _Once they arrived at their crappy home they exited the vehicle and took all their belongings before entering the door they left unlocked._

 _Once they were upstairs they took their separate ways, Lazuli going to her room to hide the money, change, and pretend to be asleep. While Lapis had the tough job again, to return the car and card key in its original place, having loss another round of rock paper scissors. He made a mental note to stop picking paper._

 _He took a deep breath and placed the liquor bottle on the floor before getting on his knees, ready to enter the master bedroom. He had one simple mission, crawl quietly to the nightstand to make sure his dad wouldn't shoot him dead, place the items he borrowed in its original place before making his escape. He prayed to any of the gods who cared to listen, that he wouldn't see what he saw an hour ago. As he crawled into the room he held his breath for the longest amount of time that he could withstand, which was only two minutes. He made sure he didn't go near the used condom. He eyed the shotgun for a few seconds before crawling closer to the nightstand, once he made it he placed the borrowed items in its original place and crawled out of the room with speed, this time not getting up to see if he woke his parents_

 _He grabbed his liquor bottle and took a long swig after taking a long breath of air, before walking with a wobble down the stairs. All he wanted to do was jump onto his bed and sleep the morning away, but he had two things stopping him from his wish, first he had to change and he literally had to serve his detention in an in hour._

 _He finished his liquor bottle before storing it under his bed knowing later on he'll dispose of it. He changed out of his clothes and was only left with his boxers, he climbed onto the bed and went to sleep._

 _The annoying sound of a cellphone ringing filled the room, waking up the couple who were having a good night's rest._

' _Who the fuck is calling at this time?' He grumbled._

 _Kimi yawned 'you should pick it up Jin.'_

 _Jin turned his head to read the clock on the nightstand,_ _ **5:15 a.m.**_

' _Fuck them, can't they see the time, I just want to sleep by my wife, can I do that Kimi?!'_

 _Kimi turned to face him, she placed a warm hand on his shoulder. 'All I'm saying is that this call might be important.'_

' _Ok,' Jin sat up and pushed her hand away._

' _If you fucking want that, then I'll answer the got damn phone!" He yelled, already in bad mood._

 _He slipped his hands under his pillow, once he grabbed the blaring phone he flipped it open._

' _WHAT!'_

 _The person on the other line cleared his throat not expecting to hear his aggressiveness. 'We need you at work right now Jin.'_

 _Jin placed a hand to his forehead already disliking the call, 'what for?' He grumbled._

' _There's been a robbery. And next time when you pick up the phone have a polite tone, you're just lucky that I wasn't the boss.'_

' _Yea, yea.' He closed the phone with a loud snap before his fellow employee had another chance to comment._

 _He sighed heavily, he wasn't a morning person even when he was forced to go to work early in the morning, but five in the morning was too early. 'Fuck my life.' He muttered to himself._

' _What happened?'_

 _He began to rub the sleep from his eyes before turning to face his wife, 'there's been a robbery.' He half whispered before turning around again in an attempt to avoid seeing her 'oh,' expression._

 _He removed the covers from his warm thighs letting the cold attack his bare skin, he gave in another sigh as he finally registered that he was really going to work this early. He began scanning the floor in search for his misplaced boxers._

 _He didn't find his boxers but something else caught his eye, he stood up slowly before bending down to retrieve the half full beer bottle. His skin began to prickle with heat and he knew Kimi was watching him, anxious to see him take a sip before giving him a sly remark._

 _As if on cue she spoke when the bottle reached his lower lip, 'I don't think you should be drinking that now Jin, you're about to drive and go to work.'_

 _He took a swig anyway before his anger got to him, he threw the beer bottle across the room making it hit the solid wall with a loud CRACK! He smiled at the sound, it relieved some tension._

 _For a few seconds their attention was on the remaining liquid of the beer that was sliding off the wall in a very slow manner._

 _Jin was the first to take his attention away from the liquid dripping off the wall._

 _He walked around the bed to the side where Kimi was, 'don't tell me what to do Kimi! I give the commands here so stop forgetting that, I do what I want to do. Besides I won't have that job once I come back home and I can already tell and it might be because of that little runt downstairs you call your son.'_

' _I was just trying to help you.' She mumbled under her breath._

' _Well no thanks Kimi, I don't need a woman nagging me 24/7. And right now I'm not in the mood for one of your lectures, if I wanted to have a woman lecture me all day I would've married my mother.'_

 _He let out a manly burp before scratching the middle of his hairy chest._

 _He began to make his way to the door, 'get my clothes and stuff ready for work. And make sure you wake up that son of yours and my princess up for their detention, I don't need their stupid teacher calling me again because they skipped.'_

 _Once she nodded her head at his commands he exited the room to take a hot shower that would take at least ten minutes before he would be dragged out by himself or his badgering wife._

 _The hot water sprinkling down his body felt nice, and it probably was going to be the only soothing thing for him today. Because he knew once he entered his workplace things were going to be hectic and it was going to remain that way till he placed his head on the soft pillow to dream his life away, but then he would be forced to repeat the cycle again if he still had his job or he would just have to wake up again to do his man duties._

 _He placed his head on the blue tiled wall ready to reflect on life like he always did when he took his hot showers. The first thing that would always cross his mind first was the stupid and arrogant delinquent he called his son._

 _He punched the tiled wall as an image of his son appeared in his head, he and his son were alike in many ways. They were hotheaded, loved a good challenge, barely listened, get bored easily and had the same facial appearance. The only thing that made them different from each other was that he had blonde hair while his son had jet black hair like his mother._

' _Why the hell did that boy had to come along, if it was just my princess live would have been easier, we probably wouldn't have been living in this dump.'_

 _He stopped himself from screaming at his frustrations, he removed his head from the tiled wall and sat himself down on the cold floor of the bathtub. Minutes passed as he sat in the same position, letting the water wash all his pain away._

 _The twisting of the doorknob indicated that his time was up, that he was going to have to face the hell he called his life. He didn't have to push the curtains to peek to see who entered the bathroom, it was obviously his wife setting down his towel and undergarments on the toilet seat._

' _Breakfast is ready, the kids are up and your work clothes and bag is in the room, just join us when you're ready.'_

 _He let the warm water bathe him for a couple more minutes till he got up and turned the handle for the shower to turn off. He pushed the shower curtains aside roughly before grabbing his towel to dry his face._

 _Once his body was dry he looked in the mirror to see his usual mean expression, he didn't bother changing it or his matted hair, but he knew his nagging wife would nag the hell out of him for his untidy hair._

 _He slipped on his boxers and undershirt before opening the medicine cabinet for his comb. He dried his hair with his towel before combing his messy hair into perfection._

 _As soon as he was dressed he headed for the dining room to face his family. The sweet aroma of fried eggs, sausage, toast, white rice, and tanuki udon filled his nose, all he wanted to do was sit down and stuff his mouth till his belly couldn't take anymore._

 _He made his way to his throne which was the seat at the head of the table, once he sat down he said a silent good morning by nodding his head, before grabbing a pair of chopsticks to eat his noodles._

' _Good morning father.'_

' _Morning, princess.'_

 _Lapis grunted before taking a bite of his toast._

 _Jin swallowed his noodles before looking at his son with angry eyes, 'got a problem, boy?'_

 _Lapis swallowed his piece of toast before grabbing a knife to spread marmalade onto his toast._

' _No, sir. Do you have a problem?'_

 _Jin grunted, 'Shut up, that's my problem. You never do, you're just like your nagging mother. And cut the bullshit, with your stupid formal talk.'_

 _Lapis laughed before placing his knife on the plate, 'I was just trying to be polite old man, but then you want to be crude. I was just trying to have a good day today, but here you go always having to ruin it.'_

 _Jin slammed his chopsticks on the table catching the two ladies at the table attention. 'Don't you dare talk about ruining someone's fucking day, you ruined mine in two ways. And one of them is waking up to see your damn stupid face.'_

 _Lapis placed his half bitten toast on the plate, no longer having the appetite to eat. 'If I have a stupid face you do too, dumbass.'_

' _Watch who you're talking to.' Jin spat._

' _Watch who you're messing with.' Lapis spat back._

' _Jin, I think it's time for you to head to work.' Kimi joined in to stop the two before they ended up fist fighting._

' _You know what, that's a great idea Kimi, I'll go to work. Lazuli let's go that idiot brother of yours can catch the train or something.'_

 _Lazuli got up from her seat after wiping her face clean, 'Thanks for the breakfast mother.' She said before her and her father left the house._

 _Lapis stared at his half bitten toast, 'leave home before he comes back.' He muttered in almost a whisper._

 _He didn't have to face her to know that her eyes were on him, all he wanted was for her to actually listen his advice and leave. He didn't want her to face his father's wrath._

' _I don't want to find you here when I'm back. I mean it. Mother'_

 _After those words left his lips he placed his hands inside his pockets and headed for the entrance of the house before swinging the door open to exit the his shitty home._

 _He was just in time to see his dad pull out of the drive way and flip him off. Lapis did the same while screaming a big 'Fuck you!'_

Insanity smiled at the trio as he began to choke the guy who only cared for his car with no remorse, as soon as the guy took in his last breath of air he dropped him onto the floor, no longer having interest of a dead guy.

"When I say let's play a game I don't need anyone saying they don't want to play, understand. Because if you don't, well you'll just end up like that idiot. Got it."

He didn't receive an answer, but he wasn't like Seventeen who disliked to be ignored. He rather much like their silence knowing he had them stuck in fear that they wouldn't even move their lips to utter a word.

Insanity winked at the Son family before floating into the air, once he was high enough for everyone to see him he spoke, "all you worthless humans listen to me, and if I spot you running you'll be vaporized before you're able to scream. Now we're going to play a fun little game, I'm sure everyone heard of the game hide and seek." He paused to see if anyone was nodding their heads or running away, but no one did either one of those actions. They just remained in their spots shaking with fright.

"In this hide and seek the rules are changed, and the game is no longer called hide and seek, it's called hide and shoot,"

As soon as those words left his mouth he watched several idiots run for their lives, and as he promised he vaporized the group before they had a chance to yell in fear.

"Anyone else wants to be a dumb ass?"

He waited a minute to see if a brave soul would make the dumbest decision in their life, but no one was that brave or stupid enough to run from him when he could easily kill them in a second.

"To play hide and shoot everyone has ten seconds to hide behind a car, and once those ten seconds are over I'll choose a car and whoever I find hiding by the car is shot, sounds fun and simple right?"

He sighed once no one gave him a response but he smiled lightly at their fearful faces. He tossed the gun in the air before landing roughly on the ground, forming a medium size hole.

"Ready." He smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Set." The fear in the people's eyes where killing him with amusement.

The gun he threw was finally in view, he extended his hand and waited a few seconds till the gun dropped neatly in his hand. He fired the gun in the air.

"Go."

He closed his eyes and began to count out loud. He laughed silently as he heard their screams and feet scurrying to find a hiding spot.

Once he reached ten he opened his eyes, at first he thought he would have easily found the Ox-King but there were several big cars that could hide him well, he looked at the white big car nearest to him. He had a feeling that the Ox-King might be hiding there since he wouldn't be able to move that fast without his huge feet making noise.

"I choose that big white car."

Insanity walked slowly to the car, to keep the person in fear because he was enjoying the radiating fear his soul always loved to devour. He was waiting for the person hiding behind the car to run away or beg him to spare his life. But as Insanity kept making himself move forward no one popped out of the car to run or beg for mercy.

He finally made it to the car, at first he didn't see anyone but then he heard someone cowering under the car. He rolled his eyes before lifting the car with one hand and tossing it to the other side of the parking lot.

"Man you were easy to find, you actually made the game a little boring, like seriously you should've run or something."

He raised the gun at the guys face, "please, don't kill me, I…I have a wife and kids."

Insanity laughed. "It's too late to beg man. And besides I don't care if you have ten wives and kids, they're going to die later on anyway, what's the point in delaying the inevitable."

He fired the gun as the man let out his last scream, he watched as the guy's lifeless body fall limp onto the solid floor, his head producing a pool of blood.

"Aw, man parts of your brain didn't spill out. That idiot probably didn't even have one." Insanity laughed at his own humor.

The game went on for an hour, everyone was basically dead except the people who stayed in the grocery store and the Son family who were really good at hiding. The game was pretty fun for Insanity, most people disobeyed the rules and ran out their hiding spots once he chose the car they hid behind.

"10!" He shouted, this time he knew he was going to get one of the members of the Son family since they we're the only ones left.

He opened his eyes and looked around the parking lot, there were exactly six cars left and only three of them, and he knew it was going to be extremely tricky to find Chi-Chi and Gohan, but as his eye's caught a big green car he knew he was in luck. The big green car was the last big car in the lot and it was obviously the car the Ox-King hid behind.

He smiled, "I'll choose that big green car."

He sped to the car before Chi-Chi or Gohan had a chance to run to the Ox-King as they knew he would be hiding there.

He laughed as he saw the Ox-King's facial expression, he didn't look like he was going to pee his pants but shit his pants.

"Look at you big guy, are you going to cry or shit your pants first?"

He aimed the gun at the Ox-King face, between his glasses.

"Any last words?" Insanity asked ignoring the pleas from Gohan and Chi-Chi who ran up a few feet from where Insanity and the Ox-King stood.

 **Don't you dare lay a finger on him, it's my responsibility to end his life.**

 **Funny, you know that Seventeen you're funny, I do what I want. But you know what I find more amusing then you giving me orders. You being stuck in my mind instead of it being the other way around.**

Insanity smiled before readying his finger to click the gun. **I SAID DON'T SHOOT HIM!** Insanity fired the gun.

A scream of pain came from the Ox-King before he fell to the solid floor with a loud thud.

Insanity dropped the gun and fell to his knees screaming, his eyes were turning icy blue instead of remaining red, for minutes he stayed on the floor with his hands pressed onto the ground. He felt himself transforming back to Seventeen, he felt Seventeen trying to gain full control of his body. Once his eyes were fully blue he tucked the tears in and stood up.

He watched the Son family comfort the Ox-King, who wasn't shoot in the face but knee.

Everything had happened so fast, one minute Insanity had the gun aimed at the Ox-King's face but the next thing Seventeen had managed to gain a little bit of control to aim the gun elsewhere.

Seventeen spared the Son family one more glance before taking off into the sky without a word.


	11. Chapter 11

The History Of Marron

Chapter 11: Two Sides To Him?

 _Another eardrum breaking scream filled the room, the two watched carefully as the scientist worked her magic. The blue-haired woman spared a glance at the two members of the Son family and smiled._

' _I'm not a doctor you guys, so you don't have to watch my every move intently. Hopefully I could get this bullet out.'_

 _The Ox-king made a small whimper, while Bulma gave him a small laugh before patting his good knee softly._

' _You're not going to die Ox-King, I was just playing, taking this bullet out will be a piece of cake.'_

' _Cake, cake, cake.'_

 _Everyone's attention except for Bulma went to the little boy who entered the room chanting the name of the delicious creamy desert._

 _As the little lavender haired boy was pumping his fist in the air while repeating the words 'cake' the Son family couldn't help but laugh at how charming the little boy was._

 _The toddler stopped his adorable chanting and placed a cute smile onto his face as he seemed to be adored by other people who wasn't his mother._

' _Cake mama, I want cake.' He demanded._

 _Bulma rolled her eyes and continued to work on getting the bullet out of the Ox-King's knee, but she managed to place a small smile on her face._

' _I regret saying cake. Now he won't stop till he gets some.'_

 _The two-year-old nodded his head, and to prove his mother's words he began to chant the word 'cake' again._

 _For a while it was silent, except for the little whimpers the Ox-King would let out because he could still feel a bit of pain even if she put numbing. And little baby Trunks decided to take a break from his enchanting chant._

' _I can't believe he's Vegeta's son.' Gohan mumbled in a half whisper. Breaking the silence._

 _Gohan's statement quickly got the blue-haired beauty's attention, almost making her hurt the Ox-King but tugging on the wounded flesh._

 _Instead of answering with a simple 'hmm?' She quietly sighed before opening her mouth to speak._

' _Well you're not the only one living in shock, like seriously of all people Vegeta. Everyone thought I was going to stay with Yamcha and maybe someday marry him I thought so too, but for our finally break up I didn't come back running to him. I sought someone else, someone I believed was going to be the very last person on earth to ever choose."_

 _Bulma smiled slightly and carried on with fixing the wounded flesh._

' _Did you ever loved him?'_

 _She didn't look at Chi-Chi as the question escaped her mouth, the light smile on her face disappeared and she knew Chi-Chi was about to frantically ask her to forgive her and forget the question._

 _But before the black haired widow had a chance to nervously speak, the scientist gave a light chuckle that shocked everyone except the toddler who kept pulling at Gohan's shoulder length hair._

' _Don't stress yourself Chi-Chi, it was just a question and I'll be glad to answer it.'_

 _She took a pause to remove some dead skin before placing the sharp tools down to grab a napkin to wipe the dripping blood._

' _Back to when I was on that trip on Namek, with Gohan and Krillin. I was utterly scared of that guy, but we were all scared of that short but powerful warrior. I even remember once when I had a dream about him and I thought that he found our hiding spot and that he was here to kill me and steal the dragon balls. And then there was the time when I witnessed him killing the handsome blue man, who transformed into a horrifying monster. But when we got back home, I wasn't terrified of him at all, I felt like I was the one in control commanding him on what to do. Maybe it was because he was living on Capsule Corps grounds and that if he wanted to stay in my home he had to act right. But like I said before, after the breakup with Yamcha I sought him and he sought me, I guess we were both in some lonely state. But we did have a sweet little relationship before the androids took away everything, including him…. So yes, I loved and am still in love with Vegeta, even if he acted like a selfish prideful bastard.'_

 _Chi-Chi nodded and smiled. 'Well Trunks is such a cutie pie; we see where he gets his looks from, just hope for the best that he doesn't act like his father.'_

 _Bulma laughed and so did everyone else. 'I've prayed for that since day one, but I can already tell that he's his father's son. He already has his mean facial expression when he's mad and he has his father's eye shape. Plus, his attitude, right now he's playing nice because we have guest but when you guys are gone he'll start causing havoc again. Isn't that right Trunks?"_

 _The boy stopped pulling Gohan's hair and placed a guilty look on his face before saying 'cake?'_

 _Chi-Chi shook her head and laughed before cradling the young boy into her arms, tickling him while he giggled._

 _Chi-Chi winced as he wrist and entire hand was in pain for a quick second because of Seventeen, but thanks to Bulma she fixed the hand up to produce less pain while it was beginning to heal, the little pain she was feeling was like a needle prick._

' _You know I was actually going to head to that grocery store too, good thing I heard the news on the radio before me and little Trunks here was going to take off. But I didn't hear on the news that you were there. I guess the new news crew didn't recognize the Son family.'_

 _The three Son's nodded._

' _So why didn't you stop your grandfather from getting hurt, Gohan?' Bulma asked curiously._

 _The Ox-King waved his hand in dismissal, 'it wasn't Gohan's fault Bulma, it was my own.'_

 _Gohan didn't look at his grandfather but the metal floor, he had his hands fisted. 'It was my fault grandpa. I was supposed to help you, but I didn't. I could've kicked the gun away from his hands but I didn't, I just froze up like I always did during battle, when everyone always needed me the most. But I guess I felt the new presence, that the android I was facing wasn't the original Seventeen. But someone even crueler. His eyes weren't icy blue like it always were when I fight him, but today was the second time that I found him like that, the first time Seventeen was begging me to leave. And I just had a feeling that if I had tried to kick the gun away from his grasp he would have acted quickly and harshly. By shooting not only grandpa but me and mother.'_

 _Bulma nodded her head at Gohan's response and smiled as she managed to remove the bullet from his home. She placed a napkin over it to stop the blood from leaking and searched for her needle to stich the open wound._

' _I see,' Bulma said grabbing the needle from the counter that already had the thread in, 'Do you think that there might be two sides to him?'_

 _Gohan's eyes widen at Bulam's statement what she was implying might be true, for a few seconds he began to contemplate. Then everything began to hit him like a ton of bricks._

' _Bulma you might be on to something. There might really be two sides to him, the regular Seventeen has blue eyes while another part of him is more crazy and blood thirsty and has red eyes. And I also noticed a few more things, like after he shot grandpa he fell to the floor screaming and after he finished he stood up and had normal blue eyes, he gave us a glance before taking off without a word. It's not like he didn't know what was going on, because his eyes showed that he knew, but it just wasn't the same Seventeen. I also noticed that the blonde girl that's always with him wasn't present for months. Something is really going on.'_

 _Bulma finished stitching the wounded flesh and removed her gloves, she began to walk to the trashcan to dispose of the bloodied gloves._

' _Well when you put it that way, there's definetly two of him stuck in one body, one a little sane while the other is just plainly insane. But when I get to thinking I know that those two androids that are scorching the earth are the first artificial humans that Dr. Gero created. I can't entirely say that they would suffer from malfunctions, since they're still human but they could actually be fighting their cybernetic side since they still have half their human minds, but I can tell that Gero erased all their precious memories of when they were once humans like us and just created the ultimate killing machine.'_

 _The room stayed silent for a while._

' _There half humans?' Chi-Chi managed to ask._

' _How do you know that?' Gohan added onto his mother's question._

 _Bulma smiled and winked at the Son family, 'genius scientist here. Did you forget? Besides as all scientist we always have to be nosy and sometimes put ourselves in danger to get some new evidence. So long story short, my intentions were to find out if those androids we're beatable and what were their weak points, but sadly I didn't get any of that information. But I did find out that they're half humans, it was a shocking discovery. And the way I acquired this information was simple, I just had made a mechanical fly to scan them in order to try to get blueprints to see if I can make a shut off button, but sadly that didn't work. It's like Gero knew most of this stuff was going to happen and blocked me from accessing a scanned blueprint. But all the fly could tell me was that they were artificial humans, because during the scan it showed me what was cybernetic and what was not. If only the scanning could've gotten deeper then I would've been able to see what exactly are they made of enable to make a self-destruct remote.'_

' _Wow, so they're cyborgs. I would say it's cool, but in this situation it's not. But you're basically saying that Dr. Gero managed to kidnap them and stripe their humanity away.'_

' _Well, yea. But not all their humanity, that wouldn't be impossible but it could have killed them during the procedure.'_

 _Gohan nodded, 'wow, it's pretty messed up that he took innocent humans and turned them to killing machines.'_

 _Chi-Chi began to toss Trunks in the air, 'well there's no need to pity them Gohan, look at what they've done.'_

 _Gohan nodded once again, his mother was right about not pitying them, every villain has or had a chance to stop and the androids just didn't and won't._

' _But about the blonde android's sudden disappearance I have no clue. I would say that she's probably malfunctioning but I know that's not true. But I also think that there's another lab that the two might be going to get stronger or something, because when they're not destroying where are they?'_

 _The Ox-King and Gohan carried the bags of groceries they managed to save during their game of Hide and Shoot with Insanity. Once they all exited the medical lab, they made their way to the entrance of what used to be the joyous place called Capsule Corp._

 _Once they reached the entrance the Son family exited the building and turned around to say their proper goodbyes to the blue-haired scientist and her lavender haired son._

' _Bulma I cannot thank you enough for helping my hand feel better and removing the bullet from my father's knee.'_

' _No problem Chi-Chi, we're here to help each other.'_

 _All five of them smiled and little Trunks walked up to every member of the Son family and hugged them, he made sure he hugged Gohan last, and instead of giving him a soft hug like the others he gave him a rough one to show off all the little strength that he had._

' _Woah kid, Bulma you have a strong little boy here. Maybe one day he can be a warrior just like his father. He could probably fight off the androids when he's older, I'll be glad to train this little half-sayain if you want me to.'_

 _Bulma smiled lightly, 'I'll have to think about that offer Gohan.'_

 _Gohan chuckled, 'well I'll be waiting for the answer.'_

 _Before the Son family took off they stored their grocery items in their capsules and held onto Gohan tightly who began to float in the air._

' _Bye!' All three had shouted before they took off soaring into the sky._

 _Trunks watched with amazement and began to shout 'again, again.' Even when the Son family was long gone._

' _When I grow up I want to fly mama, and, and…'_

 _Bulma watched as her son was in search for words, he was a very intelligent little boy at the age of two, he spoke like he wasn't a little baby who never mispronounced a word._

' _I want to be a warrior like my daddy!' He shouted proudly._

 _Instead of widening her eyes she gave her little boy a wide smile and held her tears in. 'You're going to be a warrior Trunks, just like your daddy.'_

Seventeen made it home within an hour, he wished he could fly up to his window of his bedroom, but the only problem was that he didn't have a window in his bedroom.

Once he entered the unlock door, he wasn't greeted by his sister's laughter. Instead he was greeted with silence. He wouldn't mind the silence at all, it was better for him, but he could tell his sister was waiting somewhere to talk to him.

He walked quietly to the living room but his sister wasn't at her usual spot watching her favorite scary movie while eating ice cream. His second option was to check the kitchen, even though the lights were off he still decided to check because knowing her she might want to try to do a stupid prank on him because she was dying of boredom of staying home every day. But once he entered the kitchen and turned on the light she was nowhere to be seen.

He rolled his eyes and gave up on the stupid little game she might be playing, he was tired, not physically of course. But he was tired of Insanity taking control, if he didn't stop Insanity from killing the Ox-King the Ox-King wouldn't be living with a bullet wound to the knee.

As soon as he opened the door to his bedroom he jumped and took a step back, not expecting to see his pregnant sister sitting on his bed.

"Why the hell are you in my room?"

"I don't question you when you go snooping in my room."

"Just shut up and get out."

"Not till I finish talking to you."

Seventeen sighed. "What do you fucking want from me?"

"I was just here to give you some good advice so don't you dare be rude to me."

'I don't need your damn advice, but I already know how you are so come on, waste a few of my precious minutes to tell me this 'advice' that's so important."

He watched he roll her eyes and he did the same.

"Since I'm wasting your oh so 'precious time' let me make this short for you. I heard in the damn radio what happened and I could already tell that Insanity took over your body. And like I said before I believe that if you just go to sleep-"

"Sleep! You think all this drama would end if I just sleep! Did you not realize that by sleeping caused that thing to be born?"

Eighteen tried to reach out to calm him, but he backed away.

'I believe that if you sleep and fight Insanity will go away."

Seventeen laughed. "This isn't a fairytale Eighteen where at the end everything goes your way, it's just a damn nightmare that would never end. You keep thinking that sleep will help but it won't." He spat.

Eighteen sighed, "well just start sleeping without turning on your dreamland application, it could help and probably rejuvenate you from all the stress and pain you've been going through."

Seventeen shook his head and held in his laughter, "that's where you're wrong Eighteen, I see what you're trying to do for me but no thanks. Even if I tried to sleep without turning on my dreamland application it's impossible, after Insanity was born my off button for dreamland was broken for good."

The room was silent for a few seconds and as soon as he saw his sister open her mouth to speak he grabbed the doorknob ready to twist it to leave his annoying sister.

"You're afraid of some measly nightmares Seventeen, they can't hurt you and just being afraid of going to sleep because of those nightmares is making your insane self laugh at you. All you got to do is fight the nightmares and I know once you pass a certain barrier in dreamland you'll be able to get rid of Insanity for good."

Seventeen bared his teeth, he didn't like how his sister was calling him coward. But with all his might he held his anger.

"If I give in to those damn nightmares, it can go down two ways. I can succeed and break the barrier or I can fail and make Insanity win in taking over my entire body."

Before his sister had another chance to speak he stepped out of the room and headed to the backyard to blow off some steam by training.


	12. Chapter 12

The History Of Marron

Chapter 12: Soaked Dress

 _He tossed another potato chip in his mouth before crunching, his eyes were no longer focused on the television that was playing an action movie, but his sister who was struggling to cook something up in the kitchen. She was so intent in creating a certain dish that she was working on for about an hour now, the other three dishes she tried to make hours earlier didn't come out successfully. All it did was add on to the mess in which they called their kitchen._

 _A sound similar to an explosion came from the kitchen and he snickered as heard his sister mutter curses under her breath._

' _GOD!'_

 _He couldn't hold his snickers any longer even as he tried to save her the embarrassment, but for a quick second he stopped as he heard his sister let out another scream of frustration before he continued on with his laughter._

' _That damn scientist couldn't give me an application to know how to cook?!'_

 _Seventeen wiped a tear of laughter away from his eye and stood up from the wooden floor he fell on moments ago._

' _Your questioning that mad scientist for not giving you a great cooking ability, doesn't that make you sound dumb? Like seriously why in the world would you need to know how to if you don't have to eat?'_

' _Shut up and help me clean up this mess.'_

' _Not till you admit that I'm right.'_

' _I fucking hate you.'_

 _Seventeen smirked, 'love you to sis.'_

' _Just help me, remember your still my personal slave.'_

 _Seventeen rolled his eyes and headed for the kitchen 'yea, yea.'_

 _Once he entered the kitchen his eyes were wide in disbelief, he already knew the kitchen would be a mess but he didn't imagine it being this horrible. It was like a volcano erupted each dish she tried to produce._

' _What…the fuck Eighteen?'_

 _She sighed and grabbed a paper towel to wipe the sticky dough that inhabited her face. 'Shut up and clean.'_

 _Seventeen shook his head and chuckled, his sister looked like a gooey monster with all the sticky dough covering her body._

' _Well, let's get started.' Seventeen muttered in what sounded like a sigh._

 _It was Eighteen's turn to laugh, while Seventeen raised an eyebrow to indicate his confusion._

' _I'm not cleaning up, I'm not in the state to clean up. Besides you think I want to be stuck with this damn sticky dough on my body. I'm going to take a shower, see you in half an hour.' She left the kitchen and headed for the stairs._

' _You bitch!' He yelled out._

' _You're the one whining like a female dog.'_

 _He closed his eyes and fisted his palms._

 _ **Calm down, just calm down.**_

 _ **One good kick to the stomach will make her regret calling you a bitch.**_

 _ **Do you ever give me a damn break?!**_

 _ **I'll try my best during the weekends.**_

 _Seventeen shook his head furiously even if it wasn't going to do anything but make him feel dizzy, he let a low growl surpass his lips before kicking one of the fallen pots his sister had dropped a few hours ago._

 _She walked down the stairs carefully, throughout her pregnancy she stayed cautious and now since she was due any day now she was extra cautious, so cautious that she began to sleep in the living room afraid of going up or down the stairs knowing she might fall. And she knew her brother wouldn't like to carry her up the stairs and she also didn't trust him as he might try to pull a prank that would do more than scare her._

 _As she removed her feet off the last step her barefoot met the solid wooden ground. She smiled at herself, achieving something she believed was impossible in her state. Holding onto the wall she stood to catch her breath, everything she basically did these days were tiring her physically, something else she believed was impossible since she was a cyborg. But still being human made it possible._

 _After catching her breath by inhaling and exhaling for a couple of minutes she felt herself regaining the strength she had lost. Her foot began to move silently across the solid brown flooring as she made her way to the kitchen to see how he was doing._

 _Once she made it to a certain distance she smirked and held in her laughter, his face was so serious while he was scrubbing the remaining of the dough off the counter, he reminded her of someone but she couldn't put her finger on it. Instead of doing some worthless thinking by digging through her long gone memories she began to laugh, which caused Seventeen to jump in fright and hurt his rib on the counter._

' _Dammit Eighteen!' He shouted rubbing his hurt ribs._

 _Eighteen giggled some more before it subsided. 'You know well that your ribs don't hurt. Besides I just wanted to compliment on how great you look in that apron.'_

 _She laughed some more as his face turned beat red, she watched him look at the apron as though he didn't know he was wearing it._

 _The apron was a light pink color that read:_ _ **Mommy's cooking is the best**_

 _Seventeen grumbled to himself before ripping the apron off his neck and tossing it on the ground, where he jumped on it for a while leaving messy white floured footprints on the once pretty pink apron._

' _You're done with your tantrum?'_

' _Hold up-' he stepped on the apron twice more, 'yeah, I'm done.'_

 _She shook her head but smiled._

 _As Seventeen finished cleaning the counter he threw away the used paper towels and headed for the sink to wash the filthy pots._

' _So…what was your reason on trying to cook now?'_

 _He paused his scrubbing as he heard his sister sigh but continued as she spoke to answer his question. 'I just wanted to try to create a normal dish, so when Marron gets teeth she can eat my cooking.'_

 _Seventeen snickered, 'better yet kill her with your cooking.'_

 _Eighteen grabbed the nearest thing to her which was a clean spatula and threw it at his head._

 _Seventeen ducked knowing his sister was going to do that, but he wasn't prepared for her to throw a frying pan his way._

 _He cursed under his breath and touched his head where he swore he felt a little lump forming in the back of his head._

' _Can you stop being childish for once and be serious.' Eighteen stated as she crossed her arms together._

 _Seventeen shrugged and continued to scrub, 'well I was just being truthful, besides that baby isn't even born yet. And it will take some months before she grows teeth, so why don't you just buy some microwavable food for her to eat when she gets her teeth?'_

 _Eighteen sighed, 'I don't want her eating microwavable food throughout her life she'll get sick of it at one point.'_

' _You're going to spoil that brat.'_

 _Eighteen laughed, 'she's going to have everything I couldn't.'_

 _He laid on the recliner to relax himself for all the torture he was put through today, he was fed up with work. He could barely take care of himself, but for months now he was forced to take care of his sister who was carrying the niece he didn't even want. He grabbed the cold beer from the ground and took a long sip. Life wasn't going to be the same again after his niece was born, something he knew but didn't want to believe. The word freedom would never exist in their household ever again, it would just be a nuisance that can never go away._

 _He held the beer bottle tightly, almost close enough to crushing it into pieces, but he stopped himself to not get the undeserved attention from his sister._

' _You're going to get rid of your little drinking problem when my child is born? Right?'_

 _Even though her statement sounded like a question Seventeen knew better, it was nowhere close to a question of concern but a command._

' _Nah, I think I'm going to have to drink a lot more once that brat of yours is born.'_

 _He didn't have to turn his head to see his sister baring her teeth, but he silently chuckled at her actions._

 _Seventeen placed a hand on the ground to feel for more beer bottles, he didn't find one with liquid in it, but he found a beer can._

 _He took a sip to anger and annoy his sister. She might be older then him and they both had their fair share in bossing each other around, but he wasn't going to stop his drinking for her measly command or her child. He was his own person while she was her own too._

' _I'm not going to spoil that brat; she's going to be exposed to many things when she's hanging with her cool uncle.'_

 _Eighteen stared at her belly and pulled at her fingers, 'somethings are going to have to be kept from her.' Eighteen replied in a low voice._

' _Like what? Us being androids?'_

 _Eighteen swallowed the lump in her throat, she began to pull at her fingers with more force. 'Yeah.' Her voice barely audible._

 _Her answer wasn't the answer Seventeen was looking for, he became rather furious with her. He stood up from the recliner and threw the beer can at Eighteen, not caring if she would give him a death glare that would just about kill him or actually commit the act._

 _Keeping the secret of them being an android from her daughter was just plain wrong and Eighteen knew it. The secret would lead to many lies and more secrets that could be uncovered in the mere future, but for her daughters' safety she was going to have to deal with the guilt and raise her child into a life of lies._

' _Your horrible Eighteen, do you know that?'_

 _Tears managed to form in her blue orbs._

' _What the hell I'm I supposed to do Seventeen?!' She yelled as she tried to blink the tears away, but the tears just managed to fall on her face, running down her cheeks._

' _Tell the kid the damn TRUTH!' He yelled as he fisted one of his palms and held another beer tightly in his hand, ready to throw it on the nearest wall._

' _It easy for you to say, but just think about being in my shoes. How am I supposed to look my daughter in the eye and tell her I murdered over a thousand people?'_

 _Seventeen finally threw the beer bottle he held for some time, his anger getting the best of him. 'BULLSHIT!' His voice ranged in his sisters' ears._

' _That's just bullshit and your full of it! This child might be innocent but she won't entirely be born innocent. If you don't want that child hating you for the rest of your life you might as well tell her when the time is right.'_

 _Eighteen stayed silent for a couple of minutes, she stopped pulling her fingers to distract herself from reality._

 _Wiping the tears away she spoke, 'I just can't Seventeen.'_

' _Oh yes you fucking can. If you can kill a child without a bit of remorse you can tell that child what you did and do.'_

 _Eighteen took a deep breath and ran a hand through her blonde locks. 'When the time is right.' She repeated her brother's word._

 _Sighing Seventeen sat back down on the recliner and grabbed the pint of ice cream he was enjoying with his beer from one of the glass tables near him. Picking up the spoon full of the frozen vanilla cream he took a bite._

 _Minutes of silence felt like hours as the living room stayed in silence. Seventeen eating his ice cream while watching a mute action movie. His sister on the other hand stared at the empty fireplace as she continued to pull on her fingers._

 _Once Seventeen ate his last scoop of the frozen desert his eyes widen, peering over his sister to see what she was doing he cleared his throat loud enough to catch his sister's attention._

 _She took her gaze away from the unlit fireplace to look at her brother. 'What?' She questioned._

' _Didn't you say when you first found out that you were pregnant that the child was going to fight on our side when she got older?'_

 _As soon as his words sunk in she turned her attention back to the fireless fireplace._

' _No,' she muttered, 'and that's my final answer.'_

 _Seventeen shrugged her answer away and knew that later on that his sister would think over, when the time was right._

 _Seventeen stood up from the chair as he was done relaxing for the day, he began to pick up the beer bottles that littered the floor._

 _A loud burp sounded from his mouth almost making him drop the collected bottles that laid neatly in his arms. Instead of saying excuse me like he knew his sister wanted him to say he just stayed silent, waiting to hear her angry retort._

' _Slob.'_

 _He smiled at the comment he was waiting for, 'snob.'_

' _Am not.'_

 _Instead of starting the unending are too and are not he decided to change the subject. 'So about the birth of this baby, how is it going to go down, because one I hear you say 'it's coming' I'm out the house.'_

 _He fully caught his sister's attention as she stopped pulling her fingers one by one._

' _You.'_

 _Seventeen's eyes widen and the beer bottles fell onto the ground making a loud CRACK! Sound as they hit the ground, breaking into a million pieces._

' _Your out of gas if you were depending on me. I'm not going down there. I'm your brother!'_

 _Eighteen bit her lip, 'well there's no hospitals near us since we destroyed most of them, so you have no choice.'_

 _Seventeen shook his head furiously, 'hell to the no! I will carry you around the earth if I have to find a damn hospital.'_

 _Eighteen nodded and smiled, 'I guess we'll go in disguise to find the nearest hospital that isn't reduced into rubble.'_

He was glad to be a cyborg, if he was fully human he would've given up a mile ago, but he wasn't some measly human, he was Android #17, the artificial human. The moving of his black boots were loud enough for someone in another city to hear. Ashes and rubble, were everything his black boots stepped on and everything he mostly saw. He was lost, he had to admit that, but he wasn't going to tell the whale he was carrying that. She was going to scream and complain even more till he actually found a hospital, but would continue to complain on how they could've found it earlier if he didn't get lost.

Minutes passed.

He now felt completely defeated, they've been walking for hours, not knowing Japan well without flying made him utterly lost like a child in a grocery store who didn't know where their mother was. All he wanted to do was shoot through the cloudy skies to at least see if he could find a near hospital, but since his sister said to keep a low profile he couldn't fly since regular humans didn't fly.

His arms began to wobble, holding the heavy weight for hours.

''Man your-"

"Don't you dare call me heavy. You picked up cars that weighed a ton with one hand.''

Seventeen groaned, 'well to tell you the truth the car seemed to weigh less.'

His sister growled and he chuckled, knowing at the precious state that she was in meant that she wasn't a threat to anyone.

''You want to strangle me?''

"Shut up."

Seventeen chuckled some more and continued to walk through the abandon town.

Another two hours passed, and the only progress Seventeen made was reaching another destroyed town.

He sat his sister down on a smooth stone rock and ran a hand through his lavender hair. He had the urge to just ditch her, but he knew if his sister was able to give birth and find him, he was dead meat.

"I'm starving." His sister complained, while he just rolled his eyes.

"Well you can't have any food till that baby is born!" He shouted, aggravated as it felt like the thousandth time his sister complained about dying of starvation.

She scowled and he stuck his tongue out at her, she growled at his childish self.

After Seventeen did his stretching he was ready to cover more ground until the dreadful words 'the baby is coming,' would escape his sister's lips.

They only covered half a mile in thirty minutes till he felt something wet in his arms.

His mind acted before his body could, shouting many words in his head.

 **Oh god! Please don't tell me that's what I think it is!**

 **Why does the world hate me?**

 **I rather have this be pee.**

 **Here comes the moment I was dreading the most.**

He was about to dropped his sister on the ground, disgusted at what happened and no longer wanting to hold his sister whose dress was soaked.

'Don't you dare drop me!' She yelled, pain heard in her voice.

 **Fuck, fuck, fuck! I need to find someone.**

Seventeen felt more than frustration.

"Oh god!" His sister yelled.

He placed his sister down and ran for help, but for his sister she thought he was abandoning him, as she began to yell many curses his way.

"I'm getting help!" He finally yelled back.

He ran for five minutes screaming help, he was met with silence.

"Please Help!" He yelled with a hint of frustration.

He heard footsteps shuffling, and his prayers were answered. A woman with blue hair holding a lavender haired toddler in her arms emerged from a half broken building, she smiled at him.

"What's seems to be the problem?"


	13. Chapter 13

The History Of Marron

Chapter 13: The Birth Of Marron

 _She was breathing heavily, hoping the excruciating pain she was feeling would subside, but to no hope the pain seemed to have increased. She held his hand tightly, almost tight enough to crush his bones._

' _Breathe Kimi, breathe.'_

 _She closed her eyes and did the breathing technique, trying to distract herself from the pain that began to hit her like she was being shocked by a zapper. For a minute she was at ease, till the third contraction hit._

 _Though the hospital bed was soft, it made no effort in soothing her pain._

' _Where's the damn doctors?! My wife is in labor here!' Jin roared._

 _A doctor and a nurse ran into the room with gloved hands._

' _Sorry sir,' the doctor managed to muffle from under his mask._

' _When the next contraction comes Kimi you're going to have to push.'_

 _With a pain look in her face she nodded._

 _The next minute that passed she felt herself wanting to die, but remembering the doctors order she pushed._

 _13 hours passed, and by the gods above she birthed two beautiful babies, the very first to come was their firstborn, a girl with cerulean eyes with a sprout of blonde hair. While the second child to be born was the opposite gender having the same cerulean eyes but a sprout of black hair._

' _Their beautiful.' Kimi managed to say, with a large hint weariness in her voice._

' _Yes, especially our little girl.' Jin said smiling down at the blonde girl who had a perplexed look on her face, not being used to her new surroundings, but she seemed to give her father a small warm smile._

' _What do you want to name them?' Kimi asked in a yawn._

 _The blonde man smiled as though he was waiting for this question all his life. 'My beautiful daughter will be called Lazuli and the boy would be called Lapis.'_

 _The black haired woman gave him a sleepy smile,_

' _I like it Jin.'_

 _She looked down at the two children she just brought into this world, 'Welcome Lazuli and Lapis to this new world of life.' She muttered before sleep overtook her._

He stared at the blue haired woman for a few seconds before he started to stutter, "m-my wife she's in labor, a-and I-I need help right away. Our car was running out of gas before we even made it to this town and we were stuck walking for miles."

The woman nodded, her face full of concern, "where is your wife now."

Seventeen ran a hand through his hair, "She's sitting on the ground, about five minutes away. I had to leave her to find help."

The woman nodded again, "Ok, get your wife and meet me back here in this house I'll be in the fifth door to the right waiting for you and your wife."

Seventeen nodded and ran towards the direction in which he left his sister to sit on the rough ground.

In world breaking time, he reached the area where he abandon his sister in under a minute. He gave one good look at his sister and she had a real pain look on her face that almost made him feel it.

"You fucking bastard." She cursed at him once he picked her up from the ground.

"Well I should've left you here if you felt that way-" he said staying in the same spot, 'or I still can," he concluded.

Earning a hard punch to the neck he began to walk quickly to where he found the blue haired lady and her son.

Seventeen began to walk a little slower once they were nearing the house to warn Eighteen.

"I found a woman who's going to help you give birth, but one thing about her is that I think she's Vegeta's mate." He whispered in her ear.

Eighteen's eyes widened for a quick second but as quickly as her eyes grew large her eyes returned to its normal size.

"She won't recognize us in our disguise." Eighteen whispered back.

Once the matter was discussed Seventeen nodded and walked with speed towards the house, as he entered he had no time to examine the décor. He followed the directions that was given and entered the room.

The room was medium sized with a hospital bed, medical machines, and a chair by the bed.

The woman was already in the room already putting on her lab coat, the toddler not present, but for Seventeen's assumption the brat was either playing with toys or taking a nap, whichever one he didn't care.

"My name is Bulma Briefs; I don't know if you heard of me. But to make this introduction short, I'm a brilliant scientist whose here to help you bring a beautiful child into this world." She said as slipped the gloves on her hands.

The two androids couldn't help but catch how Bulma said the word 'world' with dread.

"Names Lapis." Seventeen responded as he placed his sister down gently on the soft and clean hospital bed.

"Lazuli." Eighteen said in a strained voice.

"Wow, like Lapis-Lazuli. Now your parents must've been really creative to name you that. It's so ironic, it's like you guys were meant to be together in the future."

Seventeen chuckled, "Our parents were pretty close friends with each other and when our mothers were pregnant with us at the same time the name was just perfect for us, knowing that one day we would've married."

Eighteen held in her scream of pain, "aren't you guys forgetting something?"

Bulma's eyes widen in realization, she turned to face Eighteen, ''my bad sweetie, I totally forgot."

"So how far apart are you?"

Seventeen and Eighteen gave her a quizzical look, while Bulma laughed it off.

"Ok never mind that, I'll just see how far apart your contractions are."

Eighteen nodded.

"Lapis, aren't you going to hold your wife's hand?"

Seventeen broke his gaze at the rooms white wall, and turned to face his sister, she smiled but in the inside he knew she was giving him the most devilish smile the world has never seen.

He gulped, not wanting his hands crushed. Extending his hands to meet hers he watched her carefully, once she had a good grip on his hand he seriously regretted holding her hands at that exact moment. She squeezed the life out of his hands as she began to experience more pain.

"Oh god!"

"I know it hurts, but you're going to pull through. When the next contraction comes I want you to push so open your legs as wide as you can."

Eighteen gave her a weak nod before opening her legs as wide as her legs could.

For the first time in her life since she was transformed into an android she was afraid of pain, but she also knew that the pain she was experiencing was only half compared to a full blooded human.

Once the clock moves will be here cue to push and suffer yet another wave of pain. She braced herself as she did not only hear the ticking of the clock but felt it too.

As soon as the clock moved the pain that was promised to come came with no hesitation. She squeezed her brother's hand already knowing he lost all color and probably some blood internally.

She gave in one big push that felt like hell, but of course there were more pushes to go if she wanted her baby out.

3 hours later.

'It was the most world breaking time to give birth to a baby,' Bulma had stated, it was shocking but the baby seemed to be fine.

Eighteen was a mess and she didn't even have to look in the mirror to know. Instead of running out the room to find a mirror to fix herself up, like the conceited side of her wanted, she stayed in the room laying with her newly born child.

The baby had made ear screeching cries as soon as she was out of her old home, but once she got all cuddled up with her mother she automatically stopped her beautiful cries.

Seventeen stared at the baby who had been screeching for minutes, he felt like leaving once he heard the mind blowing cries, but as Eighteens 'husband' it would be more than being rude to leave the room where his new 'daughter' was born just to take a smoke break.

He squinted his eyes as he found something odd about his niece, she already had the weird looking eyes of her real father and lips, actually she was just a replica of the shorty just with the blonde hair and of course the opposite gender. Once Seventeen noticed what he found odd most about the child his eyes widen.

 **The child doesn't have a nose. God this girl looks exactly like the weak human. She's going to have to take her mother's look when she grows older because I will kill her if she ends up looking like her father all her life.**

"She doesn't have a nose Eighteen." Seventeen whispered in his sister's ear.

She rolled her eyes at his comment, "I've been noticed, she's right in front of me. And she does have a nose, it's just too small to see, how else is she breathing idiot? It'll grow when she gets older."

"Just too small to see my ass, you won't even be able to see it under a microscope." He muttered to himself but received a hard hit in the abdomen.

The door creaked open and the two went silent and stared at Bulma entering the room with the toddler.

"Sorry for the wait, I couldn't find any baby clothes for a girl, but this pink blanket. And my little boy begged to see the baby, I hope you don't mind."

Eighteen nodded, "It's fine, but you didn't have to go out of your to find some clothing, I have some clothes for her in the overnight bag. Lapis the capsule."

Lapis felt like grumbling a few malicious words, but kept the comments to himself. He dug a hand in his pocket and took out the capsule before throwing it on the ground, once the smoke disappeared a black overnight bag appeared.

Seventeen grabbed the overnight bag and placed it on his sister's lap where he swore he heard her let out a low squeal of excitement.

She did the unexpected and handed the new born child to her brother, maybe it was all the excitement getting to her that she wasn't thinking straight or she actually wanted to give her brother a chance to hold his niece.

Bulma handed him the pink blanket, before the two unzipped the bag and searched for the perfect outfit, as though they were shopping at the mall to buy a dress for the dance.

Seventeen stared at the baby that was placed in his arms, she stared right back at him with her black dotted eyes.

Carefully he wrapped the pink blanket around the baby successfully.

He never held a baby in his life and holding a new born terrified him. Many terrifying thoughts began to swarm in his head:

 **What if I drop this baby by accident?**

 **What if I drop the baby on purpose?**

 **Why in the world would she give me the baby? Unless she doesn't want the baby?**

 **She's fucking insane to give me this baby?**

 **Oh god it moved.**

 **Why do I have the urge to poke its cheek?**

"Can I see her mister."

Seventeen blinked, now back in reality. He looked at the toddler below him, he had to be about two, but he spoke so proper.

Seventeen nodded, ''sure,'' he bent low so the little boy can have a glimpse of his niece.

"Wow," the little's boy eyes glimmered, "she has no nose." He whispered in Seventeen ears.

Seventeen chuckled, for a minute he thought he was going to call his niece cute, even though in his opinion she met the standards of cute, but he wasn't going to tolerate a boy calling her cute even if he might be two and she was just a few minutes old.

"All girls are born without noses." Seventeen whispered in the little boys' ears.

"Really?" the boy whispered back.

Seventeen smirked as he tried to hold in his laughter, the little boy was clueless and actually believed his little white lie.

"Yeah, that's how girls get cooties. My wife and your mom grew a nose so they don't have it anymore. But don't tell your mommy I told you this, or her nose will disappear."

The little boy blue eyes grew large; fear was shown all over his face.

"I-I go-got-t-to go." The lavender toddler responded in a stutter before running off.

Seventeen smiled inwardly and stood up properly.

"Trunks!" Bulma yelled, "his behavior sometimes is just so weird."

"He said he was off to play."

"Oh, I thought he would've wanted to stay longer."

Ten minutes passed and the two woman were now down to two pieces of clothing for the baby to wear.

Seventeen sighed, he felt as though he was back in the mall. "Don't you think the baby is pretty cold in this blanket?" He questioned, bringing the attention of the two woman.

"Oh my, we totally forgot." Bulma responded.

Together they chose the pink one piece with cheetah prints on the sides, and of course it had the most delightful words written on it: **Mommy's adorable child**

Once they grabbed a diaper out the bag Eighteen gently took the baby from Seventeen's arms and she and Bulma began to dress the baby.

"Welcome to your new world Marron." Eighteen said once the baby was fully dressed and in her mother's arms.

"Marron?" Bulma questioned.

"Yes," Eighteen responded with a smile.

"A sweet name, but it sounds so familiar. Well whoever it was it's not important. But you guys are welcome to stay here if you like, I know you might be tired."

Eighteen gave Bulma a smile of gratitude, "thanks a lot for the offer, but we'll be alright. I also can't thank you enough for helping me bring my adorable baby girl into this world, I am forever in your debt."

Bulma smiled and waved her hand in dismissal, "no problem, I'm here to help."

Eighteen handed Seventeen the baby to his dismay again.

Eighteen got up from the hospital bed.

"Well since you guys are leaving, I already had an air car ready for your departure, so I'll be back to bring you a new set of clothes Lazuli."

It didn't take Bulma long to bring in the new set of clothing and while Bulma left to give her some privacy Seventeen was forced to stay since he was thought to be his sister's actual husband.

He faced the wall and closed his eyes tightly waiting for the dreadful moment to be over.

Five minutes went by.

"Finished."

"Finally." Seventeen muttered to himself, turning around.

They headed for the door and was greeted by a patiently waiting Bulma.

"Well I guess this is goodbye, it was nice meeting you two, really."

She handed Seventeen a capsule.

"Take care. And be safe getting back."

"Thank you." The two responded.

Trunks came out running from a room, "Bye, bye."

The pair smiled and waved goodbye before giving them an audible 'goodbye.'

Once they were outside, Seventeen threw the capsule and a blue air car emerged with a baby seat already in place. The both of them entered the car and Seventeen waited till Eighteen finished fastened a fast asleep Marron in her car seat.

Once Eighteen said that she was finished, Seventeen started the car and honked the horn to signal their departure to the Brief family who was afraid to leave the house.

And took off into the night sky.


	14. Chapter 14

**The History Of Marron**

 **Chapter 14: Lost Appetite**

A/N: I would like to wish a Happy happy birthday to Alexis (xconversegirl99x) I hope you enjoy your special day. And as a present I dedicate yet another chapter to you. Again enjoy your day and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Over an hour had passed and he still didn't give up, he wanted everything to be perfect. And that meant the perfection of his outfit was included. It was a struggle since he barely had clothes to fill a portion of his closet and he was always use to just grabbing anything close to his reach before putting it on and calling it a day, not having a care in the world if it matched or not. But today just had to be perfect.

A hand placed on his chin while he contemplated on which piece of fabric was better; he wasn't a fashion designer nor was he a fashion critic but the way his hand was placed upon his chin as he was in deep thought made him seem like a serious fashion designer who wouldn't quit till he found the "perfect outfit."

He gave himself a little scowl; angry at himself and angry for wasting so much time just to choose a stupid outfit. But in the back of his mind he knew that the chosen outfit wouldn't be stupid.

He sighed for a minute before his eyes drifted off to another outfit; a plain white shirt and black pants.

Seventeen nodded his head in approval, it was a simple outfit that wouldn't overdue it. He smiled to himself as his hours of searching finally paid off, it might have been a little worthless and pointless especially since he only managed to chose a simple outfit in the number of hours he wasted. But he wasn't complaining much, he was rather content.

Slipping on his white shoes after fully getting his clothing on he stood up and placed the clothes that didn't win his interest back in the empty closet.

He wasn't conceited enough to have a mirror in his room like his sister who had over a hundred in her room. So he didn't have a chance to check himself out to see if his outfit was on point or if his face was alright. But knowing himself, he always looked good.

Now he had one main objective, to get out the house without being seen.

Now seemed to be the perfect time for regret to sink in...regretting on not getting a room with a window where he would have had an easy advantage to slip out his room and out the house with out his sister consent. But he chose to be the idiot to not have chosen a room with a window installed, since he wasn't fond of gazing upon the outdoors.

He was just about to twist the doorknob till he heard wailing across the hall.

Drat, the brat.

He waited a few minutes for the crying to cease but it never did. Which made his anger spike up quickly.

He had the urge to go out across the hall and set the kid right, but he couldn't jeopardize his date by having his sister know or ask about his whereabouts .

He sat on the floor and waited a few more minutes for his sister to handle the situation which was taking longer than usual.

Just a few hours earlier his niece was in an overjoyed mood. As she kept shouting to the entire household that she finally grew the nose her mother had promised to soon appear. She had told him about a thousand times today before he became infuriated with her annoyance and kicked her out. Where she cried for a while before his sister cheered her up and sent a few punches his way; She had seemed to have gotten stronger after the birth of Marron, and that excluded the tough training she had to endure over the years with him.

The wailing finally stopped to Seventeen's contentment. But as soon as he heard a knock on the door all his joy was sent down the drain.

'What do you want?' He asked sharply.

'M-mommy s-said to go to y-you a-and give you this.' the stuttering and the whistling of her missing front tooth was heard.

He slapped his forehead as his plans was foiled by the little brat, but his eyes widen as her words fully reached his ears.

He twisted the knob roughly and opened the door with force scaring the young blonde who quickly took a step back with a half fearful look on her face.

Before he had the chance to ask her what exactly did his sister leave in his niece's hands he spotted the folded piece of paper in her small hands.

'Give me that,' he replied harshly as he snatched the paper from her tiny grip before opening it up to read it:

Dear Seventeen

I know Marron be might trying to read it so I'll be discrete as possible, I went out shopping and I'll be out for a couple hours, so have fun with your niece and I don't mean training...we don't need her to lose another teeth by the hands of you again. Take her to the park or something. Just make sure my baby has fun or your dead. I also left a good amount of money in her bag downstairs to buy her some food and some clothes, so you better take her shopping.

Sincerely your beloved sister

He muttered some incoherent words under his breath and squeezed the note to death as he finished read the letter.

THAT FUCKING BITCH!

Why the hell would she do this to me?!

I knew she always hated me secretly

He looked down at the smiling girl.

'What are you smiling for?' He asked, the anger clearly heard in his voice

'Were going shopping!' She screamed joyfully, ignoring the anger in his voice.

Seventeen frowned, 'and who told you that lie?'

Marron's smile faltered, 'you just read it off the note mommy left you.' she replied.

'I did?' He questioned himself, not remembering reading it aloud.

'yes,' his niece replied.

He rolled his eyes and closed his door before burning the paper with an energy ball.

'Let's go brat,' Seventeen growled, already making his way down the stairs.

He watched the cheerful girl jump down each step carefully; counting the number of steps,before grabbing her bag off the couch and tossing it to her.

Once they were outside Seventeen looked down at his niece once again.

'So you wanna fly today?'

He almost laughed at the fear that struck her face once the word 'you' and 'fly' left his mouth.

She shook her head furiously at his suggestion and he growled, already irritated. It was always hilarious to see her reaction but it was always infuriating when she denied.

'Well you're gonna have to get over your damn fear of flying one day! You little scaredy-cat.'

As the clear tears began to form in her eyes he grabbed her hand roughly before shooting into the sky. Not wanting to hear or see another episode of her sniveling.

She hid her head onto his warm chest once he held her in a tight embrace. She began to scream hysterically. While he laughed silently as a idea formed into his head.

Once he was an hour away from their home he loosened his grip on the young blonde he was protecting with all his life before letting her go completely.

He felt a little pang of regret at his actions. But he had to admit that it was hilarious to see her struggle to fly as she kept flapping her arms as if she was a bird . Then there was the actual regret, once he had grabbed her before she hit the ground with a splat and landed on the ground, she wouldn't stop bawling her eyes out. Which began to give him a major headache.

He knelt down and placed his hands on both her shoulders before looking up at her bowed face and looked into her tearful eyes. He wiped the tears as a fatherly action and slightly smiled at the little girl who looked at him with hate in her eyes.

He chuckled softly, making the girl's facial expression became meaner, almost close to her mother.

'Hey, hey, hey. Stop your foolish crying. Remember what I told you, crying is a babies job. And your not a baby.'

Her crying had ceased, but tears still ran through her face. She crossed her arms together and `

black dotted eyes meet icy blue eyes.

'I'm gonna tell mama what you did to me a-and s-she's gonna kill you,' she said once she stop bloating her cheeks.

His eyes didn't really widen as she mentioned that she was going to be a tattle tell to get him killed, he was just trying so hard to actually take her threat seriously from her stuttering voice to the whistling of her missing tooth.

'Let's make a deal kid, I buy you some ice cream and you don't tell your mother what just happened.'

The only words she basically heard was 'deal, don't tell your mother and ice cream.' But her eyes seemed to have lighten up once she heard the word ice cream and it was as though she forgot that she was supposed to be angry at her uncle.

She was about ready to shake his hand till she came up with a smarter idea of her own.

She went back to her mean expression and crossed her arms to Seventeens hair scratching confusion.

'What's your problem now?!' He half growled.

'You have to buy me the biggest ice cream and take me shopping!' She yelled.

Seventeen almost fainted at her "little" request. Sure he could buy her the biggest ice cream the ice cream parlor had to offer, but not only wasn't she allowed to eat a lot of sweets. But if she so happened to have a sugar rush she would tend to use what little power she had uncontrollably and he couldn't have the whole world knowing or seeing a little girl with super natural powers. But no way in hell was he going to back to hell again to go shopping. He suffered enough for the past years as they kept taking him to the constant unending trips to the mall.

No with a big hell in the front is what he wanted to say, but if his sister found out about almost killing her daughter he would be joining Satan pretty early.

Minutes passed as they stood glaring at each other, Seventeen with a frown on his face while Marron on the other hand placed a similar angry frown on her face.

Wasting time was no longer an option, he was probably already late for his date just because he was acting childish. So he was forced to say 'deal.'

As they shook hands, Seventeen stayed kneeling down. 'There's one more thing I have to add to this deal.'

She squinted her eyes at him, curious. 'If I don't get my ice cream and get to go shopping you can forget it.'

Seventeen rolled his eyes, she was truly his sister's daughter. 'You'll get your ice cream and your little shopping spree kid, I just need you to do me a huge favor.'

Marron stop squinting her eyes and smirked, 'continue.'

'Okay, your uncle here is going on a date, do you know what a date is?'

She placed a puzzled look on her face, 'you mean like today's date?'

Seventeen slapped a hand onto his forehead, 'no you idiot, a date is...'

He quickly stopped himself. Explaining what the word date meant to her would take forever, then it would lead to a plethora amount of badgering questions. And he didn't need her to know anything about dating. In his book she wasn't allowed to date any boy, even when she was 50. She would stay as his pure little niece forever. His sister already lost all her purity so it was up to him to keep his niece's purity locked in a safe.

'Forget what I said. I'm just going to see this girl who likes me, and your going to have to pretend that I'm your daddy. Got that?'

She nodded and smiled. 'So do I get to have purple hair too?'

For a minute Seventeen was confused till he remembered that he still had to keep his lavender hair as a disguise to see Amaya.

"No kid, you don't need to have purple hair. Because people with purple hair is evil. Remember that.'

She nodded her head again, 'your not that evil uncle 17.'

Seventeen smiled, but shocked to hear her words as she sounded like she actually meant it.

'Thanks kid, now remember I'm not your uncle 17 right now I'm your-'

'Daddy!' she yelled as she jumped in the air.

He had explained everything to her in order to not have her jeopardize his chances with Amaya, even if he managed to bed her several times over the years. He still needed someone to satisfy him.

Rule number 1. Don't call me uncle. Rule number 2. Don't say or do anything weird. Rule number 3. Don't embarrass me. Rule number 4. Don't mention anything about you or me having powers. Rule number 5. Don't tell her I'm in a disguise. Rule number 6. My name is Lapis, but you call me...daddy. Rule number 7. Don't mention mommy, imagine that she's gone...forever (at this she cried)

'Hey, what did I tell you, no crying. It's just a game, mommy's not gone forever.'

She wiped some of her tears away, 'I-I don't wanna play a game where mommy's gone forever or with you gone forever...I don't wanna be alone.'

Instead of rolling his eyes like he always did at her comments he just stared at her, dumbfounded. He was not expecting to hear her say those very words that left her mouth seconds ago. It was true though, he had to admit that. Without them she would be alone in this world that was 75% destroyed. She would live a life as a vagrant or a life of isolation. He couldn't imagine that faith for her, she might have her fair share of annoyance, but she was still his niece. Joyful and full of life.

He grabbed a piece of tissue from the inside of her bag; his sister really prepared Marron's bag carefully. And he wiped the tears before the snot off her face.

'You're never going to be alone, I promise you that. Me and your mother will be here forever, with you.'

As she looked presentable she smiled lightly at her uncle who gave her a mini hug, before standing up and quickly grabbing her hand, walking out of the deserted land and into the busy streets of a town.

They crossed several streets before nearing the cafe he and Amaya had their first date.

Already the brown haired girl spotted them from her seat and ran up to them.

Alright showtime...Marron you better not ruin this.

Once she made it to Seventeen she smiled and kissed his cheek before her eyes drifted to little girl he held in his hand.

'I don't remember having stealing a kid on my bucket list.'

Seventeen chuckled silently, 'she's my...daughter. I just didn't want to tell you since you might not have wanted to date me...but I guess you won't want to date me now since I lied to you.'

She waved her hand in the air as a sign of dismissal, 'I've been lied to many times before, not every relationship can be perfect, besides it's one lie. And I love kids. What's her name?'

'Marron.'

'Aw, isn't that sweet,' she bent low to look Marron in the eye, 'hello Marron, I'm Amaya.'

Marron looked at the woman's large eyes before looking at her uncle, not knowing if she was supposed to say hi or wait till she was told, her uncle just smiled down at her.

Marron brought her eyes back to Amaya's, 'I grew a nose today!'

God dammit Marron.

With all his strength he managed to not slap his hand on his forehead.

Seventeen chuckled nervously, 'we were playing the game I got your nose,' Seventeen said answering the question that Amaya didn't ask but her quizzical look did.

She smiled at Marron and laughed, 'I see, a pretty little nose.'

Amaya stood up and quietly sighed, 'I guess we can't go to the movies anymore.'

For a quick second Seventeen was about to protest on why, till he remembered his niece.

The next thing on the bucket list was something a little extreme; have sex in the theater till they got caught.

He began to get angry again, his plans for a perfect day with Amaya was ruined because he was stuck babysitting his niece because his sister wanted to do some unnecessary shopping.

'Movies!' Marron shouted.

Amaya smiled down at the little girl, 'well I guess we can still go to the movies. What movies are playing anyways?'

Once they made it to the movies there were several things playing, most things were rated R or PG-13. The things that were rated PG were just horrible to look at in Seventeen's opinion. Most movies were about inanimate objects having human characteristics. And the rest were about cartoon animals and then there was this one princess movie his niece kept pestering him to watch.

They had already purchased their tickets, which was a five minute process as Seventeen took a whole five minutes passing the money for the tickets to the cashier, half hoping the tickets would be sold out, but knowing no way in hell that was going to be possible.

After a mini argument with his niece who kept asking for all the sweets in the menu, he ended up buying her one box of licorice.

The process to get their soda's, popcorn, and Nachos only took a matter of ten minutes to Seventeen's dismay knowing the trailers that were playing was still showing.

They walked to their specific theater, well Marron skipped all the way there before grabbing Amaya's hand and dragging her to a seat while Seventeen was left carrying all the refreshments.

Disappointingly he sat next to Marron who sat in the middle of Amaya and him.

As soon as the trailers finished in a matter of minutes which felt like hours to Seventeen the entire screen went pink indicating the girlish movie was about to start. Once the title screen appeared minutes after they showed tiny clips of the movie Seventeen fell asleep. But was punched awake by his niece.

His eyes opened wide once the fist made contact with his gut, he looked down at his niece, instead of gritting his teeth like he wanted to do he smiled as he spotted Amaya looking at him with a small smile placed upon her face.

He rubbed his stomach, though her hands were chubby and small she seemed to have a good amount a strength for her age. Thanks to him, and a little credit will go to his sister.

After enduring what felt like living in the underworld, two hours passed.

Grateful, Seventeen jumped up with joy as the movie he was forced to watch came to an end, the screen went black as it began to display the credits.

He took a moment to stretch his numbed body before walking out the theater room hastily, not wanting to stay in the room that caused him to suffer for two hours; his goal was to get some sleep while the movie was playing so he wouldn't have to watch the fluffy and girlish movie. But his niece had other plans, punching him each time his eyes fell shut.

Sleep was something he'd been practicing to do over the past years to try to get rid of Insanity, he was following his sister's crazy advice, but was still stuck in level one were he barely even drifted off into sleep. Many things have happened for the past years and many times Insanity almost won the chance to take full control of his body. No longer was he that cocky man who believed that it was not only stupid but ludicrous to try to invade his own nightmares in an attempt to get rid of his other self. But he was that egotistical man who although still believed the idea was plain crazy since he would be risking his precious life, he had hope and confidence on his side to defeat his other self.

As he neared the theater's clear glass doors with hands in his pockets he couldn't help but hear his niece indistinct chatter with his girlfriend about the "wonderful'' movie they just watched.

He smiled lightly hearing her cheery voice, he might have a difficult relationship with kids because they were always joyous and hyper which wasn't always pleasant in his opinion and at times he could be classified as having the trait of disliking children. But just like he loves making his sister happy he loves making his niece happy too.

Once he exited the theater's his niece came running to him; already he detected that the licorice had an affect on her.

She giggled a bit as she intertwined her hands with his.

'Shopping!' She yelled.

'I promised to take her shopping.' Seventeen whispered into Amaya's ears once she joined the two.

She nodded and smiled.

Together the trio walked hand in hand to Amaya's car to take a drive to the nearest mall which Amaya said was just twenty minutes away.

The situation he was placed in now was so familiar from the endless trips to the huge building that offered varieties of clothing, shoes, food, and other necessities.

A tired hand placed on his cheek, a deep scowl of frustration drawn on his face and a sigh of weariness escaped his lips as boredom began to gnaw at his brain. Bags upon bags filled the seat next to him...all belonging to his niece and his girlfriend.

He trained himself years ago to ignore the giggling girls who seemed to pass him every second, as their giggles indicated that he looked pretty silly, something he didn't like to be considered. He was childish, but he didn't want to be teased as being known for staying in a girl's store forced to give his opinion on which article of clothing was better when he could easily ditch his girlfriend and niece and come back when their finished. But Amaya had kept reassuring him that their giggles meant otherwise; their soft laughter indicated how sweet it was to stay shopping with his girlfriend. He still didn't believe it as it made no sense what so ever, and if it did... then he fully came to a conclusion that girls are just plain weird and complicated to understand.

A few minutes passed and he finally heard the sound he was waiting on for about five minutes; the creaking of the dressing room door.

He stood up and stretched his bones, Amaya came out smiling before moving aside to present his smiling niece. Her blonde hair in two perfect tight pigtails, her face gleamed with pride in her look, and her outfit similar to the outfit of the princess in the movie; a blue and pink tutu dress tied to her neck, and a neat blue bow laced in the middle.

He had to admit she looked adorable.

After changing back to her regular clothes they headed to the checkout line which wasn't that long.

They exited the mall with a cheery Marron who wore the new dress, a blue bow entwined in her blonde hair and white sneakers that she begged to wear.

'Doesn't she look like a princess?' Amaya had asked Seventeen once Marron stepped out the bathroom fully dressed.

Seventeen had smiled broadly once the question was asked, and replied with a confident 'yes she does. My royal princess.'

'Ice cream!' Marron said before grabbing Seventeen and dragging him to the parking lot.

Seventeen chuckled silently as his niece dragged him to the car.

'I'm not the one driving the car Marron,' he said once they neared the car.

She stopped dead in her tracks as her uncle mentioned the truth. She quickly turned around and ran back to Amaya dragging her to her car.

The drive was half an hour as they wanted to go to an ice cream parlor near a park.

Throughout the drive Marron sung a song about ice cream, which amused the two adults.

They had entered the store after Amaya finished parking the car. The overly hyper girl ran to the front to view the ice cream on display pushing some adults and kids in her way.

Seventeen apologized to each person his niece bumped, the word sounded so strange each time it left his mouth and each time he said it he truly didn't mean it, he just kept in his laughter as his niece had bumped several people carrying cones and bowls of ice cream, almost making them drop the frozen desert onto the clean marble ground.

Seventeen raced up to the blonde, who know looked at a raven haired woman behind the counter.

'I want ice cream!' Marron demanded, making the raven haired woman arch her eyebrow as Seventeen figured the lady was trying to figure out who specifically was the young girl's parents.

'Huh, sorry about that,' Seventeen said to the woman whose named tag read Sarah, 'Marron what did I tell you about manners,' Seventeen whispered sharply in his niece's ear.

She stuck her tongue out at him while he ignored her actions and looked back at the lady behind the counter.

'She's pretty excited for ice cream.'

Sarah nodded and chuckled a bit, 'well isn't that cute. We have an option for creating your own ice cream with the varieties of flavors to chose from and then we have our special ice cream of the day, mainly made for girls. It's called the princess crepe.'

Marron eyes lit up once she heard the word princess, 'I want that one daddy, I want that one.'

Seventeen nodded at his nieces demands, 'and how does that look like?'

Sarah pointed to the glass that sealed cakes and other deserts. Seventeen's eyes drifted from desert to desert till he found the princess crepe. He almost fainted at the size of the thin pancake filled with ice cream and pink sprinkles. The price would also cause parents eyes to bulge out of their skulls, but as he was rich from sometimes stealing money from the banks and people the price was nothing to worry about. But the thing his niece wanted was surly going to cause Marron to expose her powers to the world.

Amaya bent low to take a look at the ice cream, the first thing that almost caused her to faint was the price, but Seventeen assured her that he'll be able to afford it, she didn't question him on how which he was glad for.

'You sure you'll be able to eat all of that Marron?'

'Yup,' Marron answered Amaya's question with a smile.

'We're going to be sharing it,' Seventeen said while Marron frowned.

'Nuh-uh.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

The yes and no argument had gone on for an entire five minutes till they were being constantly screamed at by the costumers who were behind them, as they did not realize they were holding up the line. So they ended up buying the princess crepe to share and Amaya a cone of vanilla ice cream.

Now they stood at the park watching Marron interact with other kids as she played in the playground having the time of her life. She hadn't eaten much of the crepe as Seventeen kept stealing big licks and bites off the desert not trying to have her have a sugar rush. She also didn't have much of an appetite to eat it all anyways.

'How old is she?' Amaya asked breaking the one hour silence they were engulfed in as they had just laid on the tickling grass enjoying each others presence and watching Marron play.

He fought the urge to gulp, the question felt like a pop quiz he wasn't ready for...well he wasn't ready for it, he never really paid attention to the brat's age, all he knew that she was growing each year and so was her annoyance.

As Marron ran up to them just as Seventeen was about to open his mouth to tell Amaya the age he believed his niece was she hugged them both surprising the two grownups.

Once she let them go, ending the hug Seventeen was the first to get out of the state of shock.

'Now what was that for?'

Marron smiled showing off her missing tooth, 'for making me have the best birthday a five year old can ask for.'

Lightning struck his body with realization, and his body froze as though the temperature deducted from it's humid weather to zero degrees.

Holy shit. It is her birthday, no wonder her nose finally grew...now everything makes sense. My perfect day was ruined because eighteen went out to buy things for her surprise party.

He kinda felt like a pile of shit for forgetting, but his niece seemed as though she didn't notice or that all the nice things he was doing for her today was a present as he usually wouldn't do any of this crap for her.

Amaya had wished Marron a happy birthday once again before driving off. The two began to walk to a deserted area before he would take off into the sky with his niece in his hands.

'I love you daddy,' Marron had whispered in his ear once they began to take flight.

Seventeen smiled lightly, 'you don't have to call me that anymore.'

Marron smiled sleepily at him, 'I like calling you daddy uncle 17,' she murmured before falling asleep in his arms.

He smiled some more and flied faster, and to his correct guess their was a surprise party for Marron once they made it home.

Everything was set to its finest. She wanted everything to be perfect for their arrival, although it was supposed to be the other way around she didn't mind at all. All she wanted was for them to arrive before it was too late to celebrate this special day with her.

Bundles and bundles of food filled the dining room table, although they weren't much of an eater she was sure that seeing the abundant mass of food would make them eat till their bellies were full.

She grabbed her clipboard to go over her list to make sure she had everything written on the paper. If her uncle saw her doing this he would've laughed uncontrollably and tell her she was wasting a bunch of her time just to impress him and her mother for a party of three. She smiled at the thought, it might have been a waste of time but time was all she always had when her mother and uncle would take their mysterious trips where she wasn't allowed to tag along.

She walked around the house checking off things from her list like having the balloons she blew an hour ago still in place and standing high and proud.

The sounding of the bell to the oven caused her to take an abrupt halt and place the clipboard neatly on the coffee table and rush to the kitchen where she placed one of her mother's apron that she never used as she couldn't cook around her neck. She took the oven mittens from its rack and put them on her hands before turning off the oven and grabbing the steamy hot cake from the oven.

She placed the sweet desert on the counter to let it cool off before taking off the mitts and running back to the living room to continue checking off things from her check list.

She was back in the kitchen in a matter of minutes checking to see if her uncle's beer cans were still keeping it's cool in the fridge and seeing if her mother's favorite ice cream was still in the freezer.

Once she checked off the last bits of the things written on the sheet of paper she went to work on the cake, frosting it to perfection.

She was glad to know how to cook, and it was all thanks to the heavily amount of free time she had in her life to watch the cooking videos from the DVD's her mother had brought her. Her cooking seemed to impress her mother even if she barely ate it like her uncle would.

She finished spreading the finishing touches to the cake, she licked a piece of frosting off her finger before placing the cream filled knife in the sink.

An hour had passed and she was done cleaning all the pots and pans made to cook the dishes, now all she needed was to get dress and wait for them to show up.

Running up the stairs with excitement she headed for her room. The pink painted walls was an addition a few years ago as she begged her mother who bullied her uncle to buy the paint and paint the room, she could still remember his grumbling from when they were at the store buying the paint and in her room painting the light shade of pink; replacing the plain white walls. Placed on the walls were her art work from when she was younger till now, which had improved drastically. She had a queen sized bed decorated with pink and white sheets. Her drawer that had a mirror attached to it was in the far corner full of her hair accessories and the makeup she never used.

She was living the good life, she had to admit that. Clothes and food was unending. Her closet was always filled with the newest things her mother and uncle would purchase at the mall.

She grabbed the outfit her mother told her to wear today, a simple knee high pink dress that puffed up at the bottom. She kept her hair in her formal pigtails before running out of her room and sliding down the stairs to wait for her guardians.

She sat at the table with her hands folded on the tablecloth and her feet swinging under the wooden table. Another hour had passed and they still didn't return, she didn't worry much as it was only nine, there was times when they came later. Although the food was getting cold she ignored the wailing of her stomach and waited. Once it reached eleven she began to worry a bit, but she still didn't take a bite of food, just stared at the delicious dishes with hungry eyes as the smell seemed to grow stronger with every passing minute the clocked ticked away and it began to get too intoxicated to resist the urge to just dive in and eat the food as though she was a wild beast. She stood up at thirty past eleven, she headed for the drawer to get the candles and the lighter for the cake.

After placing two candles in the middle of the cake she lit them...waiting to hear the twist of the door knob to the always unlocked front door. But as twenty minutes passed, making in ten minutes before twelve she stood up again as she had previously sat down once she lit the candles; finally losing hope of their return.

She eyed the melting wax candle, still living, just barely.

As it reached 11:59 she moved closer to the cake, "well...happy fifteenth birthday to me I guess,' she whispered to herself before blowing out the candles. Making the dinning room grow dark as it's only light source was now gone. The hunger that was once going to cause her stomach to eat itself was long gone...her appetite lost like her hope.

She held her tears in not wanting to cry as her uncle told her many times throughout the years of her life that crying was a babies job, but once her head hit the soft pillows to her bed reality finally kicked in and the tears managed to escape without her permission.

She paced around for a few minutes, thinking. She knew one day her brother would bring up this topic again and now seemed like the perfect time for him to ask. Automatically she would have said no, but now she was rather curious to see how things would play out, although she wouldn't want her daughter doing the same, but the idea sparked her interest.

'So what do you say Eighteen?' Her brother asked, his arms folded as he leaned against a forest tree, watching her intently.

'I...what if she doesn't want to do it, she's human enough to see that it's wrong.'

'She'll come to like it at one point,' Seventeen replied, kicking the dead leaves from the ground.

'I don't know, what if he manages to...'

'He can't even beat us Eighteen what gives him the advantage to be even able to kill her, she has her strength from you, some of her father's moves and all the training she's been through in her life made her strong enough.'

Eighteen finally stopped her pacing and looked in the direction of their home although they were several miles away from it, 'okay.'

Seventeen smiled, 'her birthday will be here in a couple of days, we can take her then. And if you want to weaken the boy up before we bring her along we'll weaken him, before we see what Marron can truly do.'


	15. Chapter 15

**The History Of Marron**

 **Chapter 15: A World At Peace**

 **A/N: Happy Memorial Day, especially to the veterans out there...if there are any I salute chapter contains two flashbacks stories (The other chapter did as well and I believed another chapter long before I reached the double digits did too.) but this chapter only contains flashbacks and no present. Hopefully you'll figure out when the second flashback takes place...if you don't you can always ask and Ill be glad to answer. There's also no need to italicize the words to represent a flashback scene as they both are flash back scenes. Enjoy, and review if you can, I really appreciate it.**

He had been hospitalized for an entire week, his mother was way beyond worried at his broken condition when he came back home that night. Anger would have played a role in her emotions, but just seeing him breathing, safe and sound in the comfort of their home made her fury dissipate.

They had done it again, beat him to a pulp, till he was hopeless and worthless in their eyes. He was just a toy to them, they would use him to play their heartless little game that would leave him in a worse condition then the time before, the times he had the guts to disobey his mother and be the brave but dumb warrior to go in and face them, to be someone's savior.

He had been working on the time machine his mother had created that would shoot him to the past in order to save the people of the past from not having to endure a future like theirs. To not have history repeat itself. Then the familiar sound of the alarm ringing indicated that the blood thirsty androids were near, he had took an abrupt halt in his work and he noticed his mother did too as she looked at him knowing he was about to do something foolish, although she told him not to go and the time machine was about ready he still went anyway.

Now today was the day; he had fully recovered from the androids fury attacks and he was finally going to the past to see the beautiful world he never had a chance to see, to meet the people his mother always told great tales about and to meet his father.

He rubbed the words _**HOPE**_ he and his mother had painted onto the egg shaped time machine with his muscular hand, hope was the only thing they would be living on now, hope that the time machine would successfully work and hope that he would be able to warn the people of the past in time.

'Trunks,' his mother called.

He quickly turned on the sound of her voice and smiled at the blue haired scientist, she didn't look as young as she used to be, but he knew age wasn't all that contributed to having her earn the gray hairs, stress and pain were the major things that was the cause.

She looked physically and emotional tired although she smiled before him, 'yes mother.'

She sighed and placed a soft hand on his lean shoulder, 'I know I told you a bunch of stories about everyone in the past, including your father-' her voice cracked at the mention of the word and he knew she was having sorrowful memories of the guy he never met. 'Don't expect too much from him Trunks, is all. He's pretty stubborn and prideful...and I guess that's some of the traits you inherited from him,' she chuckled lowly, 'have fun, I hope everyone treats you well. And you know the drill, don't tell anyone your name or the identities of your parents, only Goku is allowed to know...and don't forget to give him his medicine for his heart disease, they would really need him in order to defeat the androids.'

He nodded his head at his mother's words before hugging her, she hugged him back, rubbed his back while smiling back as she held her tears in. Once they stopped hugging each other she watched him aboard the time machine, she kept waving as the lid closed with him inside, he gave her a smile, typed a few things and gave her a thumbs up before the machine disappeared from the room and into the spiraling mission to the past.

 **Next flashback...**

The earth was long gone before he even had a chance to save it, but everyday for the past years he blamed himself for the destruction, the horror, the unending pain that the earth had suffered through. They were monsters, cold-hearted, cold-blooded, barbaric murderers, who only seemed to care for themselves.

He had to put an end to them.

The smell of death reeked throughout the cities of Japan, a foul smell that intoxicated the towns for years, never again to be able to have a sweet fragrance coat the earth in it's freshness. Just smells that would claim the life's of innocent decomposers.

No more beautiful views of the huge metropolis city; the once full of life earth, people going on and about of their daily lives, enjoying another day Kami had blessed them with. The sounds of cars beeping to one another in heavy traffic was long replaced with silence, the people leaving the comfort of their homes to do their daily routines were transformed into vagrants wandering around the scorched earth in search for a safe haven. The tall glass window buildings, the bakeries that always produced a sweet aroma of freshly baked bread in the morning, the parks raining with hyper children, and the busy sidewalks with humans in a rush to get to their destination...all destroyed like a fallen house made of cards.

'No more I live in one of the most beautiful cities in the world,' now it's just 'I live in one of the most shattered and battered down cities in the world.'

They had took everything from him before he even had a chance to acknowledge them. The beautiful towns Japan had to offer gone before he even had the ability to walk, only some were left in good condition before they were destroyed in the later years. His family, deceased for the exception of his intelligent mother; his father a man he didn't even had a chance to meet in his time, murdered by the heartless scraps of grandparents, his mother's friends and Gohan also suffering the same faith by the hands of the blonde and dark haired androids.

The savior is what he was known for for the past few years after the death of his mentor. But how could he have been the savior of many when he would just end up broken to the bone running to the open arms of his mother so she would nurse him back to health? Sure he saved many from suffering the inevitable, but how long would he be able to hold off before he would join his father and the other warriors into the light of the other world?

Suffered couldn't even describe what he and his mother had and is going through; Trauma, tragedy, affliction, anguish, and tribulation...no matter how you'd rephrased the words, no matter how fancy and more sophisticated they sounded it didn't change their predicament. The earth was still in pieces, the people that left the face of the earth by violent beat downs and energy blast of the two murderers were still gone, no longer able to return as the dragon balls ceased to exist like its creator.

Here he stood, gazing angrily with gritted teeth and fisted palms at the two inhuman androids who were held responsible for the destruction of the earth.

Was he asking to die an early death of seventeen? Maybe.

His mother's screams of protest of him not to go still freshly painted in his memories, a part of him didn't want to go, he would've just stayed in the peaceful presence of his mother and fight them again once he made his second trip to the past, but his inner warrior had awaken. He couldn't rest even when the trip to the past and back was tiring; Killing Frieza and his father easily with his sword and a Ki blast in the past time-line made him feel like he was unbeatable as he was able to defeat the two aliens his mother had once said seemed to be unbeatable when they had placed foot on earth just a few years and a decade back.

But standing in front of the androids as his breathing was still heavy from attacking and dodging their attacks finally sunk in, that this was reality and his strength from beating the two aliens seemed to have no affect on them, he hadn't even managed to get a hit on them. Every time he tried to hit one the other was there quickly to defend.

But he wasn't going to give up, someone was going to have to die today and he was going to make sure it wasn't him.

He watched as the blonde woman yawned out of boredom and the raven haired man pretended to check his invisible watch. They were mocking him, teasing him as though he wasn't an actual threat.

His angered spiked up, he wasn't a weakling and he wasn't going to allow himself to be mocked.

He powered up before going to attack the raven haired man.

His attack seemed to have been useless in the man's eyes as he easily caught his fist and smiled at the teenage boy before tossing him into a building that was holding on for its dear life. Once his back made rough contact with the brick building it was sent crumbling, trying to bury him alive. He managed to escape the falling building before it succeeded in burying him alive.

'Come on brat, give me an actual challenge!' The male android shouted out to him.

He bared his teeth, though he knew he was teasing him in order to have his emotions take over and play the role in trying to make foolish attacks on him...he was falling for it. He was that hard headed boy who had too much pride in himself.

He powered up once again, this time relishing all his strength. He watched the two androids smile at his actions but he didn't do the idiotic thing and go attack them right away, instead he stood behind the building that was reduced into large rocks moments ago, contemplating on how to attack them smartly.

'I think he finally might actually have a chance in hitting us,' the raven haired man told the blonde although he knew the statement was actually directed to him.

He nodded to himself as he approved the planned his mind had just conjured. The plan was insane, and it would cost him his life or leave him entirely broken in which he would wish he was dead, but he had to try, he had to bring the peace that was stolen from their world over a decade ago back. He had to ensure his mother would be safe again.

He inhaled before exhaling deeply, he closed his eyes for a second before having them shoot back open. He began to run towards the black haired man, his legs protested as the burning of each movement his foot made returned; he ignored the unbearable pain.

He was inches away from the black haired android, he smiled inwardly as he saw him smirking and readying his hand to grab hold of him. But before the android had a chance to fully register what was happening, the teen jerk roughly to the left to the blonde android sitting on a huge piece of rock that once belonged to a building. His feet seared with pain at the swift movement, but he failed to acknowledge it and kicked the blonde as hard as his strength would allow him. Making her ricochet from broken light poles to barely standing buildings. He smirked as he seemed to have caught the blonde off guard.

From the corner of his eyes he saw the raven haired man bare his teeth at him, ready to attack him. The teen smiled, finally able to actually get one of the androids angry.

The loud fall and the sound of a building going down took the attention of the android off of him and to the blonde he had managed to hit. With the man's attention on his blonde companion the teen found an excellent opportunity to attack the man.

He fisted his palms and sent a hard punch to the man's jawline, as the man began to take flight on the impact the teen rushed to man's side before kicking him high in the air.

He finally felt luck coming his way, the blonde was buried under a building which would take her a good few minutes to recover and the black haired man was up in the air ready for him to attack him on the back side and send him plummeting to the ground.

He shot into the air with speed; his body now felt like it was on fire and he knew he probably had a few hours before it would shut down and leave him in a numb state. Once he reached the man plummeting to the ground he stomped his feet harshly on his back and stood on his back, riding with the wind as though the guy's back was his surfboard. Just mere inches away from the ground he shot a Ki blast in the man's back, burning the back of the black Red Ribbon shirt. He grabbed the man by his blue jeans and tossed him roughly on the ground, a miniature hole forming on the ground in which the man laid in.

The blonde was now up and the raven haired android was now down, if he kept it up he would be able to eliminate the two before they even had a chance to aid the other.

The furious look plastered on her face was priceless, he took a moment to watch the woman take off the torn jean jacket off her shoulders and tossed it to the ground. _**Now it was truly serious,**_ he thought to himself.

He gave a side glance at the woman's friend, he was still on the ground, not lifeless as he wished; breathing still as that little attack wouldn't kill him but keep him down for a good minute, giving him a chance to get the blonde back on the ground as she would struggle to get back up.

His breathing was getting heavier by the second, he was draining a lot of energy in hopes of getting the androids badly hurt. But today seemed like the day where he was going to finally be Japan's savior in actually ridding the two murderous pieces of tin can.

He smiled as she made an ignorant move, advancing on him while she and her friend would usually tease him on doing that same foolish move. He grabbed hold of her fist once her hand was in reach and crushed in to an extent in where she called out in pain. He punched her in the gut causing her to let out another pained sound.

The sound of her audible pain was music to his ears, it was revenge, sweet sweet revenge. It wasn't close to the pain she and her companion caused upon the earth, but whatever pain he could manage to cause on the two was better than nothing.

His instincts seemed to have surged quicker than it would have if it was any other day before his historic trip to the past; He threw the woman to the man who got up from the ground seconds earlier than estimated. He gazed at the man as he tried to grab the woman before they collided with each other, but his reflexes seemed to have slowed a bit as they both collided with each other, toppling on the rubble and ash filled ground.

He walked to the two androids, they were now at his mercy for only a matter of seconds and he would have to act quick before their anger would fully spike up and they would over power him, making the tables turn.

He formed a huge Ki ball and saw the one thing he would have never thought nor imagine to have seen in their cold icy blue eyes, fear.

He couldn't make a mistake now, with one swift move he could end it all. Restore peace to their world and finally be able to rebuild their demolished country to what it once was.

'Please,' the blonde had whispered, her voice barely audible.

He almost took a pause, till he realized he had to act now. Her stupid 'please,' wasn't going to sidetrack him at the mission at the task at hand. She didn't deserve any pity, she and her fellow friend didn't pity the innocent people who lost their lives because they wanted to have what they defined as fun, the people who begged using those very words 'please.' Instead they acted in a ruthless way, killing those who begged with a satisfied smile on their face as the people were at their mercy, not thinking twice nor caring if these people had a family to take care of, not caring if these people had a future to live for.

He laughed at her words, it was rather hilarious in his opinion to hear those very words escape her thin lips; for a moment you might've believed that he was the insane and cruel person who caused the destruction to the earth just by hearing his laugh and seeing him stare evilly at the two androids who were at his mercy.

He let go of the blast just in time to hear the blonde scream, 'please I have-' the blast cut off the rest of her words, they didn't scream as the blast consumed their bodies, burning and peeling their skin off piece by piece, reducing them into a pillar of dust.

He took a step back to admire his work, as the light began to vanish and smoke of where the androids once sat took there place he let his body relax a bit.

For minutes he stood at the exact spot, not keeping his guard down, not fully believing that he finally eliminated the two huge threats. He just waited to see the two androids appear from one of the standing buildings laughing cruelly at him as they managed to successfully fool him good in believing that they were dead. But they didn't appear...not after a few minutes, not after an hour, not after a few hours and the sun had long set.

As the sun seemed to have been swallowed by the earth and spat out the moon he finally let his guard down; his body felt like collapsing the minute he let his guard down. Half his body went numb, but he had to scoop all his strength up and go to his mother.

 _ **Mother,**_ he thought, _**proud wouldn't even describe my huge accomplishment.**_

He shot to the sky and looked down once again at the very spot the androids had fallen. He couldn't believe it, it didn't feel like reality. It all felt too easy, they didn't put much of a fight like they would any other day.

He pushed the thought aside, he had eliminated the very people who caused so much damage to this precious and fragile earth.

 **What was that android going to say?**

' _Please I have-'_

 _ **A what?**_

He gritted his teeth at the pain his muscles was making him endure as his very heart felt like it was being constricted by the other organs in his body. Whatever the android had to say was not imperative anymore she was gone,dead, deceased.

He flew for an hour till he reached the grounds of his home, his body seemed to have shut down once his foot made contact with the grassy ground. He saw his mother smile lightly seeing him return home safely and living, barely.

'I did it mother,' he whispered to the blue haired woman once she caught him before he collapsed onto the ground. Darkness consuming him.

The annoying beeps of the machines woke him from his peaceful slumber, he forced his eyes to open and half regretted it once they were open and the bright white light burned his blue orbs. He tried moving his body but heavily winced in pain, he knew his body was battered by the androids, but he didn't know it was this bad.

'Don't try and kill yourself.'

He turned to the source of the voice and smiled lightly at the sweet voice of his mother.

'How long was I out for?' His voice cracked and his throat burned at the dryness.

His mother lifted a cup of what he presumed was water, 'open,' she whispered, he complied.

Greedily he drunk the small portion of water from the cup in a single gulp.

'Only a few hours,' his mother answered his question before pouring another cup of water to serve to him.

He drank, and being impatient he tried to grab the pitcher of water ready to consume it all to quench his thirst and rid his dry tongue and sore throat. His mother scolded him with her eyes and he winced in pain again, his arm had previously been bleeding he figured seeing the gauze wrapped around his muscled arm.

He looked up to the door of the med-lab, the clock above the door read 11:55 P.M.

Although he remembered the sun had longed set before he left the broken town he knew he was asleep for a good four hours and a half.

'I did it,' he told his mother once her soft warm hand found his cheek. She smiled, and he knew she was way beyond proud.

She was speechless as he expected, but she didn't look like she didn't believe him even when it took him hours to believe that he had actually killed them.

They stayed in silence for awhile smiling at each other and enjoying each others presence.

'You'll be fully recovered in a month or so, and then a few months later you'll be able to go back to the past and help rid of the androids in their time, Trunks.'

He nodded briefly till the pain made him stop, he didn't want to stay in a hospital bed for a month to recover when he could be aiding his mother in her needs or the remaining survivors searching for a home, but that would just anger and worry her for him being selfish to his own self.

He looked at the clock again 11:59 P.M.

'Tomorrow mother, we'll finally be able to live in a world at peace,' his voice was low as he told his mother, he was slipping away into saw his mother smile as the tears began to leave her eyes, he smiled too before having a tear escape his eye and letting the darkness fully consume him. Nightmares will no longer plague his dreams.

 **Quick Shout out to all my followers, favorites, and reviewers!**

 **Followers:**

 **Lord Herod: 12-25-15 My very first follower and that meant and still means a lot to me.(2 days after I first published this story)**

 **24: 12-26-15 My second follower thank you it means a lot, can't express that enough.(Your name doesn't seem to appear when I publish this, all it says is 24, but I would want to thank you N.A24 hopefully you know who you are)**

 **And to my other followers same goes to you it meant and still means a lot, it made my day checking my Gmail to see a new follower each time:**

 **Jarjarobot324: 1-20-16**

 **xconversegirl99x: 1-23-16**

 **iamgoku :1-31-16**

 **saiyanprincess0104: 3-23-16**

 **Alivan64: 3-31-16 You had told me to read the story by Ziechan and I find it funny that you told me because I kind of figured what story you were talking about, though I only read a few words. It was a great read and I find a lot of things ironic, some of the things she wrote in her story were things I was going to already add in my story, but I did get a few ideas from that read. Thanks a lot, sooner or later you'll see some of the ideas from that story put into practice in mine.**

 **pizzajon: 4-11-16 I am working on your story idea, but I am also trying to not get sidetracked from this story, my goal is to publish your idea by at least the end of summer, where I know I might actually be close to ending this story.**

 **saiyanprincess0918: 4-26-16**

 **Vi2301: 5-16-16**

 **Persival 5-19-16**

 **Favorites:**

 **LordHerod: 12-25-15 Not only did you follow my story first but was the first to favorite it which means a lot since it means that you saw potential in my story.**

 **24 my second person to favorite my story. (Your name doesn't seem to appear when I publish this, all it says is 24, but I would want to thank you N.A24**

 **TheSkyBreakerV1: 12-30-15**

 **technogeek29 1-19-16**

 **iamgoku:1-31-16**

 **origin of summoners: 2-17-16**

 **SpeedOfPain: 4-30-16**

 **Reviewers:**

 **Short-pants 12-26-15 My very first reviewer, it meant a lot to me to have someone actually comment on my story, I've read many fanfics before I even decided to create an account and saw how the writers would beg for reviews, I'm not the type to beg but it was really awesome to have received your review, it truly made my day.**

 **TheSkyBreakerV1: 12-31-16 I love receiving reviews and yours made me smile a lot, it's really true that they don't really have much stories about Marron especially about her in the future.**

 **Xconversegirlx: Your a loyal reviewer and it always makes my day when you review, I found it interesting how you commented on my first chapter and then the next day you commented on the others, that wasn't something I expected, but it always made me smile when you did, especially when school was just about ready to kill me.**

 **Bipolar Ice Bear: 1-24-16 Thanks for reviewing, I found it interesting on how I portrayed 17, but I have to admit I like it too.**

 **dbzlove/dbzlover: 1-22-16 I figured your the same person, your review actually took a few days for it to actually enter my mailbox in my Gmail. I found it rather funny on how you kept telling me you loved my fanfiction and you'll love it more if it posted more chapters. I'm trying my best to post them at a decent time, at least two or one a month. Hope you'd enjoyed the other chapters and this one.**

 **Jack: 2-7-16 I found you short review hilarious, I actually re-read chapter 3 because of your comment and I have to agree I really love the word murderous, I really didn't actually realize I used it repeatedly.**

 **Trunks x Marron:2-22-16 Just actually noticed this, I figured you might be the same person as dbzlove/dbzlover but whatever. Glad you like my story and that your eager to have me write more, means a lot.**

 **Me: Thanks for the review, you'll also loving my story and wanting me to write more.**

 **Persival: Thanks for saying you like my story means a lot, I find your comparison with your niece asking you to buy her things and my story funny. Hope you like the chapter, and the meeting between Trunks and Marron is pretty soon.**

 **I would like to say thanks again to everyone so far to who supported me in this story; although I personally thanked you all before. I found it a bit wrong to only dedicate chapters to xconversegirlx (no offense Alexis, it's a pleasure to write chapters to you) so I dedicate this chapter to every single one of you, also if your birthday is coming up or anything I would be glad to dedicate a chapter or two to you guy's birthday.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The History Of Marron**

 **Chapter 16: No More Sulking**

 **A/N: Flashback in the end**

The feeling of loneliness couldn't match to describe how abandon, lost and sad she felt. A full month had passed and there was no sign of her mother or her uncle, dead or alive she didn't know. But she couldn't dare dream or imagine them dead, they were powerful and kind people, well for her uncle he had his times.

Who would want to end their lives?

The day after she turned fifteen was a very deranged day. Her anger had won the best of her for that entire week. She had woken up extra early with a little hope sprinkled in her body, but she had just found the house as quiet as a mouse; though there was no sign of life in the home located in the forest, she had just assumed that her uncle was playing an annoying prank on her and forced her mother to take part. No one had popped out of nowhere to scare her, no one had come with a cake and an apology for missing her special day, no one but she inhabited the silent house.

She found herself the next minute destroying the home she loved dearly for the past years; she was rather quick to get angry like her uncle, which was good but mostly bad at times. Rage and worry were the two major roles playing with her emotions since the passing of birthday, and mixing those two feelings together didn't sit well. It had brew a storm, one that couldn't be stopped. She had gotten so enraged she threw a tantrum as though she was a spoiled little girl not getting her way, no one was here to hear it though. The house was left in a mess that would take months to repair. Instead of eating the food she had prepared the night before she burned them with energy blasts. Her uncle's favorite flat screen TV in which he enjoyed watching his action movies suffered her painful wrath; no longer hanging off the wall nor was it even able to turn back on. She would be in deep trouble if her uncle came back and found it in that condition. She had successfully picked the lock to her uncle's cabinet of guns, something she was never allowed to touch because of her mother. She had studied the guns with a smile of satisfaction and a bright gleam in her eyes, finally she found the gun worthy of her taste, a shotgun. A gun oh so familiar when she had her outdoor outings with her uncle who taught her how to use guns properly. She gave no mercy to the house, shooting everything from the plush living room pillows to the glass windows. Slowly she was losing all her sanity, maybe it was because she hadn't left the house for exactly two years and she lacked the company of her family. Whatever it was she had to get out, she had to go search for them.

She had decided to stay in the rundown house for three other weeks, optimistic on their return; not wanting them to find an empty destroyed house without her inside to take the blame. Making it an entire month since their disappearance. She didn't want to give them a heart attack or worry them to death to find the empty ruined home in where they would've presumed her dead.

The wait was now considered a heavy waste of time, time she could've been using to go and search for her beloved mother and trouble making uncle. Though she was afraid of her guardians finding an empty trashed home, she was also afraid to go out into the real world again.

Her uncle had told her stories that she didn't want to believe, that there was someone out there, a monster in disguise as a human scorching the earth till no one was left.

She wasn't allowed to leave the house for two long years because they were afraid that she might die by the hands of that heartless monster, and they were being the brave ones to go out into the world to try and find food and other necessities to provide her with. She never complained, she never had the need to; though her curiosity would get the best of her as she would wonder if her uncle's story was true as his other stories were always caught to be lies, but having her mother tell her, she believed it all the more.

Her stomach rumbled for the tenth time, instead of choosing to ignore it like the other nine times she got up from her bed; the room had been trashed the morning she woke up after her birthday as soon as she realized that her mother and uncle hadn't return. She had never bothered to clean it for the past weeks, she had actually gotten used to the filth. She made her way down the stairs, her footsteps were the only sounds heard in the abandon home. She rubbed her drowsy eyes and yawned tiredly, sleep wasn't something to come by easy for her for the past weeks, nightmares seemed to have replaced her once sweet dreams. Nightmares of her mother and uncle dying by the hands of the cruel monster who roamed the earth.

Once she reached the mess of a kitchen she opened the door to the fridge and examined the remaining contents left in the cool box, mostly everything had been used to prepare the abundant amount of food for her birthday and they were all put to waste as she reduced them into burnt crumbs. She now regretted her actions, foolish and idiotic that was. She hadn't eaten much for weeks, just small portions to conserve the food and because her appetite since that day never really fully returned. She found a half rotten red apple sitting nicely in the cool fridge, her stomach growled upon looking at it. Though her mind was protesting on not eating the spoiled fruit, her stomach proved a bigger point, she couldn't be the spoiled brat anymore, she had to eat what she could get.

She took a loud crunching bite off her apple before turning to face the stove's clock, **12:00 P.M.** Gazing upon the time her eyes widen, not believing that she had actually stayed in bed so long. She had woken up hours earlier, but couldn't muster the strength to leave her room and enter another day in silence and despair. She finished off her apple and shuddered a bit as the rotten part of the apple made its way down her stomach.

She headed up the stairs again, this time she wasn't going to lay on her bed again and sulk the day away, this time she was going to take action and go out into the real world. A world she had to admit missed and haven't seen for seven hundred and thirty days. She still feared encountering the monster, but as she recalled the world was a really big place, it would take some time to actually encounter the beast. She would find her mother and uncle by then.

She entered her room and walked over to her closet, there she began to search. Minutes went by and she finally found what she was searching for, a travel bag she had begged her mother to buy even when she knew she wouldn't have done any true traveling that would last a week, only a day. The blue bag had a pocket for mostly everything like water bottles, food, and clothing. She didn't know how much to pack exactly, but just to make sure she packed a month's worth of clothing, two weeks of food if used wisely and a water supply of one week.

She walked over to her personal bathroom and stripped off the pink dress she had failed to take off the day she had placed it on. As the water ran she took one good look at herself in the mirror and was almost shocked to see the reflection staring right back at her, truly this couldn't be her. Bags of stress and weariness occupied the bottom portion of her eyes. Her blonde almost golden hair untamed and dirty for the lack of treatment. Her face full of dry tear stains, her eyes bloody red from the constant crying herself to sleep. She stopped gazing at the unbelievable reflection of herself, no longer wanting to stare at someone she could barely recognize as herself. It pained her to see herself this way, sad and a huge mess. If her mother was here to see her in this condition she would just about die, for seeing her beauty fading away and most of all for seeing her all depressed, but if her mother and uncle was here she wouldn't have been in this situation...in this state, she would have been enjoying the things life had to offer and their company. She slipped in the shower once her undergarments were off; knowing the water was now warm enough to bathe in. As the water ran through every inch of her body it did not only rejuvenate her but it seemed to wash a bit of her sorrow and pain away too...if only it could've washed all her despair and suffering down the drain. She turned the knob to make the water cooler as soon as she had soap cover her body. The cool water running through her hair, washing off the shampoo was way past the feeling good and relaxing. She deeply missed this feeling.

She stopped the water when she knew she was getting carried away, her precious time was wasting. Though her body began to protest as the cool water stopped running through her body she stepped out the shower and wrapped her pink towel around herself.

She walked to the room and began to rummage through her closet for the perfect outfit she would get to wear to go out into the world again. Most things that were left in her closet and not in her bag were dresses, something she adored wearing, but the trip she was about to make wouldn't allow her to wear something as fancy and something that would be uncomfortable while traveling at high routes. She pushed aside another dress and almost pushed aside another till her eyes caught a specific piece of fabric. It would be perfect for her mission.

She went to her smaller drawer and searched for her most comfortable undergarments, once found she dried the rest of her body and slipped them on before heading to the bathroom to dry and take care of her wild mess of hair.

As she got to work the numbers of bags beneath her eyes seemed to have reduced, her face no longer full of tear stains and her hair was getting back to its almost golden color. She was improving in health. Once her hair was half dry she decided to have the rest dry off by the outside wind. For a moment she stared at the two pink bands on the sink's counter that would neatly place her hair in the honorable and famous pigtails, but feeling a little rebellious today she decided to leave it out and just comb it through.

Once her hair was presentable she tucked a specific strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Her bravery to look into the mirror came back, she smiled at her new reflection, better than what it was minutes ago. She looked like a complete replica of her mother, just longer hair and bigger instead of slanted cerulean eyes. She wasn't taller than her mother and she figured she would never be even if she still had a few more years to grow a couple more inches, her uncle had told her that she would never really be tall and she would just remain tiny. He never explained to her on how he knew and once she had approached her mother on that topic she just had a sad look in her eyes before leaving the house and flying off somewhere. Seeing that she seemed to have upset her mother on the topic she had never brought it up again.

She couldn't wait to be reunited with her mother and uncle, they might be mad at her for leaving the house when they warned her long ago not to, but wherever they were, whatever they were doing, they were taking too long that her patience was running really low. It couldn't be a prank, she knew that, her uncle wasn't heartless enough to have her worry this long and her mother wouldn't have allowed this much time to have passed if it was a prank. Something had happened to them and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

She walked back to her room and began to put on her chosen outfit, once fully on she slipped on her favorite brownish orange boots she wore when winter came and she was allowed to play in the snow. She stood up and tapped her boots lightly on the ground to make sure the shoe was a perfect fit. She grabbed her blue travel's bag and walked up to the mirror attached to her bigger drawer, she looked at the half portion the mirror could only display and smiled at her reflection. She wore a simple black shirt with white sleeves under just in case the weather would taunt her and make it chilly, a jean jacket and a matching jean mini skirt, with black leggings under. She would always see her mother wear a similar outfit when she and her uncle would go out to do the unknown. All that was missing to the outfit was the red R &R insignia printed on the right side of the jacket.

She was about ready to leave the room till a certain book caught her eye, **Memories,** it read. The scrap book was something she received long ago as a birthday present, with her creativity she pasted every picture she was able to find in the house in this book, leaving nice and fitting quotes under each one. She closed her eyes for a brief second as she brushed her fingers upon the pink book, precious memories flooding into her mind. She picked the heavy book up and stored it in a capsule before stashing it neatly in her bag.

She turned around to have one better look at her room before her departure, though the room wasn't in its neatest condition she would still miss the comfort and peace that it brought to her.

The stairs were her next destination before she departed on her journey, but as she soon came to realization that she may not be returning to her home in a while she decided to make a trip to two certain bedrooms.

Her uncle's room was the first room she decided to venture in, never in her life had she ever entered his room as she was never allowed. Flashes of furniture is the only thing she had gotten to see when he would open the door to leave and indulge in conversation with her or her mother.

The golden knob opened with ease at the little twist her hand gave, she half expected it to be locked as he would really never allow anyone in his room, but to her shocking discovery it was left unlocked.

The door opened slowly, creaking as she gave the door a little push. Her hands found the wall before she had time to fully register that she was about to start snooping around her uncle's room.

Her fingers found the switch in which she assumed to be the lights, switching it upwards the once dark room that illuminated the furniture with dark shadows was exposed by the bright heavenly light.

Her eyes sunk in every piece of detail of the room, from the messy unmade bed to the several holes in the wall caused by hard punches. Fascinated was one good word to describe how the room made her feel, it wasn't entirely messy in which you can claim it a pig stein, something she believed to have found since he was a man. The punched holes caused by angry and frustrated moments that decorated the wall and the wrinkled sheets of the unmade bed indicated restless nights; these were the only things that fully stood out. Her room was decorated with much furniture as she believed that they were essential, but just looking at her uncle's room most of the decor sitting in her room didn't seem to matter to him. His room was rather small compared to hers, the only pieces of furniture here was his bed, and a small wooden drawer in which she assumed held his underwear. The closet was the last thing left in his empty room as he had no personal bathroom like her or her mother.

Her feet moved on their own accord, leading her to the half full closet. Once her hands were in reach they began rummaging through each article of clothing, the soft piece of fabric brushing the back of her hands each time she moved a piece. She was searching, searching for the outfit she knew wasn't going to be present; the black shirt with the red insignia of the two capital R's, the blue jeans, the orange bandanna that would always be tied to his neck, the green socks that would always stick out, and the blue sneakers. None of them were in the closet.

Her gaze went back to the small wooden drawer where the lavender wig sat. Her guardians would always confuse her when they went in disguise, ' _why did you have to change your identity?'_ Was always her first question when they would place the wig upon their heads, she had never gotten a true answer only that she would learn one day the true reason, she also had her beliefs on why, but it would never make complete sense when she added all the details together. When she was younger them disguising themselves was like the game of house to her in where you would have to dress up if you please and play a role of a family, where her mother would be her mother of course, her uncle would play the father and she the child. Then there were the times when her guardians didn't hide their identities, they would just take off and leave her home to fend for herself before coming back home hours later with bags of resources in their hands and in an overjoyed mood. She didn't complain much as they would usually go to their unknown outings as she had time to enhance her knowledge by reading such historic and fictional novels in the little library room, the peace and quiet was a time she loved to embrace as she finally got a break from the adults screaming at each other, but now the peace and quiet was something she despised the most.

She backed away from the closet with fisted hands as the tears begged to be released. She wanted to leave the house _now!_ But she still had one more stop before she could leave the home that haunted her with sad memories.

The lights to her uncle's room was switched off and his door closed silently behind her once she exited. She switched on the lights to her mother's room once she made it across the hall. She hadn't visited her room in a month; she was always welcomed there and the trips of when she was younger and her uncle told her one of his scary tale's would be the times where she would always take refuge in her mother's room to sleep with her, the scary retreats were always comforting because her mother always seemed to have the perfect way to soothe her.

The room was painted white, the furniture that occupied her room was basically the same amount that inhibited hers. The only difference was her closet, it had more clothing than she. She didn't bother to go through her mother's clothes, knowing the outfit was gone and just having her look through the clothes would bring back memories of the old trips to the mall in where they brought the clothing.

She was just about to leave the room till her eyes caught sight of a black book on her smaller drawer, she was considered a very nosy person, but a part of her didn't feel like checking out what exactly was the black book. She approached the book anyway, her curiosity seeming to win the best of her.

Marron's birthday present.

The words were scribbled neatly on the backside of a flashcard, tucked underneath a red bow that sealed the book. Though the book was initially hers she didn't feel right about taking it, her mother was supposed to present that gift to her a month ago but never had a chance to; she found herself storing it in one of her empty capsules and tucking it neatly in her bag.

She didn't have the stomach to examine the contents in the book...not yet, not in this house and not till she found them.

She closed the door silently before sliding down the stair's railing and hopping off once she was close to the ground. She took in the full features of the house interior, damaged, but still and always would be home.

She walked over to her uncle's gun cabinet and removed a pistol from its stand and a gun holster, she attached it to her skirt and tucked the gun neatly in the pouch. For extra caution the gun might be her savior. She closed the cabinet and headed for the always unlocked front door, for a minute she thought about locking it till she remembered the tale her uncle told her, this forest was haunted and no one would have to guts to venture through this forest just to try and stay here. Besides if her mother and uncle managed to make it to the house without her knowing it would be good for them to just enter upon opening the front door with a soft twist of the knob.

Making her way to the door, she finally felt the fear getting to her. She was actually doing this, leaving the house she hadn't left in two years and into the outside world that promised her danger. She felt like retreating on a mission she barely started, but she had to be brave, all her training wouldn't be put to waste. With all the courage she managed to grasp she twisted the knob and was met with the cool afternoon breeze. She smiled, it didn't feel as bad as she expected. What was she afraid of?

Closing the door, she walked down the little wooden steps and stared at the tall spruce wood trees. Her goal was to come back home with her mother and uncle safe and sound. She wouldn't be able to face the home in which she spent her whole life in without them, they were her life, they were her family.

She inhaled sharply before letting out a long exhale, once her foot was off the grounds of her home the mission would officially start.

Flying was awesome, she had to admit that, but with her huge phobia with heights flying was nowhere near cool, just plain scary and nauseating. Ever since her uncle would fly her anywhere when he and her mother decided to go shopping or to the beach she came to a conclusion that flying was scary and that she would never fly in her life. But at the very young age of four her uncle decided it was a superb idea to teach her the skill of flight, though her mother argued with him he seemed to have won as he told her that she shouldn't baby her all her life. She had gotten the gist of flying at four, but would never fly, she successfully learned how to take flight at age eight.

She closed her eyes and jumped in the air, but didn't manage to take flight. She was a little rusty as she barely flew, only when forced to when training with her uncle and that's when he decided to spar in midair.

She began to concentrate and imagined herself levitating, minutes passed and she almost decided to give up till her feet lifted a few inches off the ground. She smiled at her achievement. Opening her eyes she began to push herself slowly to go higher, she shook a little and seemed to go left and right instead of going fully straight like she wanted, but in a couple of minutes her full knowledge of flight began to seep back into her brain.

She turned to the house and smiled as she spotted the broken windows grazed with bullet holes from the shotgun she had fired exactly three weeks ago. "I'll be back, with mother and uncle 17. I promise," she whispered to the home, adjusting her bag, before taking off into the familiar direction she, her mother, and uncle would take when they used to leave the house together.

To the awaiting world.

 _Today was the day she had been dreading for years, a day she hoped to never have come, a day where secrets that were kept to come out the closet. Though it was going to be the right thing to do, she didn't have the guts to do it and she didn't want to have her daughter think of her as a monster once everything was said and done. Although she herself protested on telling the truth to her only daughter, she took the cowardly way out by getting a book; the pen scratching across pages upon pages producing loving, heartfelt words mixed with the full hard truth. For hours she felt like she was in a different world as she poured her heart out into a book; write, write, and write some more was the short motto she was and is going by as the pen kept scribbling against the soft white paper._

 _It was very unusual to find her in one place for many hours that wasn't the living room as she watched a scary movie. But the task at hand, felt like the most imperative thing to do and spend hours upon doing. It was for her daughter, her miracle baby, her everything, and the last part of him. She felt pleased as she ended a sentence to a paragraph that took an entire page, she flipped to the other page and continued to write. The things written in this book would only be for the eyes of her daughter. The contents in the book could've symbolized a diary of a mad woman who had a very insane life, going through a huge adventure with many obstacles._

 _The sweet laughter from outside made her smile lightly as a tear asked to be released, it was the simple things that her daughter could do to make her smile and laughing was one of them. She was afraid that when her daughter was born she would be born with cybernetic genes, but as Marron kept progressing in age she didn't detect any cybernetic genes within her, hopefully it would stay that way. Her hand stop writing, not because of weariness but curiosity, her daughter was hanging out with her uncle and at times she would never laugh when they bonded, just complain, argue, spar, and sometimes play pranks on each other. Eighteen headed for the window that would show her the backyard in where the two members of her family were. She searched the yard till she found her daughter giggling as she stared and pointed at her uncle who was covered in branches and leaves that belonged to the spruce trees that decorated their lot. Eighteen chuckled at the sight, knowing Marron did a good job in the prank that totally pissed off her uncle._

' _You're so getting it brat!'_

 _Marron shrieked as her uncle advanced on her ready to catch her and cause the cruelest punishment, tickling._

' _Step back uncle 17 or I'll be forced to attack!' she shouted with confidence._

 _Seventeen chuckled softly, 'I'm faster than you. I'll tickle you before you even have a chance to blink.'_

 _She watched Marron smile at her uncle and smiled herself as she saw her daughter had a plan._

 _Marron simply jumped in the air as her uncle began to scan the skies for her, she landed on a branch from a nearby tree. She felt a little nausea's at how high she was, quickly she jumped down and kicked her uncle's back who had been looking under a different tree._

 _She smiled as his body fell to the ground with a thud._

' _Who's not fast enough,' she grabbed his arm before tossing him in the air and kicking him the stomach. Knocking the wind out of him. 'And stop forcing me to train today, it's my birthday, so give me a break,' Marron huffed._

' _Yea. Yea,' he managed to say once he grabbed a branch to a tree to stop his fall._

 _She turned on her heels and headed to the backdoor._

 _Eighteen smiled some more and headed back for the book, she still had a few more words to write and she had to make her brother write some words to fill up a couple of pages before the writing in the book would completely satisfy her._

 _A few minutes passed before a knock sounded on her door, catching her attention._

 _Before she had a chance to say who is it? The voice spoke, 'mom?'_

 _She sprang out of her plush bed at the sound of her daughter's voice, she quickly hid the book under her pillow before heading to the entrance of her bedroom door and twisting the knob to see her half smiling daughter._

' _What do you need honey? More books? Makeup? Clothing? Or-'_

' _Mama,' Marron interrupted, 'I have enough of those, thanks to you and uncle. I just wanted know...' her voice drifted off as she didn't seem to want to voice her question anymore._

' _I'm listening,' her mother reassured._

 _Marron nodded at her mother's words, 'I... I just wanted to know if you and uncle were you know going out today?'_

 _She watched her mother's facial expression harden which quickly scared her to the point where she felt like peeing herself and regretted asking._

' _Can you guys just not go today, I mean it's my special day today, you're supposed to be here to celebrate with me,' Marron said after a few minutes of utter silence._

 _Her mother sighed, 'we are going to be here to celebrate with you, we'll just be out for a couple of hours and we'll try to be back before sundown, with new clothes and food.'_

' _Mama, please just stay today, that's all I'm asking. I don't need new clothes as of right now and there's plenty of ingredients that I can use to prepare a huge meal.'_

 _Marron knew there was no point in arguing with her mother as her mother always seemed to win them, but this time she wanted to try._

' _Marron listen to me, me and your uncle will be back, you'll hardly notice that we left.'_

' _But-'_

' _No buts.'_

 _Marron turned around quickly, ready to leave, she didn't even find it funny that her mother said 'no buts,' something that would always have her in a fit of giggles. She walked to her room and slammed the door extra loud to have her mother notice her anger._

 _Eighteen sighed deeply before entering her room and closing the door softly. She wasn't the best parent something she couldn't deny, and parenting seemed to still be a responsibility she couldn't fully grasp, she was still learning new things about parenting as the days on the calendar passed. Her daughter would calm her nerves sooner or later. Though a motherly part of her wanted to stop what she was doing, she couldn't put off the book any longer especially if she had to get it done when she was going to leave in about two hours._

 _An hour had passed once she felt that she fully poured her life into a single book, the next thing she had to do was force her younger brother to write a few choice of words into the book before it would be fully complete._

 _Quietly she walked out her room and headed for the stairs, before climbing down she stood near Marron's door and listened to make sure she hadn't left the room. Hearing her pace around her carpeted floor she knew she was in the room, still angry at her. She walked down the stairs as a pang of guilt hit her in the heart for just leaving her daughter in her mad mood. As she made it down she surveyed the living room in search for her twin, he wasn't sitting in his lounge chair like she thought he was. But the TV that was still on, displaying an action movie and beers cans next to the lounge chair showed that he had been here not too long ago. She headed back up the stairs and did her best to ignore her daughter pacing around the room._

 _Twisting the knob, she was met with complete darkness, she made a move to turn on the lights, but once she heard her brother's soft whimper she decided not to. She had good night vision anyway. She walked up to the bed in where he laid, squirming around as he seemed to be having a nightmare. He had taken her advice seriously and slept, Insanity was still present but it took more power for him to take over his body. There were a couple of times when he managed to appear and Marron was present, it scared the living soul out of her when she saw him in that condition, but never did they explained to her why that would happen to her uncle._

 _Her hand touched his shoulders and he woke up with a start, he was a very light sleeper. His eyes bore into her soul once he turned to face her, his expression scared and angry. His eyes soften once he saw who awoke him from his slumber._

' _What do you want?' his voice gruff._

' _Remember that book I brought? I need you to write some words for Marron, it tells the truth about...us, what we are what we did and do.'_

 _He began to sit up and rub his eyes, 'you finally decided it was a good idea to tell her. You took the cowardly way though; you know that?'_

 _Eighteen gritted her teeth, 'I know, just write,' Eighteen said thrusting the book in front of him to grab._

 _Once he grabbed it she handed him the pen and headed for the light switch._

 _He groaned as light engulfed the once dark room. He opened the book to an empty page and stared at it for a few minutes._

' _It doesn't take you that long to think,' she snapped at her brother, her patience running thin._

 _He frowned,' I haven't written something in years, heck I don't even know if I know how to use a writing utensil.'_

 _Eighteen held her hand at bay to not slap her forehead, he was right though, she had thought she completely forgot to write, it took her a while to get used to it again, but she managed to master it a few years back._

' _Just put the pen close to the paper and start writing some words, it may seem weird and you might mess up, but trust me you'll get used to it.'_

 _He nodded and began to try using his writing skills, he did mess up a couple of times and certain spellings of the words looked weird but his sister assured him that they were the correct spelling. A total of five minutes passed and he seemed to have master the elementary way of writing. As he progressed his vocabulary got higher. After a complete thirty minutes he finished all that he believed he had to write, he handed the book to his sister before kicking her out politely so he could change to go cause havoc._

 _Eighteen headed back to her room, she didn't hear her daughter pacing around the room and just assumed that she's taking a nap. She grabbed a flashcard and wrote a few words before tying a red ribbon around the book and attaching the flashcard underneath the pretty red bow. She went to her closet and grabbed her specific outfit and got dressed. As soon as she was finished she took the black book from her bed and neatly placed it on her drawer, when she and her brother came back she would give her daughter the book that held the truth and if her daughter was willing to go with her and uncle and help fight the lavender haired brat for fun she would allow her to leave the home she was imprisoned in for two long years._


	17. Chapter 17

**The History Of Marron**

 **Chapter 17: IT'S HIM, IT'S HER**

 **A/N: Let's start off by saying that I'm finally back. Yay! Sorry for the looooong wait for this chapter I was busy doing summer work and making sure I didn't start school off failing my classes, I do have a couple of C's that I hope to eliminate as soon as possible, but that doesn't mean I'll stop writing. I just don't have much to worry about. I love writing and hearing your reviews, so finally let me shut up and get on with what everyone has been waiting for, chapter 17! Hopefully this decent sized chapter will satisfy you for about a week or so.**

 _The almost abandoned beach was silent. The sun blinding as it emerges; it rises like a yellow balloon on the distant horizon, leaving from its slumber. As the sun gingerly begins to appear, a new day unfolds. As the gentle waves lap against the sandy shore, a shoal of populous fish dart to and frow. Seagulls swoop from the beautiful blue sky dipping their heads in the ocean determined to catch their unsuspecting prey. The never ending golden sand stretches out as far as you can see, waiting patiently for people to leave their mark. The silent echo of the lifeless sea is startling as the day begins._

 _Their days sometimes started like this, peaceful and beautiful as they watched the sun awake and emerge from the distant horizon as it sits silently on the ocean in its progression to making it stand tall and high in the sky. The trips before dawn to this exact beach was something she would always complain about as she was woken up from her sweet slumber, but seeing the perfection of the sun rising always made her regret these complaints, made her feel satisfied each time the sun rose as it bathed her nicely with its rays._

 _Their marks imprinted nicely on the cold gold sand._

 _She lifted her head from her mother's lap and smiled, before removing her legs from her uncle's lap._

' _I love you guys,' she whispered to them, interrupting their focused attention on the sun onto her, both smiled as they engulfed her in a group bear hug._

 _Shopkeepers prepared themselves for the busy day ahead by displaying their finest merchandise on the pavements to attract the bustling customers. Buckets and spades adorn the shop windows and children captivated by the bright colors rushing to spend every single penny of their pocket money received from their allowance. The golden blanket was outlining the silver sea, a pod of large grey dolphins leaped out of the water showing off to each other. Dancing from one place to the next, the sight was breathtaking. Every movement of the dolphins was picture perfect, the way they glistened in the morning's sunlight and revealed that welcoming and beautiful smile. Rows of freshly painted beach huts stand out proudly side by side; like soldiers in a parade._

 _The people began filling in a few minutes long after the sun had risen, she was already dressed in her one-piece swim suit, a tan hat above her head to protect her from the burning heat. A tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as she concentrated on making this master piece perfection before it would be destroyed by the overlapping waves. She clapped as a signal of success when she slipped the red bucket off, the pile of sand standing tall and still in its new cylinder solid form. She gave a side glance to see what her guardians were busying themselves with, her mother reading a new monthly magazine of fashion, while her uncle just stared at her work with a hint of fascination._

 _She smiled brightly as she caught her uncle's attention directed to the sand castle she was building, though he denied in helping her build it she asked him again, making him come out of his gaze and deny once again. She shook her head slightly knowing that he wanted to help, but he never loved participating with her in much things when they were in the eyes of the public._

 _She rummaged through her blue travels bag and took out two new dolls her mother purchased for her at the toy store a few weeks ago. 'Your castle is almost done,' she whispered to both the blonde haired girl doll and the brown haired male doll._

 _She took the blue bag from the sand and strapped it to her back before taking hold of the bucket and holding it with her right while holding the dolls with her left._

' _Where are you going?'_

 _She flinched at the sound of the voice, she would've always suspect her mother would've been more worried of her whereabouts but she seemed to have trusted her a lot more than her uncle, she turned slightly to face her uncle who held a stern face._

' _To the ocean,' she simply responded, 'to get water for the sandcastle,' she continued before he had a chance to interrogate her some more._

 _She turned sharply and rolled her eyes as she headed for the ocean, she shivered as her bare feet made contact with the cold ocean front, she gently placed the two dolls in the bucket and dipped the bucket in the water, once she gathered enough water she headed back to her castle._

 _The waves overlapped before she even had a chance to make it safely to her castle, shocking and saddening her as she didn't expect the water to destroy her piece of art yet. She ran up to the wet mush of sand, grieving for it as the tears slipped from her eyes. She didn't even have a chance to make the pool for the castle, nor make the lovebird dolls enjoy their honeymoon. She felt four eyes on her and she didn't dare turn back to acknowledge them. Her uncle would have an annoyed look on his face to see her waste her tears on something worthless. While she could imagine her mother looking up from her informative magazine with a look of pity. It was worthless to waste precious tears, but she wasn't done with her fun, even if she knew the ocean would decide to do it at an untimely time._

 _All she wanted to do was kick the ocean waves till her feet got weary and then beg her "parents" to take her home. Her joyful mood was gone and replaced with a depressed one._

 _She was about to get up and beg them to take her away, maybe for some ice cream so she could feel a bit better till she heard sounds of loud and fast footsteps moving towards her. They weren't coming from behind her so she knew it wasn't her mother or her uncle, curious she looked up to lock eyes with sea green eyes._

 _The male looked about her age, just a few years older, he only wore red swim shorts exposing his toned bare chest. Light brown hair that could've passed for blonde, and an oval shaped structured face. He smiled down at her and she found herself doing the same._

' _You okay? I saw what happened, how selfish the ocean was to you.'_

 _She nodded, 'I guess it was holding a grudge on me,' her voice shaky as she stifled a tear._

 _He chuckled lightly making her smile broaden, 'I know we don't know each other at all, but would you like to go surfing with me?' her smile faltered at his request, her mother and uncle told her to never associate with strangers, and that was everyone in the world besides them and Amaya._

' _To cheer you up,' he added._

 _She began to think the offer over, forgetting her guardians' words. She had never gone surfing in her life and she would love to experience it, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity that would probably never come again. She couldn't pass on it._

 _She smiled once more at the stranger and looked into his sea green eyes that read trust. 'It sounds like fun.'_

 _He began to help her up and she dusted the wet and dry sand off her skin._

' _I'm guessing that's your parents staring at us intensely.'_

 _Once his lips stop moving she finally felt the stares again, this time burning into her skin as they glared furiously at her and her new companion. She knew they were worried about this boy, but she knew her uncle was rather furious._

 _She turned to them and smiled brightly, 'Mama! Papa! I'm going to go surfing!'_

 _Her uncle's face hardened even more as he knew that she wasn't going surfing alone but with some random boy, especially since she didn't own her own surfboard meant that they would most likely be sharing a board._

 _His lips twitched as he was about to open and disagree but was quickly shushed before he could utter a word by his sister._

 _Marron smiled at her mother's actions, knowing they were going to have a brief argument._

' _My names Sora by the way,' he stopped playing with the bead necklace around his neck and put his hand out to shake, seeing that the girl's parents will be arguing for a few minutes. 'It means-'_

' _Sky,' Marron interrupted while he nodded with a smile._

' _Marron,' she held her hand out too, shaking as their hands made contact._

' _Sweet name,' he nodded as he placed a finger on his cheek indicating that he was contemplating,_

' _Chestnut.'_

 _Marron stared at him confusingly, 'come again?'_

 _He put his finger down, 'your name, the meaning that is.'_

' _You never knew the meaning of your name?' he asked after a few seconds of silence and she kept the confused expression on her face._

' _No, this is new to me. I only know meanings of Japanese names and Marron isn't Japanese.'_

 _He chuckled, 'it's not, you got that right, it's French. I travel around the world sometimes out of Japan, it's hard to get accustomed to the language when your fluent in Japanese, but you get the hang of the languages at one point, you might not master it, but you get to understand a good gist. Besides when I was at France with my family we stumbled upon a gift shop and I found your name on a key chain, the meaning behind the sweet name was Chestnut.'_

 _Marron blushed lightly, 'you've been to other places out of Japan?' she asked still astonished from his short tale._

 _He nodded, 'not many people living in Japan love traveling out of the outskirts of this great country, but if they do, they go to America, besides that's were most people are going to now.'_

' _Why? is something great happening there?' she asked, curious._

' _Not really, many people are taking refuge there in order to get away from the monsters destroying the earth. There isn't much safety anywhere you go though, those monsters are out for blood so they won't let an opportunity slip to not shed blood.'_

 _Marron's quizzical look made the slightly older boy frown._

' _Don't you watch the news?'_

 _She shook her head, her blonde pigtails flying with each left and right movement of her head. She wasn't allowed to._

' _Who are these monsters?'_

' _Marron!'_

 _She turned quickly to the voice of her mother, frowning lightly as she couldn't get the answer she badly wanted._

' _Yes mother?' she asked walking up to the woman in disguise._

' _Aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?'_

 _The whole introduction and approval for her to go surfing process took an estimated amount of ten minutes, as the adults kept going back and forth whether she should go surfing with Sora a fifteen-year-old boy she just met. And she just being the age thirteen._

 _Her mother had won the argument. But once they got home, silence wouldn't be a thing found in their household._

 _Marron was a bit nervous as it all finally registered that she was going surfing. She saw movies of people surfing and had to admit it looked way beyond fun, but there were dangerous consequences when going surfing. And if anything such as a shark would come to attack the two she wouldn't be able to defend herself by using her powers. And her powers were always something she used to defend herself especially when she was petrified._

 _He offered his hand and she stared at it for what felt like eternity as her hand moved slowly to meet his, she was having second thoughts. Turning her head to face her guardians to see if they too were having second thoughts, found the opposite. Her mother gave her an encouraging smile and a thumbs up while her uncle didn't dare look at her and kept his arms folded as he stared angrily at the sea. She felt like rolling her eyes at his actions, something her mother did plenty of times and she too caught onto the habit._

 _The negative thoughts soon vanished once her hands linked with his, he smiled at her actions and reassuringly told her she would be ok and it would be fun. She had nodded before they ended up jogging a few meters away from her protectors._

 _Once they reached their destination Marron was amazed at the number of fancy colored surfboards in the little shack._

' _My dad used to surf a lot,' he muttered lowly as she nodded, her eyes examining each board as though they were trophies._

' _But he stopped for a while when my mom was pregnant with me and started looking for a job in order to support his new family. When I got old enough he taught me how to swim and surf.'_

 _Her unending gaze at the surfboards finally came to an end as she turned to face him and offered him a slight smile, 'that's cool.' She debated if she should've offered more to the conversation about something she learned when she was little. But telling him she learned how to fly would rather make her seem crazy and be laughed at or he would ask her to prove it and being the little show off that she is would expose to the world that she was a flying human, something her mother and uncle didn't want to be exposed. So instead she told him that she didn't know how surf but was pretty good at swimming._

 _He guided her to a tan surfboard decorated with painted blue waves. 'The key to surfing is knowing how to swim as well, if you don't know how to swim what would you do when you fall off the board when you're in the middle of the ocean? But you also need to have balance, it's one of the essential things about surfing, or any other things like riding a bike, skateboarding, roller skating. You get the point.'_

 _She nodded her head in agreement, 'I'm not afraid of drowning, just the things that lie beneath the ocean's surface.'_

' _Don't worry about that, I'm here to keep you safe. I can't go having a pretty girl like yourself die on my watch. Especially with your dad watching us like a hawk, he'll kill me before your even able to earn a scratch.'_

 _Marron chuckled lightly and again felt the burning stare, her uncle not wanting to give her a bit of privacy in her life. She let her hands slip away from Sora's and walked closer to the unique surfboard in where she realized it was signed by someone she guessed was famous at surfing._

' _It would be wise to take your hat off.'_

 _Again her gaze was broken, she felt her face turning red and quickly took her hat off where Sora stored it in his families' shack. 'The board,' she whispered, the rest of her words were caught in her throat._

' _Pretty cool right?'_

 _She nodded once again, not being able to find her voice, nervousness was beginning to eat at her, maybe it was because she was about to go surfing or maybe it was because it was the first time she was around a male who wasn't her uncle; she read many novels of romance. She shook her head slightly and felt her face becoming red with heat again, it was a foolish thought she told her mind. She couldn't be falling for a boy she met in about thirty minutes. She felt like groaning as her mind began to go crazy with more and more assumptions on why she was nervous. She had been isolated all her life, barely talking to anyone but her mother, uncle, and Amaya._

' _Earth to Marron!'_

 _She blinked and took a step back once she was back in reality, Sora was staring at her with a half confused expression, but knew she was in her own little world._

' _I'm not trying to force you to go surfing if you don't want too, I could just help you build another sandcastle, this time a little farther from the shore.'_

' _NO!' she said too quickly, she placed both hands above her mouth, embarrassed._

 _He didn't laugh but pried her hands away from her mouth, 'it's alright it was just a suggestion. I didn't mean to make you seem like a coward. It's great that you still agree. So let's go surfing.'_

 _She watched him grab the board and held out his hand once again, she took it without another care in the world and the two began to move towards the ocean front._

 _She smiled as the water tickled her toes and once half her body was engulfed in the cool water she climbed aboard the board and sat patiently with Sora._

' _I want to start off slow, so we'll just stay here and wait for the waves to come to us instead of going to it.'_

' _Sounds good to me,' she almost sighed in relief, though she had the courage to agree and make it here she wasn't ready to face the terrors of the ocean when she wouldn't be able to use her powers in order to defend herself._

 _They sat patiently for a while like father and son on a fishing trip waiting for a lucky fish to get the bait, till a little wave was coming their way._

 _They swam a little closer to it and realized that the little wave turned out to a big one. Sora had said he was going to hurry and turn back so they didn't get caught into something she wasn't ready for, but wanting to finally have a risk in her life she wanted to take this._

 _Her nervousness had miraculously disappeared._

 _Sora smiled at her bravery and stood up on the board before helping her up waiting for the wave to come to them. He held her hips and brought her in close causing her to blush furiously and knowing her uncle who was watching to curse relentlessly._

 _She felt her breathing going shallow and her heart rate increasing. She closed her eyes but soon reopened them when her sides were squeezed softly as Sora was reassuring her that everything was going to be fine. As the waves moved closer she felt half afraid because of the incoming wave, but felt safe because of Sora's tight embrace and his body's warmth._

 _The wave had finally come and with Sora's experience they were able to ride it with ease, just mere inches from escaping the wave that was about to engulf them into the sea Marron made a wrong move and ended up having the two fall into the deep ocean. She had been feeling excitement as the adrenaline was coursing through her veins and for the second time in her life besides the experience of flying she felt alive, surfing was awesome, though she only did it for this time and screwed up, she wanted to have this feeling again, knowing that your life is at risk but at the end you'll make it out alive._

 _Her eyes opened wide as she realized where she was, the deep beautiful ocean you would've loved to explore with all the skydiving gear. She saw the sun's rays a few feet away but her body didn't want to cooperate with her mind that wanted to leave, she felt fear crawling into the pits of her stomach. Swimming was her specialty, swimming was something she adored, she felt like she belonged with water. But never had she really swam in places with ferocious beast, the fear of being eaten alive began to eat her insides like the ocean's water began to do to with her lungs. The burning sensation for oxygen was killing her, but her feet still wouldn't move, she felt like a coward. A scared coward who only relied on using her powers to save herself. The burning sensation to her lungs began to increase, making her mind tell her repeatedly that she was going to die. Agreeing with her mind she closed her eyes and prepared for her fate as she sunk deeper and deeper onto the ocean floor._

 _Seconds later she felt a hand link with hers and felt her body jerking upwards. The sun hit her closed eyelids and luckily her eyes weren't opened or she would've been blinded by the sun rays. She felt her body moving to what she assumed the shores. Her mind began to fill fuzzy, she felt herself slipping away. She was fighting away from the darkness that was trying to consume her, but with all the water that entered her system blocking her to breathe properly caused it harder not to slip away._

' _Hurry, hurry! Lapis put the blanket down!' Eighteen frantically screamed as Sora was rushing to bring Marron to shore._

' _I told you not to let her go surfing, especially with some random boy! But no one ever listens to me.'_

 _Eighteen held all her strength to not blast her brother into another dimension._

' _Shut up! This isn't the time to say I told you so,' she screamed, her voice cracking in the middle of her sentence._

' _Do you know how to do CPR?' Eighteen asked the young teen once he was inches away, her voice full of distraught._

' _Yes!' Sora screamed as though he just came to realization that he knew CPR._

' _Put her down on the blanket, and please, please save her life.'_

 _She had kept fidgeting once she saw her daughter and companion get swallowed by the wave, she and her brother jumped into action. She was almost by the ocean's front ready to dive in and save them till she saw Sora holding an unconscious Marron swimming as fast as he can. Many thoughts were running wild, she couldn't lose her miracle baby, the baby that contained a part of her lover, the baby that brought joy to her horrid life._

' _There's no way I'm going to let him put his lips on my precious daughter,' Seventeen said sternly._

 _Eighteen felt herself fuming with rage at his words, the last of her worries was having some random boy take part of her daughter's purity. She would rather have a daughter who had her first kiss with a random teenage boy than a dead one._

' _Do you not understand that our daughter is dying!'_

' _She wouldn't have been dying if you listened to me and let her stay by our side!'_

 _Her eyes drifted off to Marron's lifeless body, they only had a few minutes before Marron would be completely gone from their world and arguing wouldn't solve anything, she painfully tore her eyes away from her daughter and looked into the eyes of Sora's._

 _The boy's eyes were full of fear and guilt, but she didn't pay much mind, she nodded her head, giving him permission to perform CPR._

 _She had heard voices, muffled ones. Though she knew they were close she couldn't make out a single word. Darkness was trying to fully take her to a world where she would be foreign to. She wasn't ready to go, she didn't believe in the afterlife and only knew that she would be sucked into a world full of darkness, where nothing existed. Far from the world she had once existed in._

 _After a few seconds of fighting the exhausting battle darkness had won._

 _Her eyes opened wide and she was met with white blinding surroundings. A swift sound of movement caused her to move back in fear and bump into an invisible wall. She darted her eyes to the white figure that now stood feet's away from her. If she could still back up she would've. Misty fog began to erupt from the white figure, making it even harder for Marron to see in her all white surroundings._

' _Who are you?!' Marron managed to shout as she managed to gather up her courage and do the stupidest thing in asking what can be the enemy for their identity._

 _She was met with her own words echoing back to her as they bounced off the walls._

 _She closed her eyes and opened them in hope that she would be brought back to reality, but once her eyes fluttered open she was slapped with the misty fog that began to mess up her vision._

 _She took a breath and almost screamed as she realized the new outfit she was wearing. Her feet were bare as it was when she was at the beach, but she no longer wore a red bathing suit but an all-white knee length dress, her hair no longer in pigtails but loose._

' _What is this place?'_

 _Again she was met with her own voice ricocheting off the walls._

' _Why don't you answer her questions so she can stop annoying my head off?'_

 _Marron ignored the rudeness but quickly felt something was off, the voice sounded a bit familiar._

 _Before she had any more time to think the fog that was blurring her vision began to gather in one place as though it was being vacuumed and swirl around like a little tornado._

 _She shielded her eyes once the wind began to get too heavy and a bright heavenly light erupted from the ceiling, entering the huge swirl of fog._

' _You can stop shielding your eyes,' the voice said after a few seconds._

 _Marron found her arms trembling as she was fighting to put them down, afraid of what creature she would meet. She almost fainted when her arms were down and her vision was clear as she studied the once two invisible figures._

' _Y-you l-look just-'_

' _Like you, yes. Now someone give her a cookie.'_

 _Marron was at lost for words, standing before her were two replicas of herself, though they looked slightly older and a bit more mature she couldn't deny that the two were her._

 _They all inherited her long blonde locks, big cerulean eyes, and face structure. But there was a difference between the two. The one she believed that was ignoring her wore a similar white dress as she, the difference was that her golden hair were curled to form golden waves, her body structure more mature than her thirteen-year-old body, and her facial expression was stern. The rude run was rather different than the wise looking older Marron. Instead of her hair being curled in beautiful golden waves her hair was pulled back into the tightest ponytail she had ever seen. She didn't wear a dress instead her outfit was meant for a warrior, skintight black leotard, a silver breastplate and steel boots. Her demeanor was grim._

 _Marron found herself gulping, though they had to be her counterparts their whole demeanor wasn't welcoming. Especially the warrior._

' _We don't have much time for introductions, as you can see we're both you, and technically you're not dreaming either. This is your mind and we live in it, there are other counterparts, mostly emotions, but we all keep your mind working in a stable condition. I am Wise Marron and that's Warrior Marron. If your memory is still working fine, you should remember that you're at the beach, right now your body is on shore almost lifeless. So-'_

' _You have to keep on fighting, you're not ready to die and I'm sure as hell not ready to die either,' Warrior Marron said as she crossed her arms, frowning._

 _Wise Marron waved her hand and a timer appeared. The time reading_ _ **1:00**_

' _You only have sixty seconds before we are all wiped from existence, your other counterparts are trying hard to keep you alive while some are freaking out. Your job is to wake up and get rid of the unwanted salt water out of your system.'_

 _Everything was going on too fast for her, she was in her mind and other Marron's were telling her that her that her own life rested on her shoulders. She wished she was dreaming, but once the Wise Marron acknowledged that she had to get rid of the salt water that was trapped in her lungs she felt the pain of the water preventing her to breathe._

' _Fight! You're a warrior, that's what our guardians trained us to be.'_

 _Marron was again engulfed by darkness; this time she saw light a few feet away. Her feet felt like they were stone with each step she took, at the pace she was going she felt like she would never make it to the light, she was going to cease to exist._

' _Don't give up! You're stronger than this.'_

 _The familiar voice of both her counterparts ranged in her ear as they encouraged her to keep going. She closed her eyes for a second before opening them again, no longer did they have fear in them but determination._

 _She began to walk faster, each step feeling like she was walking through a blizzard, the journey felt like forever and her legs were pleading to give up but she kept at it. Soon she was inches away and the familiar voices began to count down to five. She gritted her teeth, she had much more to live for, places she never been to, foods she never ate, clothes she never tried. As the voices shouted one she jumped with all her strength, into the light._

 _Her eyes opened quickly as her body jerked up, the first thing she saw was Sora lips almost touching hers, she didn't have time to blush but began to cough out all the water out of her system onto the sand._

 _After minutes of coughing out sea water she felt her breathing going back to normal and all the worried expressions changing into a relieved expression. Before she had a chance to say anything she was being crushed by an overprotective hug from her mother. She smiled at her mother's actions before telling her it was getting hard to breathe and her mother quickly let go, wiping the tears that were streaming from her eyes._

 _Her uncle glanced at her before frowning at the boy next to his niece._

' _So this is what you do huh? Lure thirteen-year-old girls to go surfing with you, have them drown and save their lives' while earning a sloppy kiss.'_

' _It was my fault.'_

' _I don't want to hear that lame excuse,' he said before turning sharply and walking back to his beach spot._

 _They all watched him go in silence before her mother brought her attention back to Marron, hugging her again, this time not too tight. Tears managed to stream through her eyes again, something that really shocked Marron as she could never believe her mother had the ability to cry. She knew her mother as a strong dependent woman who mostly had things done her way and got what she wanted when she wanted, but the woman before her was a totally different person. A genuine mother who truly cared for her daughter._

 _By showing a side of emotion no one would have ever thought to see._

' _I thought I was going to lose you,' she whispered into her daughter's ear as she cried onto her shoulder. 'I'm glad you're ok, please, just never do that again. If you were gone…I-I wouldn't know if I would've been able to keep on living.'_

 _Marron smiled lightly, not thinking nor knowing that almost drowning to death would've spooked her mother good, she knew her mother cared deeply for her, but hearing her words she clearly saw how much her mother loved her._

' _I'm sorry for scaring you badly mama, I didn't mean to, honest.'_

 _The light chuckle that escaped her mother's throat surprised her, 'I know you didn't Marron, I know you didn't. It wasn't your time to go.'_

 _She looked into Marron's eyes and ignored the guilt glistening in her blue orbs as she wiped the tears clean off her daughter's face before wiping the tears off hers. She smiled brightly at the young girl as her hands held her face before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She stood up to gather her composure and wiped the dirt off her legs._

' _I love you, Marron, don't ever forget that.'_

 _Her mother gave her one last kiss on the forehead before saying she'll give her and Sora some alone time before they would be heading off._

 _Once the two adults were out of sight Sora opened his mouth to speak._

' _I'm really, really sorry. That wasn't supposed to happen and I promised that I wouldn't put you in danger, but I broke that promise.'_

 _Marron turned to face the teen, 'it wasn't your fault, ok. I don't know how to surf and I chose the dumbest thing to make you take me to the big wave when I wasn't ready for it.'_

' _But-'_

' _But nothing, it was all me.'_

 _They stayed in silence for a while, listening on as the waves kept crashing onto shore._

' _Is your dad always like that? You were dying and he was making a fuss about not having me perform CPR on you because he didn't want a boy to put his lips on you.'_

 _Marron felt herself blushing and hoped that Sora didn't notice, 'he's an old fashion dad, he wants me to keep my purity for as long as I live, I think I even heard him say that he wouldn't care if I was fifty. But he's also the type of dad who hides his feelings, especially in public. When we get home, trust me all he and mother are going to do is hug me to death.'_

 _Her words were half right, her uncle wouldn't exactly hug her, he wasn't much of a hugger, but he would blame himself for several months and become her personal servant as he believed it would repay what he believed he caused._

' _It was beautiful,' Marron whispered after a few more minutes when silence had crept in again._

 _Sora tore his gaze away from the lashing water, and turned to Marron his expression half confused._

' _What exactly?'_

 _Marron smiled broadly, remembering the sight she could have once said only existed in dreams. The beautiful large blue wave curled as the two had surfed through it, the glistening sparkles of the wave the sun gave. The sound of the water swishing and whooshing as the pair glided through the wave, the scene was perfect._

' _The wave.'_

 _Marron had been crying once her mother said they were leaving, time felt too little and she knew that this would be the last time she saw the person she had met today. This was one of the best times she had at the beach excluding the fact that she had almost died. They had eaten ice cream, skipped rocks, talked about their lives, and built a large and beautiful sandcastle far from the shore._

 _They had hugged for what felt like days but in reality a little under three minutes._

 _Once she was in the car waving goodbye and saying that they'll see each other again when Marron knew better._

 _They were almost home when Marron remembered the question that was failed to be answered, 'Sora said there were monsters out there, who are those monsters?'_

 _Her uncle had quickly pressed the brakes once the question was asked._

' _What did that little runt tell you?'_

 _Marron cowered in the backseat, her uncle's voice read pure rage and it was never a pretty sight, his eyes would turn red and he would become a different person._

' _He just said that they were destroying the world. And nowhere was safe,' she mumbled lowly, hoping her uncle's rage would vanish._

 _It didn't, the car ride had remained silent and she was sentenced to her room once they got home. She could hear her mother and uncle going back and forth as they argued, but was unable to make out a word._

 _Hours passed and the two finally entered her room to explain everything to her, that she wouldn't be able to leave the house anymore because of the beast, she was saddened at the idea but her_

 _guardians always knew what was best for her._

 _So from then on the scary tales of the beast began._

 _As they left the room to have Marron take a shower and think their words through the siblings headed downstairs to talk some more. One of their words consisting of, 'she's beginning to look more and more like me, we can't afford her to go out anymore, and if we try to have her put on a disguise she'll keep questioning us.'_

 _So meeting Sora and having him tell Marron that there was a beast was better than having the two twins think of a lie on why Marron wouldn't be able to go out anymore._

The moment she stepped out of the house should've been the moment she stepped right back in. Fear should've done its job and eat her insides alive in order to keep her in the safe home that would at least just haunt her with precious memories than having to face reality. It had all seemed well when she was flying from what was now a speck of her memorable home and passing the never ending amount of spruce trees. To be welcomed to the world she hadn't seen in two long years. To see what was new and what had changed. Everything was new to her and everything had dramatically changed.

A billow of black smoke caught her attention from afar and being the person with the kind-hearted personality she flew faster to what could be reckoned as a fire, in order to save the lives of people she believed was trapped in the burning area. Her assumptions were wrong, there was a fire, but no one needed saving. The atmosphere had quickly changed, no longer was she surrounded by the large amount of trees, but piles upon piles of rubble. She had hoped that her eyes were deceiving her, but as she flew closer and closer to the darkened smoke the more horrible the destruction beneath her got. She had hoped, prayed, that her uncle and mother were lying to her about the tales of the beast, that the earth wasn't broken and that the once beautiful country she remembered were all in its perfect pieces. But it was all a fantasy, she was now living in a fantasy, grasping every exquisite piece from her memory to assemble a well-crafted puzzle piece of her great country. The beast was real and he took everything from her.

She stood perfectly still as she floated in the air, dumbfounded. Studying every piece of detail faced upon her, replacing the beautiful image that had kept her sane for two long years. Everything was gone, like the earth took hundreds of TNT explosions.

She barely had something to live for now, all she had wanted to do once she was allowed to go out the house was to enjoy the things she used to enjoy before the beast ruined it all for her and her family. **Family.** That's all she had to keep her living on this destroyed earth, confidence that they were alive and well. Once reunited she would retreat to the comfort of her home to never again see a world she would never get accustomed to seeing.

Her eyes moved across the small town, capturing every piece of material that once belonged to buildings that had once stood tall and high. Her body still motionless as her mind still couldn't fully comprehend what her eyes were seeing, trying to deny that this wasn't real and that this was just a nightmare that felt all too real.

She closed her eyes tightly as the tears fought with her to be released, when she couldn't hold it any longer the tears fell onto her cheeks as she floated down. Once her foot was on the ground they weren't in her control. Walking pass sections of falling buildings, hoping that someone was alive underneath all that rubble. But she almost laughed at the thought of thinking someone would still be alive, it had been two years and she didn't know the exact date when this town was demolished. But she wanted someone, someone to tell her that everything would be alright, someone to embrace, to tell her that this wasn't real. But no one came.

Her feet stopped once she came across a broken store sign, it read _**Frozen Treats**_ , the other words were blown off. She fisted her hands at the words, realizing that she would probably never have ice cream in her life again if the other towns faced the same wrath as this. She gulped, not wanting to think of the fates of the other towns.

The setting sun grabbed her attention. She didn't care to think about packing materials for sleeping as she half hoped that the world wasn't like this, but now she regretted it.

This was the very first time in her life that she was genuinely afraid of the dark, the world was no longer something she was familiar with, the beast could come and strike at any given moment as she slept causing more and more fear to crawl into the pits of her stomach. She would never get a good's night sleep till her guardians were found and they were back in the safe environment of their home, away from what was Armageddon.

She couldn't find a perfect spot where she would less likely be spotted, mostly everything was on the ground and the buildings that were holding on for dear life was buildings she didn't trust to sleep in as they could tumble on top of her as she slept and she had a feeling those building were filled with glass shards. She kept walking far from the fire that caused the smoke, not wanting it to get into her lungs. Once the sun was touching the ground she found and alright spot far from the fire and sat down next to the sign that read _**Bake**_ , she sipped a few sips from her water bottle and ate a few crackers before closing her eyes, hoping to drift off to sleep.

She didn't go to sleep right away, she kept opening her eyes each time her mind would make her believe that she heard a sound. But after what she could say was an hour going by she fell into a fearful slumber.

She had woken up with a start. She hadn't been going through a nightmare but the chilly breeze that brushed passed her caused her to awake really quick knowing she wasn't in familiar surroundings. She surveyed the area before the memories of her going to this shattered town came flooding in, she stood up and brushed the dirt from her clothing, but some already left black stains on her white stockings. She stretched for about two minutes as sleeping on a rubble filled ground caused her body to become extremely sore.

She took some more sips of water to take away the dryness of her tongue and ate a cracker. Not really having an appetite to eat.

She gathered her things, looked at the destroyed town and the tamed fire before taking off into the air. The sun hadn't risen yet and instead of going back to a fearful sleep she decided to cover more ground.

She had been flying for miles, the sun had already risen, but she wasn't met with another town yet, just torn down trees and dead grass.

Her hope of the world not being completely destroyed decreasing as she flew.

She seemed to have been in luck after another hour of searching passed as a town was found. It wasn't totaled like the previous, but it suffered a lot to barely have survivors.

She began scouting the area, in hopes to find someone or something that would give her a clue on where her guardians would be.

She almost gave up hope after hours of looking through the large town till she heard movement. She was fighting with herself to either go to the source like an idiot or hide from it. She picked the better choice and hid behind a destroyed fountain.

"Hello?!" the voice had shouted after of few minutes of silence.

Her heart began to beat at an abnormal rate, she had longed to find a survivor, but now hearing the voice only brought fear to erupt in her body. She didn't have the guts to face whatever it was. She already knew the voice wasn't her mother's, it belonged to a man's but not her uncle.

"Are there any survivors out here?! I'm here to help!"

She bit her lip, her fear dying down. A rescuer was searching towns in hope to help survivors. She felt the tears biting at her but she didn't let them fall. The rescuer would probably be able to tell her where her guardians were, or better yet have rescued them already from the beast's wrath.

"I'm over here!" She shouted with joy, not having a second thought if it could've been a trap. The voice sounded so sweet and calm, assuring her she would just be showered with care.

The footsteps began to get closer as she figured the person was running, shocked to probably hear that there was actually a survivor. Excited too she left her hiding spot and walked closer to the sound of the footsteps.

As soon as the person turned and the pair had a chance to take in each other's appearance the smile on their faces were wiped and replaced with a scowl. They stared angrily at each other as though where a pack of wolves ready to fight each other to determine who would be the alpha male.

"It's him,"

"It's her,"

They both muttered angrily to themselves.


	18. Chapter 18

**The History Of Marron**

 **Chapter 18: The Destined Battle: The Blonde Beauty And The Beast**

 **A/N: I know I promised a quicker update but things such as my health came up, so if I don't update as fast as I used to it's because of that reason and I apologize ahead of time. Flashback is towards the end. This is a very late birthday gift from me, but enjoy.**

Regret had found a way to sink deeply in her heart like a sinking ship. She shouldn't have done a lot things the past one and a half days, like leaving the house. Though the comfort it once produced disappeared, it would've been better than the predicament she was faced with now. For minutes the two were frozen in their spots as though time had froze itself, sinking in each other appearances with every piece of detail their eyes could collect as they were trying to figure out if the figures they were seeing were really real. Gritting their teeth as they scowled at each other. Seconds began to past and the boy was the first to move, stepping out his frozen trance as he began running to the young blonde. She barely had a chance to grasp everything that was happening, only catching the boy running towards her wincing with each movement he made. Not even having another chance to blink he appeared in front of her with a fisted hand and a yell of anger. Reacting quickly, she managed to get the first punch by punching him hard in the jaw. He took a few steps back and ignored the pain watching as the girl took a fighting stance that was all too familiar. He gritted his teeth once again at her actions, someone was going to make it out alive and he was going to make it his duty for it to be him.

She stood in her fighting stance waiting for him to make a move, she had first hoped that once they took in each other's appearances they would've took this as an opportunity to take their separate ways and flee without any trouble, but her uncle's stories seemed to have been proven right again. He was out for blood, and he wouldn't leave till it was spilled. She stared at her opponent angrily, today would be the day in where she would finally see how strong she was, and see if her strength would manage to keep her alive to see another day. Finding her guardians was her first priority, but now defeating the beast became her first priority. Someone had to be the one who wouldn't have a chance to see another day, and her intentions are to not make it be her.

He couldn't believe what his blue orbs were showing him, just a month back he had gotten rid of the vile inhuman cyborgs who caused so much destruction to the earth, but now here she stood again, unharmed. Her appearance was slightly altered like a reincarnation. She looked completely innocent but he couldn't let looks deceive him anymore, she was a huge threat who had to be destroyed. He did a quick look around for her companion but found no one but her. This caused him to grit his teeth more, he surely couldn't let his guard down now.

In a quick second they both jumped in the air ready to attack as no one had seemed to have wanted to make an advancement. Entangling themselves in a fury air battle, as they threw punches and kicks at each other.

"I don't know how you're still alive, but this time I'll make sure nothing of you remains," he spat his words like venom which caused Marron to lose focus and earn a punch to the face that led her to fly straight into the ground.

She cursed herself for losing focus, but his harsh words seemed to have been aimed at her heart. He had said he killed her and now she was alive again. That wasn't possible she first thought, then the thought of her mother appeared in her head.

She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as she stopped the tears from being released and to keep her serious composure. She ignored the throbbing pain that now seared through her cheek from the punch and made an effort to get up. The fight was going to be difficult, but she was going to make sure she won, to avenge her mother.

Her fingers curled into a tight fist, not liking the thought of classifying her mother as dead. The beast was a liar who liked people to suffer, she still had a chance of having her guardians being alive, just suffering from uncontrollable pain that the beast inflicted upon them, causing their month long absence.

After experiencing several pain jolting through her muscles she was up and ready to rid the world of the beast, become the savior to those who suffered far too long. She looked up and saw him still floating in the air, an angry expression plastered on his face. She should've been sporting that look.

She didn't want to go back in the air and have the beast speak more lies to her in which she would again lose focus and keep creating craters on the ground. Her best chance was on the ground where she wouldn't have to face the excruciating pain of falling on the face of the earth.

She conjured two energy balls as the beast made no sign of coming down and aimed it at him before releasing them. She figured he would easily dodge them, but he wouldn't be ready for more coming his way. She would lose some of her energy, but she knew she would have to burn it all up at some point to kill him.

A yelp of pain made a smile form on her face as one of her energy balls seemed to hit him, she kept at it for a while, before going in the air and kicking him from behind, sending him to the ground.

As she floated down she would've almost believed that he was dead as he laid on the ground for several minutes without any movement, but hearing him mutter, "I'm going to kill you!" triggered her senses as she released more energy balls to his body.

Seconds past and she stopped the colorful power balls from escaping her hands to see the damage that she'd done. As the smoke cleared her eyes widen. Sharp pain entered from her back area and she quickly sent a kick to the back of her to protect herself but her foot was met with pure air. Before she had a chance to make any other type of movement she found herself choking as a muscular rough hand found her throat. She kept her mind from panicking as she told herself she would get out of his hold as she contemplated on how. His eyes looked as though they were on fire once he locked eyes with hers, bringing a bit of fear to spring in her body. His clothing had been burned and torn thanks to her energy balls, but he was still standing, tall and angrier.

She found that kicking the air as he raised her higher in the air was useless and seemed to have blocked oxygen from entering her nostrils, becoming paler as the seconds went by and lacking air to breathe. She braced herself and hoped that it wouldn't leave a bitter taste in her mouth as she bit down hard on his arm hoping for him to let go and curse at the pain she caused him. But he did the exact opposite, he cursed a bit at her actions but he didn't let go, instead he sent a fist flying to her stomach, causing her to gasp at the pain. Another punch to her stomach. If he continued she knew she would lose consciousness. Her energy seemed to have been sapped away from her as he continued to squeeze her neck and send punches to one of the most sensitive areas in the human body. She gritted her teeth and ignored the bitter taste on her tongue. He was going to choke her to death.

She didn't want to accept her fate, he was sapping her energy away as he continued his tight hold, she closed her eyes and focused what energy she had left into her hands, hoping that she would be able to at least conjure a big enough energy blast to have him let go of his tight grasp and just hoped that he wouldn't see it coming.

The satisfaction he was getting from choking her seemed to have made him distracted as she counted in her head for how long it would take the rest of her energy to reach her palms, and as soon as she opened her eyes and gave him a weak smile she let go of the medium sized energy ball that sent them both flying in different directions.

She found herself uncontrollably coughing as she sucked in oxygen. Her throat felt raw with pain and her tongue went dry.

He cursed himself for being too bloodthirsty as he enjoyed seeing her fearful expression, but because of that he failed to detect her body language, that a spring of hope erupted in her body. And as he saw her give him a weak smile he knew that wasn't the face she was giving because she was accepting death, but expecting hope.

He cringed as he tried to get up, his stomach had been scorched with an energy blast, but his adrenaline seemed to have him fail to fully feel the pain that would soon wash over to him later on.

He almost completed his task, she was just about to slip away and if he had been more vigilant she would've been laying on the ground motionless as he would've reduced her body into ashes with a Ki ball.

His body didn't want to cooperate with his mind that wanted to keep on fighting till he had won. Each movement he made to try to get up his body sent painful warnings through his circulatory system. His body wanted to give up, but his mind wasn't. He couldn't be beaten by a girl again, he couldn't have his pride be stripped away from him again, and he sure couldn't have the earth living in fear again.

He only had one more option to keep his promise in being the one to stay alive after this battle, his sword. Though she was machine she still had human flesh that he would be able to cut through.

He held in a yell as he struggled to get up and once he did he watched for a few seconds the blonde coughing a bit more as she too tried to get up, her body twitching in pain.

She swallowed her yell of pain as she turned to face her opponent. She only had one more thing to try to ensure her victory. Her pistol.

Both opponents stared at each other, weak and exhausted as they waited for someone to make a move that would ensure their victory. But neither moved.

She heard a voice in her head telling her to end him and she found herself obeying the command as she began to walk slowly towards the lavender haired boy.

She watched him draw his sword but didn't feel much intimidated, the pain she was already feeling and the adrenaline coursing through her veins would probably numb the pain of the sword as it struck her body.

She reached the gun holster and fingered the pistol, ready to take it out when the time was right.

The moment she blinked the boy inches away from her disappeared, her ears perked up at a sudden sound but was too late to dodge the attack as his metal sword slashed through flesh. The pain didn't feel too bad yet, but she knew if she would be able to live longer till the adrenaline was out of her system she would feel as though she was tossed into a pit of fire. A yell managed to escape from the depths of her throat as the sword sliced through her flesh, the lavender haired boy backed away, not taking any chances if Marron would try to strike him too.

For a moment, she was afraid to look at the damage that was done having a feeling that seeing it would cause more pain. He managed to cut her side but not too deep as she expected.

She turned to face him, but all he did was stare at the blood dripping from the sword as though he was shock to see what would come out if you sliced a piece of someone's skin. She saw her opportunity, he was a bit distracted, though he was now staring at her she knew his mind seemed to have been somewhere else.

A technique she learned a few years back that seemed to have surprised her mother and uncle. The ability to blind your opponent, they told her the move was called Solar Flare.

She brought her fingers to her eyes and prepared herself for the bright heavenly light that would strike painful blindness to those near the light.

As the beast formed a Ki ball ready to stop whatever the blonde was trying to do a bright painful light struck his eyes causing them to burn and go blind. She felt herself having a chance at winning, but as her foot was quickly held by a rough hand she felt her victory was going to be short lived. The beast was tired, in pain and blinded, but he managed to quickly go to her and grab her foot when she least expected it.

She had fell to the ground once her foot was grabbed and she felt herself panicking. Her pistol. It was her only hope left at survival. She grabbed the pistol from out the holster and aimed through the blinding light to where she believed the body was. She closed her eyes and counted in her head, before saying, "Good riddance to you beast," as the sound of the gun went off and the bullet flew straight into the white light.

A painful yell of agony was heard and she knew she hit her target, she got up as soon as the hand lost its strength to hold her foot and she got up. The blinding light disappearing minutes later. The soft moans of the beast were heard and she was about to ignore it till she examined the body. It was in horrid shape, his stomach scorched and a gashing wound from where the bullet created its home on the side of his stomach. The look on his face caused her to feel extremely guilty as she eyed what she'd done. It wasn't sitting with her well, he was dying and she was the cause of it, bad people deserved the right to die, but just seeing this made her feel the exact opposite. Bad people deserved punishment, but there were other solutions rather than death.

She found herself kneeling down next to the body as she removed her jacket, nightmares would haunt her if she left him for dead, nightmares will still haunt her if she helped saved him. But saving him would let the nightmares less scary.

Seeing so much blood seemed to make her feel nauseas, _**why was there so much blood?**_ She thought. Never in her life had she seen much blood, not when she practiced with her mother and uncle or when mother nature wanted to curse her.

Trunks tried to move away from her as she kneeled down next to him, not ready to hear her say something slick before killing him off, he felt weak, defeated by a girl again, and a gunshot wound seeming to be the thing that would end it all for him. He had watched her remove her jacket and stare at the blood seeping through his wound with a look of horror placed on her face, confusing him as the androids were bloodthirsty machines who loved to watch people suffer. But the girl was different, not only her appearance but her whole attitude towards him, she hadn't really spoken a word to him besides saying good riddance and calling him a beast in which he was far from, she was the beast.

His body went numb for a minute and he felt all the adrenaline that was once pumping furiously through his veins being flushed down till none remain, all the pain he was dreading to feel came at him all at once, like a pack of hungry wolves. Making him want to beg for death especially since the bullet sitting in his ribs seemed to have spread pain like being on fire throughout his entire body.

Her mind began to get dizzy as she reached out to the beast, it was for a good cause, she kept telling herself, even when another voice in her head told her to avenge her family. As her hand neared the wound she soon found herself digging into flesh in search of the bullet as the beast yelled in pain. She held herself from gagging as she dug a bit deeper causing the beast yells to become louder. The scream of excruciating pain left the lips of the boy as she managed to find the bullet. Pulling it would cause more pain and probably lead to an even quicker death. She removed her hand from the wound and knew that there was nothing she would be able to do about removing the bullet. She tried her best not to look at her bloodied hand as she regretted her previous actions and slowly wrapped the jacket around the wound.

The only thing heard from the beast was "Why?" as he looked at the blonde before losing consciousness.

She couldn't really find the answer to the boy's question, it was true that she didn't want to be haunted by nightmares, but there was so much more. Probably not actually having the guts to kill someone even when this person caused so much pain, she couldn't find herself to be ruthless enough to end a person's life. Not even the beast.

 _She laid slightly uncomfortable under the covers of her bed as she stared with trembling eyes at her uncle telling her a bedtime story. He would never know when or how to quit; he sure didn't know the difference from a sweet bedtime story to a scary tale._

' _And you wanna know what the beast did to the little girl?'_

 _The thirteen-year-old shook her head ever so slightly, she was intrigued by the tale, but she knew just by listening and having her uncle continue his tale would have nightmare's plague her mind for weeks._

' _He ate her!'_

 _She immediately eeped and hid under the covers at his statement, he also had the nerves to demonstrate and spook the life out of her._

' _Come on Marron, it wasn't that scary. Besides-' she knew he had on a sly smile on his face without having to look from under the covers, 'I'm not finish with my tale.'_

 _She shook her head furiously from under the sheets before popping her head out to face her uncle, 'no, no more scary stories.'_

 _She watched him chuckle darkly and she cowered back to her pillow ready to retreat back to the comfort of under her pink covers._

' _No more interrupting or I'll fly you to the beast myself.'_

 _She closed her eyes and clutched the pink blanket tightly, 'you wouldn't,' she managed to say in a little brave tone._

' _Try me little girl.'_

 _She opened her eyes and stared angrily at the man before her, 'mama won't let you,' her voice no longer shaky._

 _She watched her uncle laugh, turning her mad expression to an even madder one._

' _You think your mama will save you from everything? How sweet. Well let me tell you a little secret. Mama can't stop what mama don't know.'_

' _Leave uncle Seventeen!' She barked._

' _I told you I have to finish my story.'_

 _She frowned and laid back on her pillow, there was no need of arguing with him as he always seemed to have it his way at times._

' _Continue,' she mumbled._

 _He smiled, 'gladly...now where was I?'_

' _Oh, I remember. After the beast ate the little girl in front of her parents he killed the dad by ripping his body in half, his brain and organs fell to the floor soaked in blood. And the blood, god was there blood. He ate the brain and threw the guys dead body to the little girl's mother. The beast had let the mom live though.'_

 _Marron held the bile content that begged to be released in, she was scared out of her mind but just managed to stare at her uncle with a puzzled look on her face, 'why would he leave the mom to live, you said he'd kill everyone in his sight.'_

' _Ah, your right my young niece. I see you truly do pay attentions to my stories. But he did kill the mom later on, a story for another day. But he let her live for a while, think you could guess why?'_

 _She rolled her eyes at him, she had asked him on why, but now he was reversing the question back to her._

' _I don't know...'_

' _Use that tiny brain of yours,' he muttered lowly._

 _She glared angrily at him catching his words; a look almost matching her mother's. He gave a little flinch, 'did I say tiny? I meant atom size.'_

 _She punched him on the arm hard enough to receive the audible and facial expression Ow._

' _Use that big brain of yours.'_

 _She stayed quiet for a minute to take her time to think, to her it made no complete sense on why the beast wouldn't kill her right away and then would later end her life...then the true reason popped in her mind._

' _He wanted her to suffer...he wanted her to beg for death.'_

' _Your right my young pupil,' her uncle said with a wide smile._

' _B-but why? She would already suffer a lot when he would kill her.'_

 _He nodded at his niece's statement, 'There's some people who love to watch others suffer and sometimes they like to watch them suffer slowly. The woman was suffering heavily because she lost her family and the beast wouldn't just end her life.'_

' _She could've just ended her life,' Marron muttered._

' _So cruel lil Mar. And I thought you were the sweet little innocent girl,' her uncle said with a wicked smile._

 _Marron's facial expression changed into a shocked one as she came into realization of what she had said, 'no, no. I didn't mean it like that.'_

 _Seventeen pursed his lips, 'mhmm, well she couldn't. The beast had cast a curse on her.'_

 _Marron's body quickly went back to its fearful state;_ _ **the beast could cast spells?**_

 _She began to shiver in fear instead of coldness, her uncle always knew how to spook her good._

' _You remember when I told you that lavender hair people are evil?'_

 _She nodded at his question, afraid to speak, but she recalled that day perfectly. It was one of her favorite birthdays._

' _Well the beast has lavender hair.'_

' _H-how do you know?'_

 _He chuckled at her question, 'well I met him before, several times to be exact, me and your mother. Don't you realize that when me and your mother go out to get supplies we take hours?'_

 _He watched as the fearful look on her face remain, as she nodded her head again he continued, 'well me and your mother fights the beast off, well we try that is.'_

' _Uncle Seventeen stop, or I'll call mama, she has to be done with her shower now.'_

 _Seventeen frowned, 'your such a buzz killer lil Mar.'_

' _Glad to be,' she huffed._

 _He chuckled, '_ _alright goodnight kiddo sweet dreams. Don't let the beast-I mean the bed bugs bite.'_

 _Immediately she went under the covers at the mention of the beast.  
_

 _Once he closed the door she was fully engulfed in darkness, the hallway lights barely visible and unable to enter her room to provide the light she so badly wanted._

 _For minutes she stayed under her covers cowering before the smartest idea came to her, turn on the lights, duh._

 _As soon as she was about ready to get ready to get up and turn on the room's light her mother entered the room. Turning on the bright heavenly light._

 _The bright smile her mother gave her warmed her body, fear was still taking part, but her mother seemed to have gotten rid of some of the fright._

' _Did he tell you another scary story?'_

 _She nodded at her mother's question._

 _She watched her mother sigh a sigh of frustration and she knew she was about to go down and beat her uncle up. As she turned to leave Marron's voice seemed to stop her as she turned to face her daughter._

' _C-can I sleep with you p-please?'_

 _Her mother smiled kindly and walked over to her daughter and picked her up from her bed as she headed for her room._

 _They both got cuddled up together once they reached the room and laid on the bed._

' _The beast won't hurt you, as long as we're here.'_

 _Those words seemed to have soothed Marron as she instantly fell asleep in her mother's warmth, assured that her guardians would always be there to protect her._


	19. Chapter 19

**The History Of Marron**

 **Chapter 19: Bright Orange**

 **A/N: No flashback chapter for this chapter as I wanted to be able to post two chapters today.**

After checking his pulse to see that he was indeed alive she went over and grabbed her backpack that was perfectly undamaged. She had turned once more to look at the motionless body before walking off in another direction in which she had come. Her goal, to find a safe haven. She knew soon enough her adrenaline would soon fade just like the beast and the unspeakable pain would strike her body till she wished she was dead. Packing a first aid kit would've been wise but as she didn't know the condition of the earth and that she would've been attacked made her not able to blame herself. Though the first aid kit wouldn't have help her with the injuries that seemed life threatening it would've helped her with the simple injuries.

She stopped for a minute to dig through her bag and took out a shirt and ripped it in half as she tied it tightly around her cut wound. She winced at the pain and she knew the adrenaline was slowly fading away. She had to cover more ground before she too lost consciousness. Flying was out of the option as it would sap the rest of the energy her body contained and she would need the save the rest of her energy as much as possible. The beast had come and acted like a savior, but if his words were actually true there might've actually been a close safe haven nearby.

She kept traveling on foot for what felt like hours but in reality it could've been less than thirty minutes. Sleep seemed to have been welcoming her and she was always coming close to accepting the invitation. If she managed to sleep before her adrenaline wore off she would probably be able to sleep a peaceful sleep before she would have to wake up to the most unbearable pain in the world. She debated for a few seconds and decided to keep moving, if she was able to find medical help as soon as possible she wouldn't have to really worry about waking up to horrible pain.

The town had no safe house. She concluded with that minutes later after searching through a large portion of the town, everything was mostly destroyed beyond repair and if the house was camouflaged in a certain way she believed she would've been detected it by now. The damage done to this town had looked fresh and it made sense that a safe house wouldn't have been built here yet and the beast was probably lying after all.

She was about to give up and tell her body to pass out till her eyes found a certain broken sign that said welcome. The name of the town had been blown off the sign but it didn't matter much to her as the town was just another wasteland no one would care about anymore. She just needed to seek refuge before continuing her search for her guardians.

She began walking some more with a little spring in her step as hope was still flowing through her veins. The adrenaline pumping through her body seemed to have come more alive than fading away, ensuring that she still had a few more good minutes before the promised pain would strike her body. She felt like running but kept herself from inflicting a great deal of pain by just walking with speed. She winced with each step as her body couldn't handle all the movement, but she kept at it.

She hadn't found any sign of a safe house as she looked through each standing building she passed, nor life. She was motivated to give up again till a bright color caught her eye. She turned to see where she had seen the bright color and finally found it after doing a 360 turn.

For a moment she stared at the figure not believing it was actually there till her feet began moving towards it. Soon she was face to face with a kid who could've been her younger brother. The boy wore a slight frown on his face but didn't acknowledge her presence as she stared dumbfounded at the boy who highly resembled her. But she soon snapped out of her state of shock as many questions began swarming through her head as to why a boy who looked around the age of five was out by himself in an abandon town sitting on piles and piles of rubble.

"Where's your parent's?" She finally managed to ask as she examined the boy, his clothes weren't tattered with dirt in the slightest and no rips were present. It was as though he just came out of his house freshly dressed and decided that it was a perfect day to just sit on a pile of rocks. He wore a bright orange beanie and a matching orange shirt, a blue bandanna tied neatly on his neck matching his blue shoes and short khaki cargo pants.

He still didn't acknowledge her presence and kept staring in the distance as Marron finally took note of the sword strapped behind his back. She found herself backing away slowly at the sight and knew that this kid wasn't an ordinary kid. There was no point in questioning him as he would just ignore her and there was no point in sticking around before the boy would get annoyed of her presence and make use of his sword.

A part of her wanted to aid the kid, but he seemed fine by himself. But as the beast was still living because of her she felt it as her duty to at least warn the kid.

"Hey…" her breathing slowed, the adrenaline was finally leaving her system. She felt dizzy and knew that she wouldn't be able to stay awake for a minute longer. She kept her eyes focused on the boy as she tried to speak the warning out to him but her tongue just slurred her words like a drunk person. Slight pain reached her brain and she felt her whole world growing dark, she kept her vision on the boy till her world grew fully black and she fell to the floor inches away from the large pile of rubble.

The little boy finally took his attention from what he was staring at seconds ago and looked at the woman who just fainted, he smiled lightly as he jumped of the pile of rubble and kneeled down next to her.


	20. Chapter 20

**The History Of Marron**

 **Chapter 20: A world without androids**

 **A/N: A Merry late Christmas to all my viewers. This is a flashback chapter. I would also like to do a quick shout out to my new favorites and followers: Gene Devance Time Space Master and Wowowt21. I want to thank you all for your support of my story especially as three days ago was the anniversary of this story. I dedicate this chapter to all my viewers, followers and favorites. A late Merry Christmas to all. Enjoy!**

He had grown sick of every sound the medical machines surrounding him produced when he was quarantine for a month as his mother took care of his wounds and broken bones. From the beeps to the boops the sounds grew to be annoying over time, each minute, each hour to each day. He felt trapped. He didn't like the idea of being useless to his mother and the people of his world as they were the people who needed him the most right now. But his mother would always lecture him each time he'd tried to get off the bed saying their world was finally at peace and that they can handle not having a savior for a month. She was right though; _**mother was always right**_. He deserved this rest even when his mind couldn't fully accept the fact that the world wasn't in danger anymore, it was just a concept too hard to grasp. For many years the earth had been slapped with the face of danger, but on one faithful day the danger was finally gone. Gohan hadn't even been able to defeat the barbarous cyborgs, but he as his student and as a weaker saiyan managed to defeat them, he couldn't find his mind to accept it, not yet. All was lost, but there was finally a chance to think of new hopes of a better world.

He should've been overjoyed as he no longer suffered nightmares of the androids killing him or his mother in the most cruelest ways possible. That a new life was finally promised for him and his mother, for him to finally find a way to enjoy his life that'd been ruined since the day he'd been born. He finally got to make Gohan's death not be in vain. But as if routine he was always sucked into a vicious world were bad thoughts roamed wild, making him paranoid and not believing what could've been real. His mother tried to encourage him to stay longer than a month as she observed his behavior, he was slowly losing his sanity. Victory was sweet, but for him it seemed bitter. She created a specific medicine for him and kept reassuring him that the androids were indeed dead as no attacks had been reported, but he still found a way to believe that her words weren't the truth.

Today had finally been the day he'd been so eagerly waiting to come, the day when his mother would officially release him from the med-lab. It'd been a huge nuisance, being incapable of doing a thing for himself as he just relied on his mother to take care of his every need like time had reverted him back to his toddler stages. But now he was useful to the world again, able to aid those dearly in need.

He was already sitting up from the hospital bed once he woke from another dreamless slumber and half his bandages were off as he unwrapped them carefully, ready to get rid of part of the evidence that kept him quarantine in this room for an entire month. The annoying sounds of medical machines will no longer bother him for another day and the feeling of being utterly useless would finally leave his conscious. He gave a long and hard yawn as he stretched his arm, wincing a bit but sure enough wasn't going to tell his mother he still had a little pain in his arms or legs. He couldn't be forced to stay in this room for another week as his mother already tried to keep him for another month saying he wasn't sane. Well he felt as sane as a person can be, even when he recalled the moments when he would make "foolish" outburst about the androids still being alive and he felt it in his gut. And he did. Everything just didn't feel right to him, he believed he would've felt more reassurance, more joy, and more relief because of their deaths. But all those happy thoughts faded away days after the defeat as he was trying to recall if he had truly gotten rid of the androids. His mother always tried to convince him with logical reasoning and evidence, but his mind always found a way to make her words become the exact opposite of what she said.

The door to the lab quietly creaked open as his mother still believed he was still dozing off, but as she made her way all the way into the room with a tray full of Trunk's breakfast she managed to see him sitting up and removing his bandages.

"Glad to see your finally up," his mother said with a cheerful tone as she lightly kicked the door close.

He smiled, "I couldn't oversleep on this day," he said giving a slight cough that hurt his throat.

She chuckled a bit before placing the tray on the table next to the bed.

"Did you take your medications?"

He stopped unwrapping the bandages and eyed the food, his appetite for food hadn't been normal like a regular half-saiyan boy in the month in which he was hospitalized as digesting the food everyday had been a painful process day after day, discouraging him not to eat, not even the easy to swallow disgusting looking blended food. But today was different, his inhuman appetite returned and he knew it would no longer hurt to eat.

He almost forgot to answer his mother's questions as he still eyed the food like it would at one point miraculously disappear. And not into his stomach. He gave her a verbal no before licking his chapped lips.

She shook her head disapprovingly, "Well I guess you should eat first before taking them." And as she said that she placed the tray neatly onto his lap and headed for one of the cabinets to retrieve his medicines.

He ogled the food some more, debating which dish to dig into first as the sweet aroma managed to make his mouth water from what little left of saliva his tongue could produce.

He finally decided on taking a sip of his orange juice as his dry tongue and itching throat began to ache for being too dehydrated. And once he finished took a long sip he dug into his food like there was no tomorrow, bringing a smile to his mother's face as she sat on the chair next to the bed and caressed his cheek, a sad look in her eyes.

Trunks was just about done when he noticed how off his mother's eyes were, it wasn't gleaming with happiness like it had been for the past month, but gloomy. He took a pause in his eating, not comfortable to enjoy a simple pleasure while his mother looked depressed.

"What's wrong?" He finally asked, making her snap out of her sad trance.

"Nothing," she answered too quickly causing him to purse his lips at her lie. She removed her hands from his cheek and neatly placed it on her lap.

"Mother what is it?" He continued on as he placed the tray of food on the table, no longer having the appetite to finish the food.

Blue eyes met blue.

"I'm just a bit worried that's all," she mumbled.

He stopped pursing his lips, he wasn't really satisfied with her answer as she was always worried for him and it was never a little worried.

They stared at each other some more, this time trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

His mother placing her hand on his thigh caused him to blink and lose their little staring game.

"Why don't you stay another month?" Her suggestion was barely above a whisper.

He stopped himself from giving her a look that read are you insane. He'd been promised to be release after the month and here she was again trying to convince him to stay. He was perfectly fine, but the world wasn't. He couldn't be a warrior who laid around all day. He needed to help.

He thought about just saying a plain no as she seemed to be giving him a choice, but knowing his mother well her questions were barely questions you had to actually answer as everything had to go her way.

"You promised," he said so innocently.

She broke into a small smile, "Yeah, I did. But I think this would be best for you."

"Mother, you know how irritated I was to be here for a full month, the people need me. It's the first act in ensuring a new world of peace."

She was silent for a while, sinking in his words. He was trying to have her feel guilty if she broke her promise and make her see that she couldn't keep him locked in here forever all to herself, the world needed him and she knew that, she just couldn't accept that. All the troubles of this broken world was placed onto a seventeen year old boy who was forced to act more like a serious man in his mid-twenties. Never had he had a pleasing childhood nor a pleasing life. Born into a world of such destruction and forced to protect it. Never in her life would she have believed if she were to have a child the care of the world would be placed into his hands, it was much too big of a burden. But everyone was gone, her family and friends, never to be seen again. She didn't want the same fate for her son, he was the only one she had left that was precious in this world. He may have defeated the androids but he still hadn't won the true battle. He would soon have to time travel back into another timeline to help rid of the murderous androids while she would be stuck here just hoping that he would be alright with each passing day.

"The androids are dead."

Her statement caused him to lose eye contact with her and made him find interest on the light blue walls.

"I know," he mumbled mostly to himself, trying to believe his own words.

She didn't look at him anymore, instead she brought her attention to the medication, one was to heal the pain that still seized through his body and the other to keep his mind in place. He'd been losing his mind, and it wasn't all because he was trapped in this room 24/7 for four weeks. The actual victory didn't seem to sink in his head like it did hers. He was still facing an ongoing battle between reality and imagination. He'd been fighting the androids for years and on one final day he managed to finally defeat them. He'd told her that they weren't really putting a actual fight like they always did, causing him to become more paranoid as the days passed by, making him believe that they were just keeping a low profile till it was the perfect time to strike him dead. He hadn't have any nightmares which brought relief to Bulma, but he hadn't been actually having dreams either, just dreamless nights. It just brought a neutral feeling to her.

She uncapped his medicine bottles and placed two pills neatly in his palms while she passed him the cool cup of water next to the finished cup of orange juice.

He stared at the pills for a while, looking as though they were two evil spirits tempting to ruin his life before popping the medicine into his mouth and taking a mouthful of water and swallowing.

He turned his body to the side of the bed and prepared himself to get off and hoped his leg wasn't asleep or would catch a cramp. He'd tried exercising daily, but his mother would always force him to rest when she caught him doing push-ups or sit-ups on the floor. His foot touched the cold tiled ground sending slight shivers to his body, his mother quickly stood up and went to his aid, he placed his hand in the air signaling to her that he didn't want her help, he had to be strong and the best way to recovery was to try.

"I'll get you some sandals."

He sucked in a breath as his feet finally adjusted to the cold, "I'm good."

He headed straight to the door, a door he hadn't once stepped out of since the day he'd been brought here. A door that would finally grant him freedom.

He took slow steps once he opened the door and embraced the freedom that washed over to his body, he no longer felt trap nor useless, instead he finally felt that he had a purpose in life.

He surveyed the hallway for a good minute as he tried to make his fuzzy memories remember the direction and door for which the bathroom was located. He felt his mother's close presence behind him and he knew she was trying to help him with any means necessary.

He took another steady step even when he still wasn't sure which direction the bathroom was. He decided to take a right seconds later and passed several doors labeling everything but bathroom. He was tempted to stop and ask his mother who was following closely like a lost puppy for the location of the bathroom. But being selfish to himself he didn't ask as he believed he received enough help from his beloved mother.

Their footsteps were the only thing heard in the narrow and silent hallway as Trunks was still searching for the bathroom. He inhaled sharply, the search was seeming to go on forever, he had more things he wanted to get done today and that was to scout the area the androids had last attacked, where he defeated them. To find a trace of life, the cyborgs and survivors.

He stopped and his mother stopped seconds later, he stared further into the hallway.

"Where's the bathroom?" He half whispered the question.

"It was to the left."

He grumbled to himself before turning around an thanking his mother with a small smile and headed towards the right direction to the bathroom.

His mother waited out the door once he entered the bathroom and occupied the room. She was still deeply worried for him, he made a huge amount of progress since he'd first came back from defeating the androids, his physical appearance back then had seemed to break the mother in her. She felt that she hadn't done a great job as a mother to have Trunks come back home almost lifeless and his body tattered. But now it was just a miracle to finally see him up and trying to do things himself even when he was being selfish with it, he was acting like his father. She smiled lightly at the thought of her deceased husband, Trunks had described to her once he came back from his first trip to the past that he was exactly like how she'd described him to be which made her smile then too, knowing he hadn't change, not even a bit. There was never much time to actually grieve for him or anyone else who she loved dearly, as trouble was still in the air and staying strong was the first thing a person in such situation had to do. There were many times that she prayed to Dende that this wasn't real, that all this she was going through was just a really realistic dream she'd been having for a very long time. But the days when everyone around her was falling dead because of battle she'd awoken from her state of denial and tried her best to take action by raising her son and finding a way through science to rid of the major problem.

She sighed before leaning on the wall opposite of the bathroom and took a look at her watch, just as her son was growing impatient she too was growing weary of the time being lost as she had things to do, though her first priority was to still watch over her son she knew she wouldn't be able to fully complete that task as he would try to get out of her hair because he was finally recovered.

Trunks had just flushed the toilet and washed his hands all the while avoiding a peek at the mirror. He knew his body wasn't in bad shape as he managed to keep it in his regular form, even when he didn't eat or exercised much. But he knew his facial appearance wouldn't face the same luck as his body. He'd gotten sleep as that was mostly what he did all day for the past month but he knew his facial expression was different. As he finally got the guts to look in the mirror he wasn't that shocked. He was growing in some facial hair from the lack of shaving, his hair grew a bit longer that it reached his cheek, his eyes seemed lifeless and the bags under his eyes seemed to have expressed the lifelessness of his eyes a bit more. He didn't smile like always as that was an anomaly in his case, only his mother received his smiles and sometimes himself, but his expression was a bit more different today, it wasn't serious but like a loss of hope.

He sighed deeply and turned on the faucet to do a quick rinse to his face, he was tired that was for sure, physically and emotionally. He'd been trapped in a room for many days where all his thoughts were ludicrous and about how much a failure he seemed to be. After rinsing his face and drying off with a towel he tried to put on a smile for the mirror but it just quickly ended up into a deep frown.

All he ever wanted was a normal life for him and his mother, after witnessing just for a few hours how peaceful and beautiful things were back in the past he just wanted to stay. To live with them forever and finally enjoy the life he would never have, but of course it wouldn't be possible, there were so many reasons why he wouldn't be able to stay there forever. One main thing was screwing up that whole timeline, it was like the butterfly effect one thing that wasn't supposed to be done will effect the outcome of the future entirely, good or bad, but it would always come out to be bad. If everything went according to plan he would already be born in the past timeline ensuring that that Trunks would have a fifty-fifty percent chance of having a normal and good life that he wasn't ensured. The idea brought a pang of jealousy to rise within him, though his mission was to assure that the androids wouldn't murder nor obliterate Japan everyone in the past timeline will be able to live a peaceful life without having fear of leaving the house. While he, his mother and the rest of the people in this world would have to be stuck here trying to rebuild this demolished world. Even if he and the others in the past managed to defeat the androids and ensure them many more years of peace this timeline wouldn't change, nobody would miraculously rise from the dead, the world wouldn't be rebuild in an instant and everything sure wouldn't go back to normal, whatever that was. Things like that only happened in happy tales, and this wasn't a happy tale. Once peace was ensured in the past this timeline would just be a forgotten one, still existing but never really changing. His mother already stopped aging after his trip from the past and since he was now born in the past timeline he now stopped aging too as he would remain the age of seventeen as the years went by, even if he would be classified as thirty if he was still alive in thirteen years he would still look like a thirty year old man trapped in a seventeen year old boy. Unless he went back to the past and his age would just continue as normal.

He turned to face the door as his hand reached for the cold golden knob. He unlocked it before twisting it open, he was immediately met with his mother's small warming smile as he opened the door fully and stepped out into the hallway and headed for the direction in which he assumed his room was located in. And after minutes of walking and not having his mother immediately correct him that he wasn't going the right way he took her silence as his answer for going the right way.

"How many more months till I go back?" He asked stopping in front of a door that was labeled Trunk's bedroom. He twisted the knob and the door clicked open.

"About three, I believe a year would finally pass for them by then."

Trunks nodded at his mother's answer.

He took in the images of his room as his eyes scanned the medium sized room. It felt like its been forever since he entered this room as his mind sunk in all the images. When he was younger his mother told him they were one of the richest families in Japan, but due to mass destruction stricken upon the earth their wealth hadn't given them much resources like the other civilians struggling for a better life. Money wasn't anything without having things to purchase with it. His room didn't have much, just his twin sized bed, a few drawers a half empty closet and his childhood old toy box still filled with his old toys. He flipped the light switch up and the room was engulfed with dim light.

He causally walked over to his bed and sat before lying down and giving a short and loud sigh.

"I'll go get your bath ready."

He almost sat up at her words, forgetting she had still been following him, he stayed silent as he knew she was already making her way back to the bathroom to start on his bath. He sighed once more before sitting up and continued on unwrapping the rest of the bandages. A few times he was tempted to just rip the bandages off as he hated the thought of being reminded of being injured for that long, but knowing if he managed to rip one of the bandages off to roughly and started to bleed his mother would make sure that he would stay in the med-lab for another month. And that idea seemed worse than ripping the bandages off out of spite.

He finished removed the bandages in a matter of minutes and examined his healed wounds, the only trace were a few scratches that would disappear in a matter of days. He stood up and headed for his toy bin he never opened the box since he was twelve and that had been when he was still blind from all the danger that was happening all around the world. Where life was a bit more simpler for him. He opened the box and examined the contents within the box and smiled lightly as good memories seized his brain, life really had been much simpler for him back then, though he'd always been forced to stay inside his joy was always present. But now things were different, he was well aware of the danger that had been brought to the earth and caused him to grow up much faster than him and his mother intended him to.

"Trunks!" His mother called out for him and he immediately closed the box and walked out the room and headed for the bathroom once again.

The water was steaming hot, just the way he liked it as it always seemed to wash away his troubles and bring him to a bright mood. He sunk deep into the water as though he was trying to escape his problems, leaving the tub was something he never wanted to do, but of course it was something he had to do. He was a hero in this world and a hero couldn't stop till the job was completely done.

A quiet knock caused him to resurface and say come in, his mother came in with a towel, a scissor and comb in hand. He sat patiently in the steaming water as his mother trimmed his hair to its rightful length, during his time in the med-lab she'd done so much for him as to like washing his hair every week when he protested, giving him sponge baths and forcefully feeding him. It seemed cruel then, but just thinking about it now made him see the great lengths his mother went through to nurse him back to health.

She stood up from her kneeling position and dusted herself off before heading towards the door.

"I'll be in the lab," she said quietly.

"Okay," he said before sinking back into the water.

All good things have to come to an end at some point as he was forced by his worried mind to emerge from the hot bath and get dressed. As he made his way towards the lab once getting dressed and having a quick shave he managed to find a clock that told him the sun had just risen a few hours ago. He took the stairs down to the lab and was met with his mother already engaged in an experiment.

"What're you working on?"

His question didn't seem to startle the blue haired scientist who had seemed unaware of her son's presence.

"Nothing special," she paused as she rolled her chair to the table next to her and grabbed another tool before rolling back to continue working, "just fixing the power chip for the time machine."

Trunks immediately fell into a state of panic at her statement, if something was wrong with the time machine he wouldn't be able to go back to the past to help, nor would he be able to secretly enjoy the beauty of their world before he would have to head back.

"Is something wrong with the time machine?" The worry clearly heard in his question.

Bulma shook her head before giving him an audible no, "I'm just putting more power into the power chip, I don't want it dying on you and I want you to make it to the past a bit more quicker so you'll be there just in time for the battle."

Trunks nodded his head, relieved. He took a quick stroll around the lab before stopping next to his mother.

"I'm going now," he said quietly.

She stopped moving, screwdriver still in hand but her hands were idle. She stared at the chip for a few seconds before bringing her attention to her son who held a serious expression upon his face.

There was no need of actually giving him a verbal answer as he would just be the hotheaded boy and leave. But not wanting to be selfish and fall to regret it someday if he didn't come back alive.

"Ok, be safe." She said looking back down at the chip knowing she didn't have to look up to know he was smiling right about now.

"Thanks mother," he said as he headed for the door.

"Wait!" She shouted in a commanding tone that made him instantly stop.

He turned to face her.

"Yes?" He asked.

She grabbed his CC jacket from her coat rack and checked to see if the tracking device she implanted on it was still neatly hidden. She walked over to her son and handed him the jacket and watched him place it on.

"I want you back before dark."

He smiled, "yes ma'am," he said before giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

She returned the warm hug and let go seconds later, watching him exit the door and enter the world he'd been absent from so long.

"Please stay safe," she whispered to herself as the door closed, her son on the other side.


	21. Chapter 21

**The History Of Marron**

 **Chapter 21: Tick Tock OnThe Clock**

 **A/N: Its been a while, but I've been facing some huge writers block and health problems. But I couldn't stop writing any longer. So here's chapter 21. Enjoy. Thanks for your patience. And thank you Alexis.**

The sheer silence in the lab brought her a distaste feeling as the silence was too silent for her to bear, the only light sound that echoed through the room was the ticking of the clock on the wall. It was starting to annoy her and increase her worries as the ticking continued each passing second, while she tried to busy herself with some work. The power chip she'd been upgrading was finished long ago, causing her to have no actual thing to do. Everything in the house was in order, she didn't have anything else to upgrade and if she did she would have to save some spare parts for far more important things to build in the future, when it was time to rebuild this broken earth. Her hands were idle once again as she listened on to the annoying clock and examined the half-filled white sheet of construction paper she'd been drawing on for hours. It was a remodeled design of the time machine, it was much bigger and contained two seats.

She crushed the pencil that she held tightly in her hand, close enough to snapping it in two. Hours back she had been laughing at this silly idea of remodeling the time machine and adding two seats because it was a ludicrous idea that started off as an distraction to keep her from worrying about her beloved son. She would never have the chance to travel back in time with her son as she was still a protector of this world too, though she wasn't brawn she was sure wits. And even if she was able to actually remodel the Time Machine in time before her son's next trip she wouldn't have the guts to face the past, to see all the places and faces she had lost in her world. Especially her late husband, she wouldn't be able to face him and see him with her past counterpart even if that was still her. She would probably wish for death or wish to stay there forever, something she couldn't do in a million years.

She was giving her son the opportunity to see the world he would never have and also giving him a grave mission to help the people of the past to not suffer from a future like theirs, it wouldn't have been fair for them to endure a world like theirs. **Fair.** The word floated in her mind. Though she never truly discussed this with her son as he wasn't really the type of person to open up she knew that word would cross his mind several times like it did hers. Like life wasn't fair to them, that the people of the past would have a fair chance of not gaining a future like theirs, and that it isn't fair for him or his mother to have the ability to stay in the peaceful past instead of staying in a timeline that would kind of cease to exist as time would no longer changed once the future of those in the past was changed.

The loud snap of the pencil brought her back to reality and she wiped the silent tears that escaped her eyes off her cheek. She shook her head as though it would remove the painful memories that seized her brain. Everything had happened so fast. She grabbed the large sheet of paper roughly from her worktable and ripped it up to shreds before tossing the small pieces of paper in the trash. Her hands fisted themselves as she gritted her teeth, staring angrily at the trashcan as though it offended her. She relaxed her hands as her fingers uncurled themselves, and took several deep breaths before she would cause the bad memories to take over her anger and do something irrational. Once her nerves seemed to have calmed she grabbed the courage to finally look at the ticking clock. She had hoped it wouldn't say the sun was down but as she stared at the clock for a good minute trying to see if she read the time right she couldn't deny the fact that the sun was already down and her son wasn't back as promised.

Worry took over her body immediately as it was making no sense as to why her son hadn't returned home yet. He never really disobeyed her if you didn't count the times when he would go out to face the androids when she would tell him not to. But the androids were dead. She gulped at the thought, now it seemed like her son's crazy assumptions of the androids not being dead rubbed off on her. _**What if they were still alive and Trunks was right?**_ She bared her teeth at the thought, she could believe her son's words any day, but trying to believe that the androids were still alive was a difficult pill to swallow. There was evidence of the past month that they were no longer here, but now it seemed like they could've been laying low.

Her instincts took over as she hurried and grabbed her winter coat from the coat rack and replaced the white lab coat with her warm coat. She just prayed that she was overreacting. She made it to the garage in a matter of minutes, and quickly grabbed the keys to her air car from the hook. The car seemed to have felt her impatience like a printer starting to malfunction when it knows you're in a rush. She rarely used the air car as it was deemed dangerous outside for the past years and her son would never allow her to risk her life for groceries. But the car still had to be in good condition. She turned the key in the ignition and hoped that it would start but all it kept doing was giving her low faint hums like a distant sound of an engine. She turned the key harder this time, not having time to deal with a bipolar engine. This time the hums of the engine was a bit higher, she turned the key again. The engine roared to life this time, bringing a smile to her face as she now had the ability to look for her son.

After parking the car out of the garage she closed the garage door before she hopped back in the car and started driving to an unknown route. The light from the headlights of the car were dim and she cursed herself for not replacing them or anything else in the rusty car. If only she knew she would need to use it for an emergency like this. The car breaking down was one of her only fears right now, though the world was dark and anything such as the androids could appear out of nowhere and kill her she felt a bit safer in the car, a car that would be better at escaping then her own two slow feet.

The car seemed to have blessed her as hours of worthless driving past and it didn't stop on her, she had found no trace of her son and the night seemed to have grown darker, bringing fear into her body as she didn't know what laid beneath the shadows. But for her son she kept on driving squinting each time the light could barely make out a collapsed building and swerving each time the light and her eyes failed to detect a broken building. She figured he was at a town that had been demolished a while back but not knowing exactly which one she just searched the scorched towns for signs of freshly made destruction. Her eyelids were getting heavy but she forced them to cooperate with her, she couldn't sleep in a distress moment like this. Her son seemed to have been nowhere to be found.

She gave the car a break once she found a building still burning in the distance, and stepped out of the car. Once her foot made contact with the ground her body shivered with fear. She had one simple task, find her son and flee to their safe home. She popped open the trunk and grabbed her spare flashlight. Once lightly closing the trunk she turned on the light, it was brighter than the headlights on her air car.

She took a deep breath before walking with shaking hands into the destroyed town, it was like she was walking into a scary movie and didn't know what to expect. The constant shaking of her hands caused the flashlight's beam of light to bounce from one place to another before she had a good chance to completely survey the area. She stepped on several piles of rocks as she walked even further. Her fear escalating with each step. She had to be brave for her son and she felt that she was accomplishing her goal as long ago she would've just thought this was an insane thing to do and not do it.

Soon her foot made contact with something that didn't feel like rocks, nor dirt. It felt rough and a bit smooth, she tapped her foot on the ground and heard a light sound of metal. She immediately shined the light on the object and almost fainted at the sight. It was Trunks sword, with a big trace of blood running through the hilt. Her mouth was open wide but the screams didn't seem to want to escape the depths of her throat. She closed it and guided her flashlight even further to the ground.

Her hands stop shaking and the flashlight fell onto the ground with a low thump. This couldn't be her son. It was the first thing that came to mind, it looked like him but her mind couldn't come to a fact and believe what her eyes were seeing. His body was disheveled and his stomach was burned badly. A small trail of blood was seeping through his opened mouth and his expression was a pained one. She gasped once she saw a piece of cloth belonging to a jean jacket soaked with blood wrapped around his ribs and didn't even want to guess what happened there.

She almost found herself backing away to keep on searching as her mind repeatedly told her this wasn't her son; it was a doppelganger. But she soon grabbed enough courage to approach the body and she prayed that she would feel a pulse. His hand was cold as she felt for a pulse, her heart stopping as she tried to detect life. She broke into a loud sob once she felt his faint pulse, he was still living, but barely. She whispered a low thanks as she stood up and stared at his mangled body once more.

Never in her life had she ever ran this fast in her life, even when she was in danger for many years in her life she never saw herself reach this type of speed. But her son's life was at a heavy risk. She had made it to the car and started the engine and thankfully it started with no trouble. She pulled up to her son's body in what felt like seconds and got out of the car. She shakily picked up the bloody sword and store it in the trunk before trying her best to pick her son up and laying him down in the back seat.

Her back became soar immediately and the slightly comfortable driver's seat didn't seem to soothe the pain in her muscles. Hauling her son to the car wasn't an easy job for a mere human like herself to do with ease, it took her a while to just figure out a way to pick him up and once she managed to sweep him off his feet she instantly regretted feeding him so much food. Once she was on the road again she kept sparing glances at her unconscious son, afraid he would remain lifeless forever.

She kept whispering encouraging words to him even when he wouldn't be able to hear it. She needed to reassure herself, that everything was going to be alright. She was driving with one hand as she held the flashlight in the other, needing better lighting than her crappy headlights. Every time when they reached a bump on the road she would quickly look back and see his chest slightly rise, still breathing. If she managed to make it home on time before he awoke she would be able to put him into a deeper sleep and operate on him in order to not have him feel the pain as she was already feeling pain in her heart each time she looked at his broken body. The sky seemed to have grown even darker and it made it harder for her to see, she was growing scared as she continued to drive, whatever attacked her son could still be out there, looking for a next prey. She heard a slight shuffle of movement when she was turning left and speed up, not wanting to meet her new acquaintance.

She sighed a sigh of relief once she made it to the doors of her garage, she waited for it to open fully before parking the car inside and closing the garage doors. She quickly cleared her lab table by pushing away tools and braced herself as she went to pick up her son and lay him on the table. After back breaking pain she finally managed to get her son on the lab table in five minutes. She grabbed her emergency medical tools and placed her gloves on before she got to work.

His entire body was engulfed with warm soothing water that not only healed but rejuvenated his body like magic. His eyes remained closed as he figured he was in the healing tube, the tube his mother only used in case of emergencies as they lacked an immense amount of electrical power. For a moment he was calm before the memories on why he was in here swarmed in his mind like a group of buzzing bees. He gritted his teeth and fisted his hands. He knew he was right when his gut told him the androids was still alive, but wanting to finally believe that they were dead was his downfall. Though it was just one the other could've been hiding in the shadows watching the interesting battle go down, but it didn't make sense if her companion was watching in the shadows and didn't step in when she was in danger. Everything didn't make sense, her new appearance, her carrying a gun, the absence of her companion. His brain began to hurt as a migraine was coming on, this was too much thinking as there were so many unanswered questions his mind couldn't simply answer.

The water began to drain and he felt relieved that he would be leaving, he felt like he'd been in here forever and all he wanted to do was talk to his mother and figure this out before taking a different approach in defeating the androids.

He was just finishing getting dressed when his mother opened the door to the lab with a tray of food. She almost dropped it once she saw her smiling healthy looking son. She quickly placed the tray down before running up to hug him, tears streaming down her face. Trunks held a shock expression before hugging back and smiling brightly.

"I love you Trunks," she whispered into his chest, squeezing him tightly.

"I love you too mother."

She was hesitant to let him go at first, like he would disappear as soon as she let go, but she quickly ushered him to sit down and brought the tray of food next to him.

He couldn't seem to find his appetite when he stared at the food, he was just hungry for answers. He pushed the tray away from him and his mother frowned at his actions. He ignored it.

They stayed in utter silence for a while as they both tried to think on what to say.

"How long was I out?" Trunks finally asked.

He watched his mother shift in her seat and already knew he wouldn't like her answer.

"Eight days," she whispered so low even his saiyan hearing barely caught her words.

He just stared at her for a while, his eyes saying disbelief. But as swift memories of the battle entered his mind he could see why it took eight days, it wasn't as bad as when there was two but it was close.

"Are they-" his mother started.

"Yeah," Trunks said interrupting fisting his hands tightly.

He stared at the ground as he had the urge to get his revenge.

"There were no reported attacks," his mother said lowly causing Trunks to look up.

"Maybe they're still trying to stay low."

He got up from his seat and began pacing around the large room.

"What's the matter Trunks?"

He paused for a second once she asked the question before continuing his pacing.

"That female android," he muttered with anger.

Bulma opened her mouth to respond but Trunks continued on, "She's different, like a reincarnation. Her features are altered a bit and she called me a beast."

Bulma looked up to her son, she didn't know how to exactly feel about this new information her son was giving but just try to figure out what was going on.

"Anything else?" Bulma asked interrupting her son's pacing for the second time.

"S-she helped me…"

The bloodied jacket she found wrapped around Trunks rib now made sense, but having the android helping her son made no type of sense.

"But it was only her, the guy wasn't there."

Bulma's eyes widened at his words, "You said her features were altered a bit and the guy wasn't there fighting by her side."

Trunks nodded, "What're you getting at mother."

"The androids are dead," she whispered.

"Dead! Did you just not hear what I just said mom," Trunks exclaimed.

"They're not laying low Trunks; don't you get it. The guy wasn't there and the female looks different, the androids aren't alive."

Trunks finally stopped his pacing and looked at his mother, "I think you need to sit down mother," Trunks said guiding his mother who had stood up and walked to him back to her seat.

"I'm not crazy Trunks, just take your time to think. I analyzed the behaviors of those androids for years and only once when you were a toddler the male was by himself destroying more towns. And if you say the guy wasn't here the female that done this to you looked a bit different put the pieces together."

Trunks gagged as he finally put the pieces together, "You're telling me those two androids produced a child?!"

Bullma just nodded her head.

"That was possible?" Trunks asked, now taking a well-deserved seat.

"They're half humans."

Bulma placed a cup of tea in Trunks hands and gave him a slight smile, "Just rest some more and we'll figure things out."

Trunks took a sip of tea that seemed to have calmed him instantly, a little more things were becoming clear to him now. The female did look a bit younger.

He headed to his room to rest and once he made it to his room he crawled into bed with one last thought creeping into his mind.

 **Why did she save me?**


	22. Chapter 22

**The History Of Marron**

 **Chapter 22: What Did You Call Me?!**

Her eyes batted open and she cursed the sun for blinding her for a few seconds and causing an intense amount of heat to burn her eyes. Once her eyes were adjusted to the bright light she found herself laying on the ground with a bit of drool flowing out of her mouth. She quickly sat up and wiped the drool, quick pain shot through her body and she knew it wasn't wise to move with a damaged body.

 **Damaged body.** Few scenes of the battle entered her mind and she gritted her teeth at the images playing through her mind.

"You're awake. Good."

The voice caused her to leave her thoughts and turn sharply, again making it an unwise move as her bones felt like they'd just crushed each other. She ogled the boy for a few minutes as he stared right back at her, a plain expression written on his face. She squinted her eyes after blinking several times, causing the boy to roll his eyes.

"I'm real," he muttered before turning around to stare at nothingness.

Marron brought her attention to the ground and muttered "I knew that," which caused the boy to crack a small smile.

She'd been asleep for a while, the exact time was unknown, but she knew that it wasn't for a couple of hours.

She sighed deeply before getting up from the ground, pain hitting her from left to right. She held in a scream as she stretched her sore body and after giving a loud yawn she felt something was wrong.

Her hands guided themselves to the left side of her body where a bloodied shirt was neatly tied over the wound. She didn't feel any pain in that area and it made no sense to her, she knew once she awoke the unbearable pain she was dreading to feel would attack her with no restraints, but as she slowly lifted up the shirt to get a peek the wound wasn't bleeding anymore and when she gave it a slight poke she felt exactly nothing. It was just a large gash that would have to be taken care of immediately before it got infected.

"What did you do?" Marron asked, curious yet grateful.

He ignored her question and she didn't persist but muttered a low thanks.

She grabbed her bag that was conveniently next to where she had laid. She decided not to check if all her items where in her bag as she trusted the kid enough not to sink low and steal her items.

"How long have I been out?" She asked, now staring at the direction where she would start her new journey in search for her mother and uncle.

Silence filled the air for a few seconds and for a minute she almost expected him to ignore her like the last time, but then he spoke.

"Eight days."

Her eyes widened for a moment, but she quickly recovered from the shock as more scenes of the battle replayed in her mind and it made sense that she was out for that long especially with no actual immediate medical attention.

"What's your name?" Marron asked as she wanted to be kind enough to aid the boy in finding his parents as she searched for her guardians.

Soft whispers of the wind filled the silence as Marron waited for an answer.

Losing her patience moments later she turned around to find the boy staring at her with tearful eyes. Her eyes widened with shock as she tried to figure out whether she offended him.

She began to walk closer to him, ready to embrace him. Though he held a serious nature he was still a small child acting tough in a world where toughness was the main strategies of surviving. When she found the beast again she would make sure to end his life, as seeing this teary eyed boy having to grow up so fast because of the destruction he caused to their home.

"Why should I tell you something you already know?!" He shouted out, making the tears escape his blue orbs and land neatly on his cheek.

Marron stood frozen in her steps, not ready to hear those exact words leave his lips. **Why in the world would I know your name?**

Her lips were unmoving as she tried to put words together, but they all couldn't form a perfect sentence as she had nothing to say. She'd just meet the kid, how would she know his name if he never told her.

"Moms are supposed to remember their children's name," he whispered so low she barley had a chance to gather his words.

Flabbergasted, she watched him turn back to stare at the broken buildings. **What did he just call me?**

She recollected his words and had them repeat in her head several times as she tried to figure out if she'd heard him right, giving up seconds later she concluded that she indeed heard him right. She blinked and stared at the back of the boy's head.

He seemed to have mistaken her as his actual mother and if so he'd probably gone insane for thinking she was his mother, she was fifteen for crying out loud.

"I-I'm not your mother," Marron finally responded with a stutter.

"You're lying!" He quickly shot back, "I know my own mother when I see her." He whispered those words that she again barely caught them.

Marron stared some more before leaving the topic alone, it seemed to have brought the little boy into a state of despair and there was never a win when arguing with a kid as they always believed they were right. She decided to play along with his game of house and hoped that soon she would be able to find his real mother and her guardians.

She walked up to him and embraced him, tears hit her arms and she felt tears threatening to leave her eyes too.

"Thanks for waiting for me all this time," he muttered into her chest and she smiled lightly, though she had no idea what he meant by waiting all this time she decided not to question.

They let go of the embrace and for a few seconds Marron was debating with herself to whether repeat the question or not, but as it was essential information she decided to again ask him what his name was.

"Kid," he said lowly.

Marron looked at him with disbelief as she tried to read behind his serious expression, but he didn't burst out laughing nor was he shouting out fooled you. He was serious.

 **Who names their child that?**

"Kid?" She asked by accident instead of a statement.

He nodded.

"Well it's time to go Kid," Marron said grabbing his hand as he smiled brightly, she almost melted at how cute he looked when he smiled, if he smiled more often he would look more like an innocent boy in which the beast would probably have to spare.

And with that they began their long journey.

Marron could tell only a few hours had passed and the only progress they'd made was leaving that torn down town and entering another torn up town. She felt her breathing becoming heavier and she knew that whatever Kid did to numb the wound wouldn't last forever. She looked for a good placed to rest for a while before calling a short break on their journey as she sat on a flat rock to catch her breath. She was facing one of the hugest migraine's a human has ever experienced and her stomached ached for some real food. She opened the bag and took out her water bottle and a few crackers. After taking a long sip of water she passed the bottle to kid and spared him a few crackers.

Her stomach rumbled as she stared at the cracker, but she knew too well that her digestive system might mess with her and cause the cracker to come back out. She took a bite as she slightly shrugged to herself, though she didn't feel hungry she had to stop the low grumbling of her stomach even if it meant taking a risk of puking.

After eating several crackers she looked at kid who just stared at the items she gave him moments ago as though they were gold.

"Well?" She questioned, "Eat up."

He shook his head as he tried to hand her back the snack and water, Marron frowned and also shook her head.

"I know it's not much but you have to eat something," Marron said, the concern clearly heard in her voice.

He smiled again and said he wasn't hungry causing Marron to frown deeply.

"Well we aren't leaving this spot till you at least eat one cracker," Marron stated firmly.

He stared at the cracker as though it was going to burn his tongue and slowly brought it up to his lips, if there was ever a record for the worlds smallest bite he would surely be written in the books of world records as a bunny nor a hamster could beat that bite.

He stuffed the entire cracker in his mouth seconds later before eating the rest that laid neatly in his other hand.

Marron smiled yet held a bit of worry on her looks as the way he ate the crackers seemed like he hadn't eaten for days. She almost slapped her forehead at the thought as it'd been days since he ate. She almost let tears leave her eyes as the only thing she had in her bag to eat was crackers and they would have to eat off crackers till they found a safe house.

She watched him take a sip of water and then she found herself eyeing the sword held neatly in its satchel. She completely forgot that it'd been strapped to his back and caused her to figure that this boy wasn't an ordinary boy.

"What's the sword for?" Marron asked.

He stopped drinking and handed her back the bottle for her to pack up.

"To protect," he answered seriously before getting up to do a light stretch.

She almost found herself laughing at his reply, though it was cute it wasn't so cute to have him say this when they were stuck in a world like this.

She asked to touch the sword and he kindly agreed, he took it out of his satchel and her eyes widened. After getting to know him a bit better she was forcing herself to believe that for that mere moment that the sword was fake, but as it glistened in the sun's light and looked intimidating just like the beast's sword she found herself backing away. This truly wasn't an ordinary kid.

He walked up to her without her noticing as she tried to recover from her fantasy, he placed the sword in her hand and she immediately dropped to the floor as the sword seemed to have weighed a ton.

He quickly took the sword back, placed it in its satchel and helped her up while immediately apologizing several times.

"H-how much does that thing weigh?" Marron asked staring at him as though he was insane.

He shrugged his shoulder as though he didn't know, "About 500 pounds," he said so casually.

She was tempted to just turn around and runaway, though he was a kid she couldn't find herself staying with a kid like this. She'd never really meet much kids in her life when she was younger, but she knew they weren't like this and they surely couldn't carry a five hundred pound sword as though it was as light as a feather.

Pain hit her arms as the heavy sword seemed to have caused more damage to her bones.

He brought her bag to her while she just found interest on the ground. Everything wasn't making sense to her anymore, she wanted to admit that this was a dream but Kid already declared to her that it wasn't. She read many science fiction and fantasy books, he could be some form of alien who was just luring her into a trap where he would soon kill her, but even though everything that was happening to her today seemed unreal she found it hard to believe that he was some type of alien life form. And in every book she read their wasn't exact creatures like he was.

She almost found herself laughing again, she felt that she was losing it as she tried to find the anomaly behind his behavior. When they'd walked all the way to this new town he hadn't broken a sweat, though he wasn't severely injured like her or his body was physically weak he didn't seem tired then and now. And his appetite was also strange. She was tempted to ask him what type of creature he was, but decided not to as she felt that she was indeed losing it and he would just stare at her as though she was a psycho. She needed to find her mother and uncle soon and return home to escape all this madness.

They'd continued their journey and walked a few miles before having joy enter their body. Marron felt relieve as her eyes caught sight of a human being. Her body was already aching and she felt that she had little time before the pain will finally cease her body and all she would do was wish for death. They walked closer to the figure and Marron knew it would be safe as she already encountered the beast and that this person surely wouldn't be it. As they walked closer the appearance of the person began to become clear. A man with long blonde hair wearing spectacle glasses. They reached the man who was behind the hood of a car out of breath and Marron smiled as she was ready to introduce herself. The man felt a presence and quickly came from under the hood and placed the rench on the floor. As the two made eye contact both eyes went wide as shock erupted in their bodies.

"Y-you-"Marron began, but the weariness from the trip finally got to her, sharp pain came from her side and she knew the pain was finally coming, she winced as her body sunk low to the ground. Soon her body hit the ground with a thump and kid automatically began to weep as he bent down to Marron's level.

"Help us!" He shouted as he looked up to the blonde man who just stood frozen in his spot.

The man stared at the body for a moment before bringing his attention to the little boy. Everything was moving too fast for him right now, but his first objectives was to help this girl.

He picked the girl up with ease and told the boy to follow him as they headed inside a broken down home that had been managed to be fixed into a livable condition.

"Kimi!" He shouted.

"Yes Jin?" A far away voice asked.

"Bring out the medical supplies!"


	23. Chapter 23

**The History of Marron**

 **Chapter 23: Hospitality**

 **A/N: What a Christmas miracle! It's been ages since I've last updated but stuff happens, school stuff, illnesses, etc. Now changing the point of view for a few chapters to first person this is Marron's POV. So, have a Merry Christmas and enjoy! P.S. I apologize for the center alignment chapters, it just looked so fancy on my computer that I kept doing it, but thanks for telling me it is an issue I will be fixing it.**

My lungs were heavy as they were still trying their best to suck in air. I was alive. I couldn't help but think how, as the inhumanly pain that struck my body told me I wouldn't be able to survive and ensured me that I would die in my sleep, a peaceful death. I took in a long deep breath as the air around me seemed so hard to grasp and several groans surpassed my lips as a throbbing pain on my side ached and I felt if I were to breathe any harder the stitches I felt closing my wound would burst open. My heavy eyelids fought with my mind that demanded more rest, but every passing minute I was losing time to search for my mother and uncle. After several seconds of a heated battle with my eyes, I managed to crack them open.

Peeling paint from a white ceiling wall was the first thing my eyes were met with and though all my memories were a bit fuzzy as they were slowly seeping back into my brain I knew I wasn't in this room when I lost consciousness. Sounds of slight shuffling sunk fear into my body but caused my curious eyes to drift from the chipping wall the newly found noise, a small smile managed to creep on my face as I caught the figure sitting on a chair so close to the bed in which I laid in. Kid was smiling brightly with glistening eyes once our eyes met as though seeing me awake wasn't something he expected.

"Mommy," he whispered into the silent room.

I brushed the name off and felt myself getting used to it, though I wasn't his true mother I sought it as my job to protect him till I found his true birth parents.

My nosy mind complied with my curious eyes as I scanned the room vigorously. It was a pretty small room that could've been made into a small walk-in closet. The bed I rested on was the biggest thing in here, a small desk was on the farther corner of the room, just inches away from the bed and on the desk laid a white first aid kit that was slightly opened. A plate of untouched food sat under Kid's chair which I automatically assumed he didn't bother to eat.

"How long have I been asleep?" My voice was raspy as I questioned Kid, not only could I feel the dryness on my tongue but my throat too, it hurt.

Kid began to pick his nose as though it was a casual thing to do out in the open and it tempted me to scold him, but I didn't want to waste my breath.

"Two days," he mumbled as he flicked the booger from his finger across the room.

My body immediately reacted to his words, as I tore the rest of my strength my body had into sitting up quickly. It was a terrible move. My body instantly froze as the horrid pain grew like roots and attacked my body. The wound had opened up. Loud groans escaped my lips and I found myself cursing at being so foolish to not be more cautious and forgetting the state that I was in.

"My my, you shouldn't be moving," a gentle voice said, causing me to remain still and have my eyes guide themselves to the new figure. It was a black haired woman who held much resemblance to my uncle.

Another moan was the only response I could manage to give the woman. The pain wasn't lessening and I felt warm blood beginning to trail down my side like a rushing waterfall. My mind inwardly shook with disgust. Seconds later I felt my head growing heavier and my vision began to blur, I was losing a great amount of blood.

I saw two women now making their way into the room, though there was two of them I knew one of them had to be the real one heading towards me. I felt a warm hand touch mines and I managed to see the woman smile as she gently held onto my back and guided my body down to rest. I let out a soft moan and closed my eyes, hoping this useless technique would rid the pain. It didn't.

I tried not to think much as it was making me experience a heavy migraine, but though my vision was blurring I knew that the women helping me looked just like my uncle that it almost brought tears to my eyes. Nothing made sense to me anymore, ever since I left the house nothing in this world made sense, it wasn't the world I used to know five years ago, that's for sure.

My ears became my eyes and I heard the woman walk over to the first aid kit.

"Relax," her voice was gentle as she instructed me to stay cool and fisting my hands that were binding my muscles, "Everything's going to be okay,"

Reluctantly I felt myself believing in the lady's words as my body complied, I opened my eyes to find the lady frowning as she stared at my soaked shirt, she guided me up slowly and helped remove my shirt and revealed blood-soaked bandages wrapped around my sides. Pain seized my body as the woman carefully yet gently removed the bandages and presented to the world an open wound with torn stitches hanging apart.

"I'm going to have to stitch it back up honey."

Her words not only scared me but caused me to look at her as though she was the craziest person on planet earth, stitches were mostly stitched onto someone when they were asleep but I sure couldn't force myself to go to sleep now with all this pain and blood leaving my flesh.

"By the looks of it a little stitching won't hurt as bad as what caused you to need the stitching," the woman said honestly.

She, unfortunately, was right, I endured more pain in the battle than what a few poking would do to me. I had to be strong.

For minutes the lady worked in cleaning the wound before starting to stitch it, making me more anxious as I was just trying to get the stitching part over with. The process was a bit painful but in all honestly only felt like a thousand pinches.

"All done," the woman said once wrapping the bandages around the wound one more time.

"Thank you," I said, voice still raspy.

"No problem dear," the woman said before letting go of her serious expression she had while working and broke into a small smile, "The name's Kimi by the way."

I found myself staring at her, trying to figure if I recognized the name as I did her resemblance, nothing.

"Marron," I mumbled into the silence.

"Nice to meet you," Kimi responded before giving me a small hug, a hug that I seemed to have needed a month ago.

She ended the hug to my distaste, wanting to still be comforted. Her eyes drifted to Kid.

"He's a weird one you know," she confessed to me as though he wasn't inches away from us, causing me to break into a small fit of chuckles and Kid to growl in response, but soon my laughter changed into a small coughing fit.

"I think our guest needs some water Kimi, don't you think?"

The voice caught everyone's attention by surprise and we all turned to the door.

"Oh my, what a bad hostess I am," Kimi scolded her hospitality as she walked over to the blonde-haired man holding up a cup of water and grabbing it before heading back my way.

I was tempted to lick my lips as my eyes didn't leave the glass filled with cold water, but there wasn't enough moisture to moist my dry lips. Once the cup was near my grasp I reached out for it and drank as soon as I held the cup, gulping down the entire drink in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you," I shyly responded as everyone was now staring at me.

Kimi took the empty cup from my hand before heading out, mumbling that she will be getting me a new set of clothes. I was tempted to tell her that there was no need as I had plenty of clothes in my travel's bag, wherever that was at the moment, but she seemed so content in getting me some new clothes that I didn't stop her.

She was out the room but the blonde-haired man stayed by the doorway.

He crossed his arms as he leaned on the doorway then brought his eyes to me making me uncomfortable and the atmosphere even more awkward.

"How old are you?" he asked seconds later.

I stared at him with a confusing look for a few seconds wondering why my age was relevant to him but decided not to be rude and not answer as I was in his home being treated as a guest when they could've just left me out for dead.

"Fifteen," I mumbled.

I noted a sad look in his eyes and was wondering if he was pitying me or if it was something entirely different. He looked at Kid for a moment and looked back at me.

"How is that possible," he pointed at me then the five-year-old.

My face flushed red from embarrassment at his assumption, I mean we have some resemblance and I bet Kid kept calling me mommy while I was unconscious but I'm too young to be his real mother and that means I had to be about ten when I had Kid.

"No, no, no. I'm not his real mother, while I was traveling I happened to find him all alone and ever since then we've been together," I explained the misunderstanding.

He nodded his head, getting the picture now.

"Do you have any siblings?" He continued with his interrogation.

I raised my eyebrows at this question, not seeing why that was important to ask, "I'm the only child."

Some years back I did fancy the idea of being a big sister, but then I thought about how I wasn't going to be the real spoiled one if I ever had another sibling. Besides I wouldn't have wanted to be wandering around this broken earth with them with the beast still alive, it was already too dangerous for me and Kid I don't think I would've been capable of protecting three people. Besides even when I begged my mother she said would have had to kiss my dad (that's how you get pregnant duh!) in order to have a baby but my father had died of an incurable disease.

"Oh," was all he said.

I was tempted to ask what he meant as I clearly detected the disappointment, but I was glad to be the only child as of now as it would've been hectic dragging a sister or brother around this broken world especially when I had faced the beast himself.

"What's your name?"

"Marron."

"Marron?" He questioned as though I was lying about my name.

"Yes Marron," I confirmed, wondering where this guy was getting at.

"Okay," was his final say of all that before he walked away and I decided not to think much about it.

"Awkward!" Kid exclaimed after the man's footsteps died down and indicated he was far from the room.

I nodded my head at his words.

Kimi came in a few seconds later with a fresh new set of clothes she helped me through the painful process of taking off my clothes off and putting it on.

"Do you want anything to eat?" She asked me.

I smiled lightly at her generosity but quickly denied it, my stomach wouldn't be able to hold it in.

"Well get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow," she told with a smile before taking her leave.

And that's when I knew even when I wanted to ditch this family and find mines I would be stuck with them for a while.


	24. Chapter 24

**The History Of Marron**

 **Chapter 24: Battle Scars**

When Kimi exclaimed we had a big day ahead of us she really meant we had a big day ahead of us. I was awakened by Kimi shaking me awake at the crack of dawn. I wasn't exactly a morning person and I tend to get grumpy when I'm up around those hours, but as she explained that we had to leave early to get to the nearest safe haven to heal my wounds I was placed in a bright mood as I now had a chance at seeing my guardians there if they were at that safe haven.

The blonde-haired man who still failed to introduce himself lifted me up from the bed and carried me out the room, from there I got a short tour of the rundown house from its broken television set to the torn up sofa. He gently placed me on the back of his truck once we got outside. Several lumpy browning pillows laid on top of a blanket. I smiled at how thoughtful they were, as laying on those pillows would be way better than the cold metal back of the truck's trunk. Kid hopped in the back minutes later holding my bag before he handed me a Capsule.

"Hope you don't mind, but I capsulized the gun and sword as I'm sure the safe haven won't fancy weapons," Kimi told as she walked to the passenger seat, answering the unsaid question about what was in the Capsule I now held in my hand. I placed it in my bag and Kid placed his in his pocket.

I wonder what they thought of us when we arrived at their place with weapons on our backs. Did they think we were monsters or children trying to survive in this messed up world? As they were trying their best to help us I'll choose the latter answer.

The man tried to start the car and in the beginning, it didn't work. Though I wasn't trying to defame his mechanics skills the vehicle that were in looked like it was out of commission for a long time and seemed like it was never going to work. When the car started moving I just hoped it brought us to our destination before it decided to stop working.

The car ride was extremely bumpy as to be expected when half the road was gone, turned into small pits or was just rocks underneath. I tried my best to hold my moans of pain to not get everyone worried but Kid and Kimi always brought their attention to me when a pained sound managed to escape my lips.

It felt like hours had passed but I only know it'd been at least 20 minutes since we departed. I asked Kid to help me up as laying down was no longer comfortable. I laid my hand on the side of the truck's trunk like an armrest and watched as we passed through a destroyed town. I found the pile of rubble where Kid was sitting on when I found him and I felt him smile, relishing the memory.

More time had passed and the place I knew but dreaded that we would have to pass came. The town where I fought the beast. I felt vivid images of the battle attack me all at once. Him choking me to death as I believed life was over for me. Him slicing a piece of my skin after blasting him with all I had left. Me shooting him after blinding him. All the unsightly blood flowing out his body.

I felt ready to hurl as these nauseating images wouldn't stop displaying in my head like a tape. I felt fear rise from the depths of my stomach as we slowly passed the place where we had fought and where the battle had ended. Dried blood coated the floor. His body was gone, I found myself frantically looking around, this wasn't like a video game my uncle played where if you killed someone their body would disappear from thin air, this was real life and I sure as well knew he was still alive. I regretted not finishing the job, though I would've had someone's death caused by me in my conscious until the day I died he was a threat to society and I let him go. I felt that he was still in the town ready to pounce on the car, but as we were finally leaving the town and nothing attacked us from the shadows I was a bit more relieved.

We made it to the safe haven around ten and I had to admit it was more than I expected. I expected a rundown building with tents, blankets, fires, canned food, but boy was I wrong. The outside of the building was rundown but the inside looked brand new. There was power, air conditioning, and nice chairs.

The first floor to the many more was a lobby where the survivors will have to provide their information while a bunker was getting situated for them. Kimi handed me two clipboards and I just found myself staring at the information they were asking. It was like a quiz I didn't study for as I sadly knew so little about myself and family. The only things could answer was my first name, age, birthday and "parents" name (Lapis and Lazuli). But for Kid, it was worse as the only thing I was able to fill out for him was his first name, age, and I had decided to put my name under mother.

We had to wait two hours as we were a larger crowd and as Kimi requested I needed medical attention they had to prepare things in the med-lab as well. When we were finally cleared to go I found the receptionist women look at me for a quick second before bringing her attention back to the computer. I paid no mind to her unusual behavior as I followed a woman who was guiding us to our bunker. We took an elevator and once we made it to the bunker we had to split ways, everyone but me and the woman going to the med-lab while Kimi, Jin, and Kid went to check out the bunker. I was curious to see what it was like, but the lady looked busy and the pain wasn't getting any better so I followed her down the hall till we made it to a room labeled Medical Lab.

I entered the high-tech room once she unlocked the door and gestured for me to enter, analyzing every detail with such hunger as my brain tried to figure out how they managed to have so much working tech in this scorched earth. Whoever designed these machines, had this safe haven up and running had to be a genius who was putting a huge risk in their life to save the lives of others. There was one machine in particular that caught my eye rather than the others, it was a roundish tube with several tubes inside of it laying limply mid-air waiting to be used. From afar I read the inscription: HEALING TUBE.

The woman who had been guiding us patted the metal table, I stared at it for a moment till realization dawned on me and saw that she wanted me to lay on it. I shivered already, feeling the cold from the slick metal that would attack through my thin clothing.

I did as I was told, the woman examined the wound once she lifted up my shirt and unwrapped the dry bloodied bandages off my rib cage. She poked at my raw flesh and each time she touched a sore spot I felt myself wincing at the pain.

She finished examined my wounds in a matter of seconds before uttering words in which I had to mutter the words "excuse me?"

She repeated again, making sure she didn't stutter. "Take off your clothes."

She had spoken in a casual manner as those words left perfectly out of her lips like it was normal.

I was tempted to ask come again but knew she would've grown annoyed while I tried to comprehend what she was telling me and stalling from what seemed like the inevitable.

I began to strip, pushing away my embarrassment as I pictured myself in my bathroom ready to take a nice soothing shower. I was going to feel better, so much better if I just did this simple task.

It took me a while but when I finally grabbed the courage I slowly peeled off my underwear half hoping she was going to tell me there was no need. She didn't even glance at me as she began pressing buttons on the machine as though it was a video game before going over to a large computer screen and began typing with vigor.

Once they were off I placed all my clothes on the metal table before covering my little breast that had just begun to develop last year and doing my best to cross my legs while standing up.

She opened the pod door once her typing ceased and gestured for me to come over, quickly to rid my embarrassment and hide in the machine. I walked to the roundish tube and I let myself in seconds later. I really couldn't come to realize what the problem was being clothed while using this mythical machine.

She connected each tube to my body.

And as though she read my mind she answered my question before closing the pod door. "Clothes will put an effect on healing your wounds properly."

I listened to the expert, not like I had to complain now, I was bare as I had come to this world. The machine came to life, as a soft humming sound came from within. I felt a trickle of cold water tickle my feet as water slowly began to spurt out of a drain I had failed to notice. I felt my heart leap into my throat forming a lump I wouldn't be able to swallow. My fear had been summoned as it rose from the depths of my stomach. I wasn't warned that this would have water, this whole ordeal was unprecedented to me. I was afraid of drowning. After suffering from that experience two years ago I never wanted to relive it. An oxygen tube was placed between my mouth and nose, but I felt myself thrashing, the tubes hooked up to my body weren't coming off, not that easily.

"Calm down, everything's going to be fine."

Her words failed at reassuring me as I still felt the rapid beating of my petrified heart. The water that had once been cold began to grow warm as it now made its way to my stomach, tickling my belly button. I closed my eyes, trying to think happy thoughts.

 **Being reunited with my guardians, going back home, rid the memories of my time being in this broken world, being safe from the beast.**

These mere thoughts didn't even put a damper on my anxiety.

 **Get. A. Grip.** I told myself. I knew I feared drowning ever since that day, but I never suspected it would haunt me to this day, where I have a very slim chance of actually drowning. I faced the beast and won (barely making it out alive), I conquered a greater fear but I couldn't seem to conquer this measly one as my breath hitched as the water now touched my neck, caressing it with its wavy flow.

The water will heal you, it's not bad. This time I felt myself believing my own words. The water didn't seem vicious as it had been that day, it wasn't lunging at me trying to kiss me till I stopped breathing. Instead, it was calm, soothing and it invited me to relax.

I gave in, accepting the invite as my eyelids relaxed and remained closed. Fists uncurling themselves while my body began to relax and my heart left my throat, returning to its rightful place.

I fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**The History Of Marron**

 **Chapter 25: Family Tree**

I woke up to find myself fully clothed and lying on a bed again. But instead of having pain seize my body all over I felt fine, no it was more than fine I felt awesome. I shot straight up and didn't even have to mutter a curse as pain didn't recede to my brain. I slowly lifted my shirt and felt for the large gash, not even a scar. I smiled, that healing machine was magic. Whoever invented it had to be loaded.

I examined my surroundings, noting the fine details in this room, I was laying on a twin sized bed and next to me was the identical twin. Two drawers and a lamp stood by both ends of the bed, a small closet at the farther right and a bigger draw next to the door. It wasn't as great as my room but I couldn't find myself to complain, it was the best thing I'd seen ever since leaving my house besides the lab I had been in.

The door creaked open and I brought my gaze just in time to see a small figure dash inside the room. We stared at each other for a while, no words seeming to come to mind.

"Mommy okay?"

I stared some more, forgetting this kid was about five. His strength had added to his numbers that I actually seemed to have forgotten he was still a baby. As a bookworm I read a plethora amount of novels and you may think I'm ludicrous with the theory I'm about to spit out as this only happens in books and comics but I'm coming to believe that he's not an alien but a kid who'd been exposed to some chemicals to make him that way. Putting it all together my theory sounds pretty legit, with the earth as broken as it is it could've been possible that he could've been exposed to radioactive chemicals. I would find my answer before I bring him to his guardians.

"Fine," I muttered slowly.

He let out a bright smile and I too found myself being forced by his smile to smile as well.

A soft knock sounded on my door, not even having a chance to invite them in they invaded anyway.

"Heard voices, had to see for myself," Kimi told us with a small smile as she held the edge of the door, her head poking through the door

"Dinner's ready," she added to the silence that had crept into the room.

I quickly denied though I appreciated the thought, but I still didn't find myself being able to consume food. I was healed physically, but not mentally. The magic of the tube could only work to a certain extent.

I reluctantly got up from the bed as she gave me the puppy eyes imploring me to at least play with my food. I agreed, not having a problem to have a food war. I got up from the bed and surprisingly found a pair of sandals that looked about my size lying on a carpet. I put them on and headed out the room and walked out the narrow hallway. I grabbed the scenery, the bunker was pretty huge. It had a nice living room that automatically leads you to the kitchen.

I entered the kitchen, it was a decent size as it had all the necessary items a kitchen needed. This safe haven was full of surprises as I expected it to be a rundown building that was still standing and people huddled together by a fire trying to keep warm and eating beans from a can or heating something up from the fire, but here I was in a bunker that's basically an apartment with everything a living quarter needed. I headed for an empty seat at the dining table, diagonal from where the blonde man who was already feasting on a bowl of rice sat. Kid sat next to me.

Soon we were all settled in and the food was given to all.

"Aren't you going to eat honey?" I had assumed in the beginning that she was talking to me and I was going to tell her she knew the answer to that question then I realized she was directing her words to Kid.

"If the boy doesn't want to eat Kimi don't force him to," Jin argued for Kid, waving a piece of chicken in the air.

"But he hasn't eaten since they found us, he needs nutrition Jin, it's not healthy," Kimi defended on Kid's behalf.

Jin pursed his lips then brought his attention to Kid, "You hungry boy?"

Kid stared at Jin for a moment, "…no" Then brought his attention back to his swinging feet from under the table.

I stopped rolling a ball of rice with my right hand as my cheek rested on my left and looked over at Kid and simply told him to eat. He looked up at me and quickly said 'yes ma'am' before grabbing the spoon that had once been lying idle on the table. His hand was shaking as he grabbed a spoonful of rice and while closing his eyes as though the rice was goop he put the spoonful in his mouth. He chewed slowly then soon realized the food as it had smelled was good, his eyes popped open and he began gobbling down the food.

I smiled before rolling my eyes, glad to see that I had such an authority over him. I wouldn't have liked to be placed in a situation on helping a disobedient Kid.

Kimi stared at Kid for a moment, shock written on her face. She'd been begging him to eat for days and now all I did was tell him one word and he was finally eating.

"Problem solved," Jin muttered before taking a bite of his chicken.

For the rest of the meal, the room was struck with silence. It's not as though we had a choice to control the quiet atmosphere though. Small talk surely couldn't come easy now anymore. No more nice weather we're having to use as a kick start of conversation.

I grew tired of playing with my food and passed my plate to Kid who'd been tugging at my shirt for the longest as he silently begged for my food as he was too afraid to ask Kimi for seconds.

Kimi had gotten up and begun collecting bowls and plates. I found myself getting up and took Kid's empty bowl.

"No need dear, I'll wash em," she quickly dismissed my kindness as I had made my way over to the sink and began pulling back at my long sleeves to prepare to wash.

I looked at the sink, a big pan used to make the rice was soaked in water as it awaited to be washed. Though it wasn't much dishes that pan would take a good minute to clean and she had already taken her time and energy to cook it would be the least I could do especially for not eating the food she'd prepared.

"I insist," I told firmly and I caught her smile knowing now she couldn't deny my help now.

Once I did my part in helping I was called upon the blonde man to take a seat next to him on the couch.

Kid found a spot right next to me.

"Jin, let the kids get some rest whatever you're trying to show them show them later," she scolded him as she now began drying off her hands, he didn't listen as I watched him still hold a dusty thick book and made no movement to put it back.

Kimi made her way over, wondering why her husband hadn't moved and why me and Kid was still here. Her eyes caught sight of the thick dusty book.

"You couldn't have waited a few more days?" her voice was almost inaudible.

I sat there confused as though they were speaking in riddle and just listened on hoping they would fill me in on what they were talking about.

"I..I just needed to know if it's her," he mumbled, ashamed.

I cleared my throat, catching both their attention, not wanting to be left out on whatever they were discussing and now I just wanted to know what was in this book they wanted me to see.

"I don't want to force you or anything but if you mind answering a few questions for us it will be gladly appreciated," Kimi asked me.

I looked at the book, then back at the couple who had a saddened look on their face.

"Sure," I mumbled quietly.

They placed a slight smile on their face.

The blonde man hands shook furiously as he tried to open the book, but it seemed like what lied beneath the cover was too much for him to handle.

Kid who was next to me impatiently opened the book, revealing it was a photo album.

I found my eyes staring hungrily, capturing every detail in each photo on the first page.

"Do you know who that is?" Kimi's voice asked me softly.

I felt my mouth open but no words escaped my throat, instead, a tear escaped my eye. I wanted to shut the book quickly, but I couldn't find my hand to complete such an action, instead, I found myself still analyzing the photos. With shaking fingers I touched a picture and caressed her face.

"M-mama…"

I felt so many questions swarm through my mind, like how did they acquire such photos? Who were these people exactly? And how did they know my mother?

"Mama?" the man asked me slowly.

I pushed the book to the floor and wished I hadn't as the page turned instead of closing, and my eyes widened even more as they caught sight of the other photos.

"W-who are you people?" My voice was shaky, "And how do you have their pictures?" I continued on getting up from my seat and looked at them both, wanting answers.

Kimi just squeezed her apron tightly while the man wouldn't meet my gaze.

"You said Lazuli was your mother?" he finally met my gaze, his expression unreadable.

"Huh? I don't know a Lazuli."

"But you just said she was-"

"Do you know the boy in that photo?" Kimi interrupted her husband, referring to the pictures I had seen on the next page.

"He's my uncle."

She stared at me with glistening eyes as she held in her tears, "Lapis," she mumbled lowly.

I was about to say that wasn't his name, then I remembered when we would go out and they would call themselves Lapis and Lazuli. But how did they know this?

"They're our children," Kimi mumbled softly.

I stared at them both wide eye, not being able to sink in the words the woman had just uttered. Their my guardian parents which makes them my…GRANDPARENTS!

I wiped my tears. So many questions I wanted to ask so many things I wanted to know, but as the couple was already too emotional about this topic I decided not to pry. Had my guardians runaway from home and had their parents think that the beast had killed them? I wanted to reassure them that they were alive and that in fact I'm looking for them, but I also decided not to.

I headed to my room, Kid on my tail.

I couldn't force myself to muster an ounce of sleep and after forcing Kid to go to bed after fighting with him for 30 minutes arguing that the only way he'll be able to grow is by sleeping and he arguing back that he didn't need sleep made me weary. But I couldn't see myself getting a wink of sleep, not after uncovering this new information. I am their grandchild...they are my grandparents...they are the parents of my guardians. My brain was slowly processing this new and exciting information. I believed I was alone, that if...if my guardians are dead I would be the only one left in my family tree. But here they were, exact breathing replicas of my mother and uncle. Their appearance was too identical to my guardians but I decided not to pay much mind, then Jin was asking me these questions I felt odd of him to ask, but now as I put the pieces together he was trying to figure out of I was his daughter...my mother. I never knew much about my family tree as my mother and uncle told me there wasn't much to discuss. My father died from an incurable illness and we'll that's all they told. Never had they mentioned my grandmother or grandfather who was well and alive, they look physically and mentally tired but they were still breathing to live another day. I didn't want to ponder on why such information like this crossed passed them. I just anticipated the day till I finally find them.

I turned my body to face the window instead of Kid's backside. Though the curtain blocked most of the light illuminating from the moon and interfered with the beautiful view I still found myself smiling. I sighed lowly, before turning my body back to face Kid's backside and decided to get some rest.

It wasn't long enough that I was awoken by a nightmare, it was the cruelest images my brain could create, my guardians being tortured and eaten by the beast as I stood there hopelessly watching with fear as my body was frozen by a spell he casted on me.

My body that had shot up quickly and shook violently as images of an inhumanely amount of bloodshed plagued my mind. I looked over at Kid's direction and he seemed to haven't heard me panic which I was glad for as all my hard work of putting him to sleep would've been in vain.

I pulled the sheets off of me and got up, passing Kid who was sleeping on the twin bed closer to the door. I headed to the bathroom, I decided not to turn in the lights, not wanting my eyes to burn. I turned on the faucet and dipped my hands in the cold water before rubbing it on my face a few times. I wiped my face with a nearby hand towel and looked in the mirror. The bags that were once under my eyes were all gone, I wonder if the healing tube managed to remove them as I found myself caressing the lower portion of my eyes.

I stopped abruptly as my eyes caught something else through the mirror, I know felt like I was in one of those horror movies my mother loved watching so much. A cruel smile played on its lips and I felt my entire body freeze. I blinked and looked in the mirror again, the figure was gone. I gave a low sigh of relief, I was just being delusional. I turned off the faucet and placed the towel down, ready to take my leave.

A strong pair of hands gripped my neck and covered my mouth. I felt my fear rise.

"Scream and I'll kill you right here and now," the voice held no sympathy, just pure rage, and hate.

My eyes widen as I recognized the voice all too quickly, I looked through the mirror staring at the situation I was now placed in. I hadn't seen him clearly through the dark but now I could make out the lavender hair and the sword strapped behind his back.

I weighed out my options, if I screamed everyone in this building will be in trouble as he seemed to only want me right now, I couldn't protect a whole building, **could I?** I didn't want to risk anything so I obeyed even when I thought about biting his hand I wouldn't get anywhere.

"Mother," the beast said.

 **Mother?**

The shower curtain was pulled back and a woman with blue hair emerged from the tub. I tried to piece what was going on, the beast called her mother…was she really his mother or someone he hypnotized to make her believe she was his mother?

She held out some specialized looking handcuffs and cuffed me. I stared at her with pleading eyes hoping she would stop being hypnotized and see what she was doing to an innocent civilian. She didn't budge as she pressed something to my neck that zapped me but also brought my eyelids to grow heavy.

 _ **Sorry Kid, Kimi, and Jin**_ was the last thing that went through my mind before everything grew dark.


	26. Chapter 26

**The History of Marron**

 **Chapter 26: Stealth and Luck (flashback chapter)**

 **A/N: I know it's been like a million years since I last updated, but I have a perfect excuse. I was hospitalized for 2 weeks (late December to early January) after contracting a virus from the flu. I want to thank all those who favorited and followed my story during this time it made me smile and made my day: Lady'Athena Jinguji de-Geminis, NeoTyson, Ninja Ryan the firewarrior, St Rhon. I want to thank you for your patience, I'm better know, just had to handle a lot of things. Also, I have been receiving one bad review from a person, I really don't care as much as just to acknowledge it. I'll admit I made several errors and some things may sound stupid but this was my first fic and well I know what to do better next time thanks for review as well. Now here's the new chapter.**

He had concluded with the answer to the question he had been asking himself lately. **Why did she save me?** She wanted to play with him, just like her parents used to "play" with him. She didn't want him dead just yet, no she wanted to torture him, watch him suffer, give him false hope and think he would have won the battle. She was out for revenge, him killing her parents sure wasn't going to make her like him, but seek vengeance.

But he also wondered how she knew he specifically killed her parents, was she always watching the battles against her parents and him in the shadows? He shook the thought out of his head. She was a trickster as she easily tricked him that day when he was out looking for survivors and she had exclaimed she was over here like an actual survivor who needed help. Boy had she fooled him good.

There were some weird things about her that he noticed during their battle, her calling him a beast and her looking as though she was about to faint about the inhumanely amount of blood that was spilling out of him once she shot him and he was out of commission. But he knew one thing for sure, she needed to be terminated. She was evil and wanted him dead and if he were to be murdered she would be a huge threat to society and destroy what was left of Japan.

He took note of the battle, she wasn't that strong as her parents as he almost succeeded in ending her life or was she only using half her strength? He shook his head at the thought as well not wanting to believe she was going easy on him. They both suffered some serious fatalities and next time he crossed paths with her she would be dead.

His mother told him things about his heritage and that when Saiyans faced a beatdown where they neared death they get stronger, though he wasn't a full Saiyan it still applied to him, he wouldn't inherit that much strength like a full Saiyan would.

He gritted his teeth as images of the battle replayed in his mind. He had lost, by a girl. He had defeated her parents but not her... **does that make her stronger than them?!** He growled in frustration as he was giving himself a headache, there was no point in trying to figure this out, he was going to kill her and that was that.

He sighed to himself before getting off his bed. He just came from a long day of helping survivors. After that day his mother had told him to be cautious, worried that she would lose him if the androids spawn attacked him. It was time for dinner but he had kept holding off as his mother kept calling him to eat. He headed for the dining room and found her on the phone, a serious expression on her face.

"Ok, thanks for the info, buh bye," she ended the call and placed the phone down. She remained silent for a while one hand on her head but as Trunks didn't like not knowing the latest news he asked his mother what was wrong.

She looked at him, the serious expression still on her face. "That was one of our receptionist at one of the safe havens, she said the female android came in with a large gash on her side and three hostages, one man, women, and child. And they didn't want to cause trouble by denying her service so they tended to her wounds and got her situated in a bunker along with the hostages."

Trunks bared his teeth and fisted both his palms. "Which safe haven?" He growled.

"Take a deep breath honey," his mother tried to soothe his nerves.

He looked at her wondering if she was serious. He calm down while people lives were in danger.

"The address mother," he was so infuriated, if only he had killed her then those three hostages and everyone else in the safe haven wouldn't be in danger right now.

"I'm coming with you," his mother concluded.

"No! It's too dangerous," he found himself uttering words that should've been leaving his mother's lips before turning around to the archway, ready to go once his mom told him the address.

"I can't have you kill her," his mother mumbled lowly.

Her words quickly caught his full attention as he whirled around so quickly to look at his mother, wondering if she was sane.

"Are you out of your mind?!" He exclaimed, "she's a major threat to society!"

"I just want to run some test," she told honestly.

He sighed at her curiosity, she was truly a scientist. "You can't do the same thing to a dead corpse?" He asked.

She shook her head no, she was just trying to figure out how the androids kid managed to stay alive so long with her parent's genetics being unstable and if some of the bionic DNA was coursing through her veins. Wanting to keep her alive was a bit selfish to ask, but as she loved acquiring new information this will be a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Fine," he muttered angrily, "now give me the address," he demanded.

After hearing the address Trunks wasted no time in getting his sword from his room and his mother from getting some gadgets from the lab. When they were out the door he grabbed his mom angel style and took off into the air. His mother would've preferred taking the heap of junk she called a car, but it was going to take forever and he didn't know how much time before the spawn of the devil attacked.

He flew faster, not trying to take any chances. He looked down at his mother who was clutching his shirt tightly, a small look of terror and excitement on her face.

He would've smiled lightly as his mother enjoyed yet feared taking flight if circumstances were different, but as he was dealing with so much of having the androids daughter live another day and the anger pent up in his system he couldn't see a smile appearing on his features no time soon.

He flew even faster but cautiously, not wanting to be too late and find out blood had been spilled when he had a chance to prevent it from happening.

It was over an hour when he finally landed at the safe haven. He placed his mother down and they calmly walked into the worn outdoors.

"Did IT do anything yet?" He asked the receptionist upon entering the building.

She shook her head no before audibly saying no.

"Did you make any suspicious eye contact with her to or did the hostages show you any sign of plea for help?" Bulma asked.

The receptionist had a look of worry on her face, "I-I kept giving her side glances, but she didn't seem to notice. B-but the family didn't look troubled."

"She probably forced them to trick you, she's good at that," Trunks muttered, "what room are they in?" He continued.

The receptionist looked through her list before handing the spare key to Bulma.

They followed the receptionist instructions and Trunks being the hothead that he was silently yet furiously made his way towards the room. They stood at the front of the door for a moment. He put his ears to the door to hear for any voices. He heard none and hoped she didn't kill them already.

"I'm going to open the door now," he whispered to his mother as he stretched his hand out for her to hand him the key.

She hesitated for a quick second just hoping her son's anger wouldn't get the better of him. They needed this mission to be a stealth one. They needed no casualties or fatalities.

He slowly unlocked the door once getting a hold of the keys, the creaking sound they hoped the door didn't make filled the dark room. They entered silently. After closing the door they strained their eyes to see through the darkness and Bulma felt the same fear she had felt when searching for her son that night return. This time it felt worse. She held her tongue knowing any sound would trigger her throat to scream as she felt the androids daughter were just watching them in the dark smirking before she made her move on them.

Her son grabbed hold of her hand and she felt her safety being reassured. He would protect her no matter what.

They looked around the living room and kitchen for a moment, but not daring to enter the rooms, though they felt that the hostages may just be bloodied corpses lying in a bed they didn't want to believe that. They were in the hallway near the bathroom just in time to see a figure emerge from one of the bedrooms.

The pair snuck into the bathroom and they thanked whoever was in there last as the door was left wide open. Bulma who knew they only had seconds before the person entered the bathroom hid in the tub and moved the curtain to cover her body. While Trunks stood near the tub by the curtain just hoped the person wouldn't turn on the light.

His hopes came true, and everything seemed to have been going according to plan. Though he wasn't 100% sure that it would be the android who entered the bathroom and not turn the light on he felt that luck was finally on his side.

He couldn't help but smile cruelly as she finally spotted him through the mirror after washing her face and before she would attack him he grabbed her neck with his arm and covered her mouth with his hand. Whispering a serious threat into her ear.

"Scream and I'll kill you right here and now."

He felt her shudder slightly under him and he felt the satisfaction of being the one to bring the fear to her and not have it be the opposite way around.

His mother emerged from the tub once he told her to come out and she had come out with her specially made handcuffs and asleep zapper before knocking her out cold.

He finally felt that he won as they made their way out the bunker and headed to his mother's lab.


	27. Chapter 27

The History of Marron

Chapter 27: Don't touch my mother!

A/N: Changed to 1st person point of view also happy late birthday to xconversegirl99x and everyone else in May.

Trunks POV

If I were to identify this place on a map I knew I couldn't pinpoint the exact location, I just knew we were at some totaled town. It had taken a couple of hours for my mother to complete all the test she was able to do with the technology we had left and during that time I couldn't find my legs to stop furiously pacing across the hall of the lab door as my mother asked for me to step out as she worked. It didn't sit well with me, though that spawn of the devil was under anesthesia I felt that she could still awaken at any moment and kill my mother.

Well the anesthesia seemed to have worked well as she had and still is knocked out cold. My knees were bent low to the ground as I squatted next to her sleeping form at this abandon town as I waited for her to wake up to the last thing she would see. My mother who had driven us with her junk of a car and was parked nearby sitting in the driver's seat awaited the fate of the androids daughter. Though she didn't want to witness any slaughtering especially to be reminded of the fallen she was forced to witness, she just wanted to make sure I was safe.

Her eyelids began to flutter and I felt a cruel smile playing on my lips. It was finally time to end this all. Her eyes opened and I felt her look at me with disbelief as she blinked her eyes several times before I guessed all her memories from when we abducted her came back and she realized the situation she was in was real. I recognized the panic in her eyes quickly before they reached her expression.

I quickly got up from my kneeling position and pressed my foot hard on her abdomen as soon as I saw that she was trying to make an escape.

"You're dead," I muttered loud enough for her to hear, I pressed even harder and though I saw that she tried not to yell out in pain her voice gave out as she screamed out. As my foot was crushing one of her ribs.

"M-monster!" She managed to choke out, words I felt should be leaving my lips.

She was the monster, her entire family were monsters, all I asked for was a normal life, a functional world where no one lived in fear. But they took that all away from me before I was even out my mother's womb.

I felt my anger take over and in a quick move her small neck was being crushed by my large muscular hand as her slim body dangled in the air. And through gritted teeth I looked her straight in the eyes as she struggled to breathe and told her she was the monster.

She wasn't giving much of a fight like the last time, maybe because of the anesthesia still being in her system, but her being at a disadvantage was more of an advantage for me. Her arms that were clawing at my hand were slowly coming to a stop. I fed off her fear of dying, glad to have her feel the way everyone else in this world had felt and suffered through by her parents.

Her arms fell limp to her side and her breathing became more shallow, I was surprised that she had enough strength to still withstand my grip.

I felt her body becoming lifeless in seconds, but at that exact moment my eyes captured something. A silhouette of a small person. Before I had a chance to figure out if I was hallucinating or it was because I was lacking sleep that my eyes caught something out of the ordinary I felt sharp fiery pain hit my leg. Not thinking straight I dropped the almost lifeless weightless body on the ground as I felt for the newly made gash made at the middle of my left thigh to see if it was real. I felt my blood pooling into my hand, it was real.

The blonde was in a series of coughs as she tried to force all the air she could grasp into her lungs.

"Trunks watch out!"

I turned to my mother who was now out the car trying to figure out what just happened as well, but her warning seemed to have been a bit too late as another sharp pain hit my other leg, this time the pain was on my upper thigh.

I growled with frustration and pain, as I tried to figure out now what the hell was stopping me from ending that **THING'S** life again.

An apparition of a figure began to unfold in front of my eyes and without a second to spare the entire body of a child was apparent to my eyes. It didn't click in my mind as I stared right at a furious looking child staring at me as though I was the devil himself, a heavy looking sword clutched tightly in one of his hands and my blood dripped from the hilt to the solid concrete ground.

I tried to back up but that child seemed to have known that would've been my first move which was why he made slits on my thighs to slow me down. The pain that seized my body seemed unbelievable, I wouldn't have thought these small scratches would've produced this much pain, but looking at his sword it didn't look like the regular one I wielded.

The more I stared at him the more I saw a resemblance of that blonde thing lying on the floor trying to gain her composure. And it took me longer than a second to piece it together, they were siblings, that had to be it. What other sense would have this kid with abnormal strength attack me after trying to kill her.

"Easy there little man," I tried to reason with him, I didn't feel that comfortable fighting a child especially if I knew I had to kill him if he was a threat to society as well.

He gritted his teeth at my response before giving out a manly like roar as he charged up to me with his sword wielded high in the air. My reflexes were fast as I took my own sword out just in time to make impact with his, but the thing that I wasn't prepared for was the massive difference our swords had, compared to his mines seemed like a toy while his was the real deal.

I didn't present my fear to him, knowing that I may be at a disadvantage. I moved my sword away from his and my body before it struck me.

"Mom, go!" I shouted to her, seeing that I wouldn't be able to give it my all if her safety wasn't assured.

She gave me a pleading look as she kept her feet planted firmly on the ground and I knew I would just have to fight under these conditions.

I cursed my luck and the universe, why when I thought things were going well for me I got slapped with a new problem. I caught a glimpse of the blonde, she was fighting with staying conscious now as she tried to grasp the scene before her.

I took off into the air, even when my legs hissed in protest. It felt like poison was running through my veins, burning all my red and white blood cells.

The little boy didn't take long to meet up with me, we stood in the air staring at each other, the wind blowing through our hair and his loose clothing.

"What do you want?" I asked, knowing there was no point in stalling as I would have to defend myself against this kid at one point.

He stared at me some more and I could've sworn I saw a flash of red take over his icy blue eyes for a brief moment.

"Revenge," was all he muttered before he charged at me.

This time I was prepared as I easily dodged, his moves were becoming more readable, I turned around ready to see his body appear at my backside and send him a punch. But it was I who was fooled in thinking I studied his fighting skills well.

I wasn't able to see, just feel and hear slash upon slash to my backside of that sword cutting through my back. I felt my body lowering to the ground as a large amount of blood began spilling from my back as though it was a waterfall.

He appeared in front of me, grabbed the hem of my jacket and I wasn't so surprised that he was able to hold my entire weight with ease.

"Don't YOU ever touch my mother ever again!"

My vision was fogged but I clearly saw him lift his sword again and I felt my end nearing sooner than I anticipated. Mother? I couldn't help but question the words that casually rolled off his tongue. She looked no younger than me yet he called her mother, how can a boy little boy be born from a little person in age as herself.

"Kid!"

My thoughts were cut short as my ears managed to catch the voice of the blonde and I saw the child look down. I couldn't see the expression the blonde was making but the kid dropped me with no hesitation.

I felt my rage flowing through my body again, they were playing with me once again, they didn't want me dead yet.

I tried to move my body ready to keep this battle going, only to find that my arm and foot were the only functional things right about now, I gritted my teeth as I tried to suck the pain in. I couldn't have my pride be tainted once again. But the universe seeming to want to curse me had my world grow black when I just managed to crawl two inches.

Bulma' s POV

I couldn't get my head to fully register what my eyes had just witnessed. It was hard to wrap my head around it.

A child wearing a vibrant colored outfit wielded a sword. He appeared out of nowhere, too fast for me to notice and began ruthlessly attacking my son. His movements were flawless, his speed abnormal, his strength unbelievable.

I couldn't find myself able to aid my son in this battle even if I had the power to. I felt his fate as soon as their swords crossed and I realized the huge difference in strength.

Who was this child? How did he posses so much strength and fighting skills?

I felt each slash Trunks received from his back slash at my heart, I couldn't bare witness his pain, and I sure couldn't dare witness his murder.

I found my foot finally move from the spot I had been standing on as the child now held my half lifeless son by the collar of his jacket. I managed to get the first aid kit I knew would come in handy.

From my distance I couldn't make out the words the kid muttered, only that his lips moved.

I felt my feet begin to run, to try and stop the madness that was unfolding in front of me.

"Kid!"

My feet stopped, I was only halfway there to the fighting ground.

From the distance I was in, I still couldn't make out anything, so I failed to notice the expression that blonde girl made, but it seemed to soften the child's attitude as he was sure ready to end my son's life.

Though I felt as though I was being pitied I was grateful. I had nothing else to live for if Trunks was dead. And I sure had no way to stop that raging child.

He dropped my son and yet again I felt the pain strike my heart. I didn't even need to try to make out his expression or how he was feeling, he was so much like his father that I already knew rage was fueling his body and he may do something rational to defend his pride, which was to keep fighting the kid.

I felt myself sobbing before the tears even managed to leave my eyes. He went motionless and I just prayed that he was still alive. The events of finding him like this once before replayed in my mind. As I walked closer to the unconscious body of my son I cautiously watched the kid slowly descend and went to the blonde who was losing consciousness.

He hissed at me once I neared them. The look of fiery burned madly in his eyes that I have to admit this child really frightened me. But at the same time I noticed a familiar resemblance. Not between him and the girl but from something else I had seen a few years back, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I almost tripped on air as he sneered at me.

I went for my son, his back all bloodied it coated his entire tank top was soaked and so was his entire back.

I opened the kit and tried my best to do as much as I could to stop the bleeding before I loaded him up in the car and flee far away from here.

"Mommy wake up," I heard the child say in such a tone that wouldn't have you believe he was capable of killing.

I couldn't stop from not turning around to see the child shake the girl in hopes that she would wake. I didn't even try to question how can such a young girl could be a mother to a small child as him. She looked as though she just hit puberty.

I finished all that I could to see the child still trying to wake the sleeping blonde.

"She won't wake up yet," I told him the best I could in the more than awkward situation.

"I don't need your help evil woman!" He shot his words with pure venom at me as he kept shaking the out cold girl. Her breathing was still shallow.

I looked at him, shocked. What gave him the impression that I was evil? That girl in which he called mother was evil, he...he was evil.

"I'm not evil," I found myself defending my status of being one of the good guys, "let me help you," I found those words leaving my mouth before I even had a chance to think of what I was saying.

He kept his mean demeanor and looked at the blonde before wiping the blood from his sword and tucking it away in his pouch. He picked her up as though she weighed a feather.

"Fix her and never come near us again."

His threat didn't sit right with me. I was offering to help and now he was making it as though it was an obligation.

I didn't know what was coming over me, inviting the enemy when we were supposed to be terminating them. But there was some part in my heart that felt this was wrong. They were just the offspring of evil people that didn't categorize them as evil. But they both attacked my son, almost leaving him dead.

My brain was in pain, too much thinking.

I just hoped the lab results were in and they would give me a clue of something. But it would be ludicrous to think of something like that would give me a clue.

I went for my son and grabbed his sword that had fallen on the ground next to him before trying to pick him up.

The child sighed at me for being pathetic before placing the girl he held bridal style onto his shoulder as he made an attempt to pick up Trunks. He successfully had him in his grasp in a matter of seconds and on his shoulders as my mind couldn't stop from trying to figure out who this kid was and why did he look so familiar.

A few hours later.

We made it to my home an hour later while I was trying my best to treat those two. She just having a broken rib was easy to heal while I had to sow all Trunks cuts up before putting him in the healing tube. The child made no attempt of conversation nor an attempt of leaving the girls side.

"What's your name?"

He ignored me. Not even looking my way as I collected the data from the test.

I looked at the charts and the blood I had drawn. It was telling me she was full human. I couldn't be shocked at that finding knowing that those androids were part human, but the odd thing was I found nothing of having a bit of the androids mechanical DNA. She was healthy, another shock for me, I believed she would've been born with at least one birth defect from being conceived by androids.

I brush that info out of my head, the only thing I wanted answers to now was why this kid was so familiar to me. I went to the farther part of my lab looking through my bulletin board for important newspaper clippings I had saved when newspapers were still being created and handed out.

I looked through a million clips dealing with the androids before I found a specific clipping labeled Missing Child. I can't fully recall why this case caught my interest but I was glad the younger me kept it. I read the clip vaguely remembering his case as I stared at a picture of a little cute boy with blonde hair and deep blue eyes half smiling at the camera.

Name: Maxwell Banks

From: Ginger Town

DOB: 1/9/761

Sex: Male

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Date went missing: 1/5/767

Height: 3'3"

Age: 5

Weight: 40.5 Ib

I turned to the child, no doubt about it I was looking at him.

"Maxwell," I called his name out from across the room.

For the first time upon entering the lab he took his attention from the sleeping blonde and looked at me. And I knew that the red in his eyes that replaced his blue ones were real and not my imagination.


	28. Chapter 28

The History Of Marron

Chapter 28: My name is Maxwell Banks!

A/N: Flashback chapter, the childhood of Maxwell Banks.

He had a bad day again. No one wanted to be his friend, viewing him as socially awkward. For a kid school was supposed to be fun, but not for him, nor was home a safe place for him.

They entered the apartment to find his father slump on the couch snoring loudly as drool dripped from his mouth like a broken faucet. An empty beer can hanging loosely from his hands as the television played the latest program.

He pulled his hoodie further over his head, hoping to hide the bruise on his cheek. Knowing once his father noticed he had gotten bullied again he wouldn't just call him a wuss.

The five year old scurried off to his room while his mother sighed before following him.

"Hey champ," she began as soon as she silently entered the room.

A bit alarmed to find her following him he jumped and turned around to face her. His tears hadn't gone undetected, the hood not being able to cover his entire face. She frowned before taking out a tissue from her pocket and began wiping his face.

He didn't respond to her.

"Cute boys like yourself shouldn't cry," his mother said soothingly. Removing the hoodie from his head.

He wiped the remaining tears from his face and snot with his long sleeve jacket.

"What do you want for your birthday?" She attempted another conversation. Trying to change the subject on a sensitive issue he didn't like discussing when she tried to address it.

His face shot up, he stared at his mother's sweet blue eyes.

"I-I...want papa gone..." he mumbled lowly.

She didn't have his words faze her, she felt it right for a young child like himself wanting to rid that monster in disguise as a human.

But she felt some tears paint her cheeks as she bent low and hugged him, brushing his blonde hair with her hand and whispering "okay."

She caressed his cheeks, he winced and she apologized before looking him straight in the eye and pressing her forehead against his, "he'll be gone...I-I'll make sure of it."

"I love you mommy," he whispered and she whispered it back to him. She kissed his forehead before gathering her composure, wiping her tears along with tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear and taking in a breath as she exited the room.

He was changed into fresh new clothes minutes later and when he exited his room he found his father stirring. He felt his breath hitch and already felt his legs ready to retreat back to his room.

"Hey little man get me another beer will ya," his father asked as his heart skipped a beat, he had been stalling too long to retreat that he wasn't aware when his father had gained full consciousness.

He made his way to the kitchen ready to complete his father's order knowing if he didn't there will be consequences.

"I think you had enough for today," his mother interjected making him stop in his tracks.

He flinched as his father stood up and threw the can across the room, "I decide when I had enough!" He shouted as a hiccup escaped his throat.

"Now get me me a beer boy!"

He did a sudden jump at the shout and almost could've teleported to the fridge on how fast he ran to it. He was pleased to find one left, when they ran out it was never a good day to be home.

He made his way to the man who now found comfort on the couch again his body shaking with each step that brought him near him.

"Hurry up slow poke!"

He quickened his steps and found his arm stretching and handing him the can while his body stood a safe distance.

He snatched the can from his grasp and almost let him off the hook till he found the bruise on his cheek.

"Come here," he ushered.

The boy quivered.

"Don't have me repeat myself boy," he said sternly, his piercing blue eyes staring into his soul.

The boy cautiously moved closer but it didn't stop his father from roughly grabbing hold of his hand.

"Who did this to you?!"

Silence.

He twisted his son's hand.

"K-kids," he uttered through his pain.

"See! I told you Myra that he's too much of a wuss," he exclaimed before getting up from the couch and slamming the can on the coffee table.

His mother who had been preparing dinner walked slowly towards the two as she wiped her hands on the apron wrapped around her waist.

"He's five years old Tyler, now let his hand go."

He seemed to have failed to hear his girlfriend's command as he kept his hold on his son's hand.

"If we got married he wouldn't have been bullied, we could be a happy family and I would teach him to defend himself."

"We can't be a happy family because you have issues," she told him as calmly as possible.

She reached out to pull his hands off her son's hand. But he put some distance between her.

"Marry me."

She shook her head no before giving an audible one.

He crushed his son's hand and in response Max yelled out in pain before asking her again.

"Let him go!" She shrieked as she made her way slowly towards them, hoping he would relax.

She shrieked louder than before as he let go of his hand but grabbed hold of his small neck.

"Marry me," he repeated.

She felt the tears running down her face as she watched her son try his best to fight his way out his father's tight grip. Clawing at him with his tiny nails at his father's arms in attempt to have him let him go, his efforts were effortless. But she knew if she said yes she would never rid of him like she was supposed to ages ago when he became violent after she let him back into their life. He was using her, ever since high school to get into her pants and after he managed that Maxwell came along and then she kicked him out when he couldn't handle to life of a father, but let him back once he claimed he changed but that was just to get back in her pants.

"Let him go," she repeated herself, her voice shaky as she grabbed hold of his arm. He let go of his suffocating son and he dropped hard on the wooden floor with a Thump! As though he was a rag doll. Coughing uncontrollably as he tried to gulp as much breaths of air his little mouth could grasp.

Myra found herself slapping Tyler's chest uncontrollably before he in turn grabbed her neck.

"Ma...ma," his raspy voice uttered as his vision fogged and his head felt heavy. The last thing he saw was his mother's hand reaching out as if to grab his while he did the same, his weak body shaking as he completed the action.

"Max," she choked out.

Darkness.

He came to hours later, the room was dark and it seemed like no human being was in sight. He got up from his forced sore sleep on the wooden floor and fetched some water for his raw throat.

He searched throughout the house after his drink to find all the rooms pitch black and empty. He began to panic as he tried to recall the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

He began to pack a bag as he planned to search for his mother, knowing his father played a role on her untimely disappearance. And when he did step out the door to go look for her he regretted one thing he didn't do, call the cops.

...

He had searched everywhere he possibly knew in his neighborhood, but all he found was a shady old man with a large white mustache following him. He was terrified as he tried to ditch the guy, wondering why he had decided to run out and do the police's job. But his mother was his light, the only thing perfect that came out of his existence, but at the same time he wanted to leave that house full of misery.

He found himself backed up in a corner screaming for someone's help, but as he never found anyone who cared enough to help him he found himself facing a terrible wrath. Just having woken up from being almost strangled to death he blacked out again once a cloth filled with a bit of chloroform reached his lips and attacked his nostrils.

He didn't know how long it had been when he came to the second time, he just knew he was crying uncontrollably as he rocked his body back and forth on a lab table only in his briefs wanting to go home and be with his mother in a tight embrace. He couldn't find himself to look at all the sharp scary tools and gadgets laying neatly at a table near him, he just hoped that none of that would touch him. The door to the room he was being kept in opened as the old man entered and in an instant he found himself jumping off the cold metal table and ran. He managed to make it out the door and what he saw were large tubes shaped like oval coffins with numbers like 17 and 18 on them. Though his little brain couldn't grasp all that was happening and if this was reality or not he knew be had to escape.

He saw a robot appear in front of him, blocking him from freedom. He tried to slide under it but failed horribly, his broken hand didn't help. He began thrashing once the robot got hold of him and brought him back to the room he had just ran out of. He was back on the metal table being restrained by the robot.

"Now without any further delay I would like to sedate you before beginning this operation."

Maxwell not understanding his vocabulary looked up at the old man with a quizzical and fearful look mixed together but knew whatever that old man told him was not going to be good.

"Your new name will be Kid as no one will ever expect a child of your age to commit villainous acts. And your goal if those twin androids fail will be to kill Son Goku," he explained his plan thoughtfully.

"My name's Maxwell Banks!"

"Yes, well that information such as your previous life will be pushed back to the farthest part of your brain which can have a large possibility of making you go insane when trying to reach it."

"Take me back to my mother and I promise I won't tell the cops about you," he begged, pulling at his last strings.

The doctor laughed at the child's words before signaling the robot to sedate him.

"Such baby threats doesn't faze me my dear boy, just relax while I make you stronger and maybe you can finally protect your mother from that father of yours."

Max felt alarmed, wondering how had this guy been following him as he assumed that today was the first time he ever saw the man. Though he wanted to protect his mother and seek revenge from the pain his father caused not only him and his mother to suffer from he sure didn't want to endure what was coming.

The needle drew closer and he flinched.

 **My name is Maxwell Banks, I am five years old, I am going to be six in a few days, my mommy has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She is throwing me a birthday party and my dad will be gone forever. I will live happily ever after.**

The needle inched closer to his bare forearm and he screeched as he began to cry, he despised needles and he felt that everything he was wishing wasn't happening to him was for real. He began to thrash again but the robot held him down with an even more powerful grip.

"Don't worry, it would only hurt a lot if you keep moving."

"No!" He shouted not ready to accept this bizarre fate, he attempted to kick the old man but wasn't successful as his short little legs only managed to hit the air.

 **My name is Maxwell Banks, I am five years old, I am going to be six in a few days, my mommy has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She is throwing me a birthday party and my dad will be gone forever. I will live happily ever after. His mind repeated.**

His body began to go numb as the doctor pinched the needles in several areas of his skin, he seemed to not care an ounce of the little boy's tears, the tears that said your robbing his future and sanity.

"You'll be Android Kid or Android 22," he said proudly before bringing the anesthesia mask to his face.

 **Mommy please don't leave me. Mommy please wait for me.** The last thoughts swarming through his mind before the operation.


	29. Chapter 29

**The History Of Marron**

 **Chapter 29: Truth**

Bulma' s POV

I watched him press his hands against the sides of his head as he screamed. His eyes flickering from blue to red as he fought with his sanity. I didn't want to think it, but his abnormal strength and current behavior pointed at all accounts that he was an android and Dr. Gero ruined this poor child's life.

"My name is Kid," he corrected the bluenette in a stern tone.

"No, your name is Maxwell Banks," I corrected him.

He groaned and slid off the chair he had been sitting on. He looked up at me, red was his eye color.

"I am Android Kid and I was created to Kill Son Goku," he muttered through gritted teeth making sure he got his point across with me.

I stared at the child, hiding the sadness hinted in my eyes as I watched a kid who lost part of his life, memories, and sanity. As he battled trying to figure out who he was.

I decided not to argue back about his identity, he seemed too far gone from the boy he was before the transformation.

I could only vaguely recall his story on the news as the androids had attacked around the same year he went missing, his mother who was also blonde and had blue eyes, she was in complete distress as she urged the nation to help find her missing child while his father had been arrested for abuse and kidnapping (kidnapping his mother).

I guess I saw why he would mistaken the sleeping blonde teen for his mother as she had the same features his real mother had rather than seeing she was indeed too young to be his mother. And the sad truth is that his actual mother may be dead like half the nation's population.

He calmed down, his eye color returning to the natural blue color. Tears leaked from his eyes and my only guess was that a memory from his past managed to slip through his brainwashed mind.

He sat back down and grabbed hold of his "mother's" hand as he stared at his "mother's" sleeping form, not daring to wipe the tears flowing down his cheeks.

She began to stir and the boy's eyes lit up while I prepared for the worse, secretly grabbing a wrench from my work desk.

Though I knew the child's story and it was tragic they both were still threats. And I feared for my life.

Marron's POV

I felt my eyelids slowly opened and I inwardly hissed at the lighting in the room that burned my pupils. When my vision cleared the first thing I was met with was a crying Kid who looked overjoyed to see me. I gave him a small smile before reaching my hand to cup his cheek as I asked him why was he crying.

"Nothing," was the answer I knew he was going to stick with so I just smiled some more before wiping his tears.

Once I sat up I was attacked with a bear hug and I caressed his back as we took in each other's comfort.

From the corner of my eye I caught a figure standing near us and that's when my brain panicked before my body did trying to figure out where I was and how did I get here.

I glared at the woman, though she looked harmless she was the beast "mother".

"What did you do to me?!" I hissed with a demanding tone.

"I fixed your ribcage," she replied calmly.

I felt my side before recalling how it got broken. And it was hard for me to believe the last scenes before I blacked out. Kid coming to my rescue and almost ending the beast life. I wondered why I called him and gave him a face to cease the murder but it brought me back to the other time where I could've killed him but didn't. I wasn't a murderer. I couldn't commit the murdering act.

I got off the cold metal table and I saw her body move back as she had one arm behind her back obviously holding something.

"Why?" I asked her.

She looked at me and I could tell she was trying to figure out herself.

"I...because you spared my son's life," she paused and sighed, "twice."

I still couldn't wrap my head around her calling the beast her son but I ignored it.

"I'm not a murderer," I spoke the truth, "and I was saving my life," I finished.

The lab door slammed open and the blue haired woman seemed to have been the only one who jumped back because if fright.

"Saving your life!" The voice scoffed as it made it's way in the lab. Most likely haven been listening on to the conversation.

I got in my battle stance as I muttered slowly through gritted teeth, "Yes saving my life."

He laughed at my response and from the corner of my eye I saw Kid finger the handle of his sword.

The beast moved closer between the three of us, closing the gap between us.

"What did I tell you mother she's a trickster, and she was trying to fool you," he accused bitterly.

My expression become angrier, "fool? Why would I need to fool the enemy?!" I spat.

The beast stared at me but I couldn't meet his gaze as I just stared at him crunching his fists to restrain himself from trying to kill me right this second.

"I can't take this!"

His calm state was short live as he raised his hand ready to strike me, but it seemed like a repeat of the other day. Kid came to my rescue, he stopped the beast giant muscular hand from striking me with just a finger.

For a moment I tried to believe if the beast was playing with him but the shock expression on his face told me he couldn't believe what was happening as well.

"Trunks your wounds aren't fully healed, calm down."

His brow furrowed, not seeming to like that word. Calm. He raised his other hand and Kid raised his other finger.

The beast screamed as one of his earlier wounds seemed to have opened. The wound his "mother" didn't want him reopening.

"I'm. not. the enemy," he muttered with shallow breath, "your parents were enemies and so are you."

"Liar!" I shouted, tears now brimming from my eyes, his use of the word 'were' hinted at my guardians fate.

I was angry, no that's too simple of a word I was livid. I was living off hope, but here I was hearing the false hope I was pushing myself to live on. He killed them, he killed my mother and uncle.

I bared my teeth ready to lash out, "you monster! You killed innocent people!" I shouted as I tried to now fight him but I was quickly stoped by Kid who had let go of the beast seconds before after seeing he wouldn't attack us.

"Innocent," the beast snorted, but his angry expression was still present.

I watched the blue haired woman walk up to me, the fear of me and Kid she made evident melted away.

She was calm as she looked at my angry and crying face, the beast warned the mother to stay back but she seemed to not have heard as she grabbed my arm. She looked like she was in her own world.

"I think you need to see something."

Not knowing any better, not knowing what to do in my situation where I wanted to kill these people who played a part in murdering my guardians and calling them the enemies was something I wanted to do, but I couldn't find myself to do.

She led me to a farther corner of the lab, where a brown bulletin board hung from the wall, though the lights were a bit dim in this area I found myself seeing perfectly clear as I read several article clippings.

My lips trembled as my mind tried to deny what my eyes had read, as my mind tried to switch things around. But none of that helped, each clipping, each word made it worse. Though the pictures were in black and white it created a clear outline of their features and their evil smirks. My guardians...they were the enemies and they did this to the world.


	30. Chapter 30

The History Of Marron

Chapter 30: Lost

Trunks POV

I never witnessed someone stand so still besides a statue. But there she was, her entire body, physically and mentally in shock as the truth her parents hid from her began to unfold. Those androids did some serious brainwashing to that girl to have her believe that I was the enemy when I was the savoir.

Tears began to silently flow down her cheeks but I cared less about it, she may still be putting on an act, trick us with believing she never knew this information then kill us. I stood guard, even though I was sitting on the medical table as my mother scolded me as she stitched me up, exclaiming that I need to go to the healing tube after this.

"Cut the girl some slack," my mother mumbled as she began to rewrap the bandages.

"Slack?!" I questioned furiously, "do you not know what-"

"Her parents did," my mother finished for me, "she's not her parent's."

"She's the spawn of her parents," I reminded her.

"She didn't choose her parents, now she's just stuck in the aftermath of their doings."

I frowned, though she was right I still didn't trust that girl. And she reminded me so much of her mother with the resemblance that it made me seem to hate her more.

I watched as the kid hugged her side and she rubbed his back as she kept on staring at the newspaper clippings. Capturing every letter.

"That boy isn't normal," I mumbled half to myself.

I assumed I and the androids were the only people left in the world with powers, but then came the girl and the boy.

"He's been through a lot as well," my mother said as she placed the gauze down.

She explained to me how she believed he was a product of Dr. Gero and how he had been kidnapped a year before the androids attacked. And how he mistaken the girl as his mother which now made sense as to why he called her mama when we fought when I assumed they were siblings.

I stared at the child, just looking at him you wouldn't believe he was suffering on the inside, that his childhood had been taken away from him and that he was an android or that he is older than me (22 years old) but stuck in a child's body with a child's mind.

"Did any of his clothing had the initial R R?" I asked my mother to prove her theory.

She replied with a no but said she was sure he was an android as he even admitted to her that he was when she was trying to convince him that he was Maxwell Banks.

"This world is more messed up then I thought," I sighed while my mother agreed.

The girl finally moved from her spot, she wiped her tears away before slowly walking towards us, the child in tow.

When she made a certain distance between me and my mother she stopped.

"I-I'm terribly sorry for what they did," she hiccup and the tears she was trying to restrain began to flow again. "I...I didn't know, they told me that a lavender haired boy was the beast who was terrorizing the world."

I almost laughed at the lie they drilled into that girl's head but only felt a tad bit sorry that she feel for it.

"How can I help rebuild?" She asked, her voice serious.

I stared at her for a long time wondering if she was serious and she didn't burst into laughter to admit that she was kidding. I didn't expect this.

"W-we don't need your help," my hate for her concluded with her fate.

She didn't seem that taken aback at my answer or she hid it very well, she nodded her head and began to walk away from us, the child slipping his hand in between hers as he stared at me angrily.

My mother sent a quick jab to my neck and she instantly scolded me for letting two lost children who at this point now was questioning their existence and purpose in life go.

"Stop!" My mother shouted.

"Come live with us."


End file.
